


А у тебя есть сердце?

by woolfica



Category: D.Gray-man, Original Work
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Humor, Romance, Мифические существа, Юмор, драма, приключения, романтика, фанфик, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 98,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woolfica/pseuds/woolfica
Summary: Тысячелетний Граф действительно существовал в мифах.Проверено интернетом.И он тоже приходил к тем, кто испытывал великое горе по усопшему.Об этом и фанфик.Что было бы,если тот мир оказался настоящим,а аниме было основано на реальных событиях прошлого?Наши героини переместились в прошлое.В ходе поиска пути домой произойдёт многое:они столкнутся со всеми Ноями,приземлившись случайно на их семейный стол,сперут яблоки у третьего,научатся мухлевать у четырнадцатого и случайно сорвут планы Графа.





	1. Chapter 1

Предисловие  
_200 лет назад  
Антикварная лавка _

Маленький антикварным магазин <<Пристань>> внешне был невзрачный и ни чем не отличался от других лавочек с подобным ассортиментом, но лишь немногие знали об <<особых>> услугах, которые предоставлял хозяин данного заведения. Вот и сегодняшний день стал не исключением. Хозяину пришлось дать выходной своим работникам, чтобы лично заняться этим заказом. Но, увидев, что принёс клиент, даже работая здесь больше половины своей жизни, ему стало не по себе. Попросив подождать минуту, он оставил гостя у витрин, а сам же подошёл к двери, закрыл её и повесил табличку с соответствующим названием. Глубоко вздохнув, он повернулся назад и невольно вздрогнул. На мгновение ему показалось, что в глазах человека мелькнуло что-то хищное и цвет... лишь на секунду, но он изменился, будто блик света отразился в них. Пусть ему не впервые приходилось работать с семьёй этого человека, но страх от этого не уменьшился. Иногда ему даже казалось, что они и не совсем люди, а может... это действительно было так. Но не в его принципах задавать лишние вопросы... безопаснее будет.  
-Господин, вы действительно хотите оставить такую опасную вещь в моей лавке?- Спросил его хозяин с надеждой, что человек одумается и уйдёт.  
Выше названый сэр лишь с пренебрежением посмотрел на него, будто удивлялся, как такая букашка ещё смеет с ним разговаривать на равных. Хозяин уже пожалел, что имел наглость спросить этого достопочтенного. Прочитав на лице всё, что о нём думают, господин, ухмыльнувшись, прямой походкой подошёл к креслу, и, сев в него, скрестил ноги. Было такое чувство, что это он здесь полноправный хозяин, а не Эстарх Викторович. Господин был полностью уверен в себе. С такой властью, которой обладает вся его семья в их городе, да и он сам, можно было себе многое позволить.  
Его голос был холодным, как и внешний вид клиента: одетый в наверняка дорогой костюм, он не создавал ложного о себе мнения, напротив, показывал, что с ним опасно иметь дело. Или это лишь наедине с Эстархом Викторовичем.  
-Если бы не хотел, то меня бы здесь и не было. Я заплачу немалые деньги за её хранение. В идеале, её было бы неплохо уничтожить, но даже моих сил на это не хватает. Артефакт точно потеряет всю свою силу?  
Собеседник повернулся к нему лицом, давая понять, что теперь разговаривать можно. Хозяин старался говорить уверенно, без запинки, но глаза полностью выдавали, что действительно испытывает он и это, без сомнения, нравилось клиенту.  
-Вы же знаете, как работает моя ловушка. Всё зависит от силы предмета. Этот же самый мощный, с каким мне доводилось иметь дело. Думаю, двести лет хватит. Вам написать расписку, чтобы ваши внуки смогли забрать его?  
Прежде, чем ответить, человек достал пачку сигарет и прикурил. У Эстарха даже мысли не возникло сказать ему, что здесь не курят. Он был уверен: скажи это, и вместо пепельницы будут использовать его руки.  
-Пишите, раз без этой людской макулатуры вы не можете жить. Я думал, придётся дольше ждать. Через двести лет я и сам её забрать успею.  
Хозяин не сдержал дрожь.  
-Н-н-о…господин, наверное, вы меня недопоняли. Артефакт потеряет свою силу через двести лет, не меньше. Вы никак не сможете забрать его. Столько люди не живут…  
-Это вы не живёте, - прервал его сэр. - Охраняйте и берегите этот артефакт, как зеницу ока, иначе ... - что иначе хозяин даже не хотел знать. Хватило одного безумного взгляда господина, чтобы понять, что смерть казалась не таким плохим концом. - Всего хорошего.  
Господин ушёл так же внезапно, как появился в лавке. Единственное, что напоминало о его присутствие, это запах сигарет и лежащие на столе часы с циферблатом виде сердца и со стёртыми позолоченными инициалами на обороте.


	2. Всё только начинается

_Наше время_

Со скучающим видом я сидела в аудитории, слушая материал преподавателя, бездумно водя ручкой по тетради, создавая видимость того, что я пишу слова лектора. Нет, я действительно писала, но не то, что надо было. Мы с подругой придумали одну схему как общаться даже во время пары, и, при этом, не получить ни единого замечания. Просто берёшь тетрадку- черновик, ну или обычную тетрадь, у которой середина ни чем не занята, и пишешь в ней то, что хочешь сказать. Чаще середина выдирается и на этом листке мы и общаемся. За годы учёбы у нас уже набралось столько листов, что хватило бы на поддержание вечного огня несколько месяцев.  
-Ой!- От неожиданности я вздрогнула, когда другая подруга, сидящая справа, ткнула меня ручкой, дабы привлечь моё внимание.  
Забрав листок у Орианы, которая сидела слева, написала на нём: _< <Что>>_ \- и передала Инарии. Весело мне между ними сидится. Часто я выступаю в роли некого перевалочного пункта, связного звена, который передаёт послание от одной подруги другой.  
_< <Книжку дай почитать>>_ \- ну, или человеком, который спасает людей от скуки.  
Посмотрев на неё<<добрым>>взглядом, давая понять, что лезть за электронной книгой в сумку мне страсть как хочется, она невинно построила глазки и состроила жалобную мордашку.  
Вот же... тяжело вздохнув, пришлось наклоняться под радостную улыбку Инарии.  
Когда с одной подругой я разобралась, перешла к другой. Ориана уже успела накатать целую поэму за время моей занятости. И как только нас всех троих собрала вместе судьба? Внешне мы были не то что похожи, но общих черт хватало, чтобы распознать в нас родство, которое и в помине не было (если не считать духовного): глаза у всех троих были серые, лишь у Орианы они чуть с голубоватым оттенком; волосы - ещё одна общая черта. Матушка природы одарила нас русым цветом волос, но Ориана опять отличилась. Если зимой у неё волосы светлее моих и одинаков с Инарией, то летом они сильно выцветают на солнце, и она становилась чуть ли не блондинкой. А вот дальше пошли различия: в первую очередь это касалось роста и фигуры. Ориана была самой высокой, поверьте, метр семьдесят для меня считается уже не низкой, и хорошо сложенной. Спасибо за это нужно сказать баскетбольной секции, в которой она занималась. Дальше, по лестнице дураков, шли мы с Инарией. Мы с ней были ещё те коротышками. Метр пятьдесят пять, вот наш предел. Ну и фигура, что таить, худобой я явно не страдали. И нет, до пампушек мне ещё ой как далеко. Ну и, наконец, грудь. Кажется, это только единственное, что у меня годится за эталон красоты, но я бы хотела нормальную, а не третьего размера.  
За несколько минут до конца лекции Ориана неожиданно предложила нам пройтись по магазинам. Инария в это время, заглянув мне через плечо, согласно закивала головой, а так, как я была в меньшинстве и, знаю хорошо их, обречёно вздохнула. Если мы собираемся вместе - жди приключений на одно место. А я ведь хотела сегодня отоспаться, но... домой меня никто не пустит и навряд ли я туда попаду в ближайшие часы.  
\- На сегодня всё, - услышала я заветные слова препода. Сейчас именно они были для студентов самыми желанными. Уже, через секунду, около дверей образовалась пробка, но и она быстро рассосалась. Мы втроём вышли среди последних. Нам торопиться было некуда, магазины от нас никуда не денутся. Благо, хоть была и осень, но день выдался на удивление тёплым, и нам не надо было ещё и отстоять очередь в раздевалку. Всё своё мы смогли запихать по сумкам и пакетам, которые всё равно затолкали в сумки, дабы освободить руки.  
На выходе из универа мы остановились и переглянулись.  
\- Куда пойдём? - Поочерёдно посмотрела на нас Инария, причём мне досталось большая часть внимания, будто это я была кладец идей. - Вон, пусть кто предложил, тот и думает.  
\- А что сразу я? - Невинно улыбнулась Ориана и быстро заговорила, когда я продемонстрировала, что готова с ней сделать, если она начнёт молчать. - Предлагаю просто пройтись по направлению к центру. Где нам приглянётся, туда и зайдём.  
\- А ничего, что до центра пилить и пилить?! - Возмутилась я, и мысленно застонала. Ой, как завтра ножки болеть будут.  
\- Немного проедим. – Пошла она на уступки. - Амелия, ну не будь букой... - вдруг, без предупреждения, кинувшись мне на шею, начала повторять. - Пойдём, пойдём, ПОЙДЁМ!!! - И в том же духе они, уже вдвоём, начали уговаривать меня. Да при желании они и мёртвого разговорить смогут. В итоге - немного сопротивляющуюся меня, смогли затащить в автобус, и, пока я придумывала отговорки, как слинять домой, мы успели приехать.  
-Начнём!!! - В предвкушение потёрла руки Ориана, понимающе переглянулась с Инарией, и, схватив меня в охапку, они обе повели меня в первый магазин одежды. Ничего интересного в нём не нашли, и отправились громить (а именно так со стороны это выглядит, когда две девки с криком кидаются к понравившейся тряпке, вырывая её из рук покупателей, крутя её и так и сяк, и, кинув её куда придётся, бросаются к следующей, а сзади них плетусь я и пытаюсь воззвать к совести. Но скоро я бросала это не благодарное дело и вклинивалась в их сумасшествие шопоголика) следующий магазин. На этот раз не повезло обувному. Ориана зависла над... домашними тапочками. То ей цвет не понравился, то ткань, а перед кассой она поняла, что они были неудобными, с учётом того, что буквально секунду назад говорила обратное. Но дольше всех мы задержались не где-нибудь, а в зоомагазине. Нет, всяких тушканчиков с хомяками мы не делили, как одежду, но вот потискать и приласкать... почему бы и нет. Животных мы любим больше людей, и наша будущая профессия только усилило это. Мы те, кто будет хотеть добить некоторых двуногих, но... гадить получится лишь исподтишка. Врачи - звучит гордо, сильно и многообещающее, а в реальности всё совсем иначе: учить много, мороки ещё больше, и, первое, чему студенты научились, это не как ставить диагноз и назначать лекарства, а умению... врать и выкручиваться из любой ситуации. Не зря слово <<врач>>произошло от слова <<врать>>. Но за пять лет обучения мы смогли научиться лишь одному... как качественно запудрить мозги, что даже сам иногда не понимаешь, какую фигню городишь. Ну, и лишь немного из медицины. Я до сих пор не знаю, как с нашими знаниями нам удаётся вовремя сдавать зачёты с экзаменами. Чудеса, да и только!  
Мы уже хотели пойти домой, как вдруг Ориана заметила маленький магазинчик, откуда, улыбаясь, и, переговаривая между собой, вышло пять человек. Пройдя мимо нас, мы смогли услышать отрывки разговора, и, именно это было решающим для подруги.  
_ <<Я думала, что такая вещь стоит под тысячу, но с такой скидкой...>>_  
<<Да, скидки были очень кстати>>  
<<Надо будет вернуться туда, если ещё что-нибудь там останется... побольше бы таких магазинов…>>

А глазки - то как загорелись у Орианы. Ох, мамочки, сейчас начнётся... Ориана схватила меня под руку и целеустремленно направилась в ...сувенирный?! Я жалобно вздохнула и с мольбой в глазах обернулась к Инарии, но та лишь пожала плечами, будто говоря, что ничем не может помочь. Вот же... попадос!  
Внутри магазин был отделан по старине, лишь касса да полки выдавали, в каком веке мы действительно живём: длинные железные люстры в виде канделябров, лампочки в форме свеч, каменная отделка стен, искусственно старящие помещение, и пластиковые окна с рамой, сделанная из красного дерева. Магазин был большим и разделён на несколько помещений. Чтобы я не сбежала, Ориана всюду таскала меня с собой, и лишь спустя несколько минут отпустила, пригрозив, что если она не увидит меня, когда вернётся, то лишит последнего шанса на свободу и спокойно жить не даст. Инария открыто смеялась, грозя пальчиком, когда я руками показала, что делаю с её прелестной шейкой. Дабы не искушать судьбу, она ушла изучать ассортимент в другой комнате.  
Я бездумно рассматривала выложенные на прилавки вещи, отмечая, что некоторые из них на сувениры ну ни как не годятся. Слишком уж они габаритные. Вон, взять за пример тот деревянный шкаф с позолоченными и местами потрескавшими ручками, или граммофон неизвестно с каких времён. Здесь даже были диваны с унитазом. Пока я смотрела на диковинные вещи, в глаза прилетел солнечный зайчик, на время ослепив меня. Протирая глаза, первое, что я увидела, это часы в посеребренной оправе и циферблатом в форме сердца. Не знаю почему, но эти часы, будто магнит, притягивала мой взгляд каждый раз, когда я поворачивала голову. Да и странное чувство не покидало меня. Мне казалось, что они преследуют меня. Я точно помню, что часы лежали между фарфоровой чашечкой и каким-то браслетом, а теперь они вообще между заколками оказались. Я смогла убедить себя, что этих часов в этом магазине много, просто раньше я этого не замечала. Дабы проверить свою гипотезу, я вернулась назад, к самым первым, и выбросила эту чушь из своей головы. Но теперь…возникла другая проблема. Вопреки своим опасениям …я хотела забрать их с собой, хоть я вообще не ношу такие вещи. Да что со мной происходит?  
-Амелия, тебе что-то понравилось? - Подошла ко мне Ориана со спины и заглянула через плечо. Её взгляд сразу был направлен на часы. - О, красивые! Мне нравится. Я бы себе такие взяла, или именно их ты выбрала? Что молчишь? Да или нет?  
\- Я не знаю, - ответила честно. - Тебе не кажется, что они немного…странные?  
-Странные?- Перевела она взгляд на меня.- Ты о чём?  
-Не могу объяснить. Мне… они не нравятся, но я не хочу оставлять их здесь, и, знаешь…у меня такое чувство, что ...ты только не смейся, - предупредила её я. - Мне кажется, что они преследовали меня. Мне везде мерещились такие же часы в разных витринах.  
Ориана не стала смеяться. Вместо этого она потрогала мой лоб и печально прошептала:  
-Точно утомилась. Десятый магазин для тебя было перебором...  
-Для меня был перебором шестой магазин, где ты затарилась духами для всех!- Вспомнила я этот ужас.  
-А ты спреем от насекомых,- в отместку сказала она.  
-Но он- то нужен…  
-Духи тоже нужны!- Ни кто из нас не сдавал свои позиции и доказывал свою точку зрения. Через десять минут мы успокоились и вспомнили, с чего вообще всё началось.  
-Хорошо, вернёмся к теме часов,- сказала я.  
\- А что к ней возвращаться? – Переложила она сумку на другое плечо, а потом и вовсе отпустила поклажу на пол. Смотря на это, я печально вздохнула и сделала то же самое, помассировав затёкшие плечи. И какая муха нас с ней укусила закупиться всякой ненужной фигнёй.- Берём и всё! Я себе такие же возьму, раз ты говорила, что видела множество с таким же дизайном. Можно к нам продавца!- Крикнула она уже в воздух, и пока мы дожидались очереди, ещё раз посмотрели на часы.  
-А, знаешь, о чём я думаю… - Ориана отрицательно покачала головой. Конечно, она же не телепат, но, почему-то с периодичности угадывает мои мысли.- Что эти часы я где-то уже видела... раньше.  
\- И где, причём видели мы их вместе.- Теперь я непонимающее посмотрела на неё.- Я тоже чувствую ностальгию.  
-Не помню... - и начала говорить про себя:- Часы... сердце... сердце…  
-Я вспомнила!- Улыбнулась подруга, хлопнув в ладоши.- Аниме, помнишь, грей мен. Там у тысячелетнего графа в нескольких сериях часы были. Они точь - в - точь как те. Хотелось бы мне оказаться там и потискать Тики,- мечтательно закатила она глаза, явно уже думая об совсем другом.  
-Ну и очутилась ты там…а куда его бабочек денешь?- Поддела её я, вместе с ней начиная фантазировать.- Сомневаюсь, что объект твоего вожделения будет просто стоять, принимая ласки. Если что, у него бабочки ганибалы - людоеды, и ничего, против человеческого мяса, не имеют. Скорее, именно такими фанатами те бабочки и питались бы. Или ты думаешь застать Тики, когда бабочки были бы на диете?  
-Эм-м... - не успела Ориана обдумать ответ, как к нам подошёл уже довольно зрелый мужчина с маленькой бородкой, коньячным цветом глаз и волос, в обычной повседневной одежде, и с беджиком на груди.  
-Здравствуйте, вы хотели что-то спросить или купить?- Вежливо обратился он к нам.  
-И то и то.- Подтвердила Ориана, и показала пальцем на наш объект спора.- Сколько стоят эти часы?  
-Одна тысяча триста рублей, но, с учётом, что у нас ликвидация товара, то…минутку,- достал он калькулятор из кармана и начал что-то считать.- Ровно двести рублей будут стоить эти часы.  
-Отлично, нам две...  
-Извините,- перебил он её и заранее сказал, что они только в единственном экземпляре.  
-Но… моя подруга видела такие же, и…  
-Этого не может быть.- Категорично опроверг он то, что я видела собственными глазами. По спине пробежали мурашки.- Я сам занимался раскладкой товара с этой части витрины. И раз мы затронули такую интересную тему, а покупателей пока нет, хотите, расскажу вам одну байку. Вы же, молодёжь, любите всякие мистические истории.  
-Да,- сказала Ориана, а я просто кивнула головой. А почему бы и нет. Ужастики я с детства люблю смотреть и читать.  
-Эти часы уже лежали здесь, когда я приходил устраиваться сюда, а это было около двадцати лет назад. Ещё прошлый владелец сказал мне, что им более ста лет. Раньше этот магазин был маленькой антикварной лавкой, где торговали всяким старьём, но... это только одна часть медали. Вторая же заключается в том, что тогдашний хозяин был связан с запретными оккультными науками. Ему со всех концов света приносили проклятые вещи. Это могло быть что угодно, от... скажем, обычной иголки, и, заканчивая шкафом, которые несли смерть и разрушения всему, в первую очередь своему владельцу…  
Чтобы не было заранее вопросов, скажу, что тогда любая вещь могла становиться проклятой, если рядом было много отрицательной энергии. Например: прошёл человек, вы его не заметили, врезались и наступили на ногу. Он вас назвал самыми нелестными словами и вместе с оскорблениями вы получили проклятый предмет. Конечно, нужны были ещё кое - какие определённые условия, но... сейчас не об этом....Пользуясь своими знаниями, хозяин снимал эти проклятия с вещей, делая их абсолютно безопасными. И всё бы ничего, казалось, тот хозяин, по идеи, делал добрые дела, если бы некоторые из тех… эм-м, артефактов, не были магическими с самого начала. Когда такой артефакт проклинают, он становится не только очень опасным, но все её магические способности либо перестают работать, либо работают неправильно. Вот об этой неправильности и пойдёт речь. Представьте, что вы торгуете на базаре. У вас есть кольцо, и оно приманивало покупателей, заставляя их хоть что-то покупать. Когда покупатели сделали покупку и поняли, что потратили деньги на всякий ненужный хлам, они злились, а кольцо впитывало их негативные эмоции. Через какое-то время продавец заметил, что к нему перестали ходить люди. Естественно, он подумал, что кольцо перестало работать, и хотел снять его, но…случайно затронутая им железная кружка мгновенно превратилась в золотую. Естественно, человек обрадовался такому новому свойству кольца, но… - Продавец посмотрел на притихших нас и улыбнулся.- Девушки, ни когда не забывайте, что бесплатный сыр есть только в мышеловке. Ничего не даётся за просто так, и чем больше вы получаете, тем быстрее что-то теряете. Те чудеса были не исключением, у них был один огромнейший изъян: за одно касание, кольцо забирало семь лет жизни. Согласитесь, не мало. Тогда продавец, а раньше ему не давали и тридцати лет, за несколько лет состарился до пятидесяти, переполнившись алчностью, пришёл к хозяину и попросил убрать проклятие, но сохранить способность превращать железо в золото. Конечно, такой процесс занимал очень длительное время, по сравнению с обычным очищением, и чаще всего какой-нибудь остаточный дефект всё равно сохранялся. В том случае, вместо семи лет жизни, кольцо забирало семь месяцев. Думаете, после этого продавец жил долго и счастливо? Нет. Он умер на следующий же день в своём богато обстроенном особняке на золотой кровати с безумной улыбкой на устах, сжимая кольцо в руках. Пусть проклятие и было ослаблено до минимума, но оно всё равно оставалось, и, чем сильнее человек погряз в грехах, тем быстрее умирал от своих же желаний. Эти часы как раз из таких неправильных. Поговаривали, с помощью них можно было перемещаться в будущее, на несколько минут, но проклятие изменило эту способность, и, вместо будущего, эти часы стали перемещать только в прошлое, используя последних своих владельцев, как точку опоры во времени. Естественно, тогдашнему владельцу это не понравилось, и он пришёл в лавку с целью убрать этот дефект, и, если получится, то и изначально магические то же. Хозяину, сообщил, что на это потребуется двести лет и хотел оставить расписку будущим потомкам владельца, чтобы они забрали потом часы, но… тот сказал очень странную вещь:  
_- <<Через двести лет я и сам их забрать успею>> _  
С тех пор эти часы пылятся здесь и ждут своего владельца. Но... это всего лишь сказка, которую мне рассказал ночной сторож после того, как выпил бутылку водки…Как вам история?  
-Класс,- сказала Ориана, пока я всё ещё отходила от рассказа.- Под такую историю можно и фильм снять.  
Да, фильм, и из-за этого рассказа меня ещё сильнее одолело странное чувство.  
-А если правда... - посмотрела я на продавца.- Этим часам действительно столько много лет? На вид, они не кажутся такими старыми.  
-Конечно, нет,- улыбаясь, засунул он руки в карманы.- Я же говорил, это всего лишь забавная история на ночь. Какая вы доверчивая, девушка...- И звук колокольчика оповестил, что кто-то зашёл. Он оглянулся назад, и, повернувшись назад к нам, спросил:  
\- Ну что, брать будете?  
-Да... Нет!- В один голос сказали мы с подругой. Ориана непонимающее посмотрела на меня.  
-Мнения разошлись. – Мужчина повернулся, сделав первые шаги вперёд, когда в другом помещение позвали продавца.- Я, тогда, отойду, а вы позовёте, когда всё решите.  
И он ушёл, оставив меня на растерзание подруги.  
-Что значит: _< < нет>>_, Амелия?! - Скрестила она руки на груди и гневно сощурила брови, но через несколько секунд её лицо не верящее просветлело. - Ты что, испугалась страшилки?  
-Нет, я верю своим глазам, - подняла я с пола сумки и передала одну подруге.- И я точно видела такие же часы на других полках. А он говорил, что это последний комплект.  
-Значит они последние, а те другие просто были очень похожими на эти вот и всё,- не верила она мне.- Решено, мы берём их,- потянулась она к часам.  
-Подожди, давай сначала пойдём и сами посмотрим на эти друг…Ориана, НЕТ!- Не знаю, почему я так сильно испугалась, аж до трясучки и, как ненормальная, выбросила свою руку ей на перехват, но, схватив, я запоздало поняла, что вместо с рукой рефлекторно взяла ещё и часы, которые, словно током, прошлись по всему моему телу, а дальше был свет…

Вдруг сильная вспышка озарила магазин, как удар молнии, но никто, кроме того самого продавца, который рассказывал байку, не увидел этого. Он с нечитаемым лицом, и необъяснимой холодностью и серьёзностью во взгляде, смотрел, как две фигуры девушек растаяло в воздухе, будто их и не было вообще. Он только успел нацепить на себя дежурную улыбку, как через секунду в комнату вбежала третья девушка. Она вертела головой, смотря через стеллажи, кричала имена, пытаясь найти своих друзей. Заметив продавца, она подошла к нему с вопросом:  
-Скажите, вы не видели двух девушек, которые зашли вместе со мной?  
-Они только что ушли из магазина.  
-Как? – Удивилась Инария, и вперилась в единственного здесь человека, как во врага народа. Мужчина невольно отступил под натиском такой ауры, подавив в себе дрожь. - Без меня?! Когда успели мимо меня пройти? Вот чёрт, я им покажу, как меня бросать! – Под тихий, незаметный и облегчённый выдох продавца, она побежала к выходу и случайно столкнулась с заходящим в магазин мужчиной.  
-Извините,- попросила она прощение, опустив голову, ожидая крика или хоть какого-нибудь возмущения, но, когда подняла взгляд... невольно вздрогнула. На миг ей показалось, что глаза мужчины недобро загорелись жёлтым цветом, а лицо... посерело. Но стоило только моргнуть, как всё пришло в норму. Мужчина оказался выше Орианы примерно на голову, совершенно обычным ...ну, может немного красивым, с азиатскими корнями. Его длинные чёрные волосы были перетянуты в тугой хвост, а глаза всё время выжидающее смотрели на неё. Поняв, что она бессовестно рассматривала его, Инария неожиданно смутилась, и уже более искренне попросила прощения, прежде чем выбежать из магазина.  
-Подождите,- вдруг на её плечо легла рука. Повернувшись назад и запрокинув голову, она немного испугалась, увидев, кто её остановил, думая, что могло потребоваться этому парню от неё.  
-Я...бл*…чёрт... в общем… возьмите эту визитку и позвоните... скажите, сколько стоит чистка одежды,- быстро вложил он ей в руки карту.  
-О чём вы?- Не понимала она, с подозрением смотря на него.- Зачем мне чистка?  
Мужчина лишь закатил глаза и пальцем сначала показал на свою вторую руку, в которой он сжимал бумажный стаканчик с чем-то тёмным, затем на её грудь. Инария уже готова была обозвать мужчину извращенцем, пока рефлекторно не посмотрела на то место, куда он указал. Светло-коричневое пятно, по запаху от кофе, расползлось у неё на всей груди вплоть до живота.  
-Я про это... В общем... позвоните... я всё оплачу. На обороте написано моё имя,- и он убежал внутрь магазина, оставив после себя наверняка дорогой аромат одеколона. Забыв о том, зачем она вышла улицу, Инария, медленно шагая, с удивлением рассматривала маленькой прямоугольный клочок бумаги, на которой слева, в верхнем углу, было изображён герб или логотип компании, а вся информация была на ощупь выбитой, лишь номер телефона и имя возвышалось на ней.


	3. Хочешь исполнения мечты- пожинай и последствия

Вы бывали на американских горках? На тех, где дух аж захватывает, и ты кричишь, боясь, что следующий поворот будет для тебя последним. Вот так было и со мной. Славу богу, это странное ощущение невесомости продолжалось лишь несколько секунд, после которого под своим телом я почувствовала твёрдую поверхность, а взгляд был устремлён строго вверх, в это хмурое, серое небо, с тучками, за которыми спряталось моё любимое солнышко... Чего? Какое, блин, небо в магазине или прошёлся смерч, который снёс крышу, а я и не заметила?! Я же... а что собственно было минуту назад? Я помню вспышку света, ослепившую меня, чувство падение и... Неужели я действительно упала?! Но... даже если у меня был обморок, разве я не должна была проснуться в помещение или продавец решил выбросить мою тушку на улицу, раз я не могла ничего купить? И куда смотрели подруги? Подумав об этом, справа от меня я услышала стон. Повернув голову, истерично усмехнулась. Куда бы меня ни забросила судьба, даже здесь я не смогла освободиться от гнёта Орианы.   
-Амелия, а... где мы?- Спросила она, точно так же лёжа на земле, изображая звёздочку.  
-Не поверишь, но... на улице,- придумала я самое логическое объяснение.  
-А что мы здесь делаем?  
-Ну, если судить по моим ощущениям, то... лежим на земле, стараясь подхватить простуду.  
-Не хочу её,- скривилась Ориана.- Лучше встать.  
-Да... лучше,- и я с кряхтением медленно начала подниматься сначала на четвереньки, а потом встала и на свои двои. Каждая клеточка моего тела ужасно ныла, будто я пробежала киллометровку. На удивление, моя сумка осталась при мне и даже всё так же висела на том же плече. Увиденное... мягко говоря, шокировало меня. Когда я говорила, что мы лежали на улице, я имела в виду нашу, родную улицу, со знакомыми домами, а это...  
-Амелия, кажется, мы не дома и даже не в нашем городе,- высказала подруга вслух мои мысли.  
-Я бы дополнила, что это ещё и не наш век, если бы существовала машина времени,- проводила я взглядом удаляющуюся карету, запряженную двумя лошадьми, и людей, одетых в странную одежду. А про дома я вообще молчу: ни тебе сто этажных небоскрёбов, ни привычных линий передач со столбами и рекламными плакатами, даже асфальта и того не было, вместо него подобие каменной плитки, да и тёмные пятиэтажные дома с избами в придачу. Практически все крыши этих <<высоток>> были остроконечными, как у старых замков. Но... вопреки всему, этот запущенный вид казался мне знакомым.  
-Как нас забросило в эту деревню?- Спросила я.- И почему на улице так мало людей?  
Действительно, улица была пустынна, за всё время пребывания здесь я увидела лишь шесть человек, и те торопились куда-то, стоило нам только заговорить с ними.  
-Амелия, можешь считать меня сумасшедшей, но... ты читала книжки про попаданцев?- Признать, на задворках сознания у меня были подобные мысли, но я от них отмахивалась, закрывая глаза на действительность.  
-О, нет, только не говори, что мы стали, как они! Может, мы просто переместились в прошлое, или в параллельный мир. Но если выяснится, что мы в мире какого- нибудь фильма, а то и аниме, и сзади нас стоит Ной, например, твой горячо любимый Тики Микк, то... я тебя прям сейчас закопаю, чтобы потом мне не мучится, потому что именно ты хотела сюда попасть!  
-Но... я ни в чём не виновата! Это не я! Я же сама доброта…  
-Ага, ага, если ты ангел, засунутый по ошибке в это грешное тело, то сзади нас стоит Тики Микк с... яблоками,- я, улыбнувшись, представив это, даже повернулась назад, чтобы посмеяться над своей шуткой. Как повернулась, так назад и отвернулась. Кажется, над моей головой пошла графа загрузки и когда она достигла ста процентов, улыбка стала ещё шире, только её причина возникновения была совсем иной. Теперь я повернулась надолго, пытаясь убедить себя, что всё это глюки или просто совпадение. Между домами и правда стоял один мужчина в грязной, помятой, а местами и порванной одежде. Его когда-то белая рубашка, уже без одной верхней пуговицы, у меня вызывала ассоциацию с половой тряпкой, а тёмно- коричневые штаны, только благодаря своему цвету, не были в таком плачевном виде, в отличие от рубахи. Так, идём выше. Волосы... даже не знаю, то ли они из-за грязи такие тёмные, или это его естественный цвет. Он был кучерявым, а длина волос достигала чуть выше плеч. Лицо... эм-м, если не считать щетину, которой минимум неделя, то оно могло быть и нормальным, а так... средней паршивости. И, в заключение, большие очки с толстыми стёклами, за которыми глаз практически не было видно, нет, не из-за очков, а из-за длинной чёлки, которая их прикрывала. Вы помните, с чем я просила появиться Ноя? С яблоками. Вот их мужчина и держал в коричневом бумажном мешочке, а ещё парочка красных плодов почему-то оказалось на земле. Что-то меня насторожило. На Тики Микка из аниме этот индивидуум походил с напряжкой. Даже в человеческой форме он выглядел не так ущербно как этот мужчина бомжянской наружности с бледно-жёлтым лицом. На ум сразу пришли заболевания, при которых можно увидеть такое. Надеюсь, мы попали не во времена средневековья, когда ведьм сжигали потому, что, с нашим внешним видом, манерой речи и со знаниями, путь нам один - на костёр.  
Но к вопросам о гигиене вернёмся позже. Сейчас главнее определиться - ной передо мной или случайный свидетель, но и в том, и в другом случае, нужно узнать, как давно он здесь и что слышал из нашего разговора. И почему он до сих пор стоит, не двигаясь, будто оглушённый? Все вопросы решились сами собой за долю секунды, когда мужчина поднял голову, и я увидела неестественно горящим жёлтым цветом, как у кошки, глаза.  
-Ориана... - чуть повернула я голову, чтобы иметь в поле видимости их обоих, привлекая к себе внимание. Подруга, перестав рассказывать мне положительные моменты такого странного перемещения, с улыбкой посмотрела на меня, надеясь, что я прониклась её позитивом. Она даже не догадывалась, что только оно сейчас меня и держало от необдуманных поступков. Оно и ещё надежда на то, что мы сможем дожить до следующего дня.- А скажи, мой спрей убивает всех насекомых?  
Девушка удивилась такому вопросу, но, подумав, неуверенно сказала:   
-Вроде.  
-Даже бабочек?  
Недоумения было ещё больше.  
-Амелия, в такую погоду они не летают,- она намекала на непогоду, вот только...  
- _ЭТИ_ полетят, пусть хоть пойдёт сильный дождь, им он ничего сделать не сможет. Поэтому, давай не будем проверять, есть ли _ОНИ_ у него в этом мире и перенесём твою встречу с любимым кумиром на более позднее время, когда меня не будет рядом. А сейчас мы просто... побежим.  
-Зачем бежать?- Почесала она затылок.- Какой кумир? Ты вообще про что?  
-Оглянись назад и поймёшь,- мои нервы не выдержали, и, в конце, я уже еле сдерживалась, чтобы не заорать благим матом, требуя высших сил вернуть меня домой, к родителям. Чёрт, я совсем забыла о своей семье. Они же места себе не найдут, пока не отыщут меня. Нет, надо срочно бежать отсюда и искать выход из этого мира.  
Ориана повернулась, мельком посмотрела, что там такое, и, не найдя ничего интересного, пожала плечами, спрашивая:  
-И что?  
-Мужчина...  
-И?- Положила она руки на бока, нахмурив при этом брови.  
-С яблоками.  
-И-и-и?- Нет, вот почему она не слушала, что я говорила?  
-С ЖЁЛТЫМИ ГЛАЗАМИ!- Не выдержала, крикнула я.  
-И...а-а-а,- понимающее и чуть мечтательно улыбнулась она (зато теперь я не понял, а где бурная радость от встречи с любимым?), поворачиваясь к нему (я уже хотела как следует встрясти её, дабы вставить на место мозг), но, когда до неё дошло, где мы, кто он, и кем являемся в его глазах (припишем её заторможенность на шок от перемещения), улыбка ещё больше озарило её лицо, и, сквозь зубы, она прошептала.- Бежать?  
-Ага,- с облегчением вздохнула я, от того, что меня, наконец, поняли. Неизвестно, сколько этот человек ещё будет изображать манекен, и лучше рвать когти побыстрее, не ждя, когда <<кровавая>> кукла оживёт.  
-Сейчас?  
-Желательно.   
-Так бежим,- сделала она несколько шагов, потянув меня за собой, как вдруг я вспомнила об одной немаловажной детали.  
-Подожди,- замерла я. Ориана повернулась, не понимая, чего я стою, если сама первой хотела сбежать отсюда. Пока моя уверенность и бесстрашие не улетучились, я, освободившись из захвата, быстро подошла к ...даже не знаю, был ли этот человек Ноем, и тем более Тики Микком, а то вдруг в этом мире такие глаза иметь в пределах нормы, и, под ещё более ошалевшим его взглядом, хватаю пакет с яблоками и быстрее бегу к подруге, беря её за руку, по пути объясняя свой такой опрометчивый поступок тем, что где ещё мы успеем перекусить. Сзади послышался некое подобие рыка. Не стали поворачиваться и проверять, а только ещё больше ускорились, умудряясь при такой встряске не потерять ни единого яблока.  
-Справа!- Вдруг заорала подруга. Руки начали действовать ещё до того, как я увидела опасность. Огромная, величиной с ладонь, фиолетово-серая бабочка, летела прямо на меня, обнажая свой рот с тысячами мелких, как иголок, зубов. Нет, определённо, в аниме эта фигня выглядела более безобидной. Пущенное мной яблоко угодило прямо в рот этому чудовищу, сбивая насекомое с траектории полёта. Но она не упала, а спокойно сожрала моё яблоко и снова полетела на нас.  
-Ну вот, только зря добро перевели,- сокрушалась Ориана, печально провожая взглядом остатки фрукта.  
-Уж лучше яблоко, чем твоя голова!- Следующий снаряд снова не принёс никаких успехов, лишь замедлил на несколько секунд бабочку. Чёрт! И почему на улице никого нет, когда так надо?! Интересно, а акума тоже существует в этом мире и что хуже: помереть от надувного шара или от бабочки? Что менее обиднее?  
-Ориана, доставай спрей. У меня руки заняты!- Скомандовала я.  
-Но... она же погибнет и мы не сможем её изучить…  
-А так погибнем мы и по вине ТВОЕГО кумира!- Не дослушав, перебила её я, кинув очередной фрукт.- Выбирай, либо ты будешь изучать её труп, либо нас будут изучать вот такие мотыльки и явно не эстетическим взглядом. Ори, не зли меня! Я сама сейчас голодная, а яблок больше не становится.  
-Хорошо,- вытащила она из сумки баллончик и начала распылять содержимое в воздухе. Хоть подруга и казалась уверенной, но, при этом, её руки тряслись, а лоб покрылся капельками пота. Она, как и я, боялась, что оружие может не подействовать и тогда нам придёт полный пипец. Мы даже не обращали внимания на неприятный запах в воздухе. Сейчас не до этого. Всё внимание было сосредоточено на мутированной бабочке, родом наверняка из Чернобыля. Она продолжала лететь назад, не останавливаясь, и мы уже подумали, что план провалился, как вдруг она начала быстро снижаться, пока не рухнула на землю. Постояв минуту, выжидая, чтобы удостовериться, что насекомое больше не подавало признаков жизни, переложив по удобнее сумку и яблоки, осторожно начали подходить к этому монстру. Ориана шла впереди, чтобы в случае чего влепить очередную струю спрея, а если это не поможет, то использовать баллончик вместо метательного оружие. Стоя над Тизом, подруга носочком ботинка слегка пнула его, и заранее отступила, опасаясь воскрешения насекомого. Голем, вроде бы ими являлись такие штуки, продолжал лежать, не шевелясь. Когда она посмотрела на меня, я кивнула головой, подталкивая её к дальнейшим действиям. Орина, уже больше осмелев, пнула Тиза ещё сильнее и, не дождавшись результата, нагнулась, брезгливо переворачивая его, беря за крыло большим и малым пальцем.  
-Вот, иди сама потроши его, юный патологоанатом,- положила она его рядом со мной.  
-Да без проблем,- присела я рядом, доставая деревянные палочки, которые наверное остались после похода в суши бар, и начала орудовать ими, как пинцетом. Иногда мне кажется, что моя сумка - чёрная дыра, которая заглатывает в себя всё и отдаёт вместо их вещи, неизвестно откуда взявшиеся. Взять в пример те же самые палочки. Их я в сумку точно не ложила, но откуда-то они там появились.   
Начнём заново проходить курс биологии. Крылья Тиза хоть и выглядели громоздкими, на ощупь, казались, ничего не вешают, мелкие чёрные глаза с более тёмной серединой, словно пуговицы, смотрели прямо на нас. Их я трогать не стала, а вот в зубки несколько раз потыкала палочками и попыталась один выдрать, чтобы рассмотреть более детально. Но звук шагов остановил меня, а когда я посмотрела на источник, палочки с глухим стуком рухнули на землю, а сама я, на четвереньках, отползла к подруге. Подхватив меня, она быстро подняла мою тушку, и, не двигаясь, начала смотреть на медленно приближающегося к нам человека... нет, Ноя. Бомж, на которого никто бы не посмотрел без жалости, исчез. Теперь его место занимает весьма ухоженный, уверенный в себе мужчина, знающий себе цену. Одежда, в которой он впервые встретил нас, так же исчезла вместе с тем образом человека низшего сословия: его костюм, который, вроде, назывался фраком, состоял из чёрных прямым брюк, расстёгнутого короткого пиджака спереди и с длинными фалдами позади, под которым находилась белая рубашка. Завершал образ - белые перчатки на руках и цилиндр на голове. Волосы перестали казаться однородной топоршейся грязной массой, приобретя живой блеск, но, правда, кучерявиться от этого они меньше не стали. Исчезли и очки с недельной щетиной. Абсолютно серая кожа, вместо той болезненной желтушности и стигмы на лбу, вот, что подтверждало нашу ноевскую гипотезу.  
Он шёл не торопливо, с грацией кошки, держа в одной руке сигарету, и, время от времени делая затяжки, медленно выдыхая клубочки дыма в воздух. Самое забавное, что было в такой печальной ситуации, ну, кроме тупика за нашими спинами, это то, что я каким-то образом умудрилась протащить за собой яблоки с сумкой, и, сейчас, мы, с весьма воинственным видом (одна сжимая в руке сей красный предмет, другая спрей от насекомых), внимательно следили за движениями двух НЛО зубастой наружности, которые летали возле него. А, нет, уже только я слежу, а Ориана с горящими глазами пялится на свою ожившую мечту маньяка. Мне даже не надо быть телепатом, чтобы видеть, как она потирает в предвкушение ладони. Уверена, если бы не бабочки, выполняющие функцию птичек - обломинго, она бы прям здесь набросилась бы на него, а дальше вход только для лиц старше восемнадцати лет. Кстати, о птичках…кто там раньше мне говорил, что эти бабочки не проблема для любящего сердца? Я локтём пихнула ей, чтобы привлечь внимание, и, когда она посмотрела на меня, головой кивнула в сторону Ноя, глазами говоря: _< <Чего стоишь? Ну, вперёд, действуй, вот твой шанс>>_.Она лишь покрутила у виска, губами прошептав, что потискать Тики ещё успеет, а вот жизнь всего одна.  
Когда нас отделяла всего несколько метров, мужчина остановился.  
-Малыши... - сделал он очередную затяжку, внимательно смотря на нас, и на выдохе обвиняющие спросил,- куда же вы бежите? Мы даже не успели познакомиться. Знаете, это верх не приличия. Ведь вы меня знаете, а я ВАС нет. Даже мою любимую игрушку успели уничтожить, а она вам ничего плохого не сделала, только исполняла мой приказ следить за вами. Я уже не говорю о воровстве яблок, которое, кстати, карается законом. Такие красивые детишки, а в преступники поддались.  
Когда он закончил говорить, мы с Ори переглянулись, спокойно проглотив _ <<малышей>>_,а вот всё остальное…требовало комментирования от нас.  
-А зачем за нами следить?- Мило улыбнулась я в свои 32 норма.- Мы популярность не любим, а на зубастых насекомых у нас аллергия...  
-И бог завещал делиться со всеми, особенно с голодающими студентами,- закончила нашу общую мысль подруга. Реакция Ноя была не однозначной, если он и удивился, то виду не подал, а всё так же курил, наверняка ожидая, что мы продолжим разговор. Не будет разочаровывать публику.  
-А вы, правда, Тики Микк, который является третьим ноем, и любит играть в азартные игры?- С невинной улыбкой спросила его Ориана. От такого вопроса лорд загнулся, подавившись дымом, и, тяжело дыша, пытался бороться с приступами кашля.  
-Минздрав предупреждает, курение вредит вашему здоровью, - заученным голосом сказали мы, видя такую картину. К кашлю прибавилось нервное бормотание. Кажется, он спрашивал, что такое этот _Минздрав_. Так, надо делать ноги, пока выпал такой шанс. Переглянувшись с Орианой, мы незаметно кивнули друг другу головой, и, кинувшись в расцепную, побежали параллельно друг другу, но забыли о ма-а-ленькой проблеме, целых двух проблемах в виде Тизов. Одна из этих штук встала прям перед моим лицом, мешая бежать дальше. Смотря на эти зубки, я нервно сглотнула и почувствовала тьму, сгущающуюся над нами. Я мигом покрылась холодный потом, когда решила посмотреть на подругу. Не знаю, как Тики смог так незаметно подойти к нам, и уж тем более взять нас за плечи, что я даже не почувствовала этого. Его лицо утратило все черты весельчака, оставив только дикого хищника, готовящегося к атаке. Приблизив нас друг к другу и приобняв, он, тихо, с нотками садистского удовольствия, прошептал нам на ухо:  
-А теперь, малыши, поговорим по-плохому…


	4. Куда мы попали?

Всё внутри меня замерло от этого голоса. Захотелось очутиться дома, в своей кроватке, под одеялом, где я могла свёрнуться в клубочек, спрятавшись от всех страхов. К сожалению, то, что было лишь рисунком, плодом воображения художника и писателя, теперь ожило и грозилось уничтожить нас. Не о такой смерти я мечтала, далеко не о такой.  
-Сразу говорю, я хочу умереть без мучений,- истерика ко мне подкатила неожиданно. Дрожь в теле не успокаивалась, а лишь усиливалась. Нет, определённо, почему из всех аниме мы попали именно в этот мир, где злодеи практически правят миром, и герои мрут, как мухи. Нет бы, в комедию…да хоть во времена Артура с драконами! Даже с последним, уверена, я бы нашла общий язык, а вот что делать с Ноями, у которых убийство людей заложено в генах и в крови?! Ну, хоть перед смертью удивлю третьего, и, по возможности, сделаю мелких пакостей, попутно наладив личную жизнь Орианы…хотя нет, последнее явно лишнее. Она и сама с этой проблемой отлично справляется. Даже Тики иногда поддёргивает плечами, когда Ориана бросала на него полный дикого фанатизма взгляд. Правда, сейчас, он, услышав моё пожелание, отреагировал неоднозначно. Округлив глаза и закашляв, он непонимающе посмотрел на мою подругу, спрашивая, что я имею в виду, а та лишь отмахнулась от него и сильнее нахмурилась.  
-Амелия… - попыталась вывести она меня из дум. Но я ещё не закончила свою мысль.  
-А ещё красивый гробик из белого дерева…  
-Амелия!  
-Ах да,- вспомнила самое важное, стукнув кулаком по ладони. На Ноя было лучше не смотреть. Если он подозревал, что с нами что-то не то, то теперь точно укрепился в своих догадках.- И уж точно не быть инкубатором для бабочек.- И уже повернувшись к нему, смотря прямо в его прищуренные глаза, не побоявшись, сказала.- Просто вырвете сердце, как вы обычно делаете и всё.  
-АМЕЛИЯ!! - Подруга не сдержалась, и, дотянувшись до меня руками, начала трясти, видимо надеясь вернуть мой мозг на место.  
-Что, Амелия?! Не мешай, не видишь, я договариваюсь со своим убийцей. Лучше бы помогла, или ты предпочитаешь, чтобы в нас, как в генерала, засунули Тиза, и мы бы испытывали ужасную боль перед смертью?! Заживо съеденной я быть не хочу-у-у!- В конце я даже завыла, пустив скупую слезу.  
-Так, может, он нас отпустит,- неуверенно улыбнулась она. Отпустит? Ха, не сдержала смешка. На секунду мы даже забыли, что как бы не вежливо говорить пакости за спиной того, о ком говоришь. Не до этого было.  
Скрестив руки на груди, я, сменив оптимизм на реализм, с серьёзностью в глазах и в голосе спросила:  
-Приведи в пример хоть одного человека, которого он с миром отпустил и оставил в живых?  
-Эм-м... - Ориана почесала затылок, посмотрела на небо, покрутила в руках прядь волос, и, додумавшись, с улыбкой сказала.- Аллен Уолкер.  
-Ну-ну,- скептически ухмыльнулась я.- Отпустил, а потом догнал, оторвал руку, засунул в грудную клетку Тиза, чтобы тот прогрыз дыру в его сердце, и оставил помирать!  
Подруга хотела ещё что-то сказать, как вмешалось весьма не с радостным настроением третье лицо.  
-Эй, вы двое! Может, прекратите обсуждать меня за своими спинами,- с раздражением сказал он и повернул нас к себе лицом, отступив при этом на несколько шагов. А чтобы мы не думали сбежать, на наши плечи сели бабочки. Благо, я была в кофте, и мои мурашки были не заметны, но вот седые волосы исправит только краска для волос. Это ничего, мелочь, вон, у Орианы волосы вообще стали дыбом. Не любовь к конскому хвосту с ней сыграло плохую шутку.  
Поняв, что мы снова не обращаем на него внимания, а молча разглядываем друг друга, мужчина ещё более зло воскликнул:  
-Смотрю, вы прекрасно знаете Тизов, но главный здесь _Я_ , и если вы не забыли, я всё ещё очень жажду узнать, откуда вы знаете меня!  
-Зачем?- Синхронно спросили мы.  
-Что >?- не понял он.  
-Зачем вы хотите знать это?  
-Девушки,- устало вздохнул он.- Моё терпение не безгранично. Граф уже как минут десять назад вызвал меня к себе, а он не любит, когда я опаздываю. И, вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться временем в кругу семьи, я его трачу на вас, поэтому, давайте, вы всё быстро рассказывайте и я убью вас максимально безболезненно.  
-А без убийства никак?- Подруга невинно улыбнулась, прямо как пай- девочки перед родителями, когда они спрашивают как дела в школе и требуют принести свой дневник.- Мы же не враги.  
-Если бы вы были врагами, я бы уже давно с вами не говорил. Но, детишки, вы достойны уважения. Обычно, люди кричат, и, унижаясь, молят о пощаде, при виде меня. Их крики, признать, порядком успели мне надоесть. Никакого разнообразия. До вас я везде слышал одно и то же: монстр, исчадие ада, дьявол. Вы же боитесь, но до последнего держите лицо, хоть знаете больше, чем другие, что я реально могу с вами сделать. За это, пожалуй, я сыграю с вами в одну игру. Вы максимально честно отвечаете на все интересующие меня вопросы, и я вас отпускаю, давая вам десять минут форы. Если вы сможете убежать от меня, будете жить, в противном случае... вы знаете, что я с вами сделаю. Итак, начнём по порядку: вы экзорцисты?  
Мы отрицательно покачали головой. Если бы мы взаимодействовали с чистой силой, то определённо заметили бы это. Маленький зелёный светящийся шарик, в форме колец ...не-е, явно не встречали.  
-Искатели?- Очередное покачивание головы. Ной ещё сильнее нахмурился и начал нервно стучать правой ногой об землю.  
-Сотрудники чёрного ордена?  
Получив очередное: _ <<нет>>_-Третий снял свой головной убор, засунув свои руки сквозь волосы и разлохматил причёску. Вид у него стал, как у замученного жизнью человека. Мы с подругой переглянулись. Чувствовали ли мы свою вину, видя, как бессовестно тратим его нервные клетки? Нет! И именно это прочитали во взгляде друг друга, улыбаясь глазами.  
-Вот поэтому я и не люблю детей,- прошептал он про себя, но мы смогли спокойно это услышать из-за тишины, стоящей на улицу. Я не смогла сдержать улыбку, да и не только я, и, смотря на наши повеселевшие лица, Ной понял причину. Нахмурившись, тяжело вздохнув, продолжил допрос, но к его голосу прибавилось нотки подозрительности:  
-А вы, детишки, не врёте? Вы вообще как-нибудь связаны с орденом?  
Детишки, назло врагу, лишь сильнее улыбнулись. Два раза _ <<нет>>_, и чёрный цилиндр улетел в неизвестном направление. Мы провожали головной убор печальным взглядом. А ведь можно было его продать на барахолке и заработать хоть какие-то деньги. Переглянувшись с Орианой, понимающие всплакнули, провожая в последний путь шляпу.  
Не понимая нашу странную реакцию, Тики даже присел, чтобы посмотреть на нас под другим углом. Он думал, что возможно что-то упустил, какую-то немаловажную деталь, но чем дольше он смотрел, тем больше недоумевал. Только сейчас он заметил, что девушки одеты весьма странно для этого места, да и ткань... он такую ещё нигде не видел. Из-за того, что число вопросов не уменьшилось, а, наоборот, возросло, Ной издал рык отчаяния. Он ненавидел это чувство бессилия, когда ничего не зависит от тебя. Да, он может их просто убить, но это не поможет ему найти ответы на вопросы, а любопытство - крайне коварная штука. Она толкает на безумные поступки. Не контролируя эмоции, он резко встал, подошёл к Ориане, и, как пушинку, приподнял её за одежду, да так, что ноги подруги свободно болтались в воздухе.   
Я испугалась, а подруга аж побледнела, широко раскрыв глаза. Стоя на месте, я боялась броситься на выручку к ней, но мои ноги уже сами несли меня вперёд, а руки зачесались, предчувствуя драку. Вдруг резкая боль в плече остановила меня. Непонимающе повернув голову, с шипением выдохнула воздух из лёгких. Сейчас у меня кончился лимит пользования русским языком, осталось лишь бесплатное приложение нецензурных слов. Эта летающая т**рь только что прокусила мне плечо и теперь одежда окрашивается в красный цвет. А вы знаете, как я обычно поступают с кровососущими насекомыми? Я их... убиваю! Меня не остановили ни большие габариты, ни сомнительное происхождение, ни зубы, которые готовы были снова вонзиться в плоть, если я продолжу идти, а всё потому, что эта штука всё равно оставалась НАСЕКОМЫМ, и нет, спрей я не стала доставать из сумки... это слишком лёгкая смерть. Я просто схватила Тиза в руку и со всей силы сжала, чувствуя, как ломаются крылья, и хрустит кожа. Скинув его на землю, с мрачным удовольствием придавила ногой останки бабочки. Адреналин быстро пропал из крови, когда второй Тиз, который был на плече подруги, перелетел на моё ЗДОРОВОЕ и угрожающе щёлкнул зубами. Чёрт! Моё маленькое помешательство обошлось мне миллионом нервных клеток, которые, кстати, не восстанавливаются.  
А как там поживают голубки? Пока я боролась, Ориана прекратила верещать и теперь строила глазки своей ожившей фантазии. Со стороны это смотрелось смешно. Мужчина явно хотел напугать её, и, в начале, это ему вполне удавалась, но вскоре страх сменился любопытством, а за любопытством последовал интерес, и, когда за этим пошло дёрганье за щёчку, за волосы, и всё это с мечтательной улыбкой на устах Орианы, тут даже Ной не смог выдержать такого наглого проникновения в своё личное пространство. С выражением глубокой скорби на лице, как у великомученика, он вернул её на землю, и, посмотрев на меня, мысленно спрашивая: _< <А в своём ли уме эта девушка?>>_.Я лишь пожала плечами. Зря. Только теперь он заметил, что чего-то не хватает, и, увидев раздавленный труп Тиза у меня под ногами, который из вежливости был сверху накрыт песочком, закрыл глаза рукой и начал часто дышать. За это время Ориана спокойно смогла подойти ко мне и печально посмотрела на раненное плечо.  
-Больно?- Спросила она, осторожно прикасаясь к ране, пытаясь определить насколько всё плохо.  
-Так, пощипывает.- Старалась казаться я сильнее, но ойкнула и прошипела через зубы пару ласковых слов, когда она неожиданно сильнее надавила.  
-Надо обработать рану,- вынесла она вердикт.  
-Ага, а ещё поставить прививку против бешенства, а то вдруг его бабочки заразны. Не смеши меня, подруга, мы не знаем, насколько здесь развита медицина.- Но кое с чем я была согласна.- У меня в сумке есть бинт. Купила на вчерашнее занятие и забыла выложить.  
Ориана не успела ничего сделать. Сзади к ней подошёл Тики, и, повернув её к себе, уже с безумием в глазах спросил:  
-Да кто вы вообще тогда такие и откуда узнали обо мне?!  
-Мы... мы... - Ориана не знала, что сказать, как объяснить нашу историю... точно, _ИСТОРИЯ_.  
-Мы ученики историка,- мгновенно придумала я отмазку века. Подруга с удивлением посмотрела на меня, но быстро, улыбаясь, закивала в согласие головой, когда я её ощутимо незаметно толкнула локтём.  
Ной недоумённо поднял брови, отходя.  
-Но,- это хмурость в глазах и сморщенные домком лоб грозились надолго поселиться у мужчины.- Насколько я помню, историки не берут в подмастерье девушек, тем более двоих сразу. Даже, если у вас разные учителя, они никогда не пересекаются друг с другом до определённого периода, считая, что это может навредить обучению. Правда, это могло многое объяснить. Тогда ...последний вопрос: кто такой Минздрав и Аллен Уолкер, о котором вы говорили?  
Мы с Орианой как по команде уставились на него. Тики Микк интуитивно отступил, но, вспомнив, кто он, а кто мы, встал прямо, грозно выпятив грудь вперёд. Похлопав по карманам, вытащил очередную сигарету и закурил. Приглядевшись, можно было заметить, как сигара мелко трясётся в его руках. Странно, с чего бы ему так нервничать? Это же не его собираются убить, а нас. Может, я что-то не понимаю. Переглянувшись с подругой, синхронно вздохнули. Спорим, у нас возникли одни и те же вопросы, но главный был: _< <Как он может не знать главного героя?>> _.  
-Что вы так смотрите на меня?- Спросил третий, когда мы уже минут пять только и делали, что молчали и сочувственно смотрели на серокожего, подозревая у того амнезию.  
-Вы, правда, не знаете Аллена Уолкера?- Нет, вот, не могу перестать я выкать. Ориана уже давно перешла на _< << ты>>_,а мне что-то мешало это сделать.  
-Впервые слышу. Это вообще кто?  
Прежде, чем ответить на вопрос, мы решили посовещаться. Не обращая внимания на Тиза, точнее очень грубо скинув его с моего плеча, мы, улыбаясь, смотрели, как бабочка подлетела к хозяину, и, щёлкая перед ним зубами, наверняка жаловалась на нас. Забавно, что Ной при этом отодвинул её ладонью, будто говоря: _< < не мешай>>_.Ухмыльнувшись таким мыслям, я повернулась к подруге, и, плотно встав друг к другу, тихо начали перешёптываться, чтобы нас никто не услышал.  
-Почему он не знает его?! - Опа, а Ориана начала нервничать. Неужели незнания её пугает больше, чем попаданство в другой мир?  
-Тут два варианта. Либо он ещё просто не успел встретить его, то есть мы попали в самое начало, либо...  
-Что либо?- Потрясла она меня уже через пять секунд молчания. Будто она сама не догадывалась, что <<либо>>. Или просто хотела удостовериться, а может, наоборот, надеялась, что я смогу опровергнуть её мысли? Не став мучить Ориану, я честно сказала.  
-Либо его и никогда не было в этом мире, а это ещё хуже.  
-Но... - Ори закусила нижнюю губу.- Если мы скажем - кто это, разве не нарушим последовательность событий в аниме…  
-Мы и так его нарушили, когда появились здесь. И вообще... где это ЗДЕСЬ? Что это за город? А год? Мы ничего не знаем, кроме того, что висим на волосок от смерти! Ориана, очнись! Это не больной плод воображения, а реальность! Если нас убьют, мы не воскреснем, как в какой-то игре или чуде мире. Для нас будет полный и безоговорочный GAME OVER! Поэтому, делаем всё, что можно, чтобы остаться в живых. Десять минут, Ориана, всего десять! С его силами, мы навряд ли сможем убежать. Единственное, что нас спасёт, так это случайно забредший сюда экзорцист, да не один, а, желательно, с напарником, не меньше уровня генерала.  
-Амелия, но если наши шансы выжить практически приравниваются к нулю, я имею право сама выбрать, что делать в свои последние минуты. А хочу я как следует потискать вот этого Ноя. – Чёрт, вот явно не то она ставила приоритетом для себя.- Если я этого не сделаю, то не смогу умереть с миром и останусь здесь неприкаянным духом. И даже не думай, что после смерти ты сможешь избавиться от меня.  
-Класс, два неприкаянных духа, вот что не хватает этому миру. А наши семьи? Ты хоть представляешь, как они будут себе чувствовать? Каждый их день будет наполнен болью потери. Хоть нас и объявят без вести пропавшими, они не утратят надежду найти нас, поэтому... ради них, давай, постараемся выжить и вернуться. Ну, а духом мы всегда успеем стать.  
Договорившись, мы разомкнули круг, и под выжидающий взгляд Ноя, который явно сдерживался из последних сил, чтобы прям здесь не разорвать нас на кусочки, стали отвечать на вопрос.  
-Аллен Уолкер это экзорцист с чистой силой паразитического типа.  
-Экзорцист, говорите... Хм, очень интересно. По - нашим данным, новых экзорцистов в орден не приводили. И руку я точно никому не отрывал... Так откуда вы это узнали и что ещё скрываете, малыши?  
-Извините, но мы не можем вам больше ничего рассказать без позволения учителя.- Нет, однозначно, моя отмазка была идеальной.  
-А то получим а-та-та от Панды,- улыбнулась Ориана, вспомнив кличку учителя Лави. Интересно, а они в этом мире есть?  
-Кто такой панда?- Очередной вопрос и улыбка до ушей. Но стоило только взглянуть на третьего, как хорошее настроение быстро улетучилось. Сейчас я чувствовала, что мы ходим по тонкой линии ножа.  
-Это мы так учителя зовём,- начала объясняться подруга.- Он очень на него похож, особенно когда злится, а злится он всякий раз на это прозвище.  
И снова тишина, которая прерывалась лишь бешеным стуком сердца.  
-Значит... вы мне больше ничего не расскажете?- Ой, не нравится мне эта интонация. Но соврать не получилось. Правда выскользнула быстрее, чем я успела задуматься.  
-Нет.  
Ной замолчал. Сделав большую затяжку и выпустив облако дыма в воздух, он хрипло сказал:  
-Бегите.  
-Что? - не поняли мы. Его голос был тих и непонятен.  
-Десять минут... - очередная затяжка. Было такое чувство, что он не с нами говорил, а сам с собой. Притом, что он даже не смотрел на нас. Да он вообще стоял к нам спиной! Но знакомая тёмная аура подействовала не хуже холодной воды. Страх... он обволакивал меня, медленно поглощая, смакуя каждый сантиметр моего тела, и если Ориана не чувствует этого, то ей повезло. Хватит и одного паникёра в виде меня. - Не успеете спрятаться... - выдох дыма, поворот головы и безумную улыбку маньяка на всё лицо озарил последний луч заходящего солнца.- Я вас УБЬЮ!


	5. Часы и венок с кольцом в зубах

Думаете, мы тут же рванули когти, спасая свою жизнь? Да, вы чертовски правы, но вот беда... побежала только я, а Ориана замерла на месте и, будто под гипнозом, глаз не отрывала от Ноя.  
-Ты, видимо, хочешь умереть?- Вот и мне так кажется! Лорд платил подруге той же монетой, но, если от Орианы веяло чем-то тёплым, то вот от второго…могильным холодом. Было видно, как он весь напрягся, будто готовясь к атаке. Чёрт! Во имя всех святых…что она творит?!  
-Нет,- ответила она, улыбаясь, совершенно не боясь ауры Тики Микка. Ной чуть наклонил голову, видимо прикидывая, что нужно нажать, чтобы эта игрушка начала работать нормально.  
-Тогда почему не спасаешься?  
И тут случилось то, что могло смутить даже Графа. А я только устало закатывала глаза, попутно вспоминая очередную молитву.  
-Успею ещё набегаться, а вот второго шанса выторговать свидание и автограф у любимого героя может и не быть... - И с этими словами эта дурёха полезла в сумку за... листком бумаги с ручкой, чтобы всунуть их ничему не подозревающему Ною в свободную руку. Интересно, а он поседеть может, раз уже побледнел и снова стал похож на обычного человека?  
\- Это… это… - Ной растерялся, вертя в руках отданные подругой предметы, смотря на них, как на восьмое чудо света.  
-Ручка,- решила помочь Ори.  
-И зачем она?  
-Пишет.- Ответила подруга и потому, как потерянно на неё посмотрел Тики, она решила, что в этом времени такого предмета может и не быть. Поэтому начала разъяснять.- Как перо, только чернила уже содержаться внутри неё и не надо окунать в баночку.  
-Я знаю, что такое ручка, но зачем она мне?! - Не мог понять он.  
-А она и не вам,- Тики открыл рот... - Она для того, чтобы вы дали мне автограф, ну и свой номер телефона. И да, не забудьте о свидание. Так когда встретимся?- Сразу, без передышки, перешла она к интересующей теме, не дав даже времени для раздумий.  
Смотря на ошеломлённого Ноя, в глазах которого появлялись опасные огоньки, не гарантирующие моей подруге ничего хорошего, я не удержалась и чертыхнулась. Пришлось быром возвращаться за ней, и на буксире тащить за собой. Пока Тики оставался в поле зрения, она без устали кричала ему всякую ересь: чтоб он быстрее пригласил её встретиться, что у него удивительные глаза... и что он очень добрый. На последних словах я остановилась и Ориана уткнулась мне в спину. Но я даже не заметила этого, смотря на Ноя. Сейчас лица у нас были до боли похожи: выпученные глаза, открытый рот. Я смотрела и смотрела, пытаясь понять, в каком месте он добрый, и не только я... Тики сначала посмотрел на свои ноги, потом на руки, на Тиза и... на меня, точнее на мою рану. Когда наши взгляды встретились, мы понимающие вздохнули, подняв глаза наверх.  
-Время,- его могильный шёпот эхом отразился от стен домов. Дёрнувшись, как от удара током, толком ещё не придя в себя, действуя лишь на одних инстинктах, я продолжила этот марафон по спасению наших жизней. Знаете, какую вещь я поняла, пока бежала... ФИЛЬМЫ ВРУТ! У меня не открылось второе дыхание, и я не мчусь, словно метеор, обгоняя скоростные поезда. Не прошло и минуты, как уже не я, а меня тащили, словно буксир, за руку. Я же могла только стараться не заплетать ногами, чтобы не грохнуться.  
-Чёрт... если... выживу, клянусь... каждый день бегать на улице!- Тяжело дыша, делая рваные вдохи, обещала я самой себе. Даже боль в боку была не столь значимой, как усилившаяся одышка и невозможность сделать полный вдох. Сердце явно было согласно с моим решением, ускорив свой ритм.  
-А кому ты клятву давала?- Спросила Ориана. По её виду лишь мелкие капельки пота выдавали в ней то, что она бежала вместе со мной, в то время, как мне пот уже заливал глаза.  
-Себе.  
-А по-моему, какому-то чёрту,- нашла время для шуток она.  
-Не придирайся… к словам! Ещё не хватало… появление… и этого рогатого!- При мысли об этом рука тут же потянулась к маленькому кресту на шее.  
-А у Тики тоже рожки были,- как бы между прочим сказала она, вспомнив его свихнувшуюся форму Ноя в ковчеге, когда Аллен ранил его сущность своим мечём. Да, хорошее было время. Надо бы и нам такой меч где-нибудь раздобыть.  
-Ч...БОЖЕ!!! Уйду в монастырь!- Взвыла я в голос под хохот подруги.  
-Кто тебя туда отпустит?! - Ухмыльнулась она.  
-Сама уйду. Чёр... ну не могу я так! Это наши последние минуты жизни, а вместо того, чтобы вымаливать грехи, мы всякую фигню городим.  
-Что-то раньше я не замечала за тобой такой тяги к слову на букву Ч.- Задумчиво сказала она. Я гневно сощурила брови, но Ориана делала вид, что не видит этого.- И вообще, почему обязательно мы должны умереть? Может, нам повезёт и мы встретим экзорцистов.  
-Ага, вон они, целый отряд! Очнись, Ориана, и оглянись, улицы пусты! Кстати, сколько времени нам осталось ещё жить?  
-Не знаю, я не засекала. Да и телефон в сумке, пока бы нашла, включила, вспомнила пароль для разблокировки ... – начала перечислять она действия.  
-Да-да,- быстро прервала её.- Я поняла, можешь больше не разъяснять мне принципы устройки безопасности своего телефона. Блин. Даже в здание не спрячешься! Что толку строить баррикады, если твой противник спокойно проходит через двери! Почему из всех Ноев нам достался именно тот, от которого не реально сбежать?!  
-Да, ты права, с ним в прятки лучше не играть,- наигранно расстроилась подруга.- Он мухлюет.  
-Ориана!  
-Что Ориана, разве я что-то не так сказала?- Сделала она невинные глазки котика из <<Шрека>>.  
-Всё так! А теперь бери меня за руку и тащи дальше,- потянулась я к ней, запоздало поняв, что мы стоим на месте с начало разговора.  
-Сама дойдёшь.  
-Докуда?- Ну, что на этот раз придумаешь, как избежать ответа.  
-О, какое небо голубое… - Правильно, если не знаешь, что сказать, вспоминай старые приёмы.  
-Ори, ты мне мозги не пудри, их и так скоро не станет. Написать что ли предсмертное сообщение и отослать всем знакомым. Вдруг дойдёт,- сходить сума, так вместе.  
-А…эм…Амелия?  
-Молчи, если тебе можно нести всякую чушь, то и мне не запрещено. Да где этот мобильник?! - Шарилась я в своих карманах, пока руки не нащупали нечто странное, того, что там не должно было находиться. Вытащив содержимое, в руке оказался зажатый мной листок бумаги и... часы. Ах, часы, эти милые красивые часы... ЧТО ЭТИ ЧЁРТОВЫ ЧАСЫ ДЕЛАЮТ В МОЁМ КАРМАНЕ?! Та-а-ак, подождите-ка, кое-что припоминаю. Перед тем, как оказаться здесь, мы трогали эти часы, а уже потом была вспышка. Неужели...  
-Ориана… - Мой голос был настолько напуганным, что подруга поняла всё по-своему.  
-Что? Где он?- Повернулась она назад, выискивая своего Казанову или Джека Потрошителя.- Тьфу ты, что голосишь раньше времени. Я уже думала, что Ной идёт... - И тут её взгляд упал на часы.- Опа, а я и не знала, что ты страдаешь клептоманией. Когда только успела их спереть?  
-Да не брала я их, они сами в моём кармане оказались,- оправдывалась я, хоть и знала, что это звучит не очень-то правдоподобно. Вот и подруга лишь почесала затылок, озадачено говоря:  
-Амелия, ты же понимаешь, что эта отговорка дядям полицейским не понравится.- И улыбнулась.  
-Ты... ты... я тебя сейчас сама убью!  
-Неа, я приму смерть только от своей любви.  
-Ты меня что ли не любишь? Тьфу ты, с тобой невозможно разговаривать! Переведёшь тему так незаметно, что и не поймёшь.- Так, пора переходить к нашей проблеме. Шутки в сторону.- Ты хоть помнишь, что было перед тем, как мы оказались в этом мире?  
-Ну-у, яркий свет.  
-А до этого?  
-Как мы берём в руки... ом-м... волшебные часики,- запуталась она, когда поняла, что я имела в виду, и уже по новой смотря на часы.- Случаем, здесь Хогвартса поблизости нет?  
Осмотрев кругом, видимо надеясь, что по её желанию появится ещё и этот замок, она печально вздохнула. Спасибо, мне уже хватит и одного мира.- А что за бумажку ты сжимаешь? Это тоже само попало тебе в карман? Может там инструкция по эксплуатации этих часиков?  
-Навряд ли.- Я думала, что листок будет чистый, но, расправив его, удивилась, а когда были прочитаны первые строчки - ужаснулась, и, в конце... ужасно разозлилась на одного человека, который стал первым в списке, кого я с особым удовольствием придушу сама, не зовя на помощь никого, без сожаления став на одну дорогу с маньяками, если останусь в живых. С этим настроением я и передала листок ни в чём не подозревающую подругу, которая уже со странным взглядом посматривала на моё личико, но, по ходу прочтения, и на её лице появилась очень <<добрая>>улыбка.  
 _< <Здравствуйте, девушки. Если вы читаете это послание, значит, вы уже начали свой путь и стрелки часов сдвинулись с места. Я искренне соболезную, что именно вы были выбраны судьбой для такой опасной миссии. Помните, я вам рассказывал сказку о происхождение этих часов? Это была правда. Как вы уже скорее всего догадались, вы сейчас находитесь не в своём городе, и даже не в своём времени. Вас перенесло в прошлое, в котором жил последний владелец часов. Мой прадед был тем самым мастером оккультных наук. Однажды, к нему в лавку пришёл клиент из очень богатой и известной семьи. С собой он принёс очень сильный неправильный артефакт и приказал исправить его. Починка заняла бы сто лет. Обычные люди столько не живут, но этот уверил деда в том, что сам придёт и заберёт их. Тогда он только удивился, подумав, что тот человек психически болен, но, случайно увидев его вновь, спустя десятилетия, на улице, с ужасом понял, что он нисколько внешне не изменился. Слухи горожан о том, что их семья дружит с самим дьяволом, могло оказаться правдой. После, прадед ни единожды пытался уничтожить часы, когда он выяснил, какими истинными свойствами будет обладать артефакт. На грани смерти он завещал своим детям сделать всё возможное, чтобы часы не достались той семье, и утратили свою способность. Мы нашли способ. Кто-то должен оставить эти часы в прошлом, передав их любому другому человеку, чтобы появился замкнутый круг, но для этого нужно было найти людей, чьё появление в прошлом не изменит будущее. Чтобы найти их, мы наложили специальные чары на артефакт. Обычные люди не смогли бы увидеть часы. А вы…видели.  
Когда стрелки часов сделают один полный оборот, вы вернётесь домой. Частоту и количество перемещений вы не сможете контролировать. Лишь предугадать - если секундная стрелка начала свой ход, и вы это почувствовали, значит через десять секунд будет очередное перемещение.  
Постарайтесь не умереть. Смерть в прошлом будет означать и смерть в вашем настоящем. Остерегайтесь семью, носящих фамилию Кэмбелл или Камелот, ибо из одной такой семьи и пришёл к прадеду клиент. Если вы хотите попасть домой раньше, чем стрелки часов сделают полный круг, передайте эти часы любому человеку из этого времени, Но, помните, часы сами выберут себе хозяина, и если ваш выбор их не устроит, при следующем перемещение они снова вернутся к вам. Как бы вы далеко не находились друг от друга, после перемещения вы оказываетесь в одной точке.  
P.S Если сможете выжить, я вам предоставлю 50% скидку в своём магазине>>_  
-Я разгромлю его магазин, сделав этого козла банкротом!- Сжала я сильно кулаки, представляя, как сжимаю шейку одному продавцу. Вернув назад в карман бумажку, злобно скрипнула зубами.  
-Нет, сначала мы купим по дешёвке понравившиеся нам вещи, а уж потом спалим эту лавку к чёртовой матери,- выдвинула другую идею она в свою пользу.  
-Ори, а как же смягчающее обстоятельство?- Ухмыльнулась я.  
-Вот я и спалю только 50%,а остальную часть ты затопишь, типа пытаясь спасти его хозяйство от огня. Видишь, я тебе даже алиби обеспечила. Цени.  
-Нет, не это обстоятельство, а другое.  
-Какое?  
-Благодаря ему, ты встретилась со своим любимым кумиром,- и я начала передразнивать подругу: мечтательно закатив глаза, улыбаясь фирменной улыбкой чеширского кота, и время от времени вздыхая от счастья, но неожиданная мысль, как гром среди ясного неба, напрочь всё выбила, в том числе и дыхание. Со слезящимися глазами, прокашлявшись, побив себя по груди, я сипло произнесла. - Подожди... так мы не в аниме, а... в прошлом?! Это что, значит, аниме основано на реальных событиях и граф действительно существует? Не может этого быть! Чёрт, где этот интернет, когда он так нужен! Почему его так поздно изобрели? Если граф реален, должно же быть хоть одно упоминания о нём в нашем мире. А такого не было, я бы запомнила!  
-Как не было, а аниме? Оно-то есть,- не шибко удивилась подруга моему открытию. Видимо ещё не поняла всей трагичности ситуации.  
-Вот поэтому-то и не может граф существовать. Я бы, на его месте, убила тех людей, кто создал аниме, чтобы избежать огласки.  
-А знаешь, я поняла!- Вдруг хлопнула Ориана ладошками и с довольным лицом, говорящее<<гордись мной и цени>> \- убрав волосы с глаз, произнесла.- Если полиции сказать, что людей убивает Акума из аниме, они бы только покрутили у виска, и отвели в психушку.  
-И что? Ну, скажешь другое, например, что это чудовище из параллельной реальности. Исход-то всё равно один. Где логика?  
-А логика такова… - И с умным лицом начала вещать.- Людей дезинформировали. Вот, если бы ты не видела аниме и встретила эту машину для убийств, чтобы ты подумала? Это пришелец, монстр или какая-нибудь другая фигня. Выжив, ты бы дала в полицию заявление с точным описанием монстра. И вот… таких очевидцев, как ты, стало очень много. Если экзорцисты то же существуют, они бы следили за появлением таких людей, проводя своё расследование. Что же произошло после появление аниме: ты увидела, распознал в нём акуму, но... разве бы ты обратилась бы в полицию? Нет, ты бы подумала на всё, что угодно, но только не на Акуму. Либо это было сделано, чтобы люди, расследуя странные убийства, не могли докопаться до сути. Есть и другой вариант: может, в реальности, всё выглядит совсем не так, как в аниме. Взять к примеру того же Тики Микка. Ты его узнала исключительно по глазам. В человеческом обличие он выглядит совсем по-другому…  
-Кстати, о последнем,- не дослушав, прервала её.- Мне кажется, или уже явно больше десяти минут прошло, а мы всё ещё живы?  
-Неужели... он в меня влюбился? Что тебя так перекосило? Конечно, ему не могла ни понравиться такая, как я. А то, что он этого не показывал, и пытался меня придушить, так это он просто тогда ещё не осознал свои чувства.  
-А за десять минут, значит, осознал?- Ехидством от меня так и разило, но я не виновата. Это всё нервы. Нервы…и моя подруга с нестандартным мышлением. Вот и правый глаз даже начал дёргаться.  
-Конечно, он же НОЙ. У них не всё, как у людей. Вот увидишь, он ещё прибежит ко мне с букетом цветов в руках (явно на могилку нашу) и золотым колечком в зубах (э-э?).  
-Обручальном?- Вот и второй глаз постигла судьба первого.  
-Остись, и сплюнь через левое плечо, мне ещё рано выходить замуж,- перекрестилась она.- Обычное, с бриллиантом.  
-Ну конечно, самое <<обычное>>,-кивнула я головой, искренне пытаясь представить эту картину, но, либо я была такой жестокой, либо мои мысли не были настроены на добрый лад, ибо, вместо цветочков и кольца, выходил только похоронный венок и кольцо... одетое на отрезанный чужой женский палец... Это у меня глюки от страха пошли, или на той дальней улице Ной действительно тащит два погребальных венка с собой? Вот и подруга заметила подозрительную личность.  
-Нет, я, конечно, просила цветы, но не такие же... Или это такой чёрный юмор?- Пыталась шутить она, но глазки-то уже бегали, да и цвет лица розовей не становился. Неужели у неё, наконец, инстинкт выживания заработал по полной?  
-Ага, ага, а скоро этот юмор станет мёртвым. Я умру, и всё это из-за этих чёртовых часов! Ори, лови,- без предупреждения кинула я ей часы, не желав больше держать в руках причину своей смерти. Она на автомате поймала их, перебрасывая из одной руки в другую. Непонимающе смотря на меня, спросила:  
-Зачем они мне?  
-Ну, тебе же они понравились в магазине, и ты хотела их купить. Вот я тебе их и уступила,- за секунду придумала я этот ответ.  
-Это было до того, когда я узнала, что они в прошлое переносят!- Теперь уже она кинула часы, но я не собиралась ловить их…не собиралась. Тогда…ПОЧЕМУ Я ПОЙМАЛА ИХ?! На секунду мной будто кто-то овладел, и, воспользовавшись моей рукой, сделали за меня лишь одно движение, в ходе которого часы оказались снова у меня. Но это не напугало меня, я просто отодвинула очередную странность на второй план.  
Попытка номер два. Вместе со словами:-<<Зато ты встретилась со своим любимым>> \- кинула их назад. На миг, когда Ориана поймала артефакт, я увидела в её глазах испуг, но подруга, не дав мне времени разобраться, вернула часы, сказав:  
-Который сейчас убьёт меня!  
Продолжаем играть в игру<<горячая картошка>>.  
-Так ты же сама сказала, что хочешь умереть от его руки - Снова была моя очередь кидать.  
-От руки любимого!  
-А что я не так сказала? Ты же его любишь!  
-Да я же шутила!- Пойманные часы были в опасной близости от земли, но не коснулось её. А жаль.- Он мне просто нравится.  
-И вешалась ты на него тоже ради шутки?!  
-Я пыталась привлечь его внимание, и была бы не прочь, если бы он ответил мне взаимностью.  
-А он и ответил... один венок явно твой!- Напомнила я ей, уже не обращая внимания на то, что делают мои руки.- Чёрт, зачем вы повели меня в тот магазин? Это всё из-за тебя! Меня убьют по вине моей подруги!  
-Почему ты во всём винишь меня одну? Сама - то же хороша. Не могла подойти к другой полке, или вообще уйти из магазина, раз ты поняла, что с часами что-то не так?!  
-Нет, не могла, потому что одна девушка обещала чуть ли меня не четвертовать на месте за попытку бегства!  
***  
Когда Ной провожал взглядом убегающих девушек, он ещё несколько минут потратил на восстановление душевного спокойствия. Было даже странно, что такого, как он, легко смогли вывести из себя какие-то детишки. Впервые, на его памяти, жертвы не только были шумнее обычного, но и некоторые даже хотели ещё раз встретиться с ним, заранее пригласив на свидание. В другой ситуации он был бы не прочь ещё раз встретиться с ними, подробно расспросив тех обо всём, а то, что они знают намного больше, чем говорят, было видно по их взглядам. Жаль, что граф затеял это скучное чаепитие. И это правило... Если бы не оно, Ной взял бы их с собой, чтобы уже его родственники заставили девушек говорить. Все привыкли к его закидонам и эффектному появлению. Кроме того, его братья-узы, ещё и не то вытворяли. Один раз они принесли с собой шкаф, который купили (украли) у одного фокусника. Быстро отобрав сладости у Скина, который был тем ещё сладкоежкой, они положили их внутрь. Что было дальше, лучше не вспоминать. Ящик-то оказался волшебным, и, когда Скин открыл шкаф, его сладостей там уже не было. Эта гора мускула не просто разозлилось, а рассвирепело. Подняв шкаф и потрясся его, он надеялся, что оттуда что-нибудь повалится. Как шкаф всё ещё не сломался, неизвестно. Граф, да и все другие, не с одобрением смотрели на Узы, которые, прижавшись друг к другу, уже миллион раз пожалели о своей шутке. Не найдя внутри своё сокровище, Ной сам залез внутрь. До сих пор осталось загадкой, как он смог туда поместиться с его-то габаритами, но, неожиданно, двери шкафа закрылись, а когда Шерил, ещё один брат Тики, занимающийся политикой, открыл их, Ноя уже не было, зато были конфеты. Они целый час думали, куда мог подеваться их брат, но неожиданное решение проблем предложил Граф. Просто позвал слуг - акум, велев им принести торт, и начал отрезать от него кусок. Не прошло и секунды как шкаф развалился и оттуда с дикими глазами вылетел Скин, прыгнув на стол. Естественно, всё содержимое оказалось на всех Ноев, но не прошло и минуты, как ножки стола не выдержали такого к себе отношения, и сломались, подняв пыль и снова замарав всех. Тики до сих пор помнит, как потратил полдня на то, чтобы очистить свою голову от неприятного запаха спагетти, морепродуктов, салата и различных приправ, а всё потому что ванную комнату долго занимали его сёстры. Зато сам Скин на удивление остался чистым и любовно прижимал к себе торт. После этого Граф и выдвинул это правило:<< ничего не тащить с собой лишнее, когда семья собирается вместе за столом>>.   
В тайне, Ной хотел, чтобы эту игру они смогли выиграть, и тогда можно было продолжить…общение.  
Докурив сигарету, Тики решил зайти в похоронное бюро. Он считал, что все дамы, даже если они и не идеальны во внешности, заслуживают самых красивых цветов, ибо истинная красота раскрывается в последние секунды жизни. Эти девушки пусть и были детишками, всё равно заслужили свой букет цветов. Пусть эти цветы будут искусственными, зато они никогда не засохнут, показывая, что даже ненастоящая красота может жить вечно, а смерть прекрасна по - своему.  
Выходя из лавочки, мужчина облегчённо вздохнул. Кто бы знал, что работники бюро могут быть такими... дотошными. Те, узнав, что нужно ему, задавали слишком много вопросов... ненужных и глупых вопросов, начиная от цвета волос девушек и заканчивая их любимым блюдом. Когда дело дошло до нижнего белья мужчины, Ной не сдержался, взял первые попавшиеся венки, и, заплатив, выскочил из бюро.  
 _< <То ли день сегодня такой, то ли с людьми что-то не так>>_-думал он, идя по улице. С этими букетами Тики потерял слишком много времени, но детишкам же лучше. За это время они должны были далеко убежать и спрятаться в каком-нибудь... доме. Он остановился, не веря своим глазам... Неужели это...  
-Что за... Что эти двое творят?! - Схватился за голову третий, забыв о грузе, который держал в руках. Благо никто из семьи не видел, как весьма солидный мужчина... в ужасе отбросил венки и отскочил назад, держась за то место, где было сердце у нормальных людей. Засмеяли бы.  
Что же так потрясло убийцу? Да ничего, просто детишки, которые в ужасе должны были убежать далеко - далеко (к маме под юбку) стоят по - середине улицы на самом видном месте, буквально через два переулка от начальной точки, и о чём-то спорят, не замечая ничего вокруг.


	6. Чудесное спасение и кофта за доллары

-Нет, это ты виновата... - Кричала Ориана и бросила в меня часы.  
-Нет, ты!- Поймала я их и вновь вернула подруге.  
-Это не в моём кармане они оказались.  
-А я тебе с самого начала говорила, что с ними что-то не так. Возьми ответственность на себя!  
-Я- то возьму, но часы в эту ответственность не входят.  
-Так возьми!  
-Нет!  
-Да!  
-Нет!  
-Да!  
-Эм, девушки, я вам не мешаю? - неуверенный мужской голос вклинился в наш разговор. Но вмешательство третьего лишнего не входило в наши планы, и мы так увлеклись своим спором, что даже забылись и...  
-Заткнись!- Синхронно крикнули мы, и, повернувшись к Ною, Ориана на автомате кинула часы, и, лишь потом, сообразив, кто стоит перед нами, резко побелела, а я уже давно стояла с открытым ртом не в силах пошевелиться. Те ядовитые слова, которыми я хотела наградить неприятельницу, так и не сорвались с моих губ.   
Обворожительно улыбнувшись Тики Микку, поправив причёску, подруга сквозь зубы тихо прошептала истину:  
-Мы покойники.  
-Однозначно,- согласилась я, печально вздохнув. Как же умирать не хочется!!!  
Пока Ной пристально рассматривал в руках пойманный предмет, вертя им и так и сяк, я раздумывала, сможем ли мы сейчас незаметно исчезнуть, и уже делала первые шаги, сжимая в руках кофту подруги, как вдруг Ной щёлкнул пальцами, и подлетевшие в ту же секунду три Тиза отбили в нас охоту куда-либо двигаться. Мне уж точно. Я ещё помню, какие у таких големов зубки. Ощущения не передаваемые. В то время, пока третий рассматривал часы, с ним происходило что-то странное. Сначала пренебрежительно поднял угол рта, потом стал хмуриться, а через какое-то время вообще стал удивлённым, если не сказать шокированным. И, чтобы не быть одному в таком состояние, он решил и нас в него втянуть.  
-Откуда у вас часы нашего достопочтейнешего Тысячелетнего Графа?  
Как по команде, мы вместе с Орианой закашляли, подавившись.  
-А…?  
-Чего?- Синхронно спросили мы с красными и влажными от слёз глазами.  
-Девушки… - опа, не малыши уже. Плохой знак. Очень плохой.- Шутки кончились. Я ещё раз спрашиваю, как вы смогли их получить? Граф ни за что не расстался бы с ними. Он всегда носит их при себе. Даже спит с ними! Проверенно. Мои братья как - то раз пытались их в тайне забрать, но, в итоге, получили таких затрещин от доброго старичка, что навечно отбило у них охоту попробовать повторить этот трюк. Итак, каким же образом они оказались у вас. Кто их украл и зачем? ОТВЕЧАЙТЕ!  
Перестав ждать от нас хоть одного слова, он сделал пас руками и двое Тизов показушно прям перед нашими носами защёлкали зубами. Подруга сдалась первой.  
-Они сами оказались в её кармане!- Показала она на меня пальцем.  
Я посмотрела на неё как на предателя. Блин, чувствую, что мне опять придётся одной выпутываться.  
-Что?- Переводил Удовольствие свой взгляд с меня на подругу. В конечном итоге, что-то про себя решив, он остановил взор на Орине, а та, сжавшись, с не вовремя проснувшимся инстинктом выживания, обиженно пробубнила:  
-Я говорю правду.  
-Не слушайте её! Она любит помечтать. Это всего лишь хорошая подделка. Мне друг их подарил. - Да уж, сколько нахожусь в этом мире, пардон, в прошлом, столько же и вру. Хорошо, что у меня нет синдрома Пиноккио*.  
-Я бы может и поверил тебе, но...-Ой. Что-то сейчас будет. Не нравится мне эта кровожадная улыбка.- Видишь ли какая проблема…Эти символы... их невозможно подделать. Пусть они сейчас и еле видны из-за потёртости, и выглядит излишни староваты, но это они. Боюсь, придётся вас всё-таки пытать, пока не скажете правду.- И он, очередным щелчком пальцев, подозвал к себе Тизов и направил прямо на нас.  
-Не-е-е-ет!- Заорали мы не своим голосом, и тут произошло сразу несколько вещей: первое - мгновенная реакция подруги, выработанная за время игры в баскетбол, позволило ей быстро достать спрей и обрызгать им бабочек, и второе - мы услышали щелчок и характерный для часов звук движения часовой стрелки.  
Пока Ной был в полном ауте, пытаясь понять, что только что произошло с его драгоценными големами, я смотрела исключительно на часы, которые он держал в руках. В особенности меня волновала секундная стрелка. Жаль, что моё зрение уже не такое идеальное и я не могу разглядеть циферблат. Но странное ощущения, которые нарастало где-то внутри меня, нельзя было ни с чем перепутать.  
Мы успели только переглянуться друг с другом, прежде чем знакомое чувство невесомости охватило меня. Я видела, как Ной широко раскрыл глаза и вытянул руку, и услышала счастливый голос Орианы.  
-Позвони мне!  
А перед тем, как мир окрасился в белые цвета, заметила, как в дьявольски - маньячных глазах Тики Микка появилось что-то новое, когда он смотрел на Ориану.

**Настоящее время**

Инария была зла, как никогда, а всё потому что лучшие подруги бросили её одну и куда-то ушли одни. На смс не отвечали, на звонки тоже. Она ещё надеялась догнать их на улице, но, сколько бы ни ускоряла шаг, сколько бы ни бежала, знакомые макушки нигде не мелькали. Домой она уже пришла в расстроенных чувствах. Гнев ушёл, оставив после себя обиду и разочарование с неприятным вкусом. Девушка старалась оправдать внезапное исчезновение подруг.  
<<Может, что-то случилось дома?>> \- Думала она.  
 _< <Ага, сразу у двоих>>-_Тут же ответил ей внутренний голос.  
<<А если на них напали грабители и…>>  
 _< <И грабителя мало того, что заболтали бы до смерти, так и самого в итоге ограбили бы и он только бы радовался, что так легко отделался. Ориана в стрессовых ситуация не владела своим телом, а в Амелии просыпался бог лжи. Она так мастерски может обманывать, что даже закоренелый скептик будет сомневаться - лжёт ли девушка или нет. Годы учёбы в университете только усилил её дар, особенно когда это касалось зачётов и экзаменов>>_  
<<А если им стало плохо и одна поехала сопровождать другую?>>  
 _< <Ну, ты уже загнула. Как никак, вы учитесь в МЕДЕЦИНСКОМ вузе! Даже, если бы они вместе находятся при смерти, то завтра на пару всё равно явятся, ведь никто не хочет отрабатывать пропуски до конца жизни. Вот поэтому и хватит гадать. Завтра сама всё узнаешь. И если их ответ тебе не понравится... ты сделаешь то, что умеешь лучше всего. Мстить! Но не сразу, ведь месть подаётся холодной>>_  
Так она и пришла к компромиссу с собственным голосом.  
Снимая с себя одежду, Инария с удивлением смотрела на коричневое пятно. Она уже и забыла об этом маленьком инциденте, произошедший с ней около магазина. Подруги заняли все её мысли. Решив отвлечься, она пошла в ванную, чтобы постирать пострадавшую вещь. К огромному сожалению, пятно не торопилось исчезать, и злость снова начала накатывать волнами.  
-Чёрт!- В бессилие крикнула она и бросила в сторону не подающуюся стирке кофту. Та, с влажным звуком, шлёпнулась об стенки ванны, и с противным звуком начала сползать вниз, оставляя после себя мыльные разводы.  
-Весь мир явно против меня!- Сокрушительно покачала Инария головой и глубоко вздохнула. Если сейчас она в срочном порядке не сбросит свой негатив хоть на кого-нибудь, то рискует весь дом переполошить своими криками. Телефон подруг по- прежнему молчал. Девушка уже решила пойти к одной из них домой, даже надела штаны, как вдруг, будто только этого момента и, дожидаясь, из левого кармана брюк выпала прямоугольная карточка.  
 _< <А вот и жертва>>_-Ухмыльнулся голос.  
Конечно, время уже позднее и велика вероятность того, что никто не ответит по телефону, не говоря уже о том, что номер может оказаться липовым, Инария всё равно, преисполненная надеждой, набрала заветные цифры. Развалившись на диване всё ещё одетой, она стала ждать. Гудок за гудок, секунда за секундой... надежда медленно начала таять, как снег на солнце.  
-Да, приёмная директора. Секретарь, Ангелика, слушает...  
Признать, сначала она даже испугалась голоса девушки и чуть не выронила из рук трубку. Удержала. Теперь её мысли были не такими уж и радужными, а идея позвонить перестала казаться хорошей.  
<Директор... Директор чего?!> -Думала она, прикидывая, во что это может выльется. Да и с чего она взяла, что именно тот мужчина является директором. Может, он его помощник.  
-Ало, ало! Вы меня слышите? - Стала кричать секретарь, так и не дождавшись ответа. Наверное, она думала, что её плохо слышно или связь прервалась и, скорее всего, Ангелика бросила бы трубку, но Инария решила идти до конца на свой страх и риск.  
-Здравствуйте. Можно мне услышать Трайда Толемака.  
-Директор сейчас занят.- Очень ласковым и добрым голосом сказала она. Чёрт! Всё-таки это он.- Скажите, кто вы, и по какому вопросу звоните. Я оставлю ему вашу заявку и позже он свяжется с вами.  
Какой вопрос... Да сущий пустяк! Всего лишь узнать - согласен ли он побыть моим личный антидепрессантом, и, даже если ответ будет<< нет>>, всё равно им будет. Конечно, можно сказать правду с кофе, но Инария очень сомневалась, что такая шишка всё ещё помнит её и будет потом с ней разговаривать. Хотя... что она теряет? Ведь не директор он мафии!  
-Кто я, это не важно, а вопрос касается денег за химчистку испорченной одежды.  
-Так это вы! Извините, я сразу вас не признала. Подождите несколько секунд. Я сейчас же свяжу вас с директором…  
Весь разговор девушка сидела с открытым ртом и непонимающе хлопала глазами.  
 _< <Это что сейчас было?>> _ \- Даже внутренний голос прифигел от такого обращения.  
-Да! Кому там жить надоело?! - Вместо приветствия, крикнули ей в трубку мужской очень раздражённый голос.  
-Кажется, я ошиблась номером,- быстро поменяла она своё решение и уже хотела положить трубку, как вдруг…  
-Стоять, это ведь ты та деваха, которая познакомилась с моим кофем.- Не спрашивал, а утверждал он.- И...  
-Что <<и>>? - Спросила я, устав ждать продолжения.  
-Сколько бабла требуется на чистку? Три тысячи…четыре?  
-Разве чистка кофты стоит так дорого? - Очень удивилась она.- Да за такие деньги я и новую купить могу.  
-О чём ты?- Теперь и собеседнику по голосу был тоже непонятно. А девушке казалось, что мужчина, кроме раздражения, ничего испытывать не может.- Неужели за три тысячи долларов можно купить дельную вещь?  
-Три... тысячи... долларов... - У Инария аж захватило дыхание и перед глазами начали летать белые мушки.- Она столько не стоит!  
-Вот и я думаю, что это слишком дёшево. Или ты, детка, любитель поносить поношенные вещи?  
Так, пора заканчивать разговор, а то он немного не в то русло откланяется…не в очень приятное.  
-Эм-м... лучше я и вправду её выкину и куплю себе другую... сама... НА СВОИ ДЕНЬГИ. Всего хорошего.  
-Стоять! Только положи трубку, и я обещаю, что найду тебя и тогда ты пожалеешь, что не приняла моего предложения!  
-Сталкерство наказывается законом, так же, как и угрозы. Да и не боюсь я вас, а если бы и боялась, то было бы крайне глупо выбирать такую будущую профессию, где нужны крепкие нервы. И да... кофе было не качественно сваренным. Видимо его и до вас пили.  
В ответ мне раздался такой разозленный рев, что его наверняка смогли услышать соседи. Не дожидаясь других цензурных слов, положила трубку и начала смеяться. Правда, через минуту мой смех стал более истеричным, а из глаз полились слёзы. Кажется, я только что себе вырыла яму.

***Синдром Пиноккио- челочек не может врать. Когда врёт, он всегда начинает икать.**


	7. Перемещение и зелёные люди

Дежавю - вот что испытывала я, когда открывала глаза и видела перед собой голубое чистое небо с солнечным кругом по - середине. Здорово. Опять день и опять мы чёрте где. Хоть карту составляй.  
-Ориана, мы всё ещё живы,- философским голосом сказала я, укладываясь поудобнее на земле и даже не делая попыток встать, лишь рукой схватила лямку от своей сумки и подтянула поближе к себе.  
-Ага,- скрестила она ноги, и, подняв руки, положила их под затылок, тем самым сделав эффект подушки. Она так же, как и я, ещё не вышла из шокового состояния. Слишком много впечатлений за один день, который не торопился кончаться. Если такие перемещения продолжатся, мои биологические часы явно сойдут сума.  
-И не дома.  
-Я заметила.  
И замолчали, лишь тёплый ветер пел свою песню, слова и мелодия которого известна только ему. Можно было как следует поразмыслить, всё равно мы никуда не торопимся, и начать мозговой штурм с собственными мозгами. Но чем больше я думала, тем всё мрачнее и мрачнее становилось моё настроение.  
-Интересно, а время здесь и в нашем мире течёт одинаково? Если да, то мы с тобой влипли по крупному,- похоронным скорбным голосом сказала я, прикрывая ладонью глаза, чтобы солнечный свет не слепил меня.  
-Родители,- понимающе улыбнулась она, поворачиваясь ко мне.  
-Ладно, родители, занятия! Как мы отрабатывать пропуски будем?- Истерично завопила я, схватившись за голову.- Навряд ли перемещение в прошлое будет считаться уважительной причиной, но справку нам дадут... в психушку! В палате номер шесть, где такие, как мы, там будет полный дом.  
-Не-е, мы будем там единственные, гарантирую,- расплылась она в улыбке, наверняка уже обдумывая интерьер будущей нашей палаты.  
-Мне от этого не легче!  
-Значит, будем надеяться на то, что нас вернут в тоже время, с которого забрали... Ну что, встаём?  
-Давай,- согласилась я.  
-На счёт три...  
-ТРИ!- Синхронно сказали мы, пересекая из положения лёжа в положение сидя. Ну что же... мы снова в каком-то городе... или нет. Порт... морской порт и летающие большие птицы, похожие на чаек. Теперь мы находились вблизи причала. От воды нас отделяло несколько десятков метров. Прохладный морской воздух, подхватив наши волосы, разносил различные запахи от хороших до не очень. Ориана демонстративно зажала нос, когда ветер в очередной раз подул в нашу сторону.  
-Фу, где-то что-то сдохло!- Прогнусавила она через нос, махая свободной рукой на себя.  
-Не обязательно. Скорее это вонь вот от той зелёной фигни, которой здесь полно. Не помню, как она называется…  
-Тина,- подсказала подруга.  
-Точно, тина!  
Пусть запах был не очень приятным, его компенсировал чудесный вид, открывающийся с нашего места: темно-синее, практически чёрная вода, под светом заходящего солнца будто горела. Его пламя всё больше разрасталось, доходя уже до горизонта. Но вопреки всего это пламя не казалось опасным, напротив, оно успокаивало. Конечно, такая штука нас уже не могла не напугать, ведь мы только недавно обманули саму смерть в ноевском обличие. В крови всё ещё циркулировал адреналин. Организм пока ещё не верил, что его хозяйка находится в безопасности, готовый в любой момент сорваться, спасая жизнь. Потому это место пришлось очень кстати. Оно, словно антидепрессант, впитывал в себя все тревоги, делая огонь сильнее.  
Ориана, покопавший в своей бездомной, но на вид маленькой сумке, вытащила оттуда два украденных у Тики Микка яблока, заранее спрятанные ею перед той бомбёжкой по Тизам. Молча передав одно мне, мы в унисон захрумкали, давая телу пищу и энергию для дальнейших совершений, смотря на море или океан.  
И что теперь будем делать?- Спросила подруга, с сожалением смотря на оставшееся меньше, чем половина, фрукт.  
-Понятие не имею... - Пожала я плечами. – Твоя очередь напрягать мозги. Выслушаю все ваши предложения, какими бредовыми они не были.  
-Бредовые это всунуть часы в руки первым встречным людям и под шумок сбежать, ждать у моря погоды?  
-А у тебя есть другие идеи?  
-Нет, я просто уточнила. А то вдруг я одна об этом подумала. Не хотела казаться белой вороной.  
-Ну, тогда нас здесь двоё, кар!- Сымитировала я крик птицы, и мы двоё нервно засмеялись над моей шуткой. Успокоившись, я снова взяла первенство.- Решено: сейчас мы идём в город, вручаем кому-нибудь часы, и оставшееся время до перемещения отсиживаемся в каком-нибудь тихом месте. Если мы снова окажемся в прошлом, действуем так же... Но из всего нашего идеального плана есть такой маааленький изъян.  
-И что это?  
-Нои! С одним мы уже имели честь встретиться. Тики наверняка расскажет о нас своей семье, поправочка, твоей будущей семье, если сможешь уговорить Третьего жениться на тебе. Ты тогда, пожалуйста, замолви и за меня словечко, что лучших подруг трогать и сводить сума не надо. Ладно, шутки в сторону. Нужно остерегаться тех, кто хоть немного будет напоминать нам ИХ. Об этой реальности мы ничего не знаем. Считай, что каждый человек может оказаться врагом.  
-Ты ещё забыла об акумах,- подлила масло в огонь Ориана.  
-Ну спасибо, стало только легче,- скрипнула я зубами и тяжело вздохнула.- Вот их мы точно не отличим от обычных людей. Они нас одним выстрелом уничтожат! Чёёёрт, хоть иди и получай такое же проклятие, какое было у Аллена. Единственный минус - шрамы украшают только мужчин, но никак не девушек! Чтобы выжить, нам потребуется помощь... экзорцистов.  
-Значит Чёрный орден?- Хитро сверкнула она глазами. Я знаю этот взгляд. Что опять эта чертовка задумала? В какую авантюру окажусь втянута? Надеюсь страшнее того, что мы уже имеем, не будет.  
-Значит Чёрный орден,- подтвердила я.  
-Ура-а-а!- Резво вскочила она, и, потянув меня на себя, начала кружить, хохотав от радости. Остановившись, Ориана захлопала в ладоши, счастливо щебеча.- Я смогу увидеть Канду... и Лави... и…  
-Ори, ты не забыла? Мы не в аниме!- Осадила я её пыл.- Здесь всё не так, как в мультиках, и хэппи-энда может не быть. Вон, Аллена Уолкера уже нет, хотя есть один шанс из миллиона, что мы просто попали тогда, когда мальчик был ребёнком. Ещё неизвестно, что насчёт этих двоих... Может, и их не существует.  
-Не-е-е,- показала она мне пальчиком, не переставая улыбаться.- Канда обязательно должен быть. Он же....такой лапочка, особенно, когда сердится.  
-Ага-ага. Ты точно так же думала о Тики и что в итоге вышло? А?!  
-Ну-у... - Мгновенно спрятала она глаза и начала шаркать ногой, жалобно завыв.- Он всё равно красивый.  
-Кто из них?  
-Оба!- Улыбнулась она, обнажив зубы. Я от бессилия застонала, проведя по лицу рукой.  
-И оба психи, только один свою маньячную наружность направляет на акум и Ноев (молчим, что и людей он бы шинковал, как капусту, если бы его вовремя не останавливали), а второй на всех, кроме своих родственников.  
-А Чёрный орден точно существует?- Спросила она.  
-Да, вспомни вопросы третьего. Мы о Чёрном ордене ему ничего не говорили. Так что это чуть ли не единственное, в чём мы можем быть уверенными.  
-Тогда что... идём. Отдаем часы, спрашиваем у людей, где находится орден или любое другое место, в котором обитают экзорцисты с искателями, и направляемся туда, стараясь успеть до перемещения.  
-Да. Этот план мне нравится. А что мы им скажем, когда придём? Сомневаюсь, что там всех принимают без разбора, хотя…откуда-то же берутся искатели.  
-Правду. Что за нами охотятся Нои, потому что мы их случайно разозлили, а одному из них я вообще забила стрелку на свидание.   
-Ориана!- Закричала я, гневно смотря на неё.  
-Давай лучше ты придумывай, что скажем им.  
-Хорошо... мы же представлялись учениками книжника... Скажем, что разыскиваем Панду, то есть историка, чтобы обменяться опытом. Только от него мы узнаем, что действительно творится в этом мире и проведём границу между аниме и реальностью. На крайний случай скажем, что пришли помочь или нам нужна работа. Есть только оно маленькое но: в ордене тоже есть шпионы графа, а один так вообще способен понимать чужое обличие, если, конечно, их способности остались теми же.  
-Ты про Лулу Белл или как её там звали.  
-Да. Она может принять обличие даже одного из нас, а мы и не заметим подмены.  
-Нам нужно придумать пароль, такой, который только мы с тобой знаем,- кивнула подруга своим мыслям и выжидающе посмотрела на меня, давая мне простор для выбора.  
-Проще простого. Наш пароль - название аниме, надеюсь, не стоит уточнять какого? А может, мне напомнить, кто в него так рвался попасть?- Хмуро сдвинула я брови и с садисткой ухмылкой посмотрела на неё. Ориана тут же сделала шаг назад, панически махая рукой и говоря:  
-Не – не- не, я всё поняла. Ой, смотри, как поздно стало. Скорее пошли на разведку, пока все нормальные люди не спряталась, а ненормальные не активизировались, или ты хочешь встретить другого Ноя? Может, мечту?  
-Ори, моя милая подруга,- ласково защебетала я.- Скажи... ты настолько меня не любишь?! Хватит каркать! Если сейчас, после твоих слов, мы встретим эту маленькую девочку, я тебя первой на съедение отдам, ещё привяжу к шею бантик и скажу, что ты подарок!   
-Ты так не поступишь!- Уверенно посмотрела она на меня.- Совесть не позволит!  
-Почему это не позволит?- Очень удивилась я, округлив глаза.- Я же совершают доброе дело.  
-Отдав меня Роад?! - О, а теперь и она начала истерично кричать. Вот как проняло. Даже глаз дёргался.  
-Да, чтобы она передала подарочек Третьему, которого ты так любишь. Как думаешь, ему понравится такая посылочка?- Ухмыльнулась я, представив эту картину.  
-Ты жестокая, Амелия.  
-Пошли, мисс<< невинная овечка>>,пока правда на кого-нибудь из НИХ не наткнулись. Не хочу играть в мафию, где город засыпает, просыпаются Нои и акума.

***  
Вопреки позднему часу, город встретил нас весьма радужно: везде светились вывески, свет которого давали необычные лампы, мало похожие на электрические, и толпа людей, смешанная с каретами, которые здесь заменяли наши машины. Казалось, здесь никто не спал, и другим этого делать не давал. А может в портовых городах всегда такая оживлённость? Вдруг это местная столица страны. Но окунаться в атмосферу веселья, забывая обо всём, нам было сложно. Мешали, как не странно, люди, которые, хоть и на секунду, но всё равно задерживали на нас взглядами.  
-Теперь я понимаю идею ношения той специальной формы экзорцистов,- хмуро посмотрела я на подругу, которая съёжилась под очередным взглядом, натянув до максимума воротник кофты, и он теперь хорошо был виден под курткой.- Так можно отличить обычный люд от машин для убийства, только увидев их реакцию. Форма автоматически давала знать акумам, кем являются эти люди, ставя на себе своеобразную метку... самоубийц. А мы... мы же теперь любого считаем врагами.  
-Но без этой формы никто не догадается, кем ты являешься. И да, я не самоубийца. Я бы наоборот лучше носила повсеместное, скрываясь среди толпы так же, как делают это враги, используя их стратегию против них же.  
-Так... это на что ты намекаешь?- Дёрнула я её за плечо.- Я тоже не самоубийца, и форму Ордена не одену даже за миллион долларов.  
-А за два?- Улыбнулся этот дьявол-искуситель.  
-А в нашем времени эти деньги ничего стоить не будут.  
-Почему? Наоборот, они должны резко возрасти в цене. Коллекционеры, помнишь? Со временем вещи имеют тенденцию дорожать.- И её глаза заволокла дымка алчности.  
-Мы всё равно отсюда их не вынесем. Нам бы свои жизни сохранить. Но, оставим пустой разговор. Перейдем к делу,- остановилась я, подходя к углу какого-то магазина, прислоняясь к наиболее чистой стене, чтобы толпа людей вместе с экипажами случайно не сбила меня. Ориана встала рядом, копируя мою защитную позу.  
-Что ты задумала?- Спросила она, с интересом смотря на окружающих. Мы по-прежнему привлекали внимании, а это не есть хорошо. Очень не хорошо. Всякое выделяющееся легко найти, особенно, если ты обладаешь сверхъестественными способностями, и в каждом городе есть свои люди.  
-Нам нужна одежда этого времени. А ещё деньги, и многое чего другого на первое время.  
Подруга присвистнула и задала самый очевидный вопрос:  
-И где всё это достать?  
-Хм,- почесала я голову и сильнее прижала к себе сумку.- У нас несколько вариантов - честно скомуниздить, то есть своровать, или ограбить, или одолжить.  
-Хрен редьки не слаще.  
Я согласна кивнула, глубоко вздохнув. Улица по-прежнему была многолюдна. Казалось, люди всё пребывали и пребывали. И, поверьте, даже в <<старину>>было на что посмотреть, точнее на кого: вон прошёл человек в чёрном плаще и большой длинной красной остроконечной шляпе, под которой было не видно даже лица, по всей видимости, мужчины, а вот толпа монашек (их вид никаких изменений не претерпел. Видимо, у них одна одежда на все века), сжавшись друг к другу и держась за кресты, быстро пробежала мимо нас. А дальше я угадывала, кем бы мог быть тот или иной человек, если бы оказался в нашем мире: гот, эмо, неформал…эм-м… зелёное растение? Нет, правда, мужчина примерно 30-35 лет был одет не только во всё зелённое, но и его волосы выкрашены в этой ядовитый цвет. Подруга тоже заметила странного индивидуума, и, с широко открытыми глазами, не стесняясь, рассматривала его с головы до ног, пока тот не скрылся в толпе.  
-Нда-а,- ущипнула она себя за руку, видимо надеясь, что странная зелень уйдёт, но она периодически мелькала перед глазами.- Вот он точно не может быть Ноем. При виде такого злодея я бы умерла…от смеха. Интересно, он фанат зелёнки?  
-Ладно, одежду оставляем при себе. Здесь гуляют индивидуумы и попестрее нас. Мало ли что, но, при первой же возможности, обзаводимся новым гардеробом. А вот поесть уже хочется сейчас,- и живот, в подтверждение моих слов, как собака подал голос. Мне оставалось лишь печально вдохнуть, поглаживая животик, уговаривая его чуть-чуть подождать. Ориана понимающие улыбнулась и мы вместе с сожалением начали вспоминать о пакете с яблоками, остатки которого остались у Тики Микка.   
-Предлагаю идти туда, где не встречают по одежке,- сказала подруга, смотря куда-то вдаль.  
-И куда?- Пыталась уследить я за её взглядом, но ничего, чтобы подошло под наши запросы, я не наблюдала.  
Подруга ткнула пальцем в немного обособленное и покореженное от времени здание, откуда раздавались пьяные крики, нецензурные высказывания, и шум музыки, заглушенное всё теми же трудно переводимыми словами. Самое то место для всякого сброда, кем мы сейчас фактически и являемся. Хоть язык остался прежним, и с переводом не возникнет трудностей... Погодите-ка…  
-Знаешь... я тут только что поняла... - Подруга повернула голову, показывая, что она вся во внимание.- Мы понимаем язык этого времени, хоть это даже не наша страна. Не знаю, виноваты в этом часы или ещё какая-то хрень, но это нам только на руку.  
-Значит, ты одобряешь мой выбор?- С неверием посмотрела она на меня.  
-Значит, не имея лучшее, приходится брать худшее. Но там мы точно будем свои. Сомневаюсь, что их, кроме выпивки что-то интересует. Может, даже раскрутим несколько мужчин на халявный ужин. Всё равно денег у нас нет. Главное смыться в нужный момент, а то мытьем тарелок делом не обойдётся.   
-Я уверенна, ты сможешь договориться,- подмигнула она мне, намекая на мои пышные формы. Гневно сдвинув брови, показав фигуру высокого пилотажа, прикрыла руками эти места.   
-Ну-ну. Становиться… эм-м… куртизанкой тоже не входит в мои планы.  
-Куртизанкой?- Ори ухмыльнулась над моей заминкой, а потом она сказала то, за что я о-о-очень разозлилась.- А ты пробовала?  
-Ори!!! - Сделала я выпад рукой, пытаясь схватить её за волосы, но подруга, поняв мой злобный замысел, легко смогла уклониться, продолжая издевательски хихикать..Ах так!- Отдам Тики.  
Улыбка стала ещё шире, но глаза немного сощурились, выдавая в хозяйке лёгкое беспокойство.  
-Я же шучу,- жалобно заныла она, что никак не шло с её улыбкой, и тихо добавила.- Ничего-ничего, и на тебя найдется свой Ной, тогда уже и я буду шантажировать.  
-Нет такого Ноя, который бы удовлетворял мои потребности и смог бы справиться со мной. Тьфу ты, Ори, хватит отвлекаться, а то я начну думать, что тебе по-настоящему начинает нравиться третий, а я не хочу ему такой судьбы!  
-А мне, значит, хочешь?!  
-Я про то, что он будет страдать,- объяснила я свои мысли.  
-Каким образом? Обедами травить буду? Он же ной, высшее существо! Да его даже ядерная ракета не возьмёт!  
-Даже у чудовища должно быть сердце.  
-Ну, фактически у него оно есть, он же сделан по образу человека.  
-А я говорила не о нём,- ухмыльнулась я, отступая.  
-Амелия!- Теперь была моя очередь уворачиваться от крепкой хватки подруги и нас сейчас не волновало, что мы ещё больше стали привлекать внимание за этой шуточной борьбой. Это нервное. Мы продолжали бы дурачиться, не взирая ни на что. Уверена, если бы в этот момент к нам подошёл кто-то из серых или игрушек Графа вместе со своим создателем, мы бы не прервались, пока не закончили.  
В последний раз дав шуточные подзатыльники друг друга, Ори с нетерпением потерла ладони, и, как заправский маньяк, улыбнувшись, посмотрев на здание, куда заходили несколько относительно красивых и вменяемых людей, игриво прошептала:  
-Пошли уже. Я нашла нам жертв.  
Мне оставалось только закатить глаза к небу, прошептав очередную молитву....Дьяволу!- и побеждать вслед за подругой, которая сейчас явно исполняла волю самой тьмы, которая сказала ей развлекаться и ввести свою подругу в очередную неприятность.


	8. Новые знакомства

Я не успела догнать Ориану, и она вальяжной походкой с взглядом обольстительности прошмыгнула внутрь. За упущенные секунды подруга не только успела оценить обстановку, но и обзавестись парочкой знакомых. Как раз их мы и видели заходящими сюда последними: два тёмноволосых парня на вид 25-30 лет, одетые в свободную чёрную рубашку, расстёгнутую на одну пуговицу и чуть поступающей щетиной. По нашим меркам их красивыми назвать было нельзя, так, середнячок, но обычно именно у таких в карманах и водились деньги, а у Ори на это нюх. Подруга, облокотившись об барную стойку, с улыбкой подозвала меня к себе, тут же переключаясь на парней. Внутри было не так уж и плохо, я имею в виду, что дышать можно, а то я боялась, что помру от нехватки кислорода ещё у входа. Само помещение было отделанной каким-то тёмно-бордовым деревом, переходящие в каменную плитку. Народ так гармонично рассосался по столам и стеночкам, что я спокойно смогла дойти до Орианы, с опасением поглядывая на новых знакомых, а услышав отголоски их разговоров, придумывала самый безопасный путь к отступлению... для себя.  
-И откуда такая красавица пришла?  
-…Может, мы выпьем и уединимся?  
-Мальчики-мальчики, не стоит спешить, я никуда не тороплюсь. Сначала накормите бедную девушку, а потом мы поговорим... - и она намеренно говорила всё тиши и тише, заставляя их наклониться к себе ближе, чтобы с придыханием закончить, пуская в ход все свои женские чары,- по-взрослому. А пить я не люблю, в отличие от моей подруги.  
И они, милые создания, посмотрели на меня. К Ориане я- то привыкла, а вот к красноречивым и слегка затуманенным взглядам парней была не готова, и первым инстинктом у меня было - сбежать и спрятаться, но одну я подругу никак не могла оставить, а те всё смотрели и ждали от меня ответа. Пришлось соврать и молча кивнуть головой, будто подтверждала слова Ори, скрестив на руке пальцы, чтобы сдержать себя от едких высказываний. Мальчики тут же хитро переглянувшись между собой и улыбнулись мне, а один из них взял с барной стойки желтовато-синий коктейль и протянул его мне со словами:-<< выпьем за встречу>>. У подруги в это время был другого цвета коктейль с зонтиком, а вот парни держали такой же, какой предложили мне. В горле запершило от предчувствия неприятностей. Не знаю, сколько градусов и что именно намешано в этом халявном коктейле, но узнавать очень не хотелось. Я хотела вежливо отказаться, однако, случайно посмотрев на чересчур серьёзный и умоляющий взгляд подруги, крепко сжимающую ножку своего пойла, добавила в свой чёрный список ещё одну причину, по которой Ори получит от меня по мягкому месту ремнём. Не понимая, что задумала эта плутовка, я, с милой улыбкой, приняла коктейль из рук парня, сердечно поблагодарив (проклянув) его, и в один присест, не закусывая, выпила его, ощущая во рту не привычную горечь и разливающийся жар от горла до желудка. Да уж... убойный коктейльчик. Мужчины только и успели, что приложить бокал к губам, и теперь, с совершенно ошеломленным видом, открыв рот, не мигая, смотрели на меня. Хотя нет... не только они. Бармен, проходивший в это время мимо меня, и парочка мужчин, сидящих рядом и видевшие это безобразие, так же не остались безучастными. Вон, дяденька с бородой, уже пьяный в стельку, от неожиданности икнул, свалившись на пол, да там и остался, судя по протяжному храпу, а другие молча подозвали к себе бармена и уже через минуту я была счастливой обладательницей ещё двух таких же коктейлей, тарелки с фруктами, и миски с чёрными сухариками и малосольными огурчиками, которыми здесь было принято закусывать под выпивку. Миска так и осталась мной не тронутой, её я отдала Ориане, которая, воспользовавшись моментом, быстро слила свой напиток в цветочный горшок, так удобно стоящий рядом, а сама, взяв фрукты и один коктейль, пошла искать свободное место за столом, с которого я спокойно смогу наблюдать за подругой.  
Ори не стала меня останавливать, значит свою часть плана я успела выполнить. Мужчины до сих пор ещё не отошли от шока. Эх вы, слабый народ. Вас бы к русским на недельку. Вот, кто научит вас правильно пить, не закусывая, и не пьянеть от одной рюмки. Как я уже говорила - пить я не люблю. Мне просто не нравиться вкус алкогольных напитков, правда, это только одна причина, вторая же была в том, что алкоголь практически не действовал на меня. Не важно, сколько выпив, я пьянела совсем чуть-чуть, но всегда осознавала себя, а через некоторое время мой организм естественным путём выводит чужеродную отраву из организма. Поэтому, если Ори хотела незаметно избавиться от своего коктейля, лучше такого отвлекающего маневра ничего придумывать не надо. Её-то алкоголь в отличие от меня нормально брал. А сейчас пусть строит из себя пьяную особу лёгкого поведения, стараясь вытащить из них побольше денег, я же буду стоять в стороне и внимательно следить, чтобы игра не вышла на другой уровень.  
Подходящее место я нашла через двадцать шагов. Этот стол был расположен так незаметно возле окна, закрытый спереди еще одним цветочным горшком, из которого торчала палка, по виду напоминающую пальму, что сделав я ещё один шаг или наоборот не дойдя, просто не увидела бы его. Обрадовавшись находке, я ускорилась, боясь, что меня опередят, и быстро села на свободный стул, поставив ношу на стол. Ещё раз проверив, что подругу прекрасно видно, стоило лишь чуть-чуть повернуть голову, с облегчением вздохнула, поворачиваясь всем корпусом к столу, и... чертовски напугалась, вздрогнув всем телом, поняв, что сижу я не одна. Как говорится:<< а слона-то я и не приметил>>.Напротив меня, держа в левой руке бокал с пивом, а в другой игральную карту, сидел мужчина. А дальше всё... сознание помахало мне ручкой, захватив с собой и душу за компанию, когда он выстроил в голове цепочку, состоящую из: _< <мужчина+ игральная карта+ кабак=???>>_Глоть, ТОЛЬКО НЕ СНОВА!!! - Взвыла я мысленно, побелев, посинев и позеленев наверное одновременно.  
Мне стоило огромных нечеловеческих усилий уговорить саму себя посмотреть на лицо мужчины, тем более, когда на столе я увидела разложенные карты как при игре <<пасьянс>>. Навряд ли Тики Микк сейчас спокойно сидел бы и пил пиво при виде меня и ещё вопрос:<< знает ли он другие игры помимо покера?>> Господи, надеюсь, моя новая фобия не останется со мной навсегда при виде карт рядом с мужчинами, иначе всё будет печально. Решив быстро перейти к главному, я одним наклоном головы быстро подняла взгляд и с облегчением вытерла пот со лба. Передо мной был явно не третий в человеческом бомжовом обличие, а обыкновенный мужчина не старше тридцати лет с короткими волосами цвета пшеницы или солнца, с серыми глазами, в белой рубашке, рукава которой были задраны чуть ли не до локтей, а на воротнике то ли бардовый галстук, то ли лента, и тёмно-коричневая жилетка.  
Мужчина со скучающим видом смотрел на стол, подперев щеку рукой, совершенно не обратив на моё странное поведение внимания. У меня же от недавнего нервного потрясения запершило в горле и мне пришлось немного отпить от своего бесплатного коктейля, надеясь, что я ещё не превысила свой лимит, за которым организму потребуется экстренная очистка. Только после того, как я поставила стакан на место, незнакомец с интересом посмотрел на меня, нахмурив брови.  
-И как такая молодая леди ещё держится?- Не знаю, то ли он спрашивал меня, то ли себя. Я тактично промолчала, подумав, что, если надо, он обратится ко мне с этим вопросом. Не обратился, продолжая с наклоненной головой оценивающе смотреть на меня.  
-Извините, но это как-то не вежливо пялиться на человека без его согласия?- Не выдержала я такого взгляда.  
-<<Пялиться>>? - Непонимающе переспросил он, поднимая голову, не выпуская карту из рук.- Это с какого языка?  
Чёрт! Надо научиться фильтровать слова. Они же молодёжный сленг нашего времени не знают. Но в этом есть определённые плюсы.  
-С русского,- лицо мужчины ещё больше приняло недоумённый вид. Попытка номер два.- Со славянского,- опять не то. Так, углубляемся дальше в историю.- С латинского... - Что? Опять МИМО?! - С древнегреческого.  
-А-а!- неужели повезло найти нужный язык... стоп... Это какой тогда год сейчас?! Мама дорогая, впервые жалею, что на уроках истории в школе и в ВУЗе балду гоняла. Господи, обещаю исправиться по возвращению домой, заделавшись батаном!  
-И что оно значит?  
-То же самое, что и смотреть, только носит более негативный оттенок,- честно сказала я, делая очередной глоток, на секунду прервав свой взгляд на мужчине, перенаправив его на подругу. Ориана, над чем-то хихикая, била по плечу одного из своих знакомых. Удостоверившись, что всё с ней в порядке, я вернулась к прерванному занятию, а именно несение возвышенной информации людям.  
-А вы ни так просты, как казалось на первый раз,- с уважением сказал он, улыбаясь.  
-Это воспринимать мне как комплемент?- Подняла я бровь.  
-Всё зависит от вас,- продолжал чуть наигранно улыбаться он.- Я извиняюсь, что моё поведение поставило вас в не выгодное положение. Могу загладить свою вину всем, чем захотите.  
-Покормите меня,- жалобно забурлил мой живот, быстро подавая нужную идею.  
-Что?- Чуть приоткрыл он рот, наклонив в мою сторону голову.  
-Я есть хочу! А одними фруктами сыт не будешь. Покормите меня и мы будем в расчёте, я даже расскажу вам парочку таких же иноязычных слов, если вы захотите. Девушки любят умных парней, которые красиво и непонятно говорят с заумным видом. Только пожалуйста... никаких коктейлей! Ненавижу алкоголь.  
Если еще вначале разговора мужчина пытался сохранить лицо, то после последних слов он, закрыв ладонью рот, подозрительно начал кашлять, при этом его глаза не просто улыбались, они смеялись надо мной. Попросив подождать меня несколько минут и ничего не трогать в его игре, он отлучился к барной стойке, чтобы потом вернуться не только с подносом, от которого вкусно пахло, но и с компанией из двух человек, одетых в старую, но чистую чёрную форму. Те двое, не поверите, несли по пять бокалов и стаканов с разным содержимым. Итого десять. Они молча поставили кругом напитки возле меня, а в центр мой незнакомец выставил тарелку, на котором были жаренные над костром овощи и кусок бифштекса. Я смотрела с еды на напитки, с напитков на мужчину. Тот, молча пожав плечами, говоря:  
-Я брал только еду и морс. Остальное от заведения и от гостей бара. Ешьте.  
Второй раз повторять мне не надо было... и третий раз то же... всё равно не могла ничего засунуть в рот, когда человек напротив так смотрит на вас. Пришлось нанизать овощ на вилку и выставить её перед мужчиной. На немой вопрос:<< зачем?>>\- сказала:  
-Не могу есть одна.  
Мужчина понимающие усмехнулся и подхватил еду зубами. Так мы и кушали - один кусок мне, другой - ему. Спасибо, что за время кормёжки он молча принимал подношения, хоть и смотрел так, что любая другая девушка или подавилась бы или покраснела, но я не любая другая- я студент, который научился есть при любых условиях, будь это нормальная столовка или в морге на стуле перед трупом. Закончив с твёрдой пищей, я с глубокомысленным взглядом посмотрела на жидкую.  
-И что здесь что?- Вслух задалась я вопросом.  
-Вот это - текила, - выставил вперёд стопку мужчина.- Это коньяк, виски, коктейль <<Порт>>состоящий из колы с ромом; вино, эль, тёмное пиво, коктейль<< Шторм>>, который вы уже пили, в его составе все предыдущие горячительные напитки и самогон, дальше простая вода и клюквенный морс.- Последнее я сразу взяла в руки и осушила до дна. Будто почувствовав или увидев, что с главным блюдом покончено, снова вернулись те двое. Я хотела отдать им ещё и весь бесплатный алкоголь, но мужчина предупредил, что это могут засчитать как личное оскорбление, поэтому вся не выпитая жидкость была отодвинута в стороночку.  
Мужчина, скрестив на груди руки, с прищуром смотрел на меня, а когда он открыл рот, мне пришлось ещё раз напомнить себе, что передо мной не третий Ной.  
\- Как ты относишься к карточным играм?


	9. Учитель-мухлюйщик и спор

-А?- Наверняка с очень глупым лицом спросила я, забыв закрыть рот, даже не обратив внимания на то, что мы с какого-то перепуга перешли на <<ты>>. Мужчина, почесав затылок, нахмурился, и ещё раз повторил свой вопрос. Я же, до сих пор пытающаяся найти хоть один признак принадлежности этого человека к серым, пропустила момент, когда незнакомец встал и начал махать прямо перед моими глазами своей рукой. Очнулась я под щёлканье пальцев.  
-Э?- Похлопала ресницами, переводя свой взгляд на него. И никакого смущения ни у мужчины, ни у меня, только чуть детское любопытство.  
-Очень многословно,- ухмыльнулся он, садясь под моим пристальным взглядом за стол. Пододвинув к себе стакан с простой водой, он сделал глоток, говоря:  
-Мне кажется, или ты слишком напряжена?  
Я хотела возмутиться, отвернуться и сделать вид, что мы незнакомы, что было недалеко от истины, ибо я даже его имя не знала, но мужчина наклонил голову вправо и так снисходительно посмотрел на меня, что неожиданно во мне проснулся гнев. Ненадолго я перестала искать во всём подвох и, сев прямо, нацепив маску королевы, с гордо поднятыми плечами сказала:  
-Скажем так... - Начала говорить я, будто делала ему большое одолжение.- У меня есть очень веские причины не доверять первым встречным, а то вдруг они окажутся не теми, кем кажутся. И с каких пор мы перешли на "ты" ?  
На мужчину мои преображения никак не повлияли. Он лишь улыбнулся углом рта, и я засомневалась: кто кому должен был делать одолжение.  
-Думаю, после того, как ты начала меня кормить буквально из рук, или это не повод сблизиться?- Краска прилила к лицу. Чёрт, а я ведь не рассматривала это с точки зрения людей, смотрящий со стороны на нас. Вот и прошла моя храбрость, ничего не оставив после себя.  
 _< <А ведь он наслаждался нашим разговором>>_\- ясно поняла я, стоило лишь взглянуть в его глаза.  
-Я не буду расспрашивать, почему ты потеряла веру в людей, слишком много могло способствовать этому, меня сейчас интересует другое. А именно как ты относишься к карточным играм.  
-Сносно,- нахмурив брови, сказала я.- А что?  
-Да вот хотел развеять скуку, а должного соперника найти не смог,- обвёл он помещение взглядом, вернув свой цепкий взор на меня, привалившись к столу.- Подумал, может ты скрасишь мой досуг.  
-Я...плохо играю,- отвела в сторону голову, вспомнив неприятное из детства.- Из меня неудачный соперник выйдет.  
-Часто проигрываешь?- Подперев подбородок руками, деловым тоном спросил он.  
-И это тоже. Скорее не умею мухлевать, как некоторые,- и снова плохие воспоминания, от которых хотелось скрипнуть зубами. Этого я не сделала, но печальный вздох не удержала.  
-А хотела бы научиться?  
-Ещё бы!- Даже чуть приподнялась со стула, и вдруг начала делиться наболевшим.- Знаешь, как иногда охота было утереть нос братьям? И ведь не только старшие, даже младшие оставляли меня в дураках с погонами! Просто до скрежета в зубах охота! Было время, я хотела подать в газету объявление:<< требуется фокусник>> чтобы вытрясти с него пару трюков, но... не получилось. После третьей попытки на мои запросы перестали даже отвечать, а в редакцию я идти не решалась. И я продолжила проигрывать практически каждый кон потому, что эти козлы после моих криков честно играли только первую минуту.  
Я так углубилась в воспоминания, что не поняла дальнейшие слова мужчины.  
-Считай, твоя мечта осуществилась.  
-Какая? У меня их не мало,- ага, и первая моя самая заветная сейчас мечта - оказаться дома с молотком в одной руке и с диском аниме грей мена в другой. Ну или с постером всей семейки Ноев перед импровизированным костром.  
-Я дам тебе возможность утереть нос своим братьям. Возрадуйся, ты станешь первым моим учеником.  
-А...Э-э-э... - Мой мозг завис.- Боюсь спросить, но чему ты меня учить будешь?  
Вместо слов мужчина закатил рукава. Я рефлекторно сглотнула. В голову закрались не самые добрые мыслишки, а когда он потянул руку в мою сторону, я еле удержала себя сидеть на месте, не двигаясь, и не шугаться, как кошка. И правильно сделала. Парень не тронул меня, а просто, заведя пустую руку за мою голову, вытащил оттуда туз пик. Какая-то мысль появилась и тут же исчезла, подавленная совершенно детским восторгом, когда ты ещё будучи маленьким верил в магию и волшебство. И не напоминайте мне, что само нахождение здесь я обязана явно не бабе Клаве с третьего подъезда.  
Мужчина снизил голос и интригующе заговорил:  
\- Я научу тебя самому древнему и тонкому искусству, секрет которого передаётся из поколения в поколение... умению управлять картами.  
-То есть жульничать,- подвела я итоги и впервые за долгое время искренне улыбнулась.  
-Я бы не был так груб, но суть ты уловила правильно.  
-И что? Неужели ты меня научишь за просто так? Бесплатный сыр бывает только в мышеловке и то для второй мышки. Что ты хочешь за свою помощь?  
-А что ты мне можешь дать?  
-Дай подумать... бабок... это деньги по-другому,- быстро объяснила я, видя недоумение у него в глазах,- у меня нет. Я могу как и хотела вначале рассказать тебе несколько иноязычных слов, объяснив их значение, как делала это сейчас, или ты хочешь нечто физическое, имеющее ценность?  
-Какой умный у меня ученик. Прям загляденье. Я придумал, как разнообразить нашу игру. Чтобы обучение протекало интереснее и продуктивнее, предлагаю спор: если после того, как я тебя обучу, ты сможешь хоть раз выиграть меня, превзойти своего учителя, я отдам тебе то, что скрыто в этой коробке,- а я и не заметила, как на столе лежала чёрная, величиной с полруки, непрозрачная коробка из неизвестного мне материала. Поняв, куда я смотрю, он пододвинул ящик ближе, любовно поглаживая.- Поверь, эта вещь очень дорога мне, и я буквально отрываю её от сердце. Но, если ты проиграешь, скажем, после десяти конов, я хочу нечто равноценное. Каждый кон мы по очереди выбираем, в какую будем играть игру.   
-Но у меня ничего нет!  
-А в сумке что?- С любопытством посмотрел он на мой чемодан.  
-В сумке?- Я даже забыла про неё. Быстро посмотрела вниз на сумку, тихо спросив саму себя _: << а правда что?>> _-и начала выкладывать наверняка непонятные для мужчины вещи на стол, периодически комментируя:  
-Так, учебник по оперативной хирургии и анатомии… Фиг тебе, а не эта макулатура! Если по возвращению домой я не сдам эти кирпичи в библиотеку, можно смело забирать заявление из универа и уезжать учиться на другой континент потому, что все библиотекари моей страны ополчаться против меня, выписывая штраф, который мне и одной жизни оплатить не хватит… Так... мобильник... это вообще не обсуждается! Тетрадки с лекциями... проще удавиться. А ручки не нужны? Нет? Жаль. Тогда... шарфик. Смотри, какой он мягкий. Ну и что, что розовый! Эх, ничего ты не понимаешь в моде!   
Я продолжила выкладывать вещи, пока вдруг мужчина не протянул руку к столу, показывая на голубенькую сложенную книгой корочку, с интересом спрашивая:  
-А это что?  
-Это мой студенческий,- открыла я перед ним своё удостоверение, где было вклеена моя фотография.  
-И что здесь написано?  
Я удивлёно сдвинула брови.  
-А ты не можешь прочитать?  
Он отрицательно покачал головой, дав мне повод для очередной гипотезы. Похоже, распознавание языка действовало только в одном направление. То есть те вещи, которые мы привезли с собой, никто, кроме нас, прочитать не сможет, а вот мы же здесь являемся универсальными лингвистами. Н-да, а ведь у себя дома я знаю английский только на твёрдую тройку.  
-Здесь указано моё имя, фамилия и заведение... эм-м у вас есть университеты или другие высшие заведения? Это что-то вроде школ, только учится там более сложней. В общем, это знак того, что я там учусь,- ох, как же сложно объяснять человеку то, что в тебя вбито практически с рождения.  
-Тогда я возьму это.  
-Но... но... - я хотела спросить:<< зачем?>> ведь она имеет ценность только для меня в моём мире, да и без студенческого меня не пропустят в универ, пока не вспомнила, что там сейчас проходят по электронным пропускам, а, значит, раз он так хочет, этим я могу без сожаления пожертвовать.  
-Договорились. Учи меня,- положила я на край стола студенческий, быстро убрав ненужное назад в сумку.  
-Учи кто?- Ой!  
-А..а я не знаю твоего…вашего имени,- перешла я назад на <<вы>>, не зная, как правильно к нему относиться. Его явно позабавила моя растерянность.  
-Я и не говорил его,- улыбнулся он краешком рта.- Вот заслужишь - скажу. А пока можешь ко мне просто обращаться<< учитель>>.А как зовут моего ученика?  
Не знаю, кто что подумал, а сейчас я вспомнила одного белобрысого парня из семейства горохового стручка, который к тому же был королём карточных игр. Поэтому заданный вопрос я поняла не правильно и назвала естественно другое имя.  
-Аллен Уолкер.  
-Твоя фамилия Уолкер?- Удивлено вскинул он брови.  
-А?...-Кажется, эта буква скоро станет моей самой любимой.  
В смысле моя фамилия? Ох, ты же...   
-Нет-нет - нет!- замахала я руками, чуть привстав со стула.- Я оговорилась. И зовут меня не Аллен, а...  
-Уолкер... - Не стал дослушивать он мои жалкие оправдания, перебивая все мои мысли. Да уж, с таким мямлей, как я, мне любую ложь засчитают как правдой.- Аллен... - Покатал он это имя во рту.- Мне нравится, как звучит. Сделаем же тебе имя, Аллен Уолкер.  
Я закрыла руками рот, чтобы не кричать от накатившегося понимания. Кажется, я только что ввела в этот мир нового человека - себя. Надеюсь, без дальнейших последствий в виде проклятого глаза, обезображенной руки, являющееся чистой силой, и личного Ноя в своей голове. Я тщательно обдумала, что даст мне и подруге липовые имена. Как оказалось - не мало. Нас не найдут по нашим настоящим именам, как бы сильно не хотели Нои и другие подозрительные личности. Почему-то вспомнился Апокриф. И если мы изменим историю, то в нашем времени мы сможем найти о себе любую информацию, не вводя собственные имена. Это может привлечь ненужное внимание. Но… Аллен Уолкер! Чёрт! Никакого другого имени не могло прийти в голову, тот же Лави например?! Видимо у меня такая карма... попадать во всякие неприятности. И сейчас я собираюсь научиться тому, чем был вынужден заниматься Аллен, чтобы выжить в аниме со своим учителем - мухлевать.  
-Аллен, ты чего?- Спросил меня уже мой учитель, с беспокойством смотря на меня. Блин, а я и забыла, что до сих пор закрываю рот ладонями.- Тебя что-то беспокоит?  
-Нет, всё нормально. Просто я не верю в такое везение... учитель,- дополнила я, когда увидела его взгляд, и в подтверждение своих слов начала улыбаться, ведь я действительно хотела этому научиться. Уверена, это пригодится мне ещё не раз, тем более в этом мире, где мы бомжи. - Давайте приступим к обучение, учитель. С чего начнем?  
Мужчина ухмыльнулся.  
-Слышала поговорку:<< Ловкость рук и никакого мошенничества>>? - Учитель положил локоть на стол и начал крутить рукой в воздухе, чтобы при следующем повороте буквально из воздуха вытащить колоду.- В идеале ты должна научиться делать карты невидимыми. Этим можно достичь разными способами от самого простого: «отвлечь внимание «или» меченые карты” до более сложного в виде секретного кармана в одежде, быстро сделанных узелков из лески или другой бесцветной нитки. Дай-ка мне свою руку,- мужчина без разрешения сжал мою маленькую лапку в своих ладонях. Повертев её и так, и сяк, потрясся в воздухе, он, чуть тяжело вздохнув, возвратил конечность назад мне.  
-Как я и думал - слишком маленькая, а пальцы короткие. Отвлекать внимание ты не всегда сможешь, как и метить карты, и делать свою раскладку. Тебе могут просто не дать в руки колоду, и обычно на этом многие прогорают, но не я. Даже в таком случае можно применить несколько приёмов. Что же... я покажу тебе большинство их них и в ходе проб и ошибок мы выясним, какие больше подходят моему ученику. Начнём с самого начала, а именно:<< как правильно тасовать карты>>...  
И учитель начал показывать мне _“Веер”, “Ласточкин хвост”, “Тасовка с распределением “_ и _“Тасовка по частям”_.Я запарилась уже на первой. Что же такого сложного в обычном веере, сделанный из карт? А вот что... Из карт колоды выкладывается гигантский веер, который держится двумя руками, затем веер разделяется на две части, в результате чего в каждой руке находится по одному вееру. Далее веер левой руки складывается с веером правой руки, причем изображается это так, как будто один веер складывается с другим в разрез, а на самом деле карты не перемешиваются, а находятся в том положении, в котором была сделана съемка, то есть верхняя часть колоды перемещена вниз. Чтобы карты пришли в первоначальное положение, нужно ещё раз повторить данные движения с веером. И...у меня просто не было столько пальцев, чтобы нормально сжать карты! А потому не получилось соединить два веера без смешивания карт.  
Другие три были легче для моего понимания. Во время Тасовки "Ласточкин хвост" колоду разделяют на две части и одну половину колоды пропускает через другую. Затем шулер, то есть я, прикрывает карты правой рукой, пропуская половину одной колоды через половину другой колоды, и от последней описывает движение полукругом в правую сторону. Таким поворотом она отделяется от остальной колоды и появляется возможность положить ее снова под первую половину колоды, таким образом, каким она лежала перед тасовкой. Две следующие были похожими с главным принципом сохранить нужную последовательность карт, как хочу я.  
А дальше я благодарила японцев и китайцев за создание палочек для суши потому, что умение правильно снимать пальцами было просто жизненно необходим для фальшивой съёмки. Мужчина назвал мне несколько съёмок, но использовать я буду лишь несколько, например приём "нужная карт". Здесь я, держа колоду в руках, могла узнать какую-либо карту в колоде. Для этого, используя мизинец, приподнимают колоду в том месте, где находится эта карта, которую подмечают быстрым взглядом. Данное движение исполняется очень быстро и не может быть замечено игроками, так как, во время исполнения, мухлюйщик не останавливает своих действий, а карты приподнимает лишь слегка. А вот " Подменой" я не скоро овладею. Здесь используются секретные карманы, а в джинсах они были очень тугими, поэтому пришлось оставить этот приём на потом.  
А дальше учитель показал на практике своё мастерство. «Дурак" он выиграл как нечего делать, просто я была невнимательна к его рукам, и он, пользуясь моей безалаберностью, раздал себе на несколько карт больше, а потом в первом же отбое скинул ненужные. Когда мой взгляд сам по себе, действуя уже на рефлексах, стал цепким, внимательным, мужчина решил перейти на более новый уровень, хоть я всё равно ни разу не смогла уличить его в мошенничестве.  
Вытащив из кармана метровую леску, он приказал мне делать узлы, да такие, чтобы я за миллисекунду смогла развязать их. Думаете это легко? А вы когда-нибудь на скорость пробовали развязать узел на тонкой нитке? Попробуйте, я уверена, результат вас ошеломит. В общем... я не справилась с этим заданием. Леска не поддалась мне, зато учителю потребовалось лишь один взмах руки, чтобы расплести мои узлы. Обидно! Моё самомнение явно ушло в минус.  
Ма-а-ма-а, я уже сбилась со счёта, сколько потратила времени на эти ненавистные узлы, время от времени прерываясь, чтобы посмотреть, как дела у подруги. Возле Орианы столпилось около десяти пустых стаканов, при этом я уверена, она не пила ни капли в отличие от тех двух бой-френдов, уже обнимающие барную стойку. Процесс накопления капитала шёл полным ходом. Так, вернёмся к нашим баранам, точнее узелкам. Господи, у меня итак ногтей не было, издержки будущей профессии, так тебе мало и ты захотел лишить меня ещё и пальцев?! Без слёз на руки не по смотришь: они все покраснели, на некоторых появились мозоли, а под двумя ногтями уже скопилась кровь. Как же я жалела, что у меня нет супер острого маникюра. Уверена, с этим я бы справилась в сотню раз быстрее. Сколько нахожусь в этом мире, то есть в прошлом, столько и калечусь.  
Учитель был неумолим, хоть и ни разу не повышал на меня голос, но этого и не требовалось, чтобы успокоить мне хватало лишь взгляда. И какой раз я думала, что сама себе выкопала яму. Излишней жалостливостью он тоже явно не страдал, заставляя дальше распутывать узел, не взирая на моё дрожание в руках и нарастающей истерики. Так и хотелось плюнуть на всё и сдаться, но я продолжала раз за разом, стирая руки в кровь, продолжать свой бой с узлами. И в кого я таким ослом пошла?   
В итоге свой первый узел я одолела минимум через час, и я смогла наконец отдохнуть, без сил провалившись к спинке стула, закрыв на минуту глаза. За окном ночь полностью вступила в свои права. Интересно сколько сейчас времени? Учитель, дружески похлопав меня по плечу, начал говорить:  
-Не плохо... для 5-летнего ребёнка.- Я удивлёно открыла и выпучила глаза.- Малыш, тебе ещё баиньки не пора? Хочешь, куплю тебе леденец?  
Вот... слов нет!  
-Я не малыш!- Возмущённо крикнула я.  
Мужчина ухмыльнулся.  
-Докажи.  
На секунду я растерялась, увидев перед собой совершенно незнакомого мне человека. Но это мгновение быстро прошло, а вот чувства остались. Кого-то учитель мне напоминал, но кого…может моего бывшего историка?  
-Как?  
-Выиграй у меня спор.- Я непонимающе сдвинула брови. Так вроде мы с этого и начали. Что изменилось?- Если не получится, ты отдашь мне эту странную синюю книжку с твоим изображением, станешь мышонком (КТО?! Малыш был лучше) и выполнишь одно желание.  
-В пределах разумного!- Тут же сказала я, имея в виду желание. Остальное было допустимо. Раз мы поменяли правила- я тоже сменю свои условия.- А если выиграю я, вы отдадите не только эту коробку и скажете своё имя, но при следующей нашей встрече будете откликаться на Карлсона (да, я злопамятная, тем более этот мультик в это время ещё никто не видел, поэтому мою шутку поймёт только Ориана). И желание, естественно.  
-Не боишься проиграть, ребятёнок? - Улыбнулся он, перекидывая из одной руки в другую колоду карт.  
-Раздавай!  
-Нет,- покачал отрицательно он головой, ложа передо мной карты.- Леди вперёд. В какую игру будем играть?  
-В очко!- Тут же ответила я, не задумываясь даже.  
И понеслось...


	10. Начало игр и драка

И кто сказал, что играть всего лишь с одним соперником бывает скучно? Этот человек явно не встречался с нами двумя - шулерами, которые мало того, что играли в карты, так ещё и соревновались в умении мухлевать. Первая игра протекла очень быстро. Не успела я себе раздать выигрышную комбинацию, как мужчина уже разложил передо мной свои карты. С двух карт он сразу набрал 21,хоть я точно знаю, что таких карт у него быть не должно! Вот когда успел он подменить карты, если я с него глаз не спускала? А может у него с собой были специальные невидимые чернила, делающие карты невидимые до определённого времени?  
Учитель, смотря на моё крайне задумчивое выражение лица, усмехнулся, и жестом предложил раскрыть свои карты. Пришлось, скрепя зубы, показать их. Чёрт, как он это сделал? Те карты, которые я для себя выбрала и пометила, когда перевернула, стали совершенно другими. Естественно, я продула со счётом 20:21 в его пользу. Р-р-р, кажется, к концу спора у меня не останется в голове ни одной нервной клетки. Все они падут в неравном карточном бою. А ещё я деградирую до животного. Вон, уже шипеть начала, когда мой соперник потянулся за колодой карт. И это только после первой игры!  
-Продолжим,- улыбнулся он, делая вид, что не замечает моего настроения.- Теперь моя очередь. Покер.  
Покер... хм, опять мелькнула какая-то мысль, но она быстро улетела, стоило мне только увидеть первую карту. Что же... я пыталась сохранить непроницаемое лицо, чтобы противник не смог прочитать по эмоциям мои карты. Но это было так трудно! Надо было лишь раз взглянуть в эти бесстыжие глаза, увидеть его улыбку кончиком рта, как весь хваленый самоконтроль помахал платочком. С помощью злополучных узлов и одного тайного кармана (лучше не спрашивайте, куда я прятала карту, чтобы не смять её) я смогла вытащить два туза. Один тут мне попался итак по воле случая. Итого: три туза и две десятки, которые тоже выпали мне сами по себе, без использования каких-либо приёмов. Конечно, я до последнего надеялась на победу, когда мы начали вскрываться, и он показал первые три карты. Одна из них была моя десятка, остальные две разной масти - шестёрка. Следующей картой оказалась ещё одна шестерка. И когда он показал последнюю карту, я уже знала, что увижу.  
-Чёрт!- Подняла я руки вверх, и за ладошками спрятала своё лицо, скрываясь от мира, еле как удерживаясь, чтобы не скомкать и не выкинуть злополучные бумажки до ближайшей мусорки.- Это просто нереально!  
-Что, сдаёшься, мышонок?  
Разведя пальцы в сторону, я хмуро посмотрела на него через образовавшиеся прорези, как на врага народа. Мужчина, не переставая, улыбался, будто это игра очень веселила его. Хотя почему будто? Она и веселила, ведь я в этой новой обстановке была словно ребёнком, неуклюже пытающийся сделать первые шаги. Схватив ближайший к себе коктейль и несколькими глотками опрокинув его внутрь для поднятия духа, я сказала:  
-Моя очередь раздавать! Пьяница!  
Мужчина, вместо того, чтобы отдать мне колоду, вдруг с недоумением сощурил брови, а потом ни с того ни с сего засмеялся, поставив меня в тупик, говоря.- Я нет, а вот ты очень скоро ей станешь, если продолжишь так пить.  
-Чего?- Сначала не поняла я, а потом, когда смысл дошёл, не больно ударила себя по лбу. Вот же бестолочь!  
-Тьфу ты…- на этих словах мужчина поднял взгляд, видимо пытаясь разобрать, как воспринимать правильно мою речь. Теперь я сделала вид, что ничего не заметила, продолжив говорить - … Да нет же, играем в пьяницу,- и без приглашения сама забрала карты под одобрительное хмыканье учителя. Уверена, мужчина отлично знал, что я имела в виду, просто решил подразнить меня. Ничего-ничего, у меня ещё есть шанс выиграть. Даже интересно, какое у него будет лицо, когда он поймёт, что проиграл: расстроенное, разозлённое, или наоборот обрадованное. Какая же из его эмоций настоящая?  
Пьяницу я выбрала не случайно. Я знаю, что её быстро не сыграешь, а мне как раз нужно было немного лишнего времени. В первую очередь, чтобы успокоиться и держаться выбранной стратегии, не поддаваясь уловкам противника, во - вторую, чтобы посмотреть, как там дела у подруги. Я давно перестала следить за ситуацией у барной стойки, и какой же я испытала ужас, когда не обнаружила Ориану на месте. Схватившись за сердце, резко вскочила, и с дикими глазами начала обводить взглядом помещение, придумав тысячу и одно приключение с не счастливым концом, куда могла вляпаться подруга. И да, список первых возглавляли Нои акума, а уж потом обычные убийцы и насильники. Да уж, докатилась. Лишь оказавшись в новом (точнее в прошлом) мире, ты понимаешь, кого действительно нужно бояться, а кого будешь только рад встретить. Например, если у меня будет выбор между обычным убийцей и любого из семейства серых, которые дадут мне шанс спастись, я всеми руками и ногами всё равно выберу первый вариант, ибо ...не хочу мучиться в каком-нибудь сумасшедшем мирке Роад, быть инкубатором для бабочек-людоедов, заживо съеденной жуками гниения, и лишиться головы из-за того, что не оказалась в карманах ничего сладкого. Остальных из семейства и их заскоки я запамятнила, но это не значит, что я горю желанием освежить свою память. Спасибо, обойдусь!  
Господи, ну, пожалуйста, ты же там есть? Слышишь, как я молю тебя?! Пусть Ори просто отошла эм - м... подышать свежим воздухом. Да-да, а то здесь душно и весь воздух пропах курьевым. Или она уронила что-нибудь на пол и сейчас нагнулась, чтобы поднять эту вещь, и я просто не вижу её за этими столами... А может подруге срочно потребовалась дамская комната... если она есть уже в этом веке. Чёрт (блин, опять на рогатых перешла!)! Да где же она?!  
-Кого-то потеряла?- Спросил мужчина, тоже поворачиваясь к залу лицом и пытающийся проследить за моим взглядом.  
-Да, подругу,- без задней мысли ответила я, а когда поняла, что сказала это практически незнакомому мне человеку, в котором я не уверена даже на 10%, занервничала. Оставалось надеяться, что Ориану я не подставила ни каким способом, ведь мужчина уже видел нас вместе.  
-Извините, но мне придётся покинуть вас,- осторожно поднимаясь из-за стола.  
-Надеюсь, ненадолго,- собрал он карты и убрал их в карман.- Мы ещё не закончили спор.  
-Как карта ляжет,- грустно улыбнулась я, и уже хотела сделать первый шаг, как вдруг в зал ворвался растрёпанный, с ободранными грязными штанами, и чем-то очень взволнованный, явно уже навеселе, бородатый мужчина. Встав так, чтобы все его могли слышать, он заголосил, то и дело срываясь на пьяный рык:  
-Ребят, быстрей на улицу! Там мужики кулаками решили почесать!  
Когда объявитель закончил говорить, в помещение будто рванула звуковая бомба. Каждый пытался высказаться и быстрее пройти к выходу. Я лишь могла разобрать отрывки разговоров среди этой адской какофонии:  
-…О, надо глянуть! Бармен, налей мне с собой!  
…-Ставлю десятку, что виновата баба.  
-А я полтинник, что победит тот лохматый!  
-Сотня! Поддерживаю!  
А я поставила бы все деньги на то, что без Орианы здесь не обошлось. Зато знаю, где её нужно искать. В последний раз обернувшись к своему соседу, перед тем, как тоже побежать к месту действия, с удивлением отметила, что учитель не выглядел взбудораженным. Наоборот, он, не спеша, отхлебнул из своего стакана, и, как-то устало облокотившись на стул, пренебрежительно смотрел на весь этот каламбур. Если бы у меня было больше времени, чтобы обдумать данную ситуацию, возможно, я бы смогла хоть чуть-чуть сдвинуться с места в вопросе: _< < опасен ли этот мужчина и надо ли возвращаться назад, пытаясь выиграть странный спор?>> _  
-Кажется, ты кого-то искала?- Ухмыльнулся он, когда заметил, что я слишком долго стою на месте и смотрю на него.  
Вот же... Повертев головой, чтобы отбросить ненужные мысли (их итак хватает с избытком), перестав больше обращать на что-либо внимание, я пошла к выходу, но всё равно, каким-то странным неведомым способом, что я в очередной раз прокляла этот мир, смогла услышать роковые для себя слова:  
 _-Не опаздывай, Аллен. Игра с тобой поистине начинает приносить мне наслаждение._  
Думаю, он сразу понял, что слова достигли цели, когда я вздрогнула и с усердием начала расталкивать людей, мешающих мне выйти. Но, даже очутившись на улице, мне снова пришлось работать локтями, ногами, иногда и зубами (поверьте, это было больно для обоих сторон), пытаясь пробраться в гущу событий. Семимильными шагами пробиваясь мимо очередного бугая, от которого разило хуже, чем от помоек, я увидела знакомые очертания, и удвоила свой напор, пока не схватила нужную мне личность за руку. Ориана от моего касания напугалась так сильно, что с лёгкостью выдернула свою руку из моего захвата, да ещё и заездила мне локтём по лбу. А-а-а! Больно! Аж искры из глас полетели.  
-Что же ты творить, бешеная женщина! Разве так можно!- Захныкала я, приседая, и потирая под своими пальцами явно созревающую шишку. Кто-то, стоящий позади меня, нечаянно толкнул меня, и, если бы подруга не подхватила меня, наверняка заработала бы ещё одну травму.  
-Прости! Прости! Прости!- Раскаялась она в ту же секунду, когда узнала меня. С силой убрав мою руку, она посмотрела на то, что сотворила. Профессионально прощупав кожу, Ори печально вздохнула.- Извини, холодом здесь уже не поможешь.  
Я, сквозь слёзы, печально простонала:  
-Всё настолько плохо?!  
Подруга, опасаясь встретиться со мной взглядом, смотрела куда-то выше моих бровей, нервно кусая нижнюю губу.  
-Она уже посинела. Но не страшно. У тебя ведь есть чёлка. Просто спрячешь за ней.  
-Ты. Мне. Поставила. Здоровенную. Шишку. И говоришь, что ничего страшного?! - Медленно, буквально по слогам, прошипела я.  
-Ага,- улыбнулась она, но на всякий случай сделала шаг назад, чуть не налетев на человека из толпы.  
-Ты... ты... Вчера меня покусал Тиз, сегодня ты меня чуть не сделала дураком без мозгов... и этот день ведь еще не закончился! Да я так рискую не дожить до следующего перемещения!  
-Но я же, правда, случайно. Просто ты меня напугала, вот и...  
-Если бы кое-кто не ушёл из кабака, не предупредив, мне бы не пришлось её искать! Что ты опять натворила, чудовище?  
-А почему сразу я?- Очень правдоподобно удивилась она.  
Вместо ответа я лишь скептически подняла брови, и взглядом указала на две сумки, явно мужские, неуклюже висящие на плече подруги, и на их обладателей, которые стояли где-то в пяти-семи метров от нас и молча и злобно смотрели друг на друга. В тех двоих я с лёгкостью распознала мужчин, которых подруга пыталась развести на деньги. Вот так и становишься нарушителем закона. Главное, чтобы это не вошло в привычку уже в нашем времени.  
Надоев сидеть, дышать пылью и перегаром, и слушать, как люди за спиной обсуждают нас и тех двоих, строя невероятные гипотезы, я осторожно поднялась. Скрестив руки на груди, я хмуро посмотрела на Ори, говоря:  
-Я слушаю.  
Она сразу потупила взгляд, и ногой начала пинать маленькие камешки.  
-Я, правда, здесь не причём.  
-Ори…  
-И ничего такого им не говорила,- перешла на бубнёж она.  
-Ори!  
-Только предложила узнать, кто сильнее... в гляделках, ведь у меня есть знакомый, который может долго не моргать.  
Я очень сильно хотела постучать кулаком по голове, показывая, какая это дурацкая (слабо сказано) идея, но, из-за моей патологической везучести, решила не делать этого. Вместо этого, придав голосу побольше холодности, спросила:  
-И кто этот человек?  
Подруга молча подняла руку и пальцем указала на меня. Вот теперь была моя очередь делать вид, что я здесь не причём.  
-Четыре с половиной минуты, Ори. Люди могут и больше!  
-Вот сейчас и узнаем, насколько больше.  
-Ориана, я не настолько наивная. Признавай, что ты им пообещала за выигрыш, и, кстати…- подойдя к ней, шепнула на ушко, чтобы никто не смог услышать, а то позади нас как-то через чур тихо стало.- Ты уже одолжила денешек у них?  
Ориана оскорблёно посмотрела на меня.  
-Обижаешь... это первое, что я сделала, заполучив их сумки, причём они сами отдали мне их. А пообещала я победителю провести незабываемую ночь…  
-Ориана!- Я уже подумала невесть что, и хотела привести в чувство её, как она добавила.  
-…В компании с унитазом. Хотя, не зависимо, победит кто-то или нет, они оба в итоге окажутся вместе в уборной. Хорошо, что у меня случайно завалялось в сумочке слабительное.  
-А оружие у тебя случайно там завалялось? Или машина времени на худой случай?  
Расстроенным голосом она ответила:  
-К сожалению, нет.  
-А игру ты затеяла, чтобы отвести от себя подозрения и потянуть время?- Решила уточнить я.  
-Ну, я, правда, хотела узнать, сколько они продержаться.  
Устало вздохнула. Вот что с неё взять?! Она неисправима.  
Бедные уши. Эта толпа хоть на секунду замолчит? Я так и оглохнуть могу. Вот... если вам интересно, что эти парни делают, идите и подойдите к ним, а не стойте в сторонке, громко споря, почему эти двое так медлят. Кстати, об этом…  
-Ори, а они давно так стоят?- Спросила я подругу, сама подозревая здесь неладное.  
Девушка, покопавшись в своей сумки, достала оттуда мобильный, и одним нажатием пальца разблокировала его. Сразу на экране засветился секундомер.  
-Семь минут и сорок секунд,- гордо сказала она и быстро снова заблокировала телефон, чтобы заряда хватило по-дольше, ведь в этом веке даже и не ведают, что такое телевизор и с чем его едят.  
-Эм-м, Ориана, у меня, конечно, не идеальное зрение, но... мне кажется, или у них глаза закрыты?  
Услышав это, подруга тут же начала прищуривать глаза, стараясь разглядеть их лица. Почему-то ни одной из нас не пришла в головку мысль хоть чуть-чуть подойти к ним поближе. Видимо, стадный инстинкт взял вверх и над нами. Однако, вскоре сонное состояние заметили не только мы. Люди, жаждущие зрелища, бесцеремонно тыкали в незадачливых бойцов, вплотную подойдя к ним. Поняв, что мужчины даже не собираются просыпаться, в толпе возник новый ажиотаж. Те, кто ставил немалую сумму денег на победителя, скрипели сквозь зубы и с отвращением плевались на землю. А вот те, кто ставил на ничью, расплывались в победоносной улыбка и с превосходством смотрели на проигравших. Как бы ни возникла между ними настоящая драка. Боясь, что в этой мешанине нас могут растоптать массой, мы осторожно начали выбираться из этого проклятого круга.  
Уже стоя возле трактира, спрятавшись за деревом, я подсчитывала, сколько раз мне отоптали ноги, ударили руками, грудью, пивным брюхом, и просто толкнули. Отдышавшись, я вспомнила, что хотела сделать.  
-Ори, а ну-ка дай мне упаковку тех лекарств, которыми ты по доброте душевной угостила мужчин.  
Подруга, опустив на землю все сумки, чтобы не мешались, нашла нужную упаковку и протянула мне. Да, на коробочке было написано, что это средство от запоров, но вот когда хотела прочитать инструкции, не могла понять, причём здесь лечение бессонницы.  
-Ориана, ты им дала снотворное!- Дошло до меня.  
Подруга сощурила брови, выражая своё недовольство.  
-Амелия, ты читать не умеешь. Вон, даже на упаковке написано, что…  
-Ага,- прервала её я,- упаковка под одно лекарство, а внутренности под другое. Сама читай, раз не веришь,- сунула я ей под нос злополучную инструкцию и название таблеток.  
-Упс.  
Прочитав, девушка мило улыбнулась, быстро пряча компромат себе в карман, и начала с каким-то отчаянием стараться убрать свою сумку с моих глаз.  
-Та-а-ак. По глазам вижу, это не конец. Что ещё из лекарств есть в твоей сумке?  
-Ну-у, всего лишь жаропонижающее, противовирусное, обезболивающее... хорошо-хорошо, уже достаю.  
Славу богу жаропонижающее и обезболивающее оказалась действительно тем, чем являлось, но вот всё остальное... таблетки от глистов у собак (зачем ей они?! Я только знаю одного чел... почти человека, которому может потребоваться это лекарство, пусть и собачье. А нефиг брать сырую рыбу, третий!), витамины, противогрибковые, для облысения (вот их я взяла лишь кончиками пальцев вытянутой руки, как особо опасные, и переложила к себе. Вдруг понадобится против какого-нибудь Ноя, озабоченного своей шевелюрой. Если что, можно и их Тики приписать, естественно, без его согласия). И, как завершение, таблетки, средство от ожирение. Посмотрев на них, я с подругой синхронно усмехнулась, явно думая об одном и том же. Граф, вы всё ещё не сбросили вес? Тогда мы идём к вам!  
Пока я назад собирала лекарства, Ориана молча смотрела, что ещё, кроме денег есть в чужих сумках. Одну она отдала мне, второй занялась сама. Итого: две книжки с какими-то стихами сразу отправились в полёт. Спасибо, нам и своей литературы хватает, но мы их пролистали, а то вдруг среди страниц был бы какой-нибудь секрет. Следующее, что было безжалостно растоптано, оказалась сигара, которая в нашем времени стояла бы не дёшево, но здоровье дороже, и продавать её в этом мире мы тоже не собирались. Ещё были какие-то кожаные мешочки с непонятным содержимым: то ли сушеная трава, то ли какая-то другая фигня тёмного цвета, от которой сильно хотелось чихать. Может, это именно так выглядят лекарства этого времени или местные приправы? Мешочки мы решили оставить, так же, как и кусочки тканей, коробок спичек и маленькую красивую деревянную шкатулку, неизвестно как открывающаяся. Заметной кнопки, как бы мы долго не крутили, так и не нашли. Нам, после такого опыта по перемещение в другое время, нужно бы остерегаться брать в руки подозрительные предметы, но природное любопытство подруги снова сыграло немаловажную роль. Она просто не дала мне закопать шкатулку под ближайшим кустиком. Но я её предупредила, что если из-за этой штуки мы снова окажемся непонятно где, вместо шкатулки я закопаю её, а потом с чистой совестью пойду искать выход.  
-Думаю, нам хватит снять на эти деньги какую-нибудь комнату и отсидеться там до утра или до следующего перемещения,- скрутила она местную валюту в трубочку и осторожно убрала в карман, закрыв на замок. Уже собираясь идти, она поняла, что я не сдвинулась с места. Явно не понимая, что происходит, она нахмурилась, спрашивая.- Идём?  
Н-да, а вот мы и подошли к моей проблеме.  
-Эм-м, Ори, может, задержимся?  
Подруга удивлённо захлопала ресницами.  
-Зачем? Ты узнала что-то интересное? Это как-то связано с Чёрным Орденом?  
-Не совсем... Мне нужно выиграть один спор.  
-Та-а-ак. А ещё она обвиняет меня во всех грехах!- Подошла она ко мне и ткнула пальцем в грудь.- Что за спор и главное с кем?  
-С мужчиной... А вот дальше тебе может не понравится. Мне самой кажется это... крайне подозрительным, и, на всякий случай, надо сделать ноги, но гордость, а она у меня оказывается есть, не позволяет. В общем, этот мужчина... учил меня мухлевать ...в картах... стой, это не Тики! И вообще ты что- то в другую сторону от своего кумира ломанулась... Надеюсь, что не Третий, если он не научился у Лулу Белл менять человеческие обличия. И не Аллен Уолкер... правда, именно с этим именем возникла маленькая проблема... размером с самого глубокого кратера... точнее... Ориана, только не падай, это вышло совершенно случайно, но, походу, я создала в этом мире нового человека... Учитель, а именно так я пока к незнакомцу обращаюсь, не зная его имени, думает, что меня так зовут.  
-Ты... ты Аллен Уолкер?! - Я кивнула, подтверждая свои слова и моё самое худшее опасение, но, она, тут же схватившись за живот, начала даже не смеяться, а ржать, как лошадь.- Ха- ха - ха, гороховой стручок. Маленькая кроказябра, любящая много поесть, и в тайне строящий грандиозные планы по устранению своего учителя. А что, тебе подходит. Тогда и мне нужно сменить имя. Как насчёт <<Линали>>? Ни одной же тебе иметь другое имя.  
-Я не говорю о возможности того, что эта девушка может существовать в этом мире, но... ты не боишься кармы имени, гласившее:<<Как человека назовёшь, так он и проживёт>>  
Подруга ухмыльнулась.  
-Так это не мне нужно бояться, а тебе, или ты забыла, что именно пришлось пережить парню за такой короткий срок своей жизни? А ты, вон, уже мухлевать учишься, и медленно скатываешься со светлой дорожки. Так, ладно, про мужчину я поняла. Тёмная лошадка. Но Ноем он быть не должен,- начала рассуждать она, так же, как в своё время сделала я.- Насколько я помню, только третий любил карточные игры. А акумой? Зачем рисковать? Что тебе даст этот спор в случае выигрыша и в чём он заключается?  
-Мы играем в карты. Десять конов. По очереди выбираем, во что будем играть. Если я выиграю хоть один раз, то он выполнит одно моё желание, отдаст то, что прячет в коробке, а она не маленькая, и станет откликаться на имя Карлсон.  
-Подожди... - выставила она вперёд руку.- Карлсон? Тот самый, с пропеллером который? И почему же именно он?  
Я расплылась в улыбке, да такой широкой, что Ориана сглотнула и еле удержалась, чтобы не перекреститься.  
-Нечего было меня малышом кликать. Я то- же мстить умею. В случае проигрыша уже я исполняю его желание, отдаю свой студенческий, и буду отзываться на... Мышонок.  
-Пф... - Фыркнула она и хотела засмеяться, но присмирела под моим пристальным и внимательным взглядом.- А что, Аллен внешне похож на него.  
-Ори!  
-Даже пошутить нельзя? И по- моему тебя волнует не сам спор, сколько возможность получить что-то на халяву. Студень- то нам сейчас и не особо нужен. А желание пропадет сразу, как только часы снова заработают. Смотрю, ты отлично утроилась.  
-Это вышло случайно. Зато я весело и с пользой провела время.  
Подруга шокировано раскрыла рот, будто я её в чём-то обвиняю.  
-А я?  
-И ты, но другим способом. Ори, если ты всё ещё хочешь уйти, мы уйдём. Всё- таки наши жизни важнее этого спора.  
-Нет уж,- хитро улыбнулась она, перевешивая сумку на другое плечо.- Теперь я никуда не уйду, пока не увижу, чем кончится ваша битва. Да и на твоего учителя хочется взглянуть. Не волнуйся, мешать не буду. Просто тихо сяду за соседний стол и понаблюдаю. Ты ведь будешь полностью занята игрой, а я первая смогу заметить опасность.  
-И почему мне кажется, ничем хорошим это не окончится,- обратилась я к небу.  
-Не накручивай. Если что, в пабе людей много. Хоть мне не хочется этого говорить и это немного не по-человечески, но они смогут задержать кого-нибудь… или что-нибудь. Чёрт,- схватилась она за голову, закрывая лицо.- Да мы вообще не из этого времени, поэтому нас должно волновать спасение только нас самих!  
-Но сможем ли мы жить с этим грузом дальше?- Тихо прошептала я, не прекращая смотреть на небо.- Или... нам придётся сменить учебное заведение. Навряд ли мы сможем лечить людей.  
Помолчали, подумали. Встряхнулись и с новыми силами посмотрели на людей, заходящих в бар.  
-Так ты же хотела быть патологоанатомом,- нарушила подруга первой тишину.- Не трупов же ты собралась воскрешать.  
-А может и соберусь!- Приняла я эту игру.- Кто знает. Вот получу какую-нибудь магическую способность, как другие попаданки по канону, и начну воскрешать мёртвых.  
-Некромантом что ли станешь?- Ехидно ухмыльнулась она.- Так это уже не интересно.  
-А попасть в прошлое тебе значит интересно?  
-Есть такое,- нагло улыбнулась Ори.  
-Тьфу ты, ладно, пошли внутрь. Холодновато как-то стоять. Да и не нужно ждать нашего гостя.


	11. Как обнаружить Ноя

С улицы мы снова вернулись в душное, насквозь пропавшей табаком и алкоголем, помещение, правда, кажется, стало меньше вонять, или просто я привыкла к этому запаху (ага, видимо на формалине мой нюх полностью отточился и теперь его ничем не возьмёшь). Народ ещё не весь вернулся с улицы (точнее, они все были заняты немного другим. Надо было решить, кто выиграл в споре и с кого трясти деньги. Если бы мы не торопились вернуться, уверена, с нас бы тоже взяли деньги, хотя Ори хотела остаться, чтобы вытрясти проценты с общего выигрыша), поэтому подруга легко смогла занять свободный столик, с которого просматривалось не только большая часть помещения, но и мой стол. Кстати, о птичках, учитель никак не отреагировал на мой приход, спокойно делая глотки из нового коктейля, возможно, даже из дарованных мне народом. Только когда я заняла своё место, он поднял на меня свой взгляд, пододвигая в мою сторону колоду.  
-Раздавай,- улыбнулся мужчина, сделав руками крышу домика и уместив на них свой подбородок,- но сначала объясни правила, как играть в твою пьяницу.  
Я ничем не выдала своё удивление... почти... ну хорошо, подняла брови и не верящие посмотрела на мужчину, задаваясь вопросом:" как он не может знать этой великой игры?"  
-Аб... э-э..но... - выдавливала я из себя эти непонятные звуки, пытаясь совладеть с голосом. Краем глаза заметила, как подруга, улыбнувшись, закрыла половину лица ладонью, и начала подозрительно кашлять. Это привело меня в чувство. До меня дошло, что в этом времени может не быть многих вещей, в том числе некоторых карточных игр. Поэтому зря я так удивилась. А я ещё винила Ориану в заторможенности. Сама не лучше! Так, надо быстро извиниться, пока учитель невесть что о себе не подумал, а он уже думает, вон как мрачнеет. Глоть, что-то мне дурно стало. Не как давление поднялось... либо отпустилось до отметки минус, хоть это невозможно!  
-Извините, я долгое время жила в другой стране. Всё ещё не привыкла, что некоторые могут не знать элементарных вещей для нашего народа,- и ведь ни на грамм не соврала. Вообще чистосердечное признание! Даже сыворотка правды не смогла бы так тонко, на грани, подействовать.- Конечно, я объясню вам эту игру, учитель. Всё очень просто: в игру обычно играют двое людей, но можно и больше, но лучше, чтобы было чётное, иначе у кого-то с самого начала будет больше карт. Каждому игроку раздается одинаковое количество карт, и вам нельзя переворачивать и смотреть их. Это игра полностью зависит от удачи. Когда карты розданы, вы вместе с соперником достаёте одну верхнюю карту, и ложите её на середину, переворачивая. Выигрывает тот, у кого значение карты больше. Он забирает себе эти две карты, ложа их снизу. Вот так,- сделала я быстро две колоды, и вытянула с них по одной карте, показывая.- Например, восьмёрка выигрывает у семёрки, а король у дамы. Всё логично, но есть одна особенность. Так как мы играем 36-ю картами, то шестерка не является самой слабой картой, а туз сильной. Шестёрка бьёт туза. В случае с 50 карт без джокеров - двойка сильнее туза.  
Если значение карт оказалось одинаковым, то соперники спорят. На свою карту они ложат ещё одну карту, не переворачивая её, потом на эти две ложат третью карту. Вот она и оказывается решающей, её и показывают. Если карты опять одинаковые - снова спорят. Проигрывает тот, у кого не останется больше карт. Эта игра может затянуться на очень долгое время, поэтому предлагаю ограничить нас по времени. Скажем, пятнадцать минут. Давайте первые три карты не засчитывать, пусть это будет тренировкой… разминкой. Надеюсь, я хорошо объяснила главные моменты игры, учитель?  
Мужчина всё это время внимательно слушал меня, а когда я закончила говорить, его лицо просветлело.  
-Да, основное я понял, и со всем предложенным согласен с тобой. Мне уже и самому не терпится поиграть в эту новую игру, которую я не знал.  
Я хотела раздать карты, но, какой-то чёрт, не иначе, дёрнул меня сначала посчитать их. А может я стала слишком мнительной? Или у меня появился рефлекс, который чуял мухлёж или ложь? Так надо будет от него срочно избавиться, когда я попаду домой, иначе житья мне не будет в моём мире, где каждый человек врёт ради своей выгоды, включая меня! Я не ангел, о нет, боже упаси! Но и не патологический врун (учёба в универе не в счёт), и не хочу заработать нервный тик или косоглазие, а именно его я и получу, периодически смотря одним глазом на карты, другим на мужчину! А, нет, не хватает еще одного глаза, чтобы следить за подругой. Какая жалость. Смотря, как я раздаю и одновременно считаю карты, учитель удивленно сдвинул брови, приподнимая голову. Ближе к концу подсчёта он облокотился об стул в защитном жесте, как-то нервно дергая указательным пальцем правой руки, на котором была серебряная печатка. В её центре находился маленький мутно-зеленоватый камень с каким-то рисунок по бокам.  
-Тридцать четыре,- сказала я вслух, сама не поверив своим глазам.- Двух карт не хватает.  
-Наверное, потерялись,- предположил он, прямо встретившись с моим взглядом, полного скептицизма.- Сыграем без них. Всё равно ты раздала одинаковое количество.  
-Да с радостью, только узнаем, каких карт не хватает... - и тише добавила,- а то вдруг они потом выплывут в ходе игры.  
Кажется, кое-кто скрипнул зубами, а нет, показалось. Он всего лишь сдвинул бокал, пальцем проведя по запотевшему стеклу, собирая капли. Блин, опять я отвлеклась. Вот... не удивлюсь, если каким-то мистическим образом будут все карты... Я же говорила! Тридцать шесть и не одной лишней. Я проверила. Учитель молча пожал плечами, говоря:  
-Бывает.  
-Среди мухлюйщиков,- про себя добавила, и, как следует размешав колоду, раздала карты для игры. Но стоило лишь притронуться к ним, как я стукнула себя по лбу, прошипев:- Мы забыли засечь время. Надо достать где-то часы.  
Я начала вертеть головой, смотря на стены, ища привычные для глаз настенные часы. Но их по закону подлости не оказалось. Надеюсь, хоть изобрести успели. Следующим пунктом я хотела вытащить мобильник, забыв о временной дыре, разделяющие наши миры, но мужчина опередил меня. Достав из кармана посеребренные напольные часы с откидной крышкой и римскими цифрами на циферблате (нет, однозначно, вернусь и пойду сразу изучать историю. А то я уже запуталась, где что, и в каком веке существовало. Только сначала заскочу в столовую) на металлической цепочке, молча положил их на стол. Я же до сих пор держала руку в кармане, но, вместо телефона, там находились те злополучные часы. Мне даже не хотелось думать, как бы отреагировал учитель, если бы я вытащила их. Может быть пронесло, а может... понесло бы в сторону кладбища.  
Как мы и договаривались, первые три попытки не засчитывались. Справедливости ради, он проиграл две из трёх, но, надеюсь, дальше не будет как в анекдоте:"дуракам везёт", иначе тогда я бы выигрывала все игры (и нет, интеллектом меня не обделили, просто в играх я профан), а этого что-то не происходило. На этот раз игра протекала очень весело и бурно, особенно с моей стороны: я и била по столу, бурно жестикулируя руками, с безнадегой смотря, как забирают очередную мою карту, и недовольно топала ногами. Ориана, смотря на мои потуги, насмехалась надомной, но быстро скрывала это, стоило лишь мне повернуться в её сторону, делая вид, что она не причём и вообще смотрит на того мужчину возле барной стойки. Как-то недобро смотрит. Что этот монстр собрался опять натворить? На всякий случай я припомнила, что все опасные лекарства переложила к себе, но вот что еще скрывало в своих недрах сумка подруги не дано было мне понять. Блин, я даже не знаю, что в своей-то сумке можно найти! Надеюсь, что крокодил в ней всё-таки не скрывается, а то ещё одного чучела я не переживу. Я помню, как в прошлом году мне кто-то в шутку подбросил змею, спасибо, хоть не ядовитую (ума не приложу, где они её откопали), ну я и обнаружила её... спустя месяц и то случайно. За это время она почему-то умерла, хоть змеи долго могут обходиться без пищи. Видимо, не только никотин убивает быстро и беспощадно, но и одно лишь название нашей медицины. В итоге: дома меня ждет свежо мумифицированная змея, а однокурсники грозились в следующий раз подбросить мне крокодила, чтобы узнать, через сколько я обнаружу его.  
Уверена, учителя так же веселили мои бессмысленные попытки привлечь к себе внимания госпожи удачи, но он хорошо скрывал свои эмоции за маской профессионального игрока. И догадайтесь, кто остался без карт раньше срока? Я! И чьё лицо пошло на свидание со столом? Орианы! Она просто ухахатывалась, пряча лицо, думая, что я не пойму, почему её плечи так дрожат. И ведь не только она! Учитель тоже скрыл смешок, замаскировав его под кашель. Не знаю, почему эти двое так отреагировали, лишь раз взглянув на меня. Я им кто? Клоун что ли? От переполняющих чувства несправедливости у меня глаз задергался, и резко захотелось кого-нибудь покалечить.  
-Ты и вправду ещё такой ребёнок,- сказал он. Не знаю, что нашло на меня, но я реально зашипела. Потом сама же прифигела, а учителю хоть бы хны. Он только хмыкнул и взял карты.- Моя очередь. Бум.  
Теперь была моя очередь непонимающе хлопать глазами и думать:" Показалось ли мне это или он произнёс что-то странное?"  
-Извините, учитель. Не могли бы вы повторить последнее слово,- попросила об этом его я.  
-Бум,- а, нет, не показалось. И что это значит? Именно этот вопрос я и задала мужчине.  
-Это такая игра,- хитро улыбнулся он, видимо радуясь, что теперь я оказалась на его месте.- Цель игры: первым избавиться от всех своих карт,- без перехода начал объяснять мужчина, тасуя колоду.- Каждому игроку раздается по 7 карт, остальные карты располагаются по центру стола картинкой вниз. Каждый игрок может смотреть свои карты. Первый игрок выкладывает любую из своих карт. Следующий игрок должен положить на неё карту такой же масти или такого же достоинства. Если у игрока нет такой карты, то он берет карты из колоды до тех пор, пока не возьмет нужную. Если колода закончилась, то игрок должен сказать: "Пас" и тогда ход переходит к другому игроку. Выигрывает тот игрок, который первым избавится от своих карт. Он объявляет об этом криком "Бум", отсюда и название. Понял, мой ученик?  
-Думаю, ничего сложного в этой игре нет,- искренне сказала я, потерев ладошки друг об друга. Меня охватил азарт. Я даже улыбнулась, забывшись о первопричине нашей игры, радуясь, что узнала ещё что-то новое из этого мира. Получив карты и рассмотрев их, я хотела начать игру, как вдруг на мои плечи опустились чьи-то руки. С перепугу вскрикнув, повернулась, и встретилась с взглядом Орианы, невинно улыбающуюся мне.  
-Ты просила предупредить тебя, когда я ухожу. Вот, предупреждаю. Видишь того парня за третьим столиком от окна? Я пересаживаюсь к нему. Не теряй,- и она ушла, походкой от бедра, не успела я даже и пискнуть. Слишком быстро всё произошло. Ну, правда, не бежать же сейчас за ней, чтобы высказать всё, что я думала о ней и её новом знакомом, пытаясь воззвать к дремлющему инстинкту сохранения. Сама сижу неизвестно с кем. Вот, когда выиграю спор (что маловероятно, но ослиное упрямство не позволяет сдаться), тогда и спасу неизвестного от её общества. А пока пусть развлекается.   
-Твоя подруга очень... - он замолчал, будто потерял нить рассуждения, и поднял вверх глаза, видимо надеясь найти там свою мысль.  
-Красивая,- подсказала я ему, невинно улыбнувшись, поддавшись чуть вперёд.  
-Я хотел сказать энергичная,- вернул он мне хитрую улыбку, и закрылся от меня веером, ложа первую карту раньше меня. Шестерка крестей.  
"Ну-ну,- подумала я, ложа даму треф.- Что-что, но я уверена, вы даже близко не это хотели сказать".-Вслух, конечно, ничего не произнесла, только всё понимающие хмыкнула, но неожиданная мысль заставила меня вздрогнуть. Просто один Ной уже был покорён своей непохожестью на других девушек Орианой. Если и этот окажется Ноем, то я нашла способ определять серых в людях. Надо просто держаться подальше от всех, кто считает подругу не просто красивой, а интересной, и говорит это вслух. Чёрт, да тогда под подозрения попадёт весь мужской род! Нет, не годится. Нужно что-то более конкретное, значительно сужающий список.  
-Но ты интереснее,- вдруг ни с того ни с сего сказал учитель, подмигнув мне, мгновенно выбив меня из колеи.  
-Э-э,- не женственно открыла я рот, и вытаращилась на него. Это что сейчас было? Мне показалось, или мне только что сделали комплимент? И почему? Я же ничем не дала понять, что меня задело его заинтересованность моей подругой. Может, я просто долго молчала? Но моё молчание не важно, главное, что я продолжала ложить карты. А нет, сейчас пришлось взять целых три штуки, пока не нашла нужную масть. Или это такой стратегический ход, чтобы отвлечь меня?  
-Мне поблагодарить?- С настороженностью, смотря на него, спросила я, не понимаю, что делать: благодарить или бежать без оглядки.  
Он улыбнулся, пожав плечами, говоря:  
-Как хочешь.  
-Значит, не буду,- учитель лишь повторно пожал плечами, беря из колоды карту. Пока была его очередь, я бросила взгляд на стол, за которым сидела подруга с тем самым мужчиной у барной стойки. Сейчас эти двое, наклонившись друг к другу и держась за руки, что-то обсуждали, смеясь. Причём смеялась преимущественно только Ори, а мужчина внимательно смотрел на неё. Отсюда я не могла ни услышать, ни увидеть их лица. Моё зрение уже не идеально, а очки лень одевать. Может, потом?  
Ну, что же... я снова проиграла. Нет, я не расстроилась. Зачем тратить на это свои нервные клетки? Подумаешь, вечный лузер... Чёрт! Кого я обманываю? Себя? Ха. И это не потому я сейчас одним залпом выпиваю второй коктейль. Просто я очень сильно захотела пить.   
Следующую игру должна была выбрать я, но, как назло, в голову ничего не приходило, кроме:<<верю - не - верю>>, но в неё с этим мужчиной я играть ни за что не буду. Уж лучше снова в дурака. 

Если после пятой неудачи я ещё думала, что успею всё наверстать и покажу себя во всей красе, то после девятого проигрыша порядком задумалась. Как- то быстро прошли оставшиеся четыре кона. После дурака мы сыграли ещё раз в пьяницу, потом в покер, бум, и двадцать одно. Бар вновь был забит людьми под завязку. Ко мне приходило, по меньшей мере, человек десять, и все по разным причинам: кто-то высказал своё почтение, принося с собой очередной коктейль на халяву, кто-то хотел пообщаться со мной в более тесной обстановке, зовя меня уединиться с ними в номере, или же приглашая потанцевать. Были и просто любопытные, которых заинтересовало, во что мы играем, и хотели под любым предлогом присоединиться к нам. Но всех их ждало полное поражение. Учитель, только выслушав их, сразу давал всем отворот-поворот, говоря практически всем одно и то же:<<она занята>>.Тех, кого этот ответ не удовлетворил, тех он награждал таким пронзительно холодным взглядом, что я старалась вспомнить всех известных убийц прошлых столетий, в частности: существовал ли в реальности Ганнибал Лектор, и охотился ли Джек Потрошитель только за ночными бабочками. Один вообще был запущенный случай. Возомнил себе эким Аполлоном и Казановой в одном лице, при этом имея внешность мужчины, на месяц забывший о станке, расчёске, и банальном душе, дыша мне в лицо перегаром, с самоуверенностью, грубо говоря:  
-Так мы тебя освободим.- И повернулся к учителю, загораживая своей спиной мне весь вид.- Посторонись, мужик. Я забираю твою девку себе!  
Не знаю точно, что случилось, но самопровозглашённой покоритель женских сердец чуть ли не с визгом убежал прочь из бара. Такого визга я не слышала даже в женской раздевалке, когда туда прополз таракан, а за ним сразу серая мышь. Тогда вся школа услышала, какими уникальными вокальными данными обладает наша группа. А тут всего лишь один мужчина смог затмить их всех. Он даже забыл на столе пару своих кожаных перчаток без пальцев, как у байкеров. Не знала, что в это время и такая красота есть. Учитель с насмешкой смотрел, как я с улыбкой до ушей натягиваю на свои руки нежданный подарок. А что, не пропадать же добру? И всё-таки пора задуматься о человечности моего соперника. Слишком быстро незадачливый любовник сделал ноги, хоть по габаритам он не уступал учителю, а был даже толще и выше него чуть ли не на две головы. Как бы после десятого кона не пришлось самой эвакуироваться в экстренном порядке. Не забыть бы ещё по дороге Ориану подобрать, кстати, о подруге... она до сих пор смеётся над чем-то с тем мужчиной за столом, а он продолжает хищно смотреть на неё, но, то ли этот взгляд не видит подруга, или видит, понимает, но хочет использовать его в своих целях. Кто поймёт эту девушку. Если даже Тики Микк не смог с ней совладать, точнее не успел, то у обычного человека точно нет шансов... А он точно обычный? У нас, кроме Ноев, есть ещё и акума. Надеюсь, Ори об этом помнит.  
Когда я проиграла в девятый раз, перестала улыбаться, да и не только я. Мужчина понимал, что сейчас всё серьёзно. На кону не только наши вещи, но и гордость. Никто не хотел уступать. Я отдала колоду учителю, и тот, задумавшись, начал тасовать её.  
-Последний кон, мы-шо-нок,- издевательски пропел он, самодовольно улыбаясь.  
Бумс! Я ударила по столу кулаком, приподнимаясь со стула и гневно говоря:  
-Я ещё не проиграла, чтобы вы так называли меня!  
-Но и не выиграла…Аллен,- от такого обращения меня мороз по коже прошиб, а ноги отказали слушаться и я назад села на стул, хмуря брови.- Может, сдашься? Ты ведь не сможешь выиграть.  
Да-а, уверенности ему не занимать, но…врагу не сдаётся наш гордый…эм - м, кто-то там…русский!  
-Я не для того играла, чтобы сдаться в самом конце, даже ничего не предприняв (так и скажи, что тебя жаль потерянного впустую времени)! Это намного хуже, чем трусость. Я пройду эту игру до конца!  
Мужчина на миг перестал тасовать карты и внимательно посмотрел на меня, будто пытался что-то разглядеть во мне. Как если бы ему сообщили, что его золотое кольцо оказалось поддельным, а камень в нём, который выглядел как фальшивка, был драгоценным. Не ограненный алмаз - так, вроде, это называется.  
-Тогда это твой последний шанс превзойти своего учителя, мой юный ученик (ну, хоть не падаван). Знаешь игру, которая называется “дамка”?  
-Вроде нет,- подумав, сказала я.  
-А “акулька”?  
-Точно нет.  
Мужчина вздохнул, то ли сожалея, что снова придётся мне объяснять новую игру, то ли наоборот радуясь этому моменту.  
-Это всё название одной игры. Она аналогично "дураку". Правила те же, только с одним дополнением: пиковую даму нельзя отбить никакой картой, и тот, под которого зашли с этой карты, естественно должен ее взять. Проигрывает игрок, у которого остаются карты на руках. Всё поняла?  
-Да. Я уже раньше играла в неё, просто забыла,- призналась я, и, не знаю. Что на меня нашло, но я, поддавшись всеобщему безумию, царившего в баре, иронично сказала.- А слабо для разнообразия сыграть без жульничества?  
-На слабо хочешь меня подловить?- Мгновенно понял он мой мотив, усмехаясь.- Отлично!- Неожиданно хлопнул он в ладоши, тем самым испугав меня. Я уже и не рада была своему предложению. Слишком он…даже не знаю, наверное, ближе всего будет слово:<<голодно>> смотрел на меня, и если раньше это было еле заметно, то после моей подначки усилилось многократно.- Тогда... пусть решит наш спор судьба. Начинаем. И пусть победит самый удачливый.


	12. Последняя игра и новое испытание для жизни

Я внимательно следила за руками учителя, чтобы, не дай бог!- он не начал жульничать, тем самым сводя все мои усилия к взыванию удачи к нулю. И успех всей игры в целом зависит практически от одной карты. Дама пик. Именно она может спасти тебя, либо утопить окончательно. Её нельзя отбить, но, при этом, она отбивает всё, даже козырный туз. Если я нервничала и ничем это не скрывала, то мой соперник по-прежнему сохранял недюжинное хладнокровие. Смотря в эти глаза, которые, казалось, утратили последние искры человеческого тепла, у меня было такое чувство, будто на кону не какая-то безделушка, а чья-то жизнь, и почему-то эта жизнь была моей. Рана, оставшаяся от Тиза, решила именно сейчас напомнить о себе. Чуть скривившись, я начала разминать плечо, но глаз от карт и рук мужчины не отводила. В его взгляде появилась тень интереса, когда я, не скрываясь, застонала, проклиная всяких летающий насекомых и их хозяев.  
-Что, не любишь насекомых?- Усмехаясь, спросил он. Учитель, видимо, хотел таким образом разрядить обстановку, но добился обратного эффекта. Сжав сильнее плечо, я, захохотав, зло прошипела:   
-Напротив, очень даже люблю! О, да, даже не представляете _КАК_ сильно. Просто готова стиснуть в своих объятиях (и задушить их, почувствовав, как ломаются крылья, лопается кожа. Хм, а бабочки точно ничего не переносят? Озверина, например?). И поверьте, эта нечеловеческая (ага, серая) любовь очень даже взаимна (конечно, они всего лишь хотят сожрать меня, а я лишь потравить их всех дихлофосом, и надеяться, что эта отрава подействует и на некоторых из семейства стигмальных).  
Учитель только чуть поднял брови, показывая тем самым, что он удивлён моим излияниям. Но мужчина быстро спрятал даже такую малость проявление эмоций, когда начал медленно раздавать карты. Я до последнего не брала свои, пока не стал понятен козырь. Пики! Причём туз пик! Кажется, это карта преследует меня. На задворках мыслей снова что-то заскребло, но, как бы я не старалась, не могла ни вспомнить, ни понять, почему именно эта карта меня так напрягает.  
Что же... расклад карт мог быть и получше. Намного лучше. Лишь один козырь, и то маленький, но не шестёрка.  
-У меня семёрка,- сказал учитель свой самый маленький козырь. Чёрт! Кажись, я и эту игру продую. Прощай, студенческий. Может, я и буду по тебе скучать... пока не приобрету новый. Уж лучше он, чем моя жизнь. Её-то новую в магазине явно не купить и б/у тоже.  
-Ходи,- с чуть раздасованным голосом сказала я. Мужчина улыбнулся, и кинул на стол первую карту. Семёрка треф. Жаль, что мы играем не в переводного. Хм, а по гаданию выходит, что кого-то из нас ждёт разговор, в котором будет фигурировать какой-то предмет. Я раздумывала: брать карту или нет, ведь наверняка он подбросит ещё, когда я отобьюсь. Решила рискнуть. Вот и ушёл первый, и, надеюсь, не последний, козырь. Прощай, восьмерка пик. Она же безрадостная встреча, от которой будет нести горем. Даже гадание показывает, что всё плохо. Просто... замечательно!  
Я ждала, что мужчина кинет ещё карты, но, на удивление, он сказал: _< <бито>>_. Следующая взятая мной карта была не лучше. Учитель понимающе кивнул головой, когда я положила то, что взяла, на стол. Это была семерка бубей. Снова разговор, с тем, кто старше тебя. Естественно, такую мелочь он легко отбил, но у меня была ещё одна семёрка. В итоге: все семерки вышли, дело пошло к восьмеркам.   
Пока было неизвестно, кто из нас проигрывает. Никто не брал лишние карты, но ситуация могла измениться с каждой картой. Невольно, подумав, что может ждать меня с подругой после этой игры, я вспомнила одну песню и начала напевать её, притопывая ногой в такт мотива, но играть не забывала, напротив, эта песня вызывала у меня улыбку, полной горечи и печали, ведь это было напоминание о доме, о том, что мы потеряли, очутившись здесь. В частности: я уже больше дня живу без интернета и телевизора! Наверняка, скоро у нас двоих начнётся ломка и тогда... даже Нои ужаснутся и пожалеют, если посмеют встать между нами и интернетом.  
 _< <*Не покажу тебе_  
Все то, что есть во мне…  
Но жаль в душе   
Все не под контролем…

_Ты от меня беги,_  
Ведь стану зомби -  
По телу ярость   
Разольется с кровью. 

_Царапины везде:_  
В коридоре на стене.  
Уже нет сил,   
Все не под контролем… 

_А ярость уж во мне,_  
В моем теле, в голове!  
Прошу, сейчас избавь меня от боли!  
Где конец?! 

_Я чувствую внутри,_  
Как ярость вновь кипит!  
Признаться сложно,  
Но я словно монстр! 

_Хочу убить себя!_  
Кошмар вновь начался!  
Признаться сложно,  
Но я словно монстр! 

_Я, я чувствую монстра!  
Я, я чувствую монстра!_

_Он где-то в темноте,  
И нет спасенья мне!  
Его клыки блестят,  
Ведь сердце он готов забрать!>> _ (на этом моменте я даже немного задумалась. Как-то слегка двояко звучал куплет. Не зная правды, я бы подумала, что её написал один из серых). Дальше я не стала петь, а просто начала мычать мотив, чуть подвывая на припеве. Но вдруг чья-то чужая рука опустилась мне на запястье, не занятое картами. Я, не понимающе подняв взгляд на учителя, удивились. Сейчас его лицо выражал живой интерес, который, похоже, я смогла пробудить своей песней.  
-Почему ты перестала петь?! - Спросил он.- У тебя красивый голос.  
Я растерялась и закашляла. Он... он... ему на ухо что ли медведь наступил?! Пять раз, а в конце своей тушей вообще упал на него, предварительно станцевав канкан! Даже я понимаю, что пою из рук вон как плохо. Если, после моего пения, в караоке, хоть один человек останется, вменяемым, кроме меня, уже хорошо будет.  
-Я...эм-м, устала и забыла слова. И вам лучше посетить ЛОРа... то есть врача... если они вообще обитают в этом не нормальном времени.  
-Зачем мне врач?- С удивлением спросил он, забыв даже положить карту. Ага, значит, всё-таки в этом времени уже они есть. Отлично, но, что-то мне подсказывает, эти врачи недалеко ушли от травников и шарлатанов!  
-Проверить слух,- честно ответила я и потупила взгляд.  
-А что с ним?- Нет, он что, правда не понимает?  
-Глючит, то есть искажает восприятие. Видите ли, я плохо пою, и…  
-Ха,- усмехнулся мужчина в кулак.- Оказывается, мой глупый ученик очень скромный. Поверь, ты себя недооцениваешь. Я, как музыкант, с уверенностью могу сказать, что голос у тебя хороший, только иногда ты фальшивила, срываясь.   
Музыкант? Та-а-ак, привет, подозрения, давно вас не видела рядом.  
-А на чём вы играете?- С чересчур заинтересованным голосом спросила я, даже поддавшись чуть вперёд.  
Заметив мою уловку, мужчина снова ухмыльнулся.  
-На многом,- уклончиво ответил он, и задал такой же встречный вопрос.  
-Я не умею ни на чем играть. Это ещё одна моя мечта. Может, когда-нибудь и смогу на чём-то (кроме нервов) сыграть. Хоть на барабанах.  
Вдруг он опять схватил меня за руку, и на этот раз долго не отпускал. Я даже начала волноваться, а моё сердце отчего - то застучало чаще и сильнее, когда я посмотрела на него. Сейчас его лицо было каким-то задумчивым, а взгляд... будто он смотрел не на меня, а сквозь меня. Да и глаза…вроде, цвет нормальный, человеческий, карий, но…будто что-то подсвечивало их изнутри.  
-Возможно, и с этим я тебе помогу,- с чуть хрипящим голосом проговорил он, и, резко отпустив мою конечность, отбился. Не успела я взять карты, как он бросил свою. Ну что же... он смог полностью отвлечь меня, особенно, когда осознала, что бить мне нечем. Пришлось брать, радует, что вдогонку карт ещё мне не дали. Вот тебе и валет крестей. Хлопоты и проблемы, которые ждут кого-то в скором времени. А когда вслед за ней на стол кинули девятку червей, я поняла: гадание-это зло, иначе как объяснить, что проблемы должен принести любимый человек, который раньше был недоброжелателем или даже врагом. Может, это Ориану ожидает?  
Карт становилось всё меньше и меньше, а дама так мне и не пришла. Кажется, я чувствую вкус поражения, и она, почему-то, отдавала металлом.  
-Ту песню, которую ты пела... - нарушил мужчина молчание.- Это ты её придумала?  
-Что? Нет, конечно. Как вы могли не слыш... - я замолчала. Отлично, ты ещё обвинил его, что он не знает группу: _< >_. Её и в нашем-то мире не все знают. - В общем, эта песня из моей страны.  
-В следующий раз споешь мне ещё,- он не просил, и не приказывал, а будто констатировал факт.  
-В следующий раз?- Удивилась я.- Вы так уверены, что она будет, учитель? Я вот склоняюсь к отрицательному ответу.  
-Поверь, если я захочу... - он поднял на меня свой взгляд и как-то по-кошачьему сощурился, чуть не вызвав у меня приступ икоты.- То найду тебя везде.- А потом более мягко добавил.- Да и учитель несёт ответственность за своего ученика, пока ему есть, чему его учить... Остались последние карты в колоде,- снова резко сменил он тему.  
Я посмотрела и удивились. И вправду, за этими разговорами так незаметно игра подошла к знаменательному концу. Вот же... умеет учитель отвлекать. Но его уверенность в своих словах даже не слегка, а очень основательно покоробило меня. Часики, вы там заработать не хотите? Обещаю, я даже злиться не буду, если вы выбросить нас перед Тики. Он хоть знакомое чудовище, и его силу мы знаем, дихлофоса пока хватает. А вот ...учитель-это существо неизвестное и... крайне опасное. Повезёт, если он будет обычным маньяком... очень повезёт!  
Я сходила десяткой червовой, даже не допуская, что учитель может не отбиться. Так и случилось. И король червей вместе с моей картой ушёл в бито. Осталось взять лишь две карты, но мне нужна одна, а значит, если за ней меня не ожидает дама пик, можно смело складывать ручки, сдаваясь. Решив не тянуть резину, итак нервы расшатанные, взяла карту и... обомлела, но в душе, хотя учитель итак должен был знать, какая это, возможно, карта, раз у него её нет. У меня был один шанс на тысячу, я уже думала, что мужчина, вопреки словам, сжульничал, но ...чудеса случаются. Дама пик, та, что решит исход поединка, сейчас находится у меня. Но не стоит расслабляться, ведь у меня лишь два козыря из всех, а вот у противника уже точно есть туз. Была его очередь ходить. Опять валет, на этот раз червей. Её я отбила королём, и дождалась в ответ другого короля, благо, у меня был туз, и... он дал мне его, только не козырного, наверное, опасаясь, что я отобью дамой, а если нет, то возьму, и тогда игре конец. Если бы не этот маленький козырь, так бы это и было, но я смогла отбиться, смогла, и теперь была моя очередь атаковать. Ага, это я так сказала, а на деле у меня было целых две девятки, с которыми он мастерски справился, и, словно в насмешку, одной из отбитых карт была дама. Он ожидающе смотрел на меня, будто мысленно подталкивая кинуть свой последний козырь, но я не дала. Не знаю почему, но не дала и всё. Это... было бы слишком просто. Вы бы видели, с каким взглядом он смотрел на меня, когда я сказала:<< бито>>. У него аж глаз задергался, а лицо некрасиво вытянулось. В общем, пациент завис. Пришлось самой убирать карты, и говорить, чтобы он ходил. А ведь сейчас из-за своей глупости я могу легко проиграть. Только не подмасти мне и всё, смело посыпай голову снегом, грязью, и обматывайся туалетной бумагой, обвиняя только себя в этой глупости. Вот Ори будет ржать, когда узнаёт правду. Хотя, я могу оправдаться, сказать, что у него были глаза убийцы, и он бы точно меня убил, если бы я выиграла. Какая-то коробка не стоит этого, пусть под ней миллиард или бриллиант... подождите, я передумала, немедленно верните карты! Часы, переместите меня назад в прошлое и пофиг на временной парадокс! Чёрт, почему великие идеи приходят так поздно?! Деньги бы в другом мире, может, и стали бы бесполезны, а вот бриллиант... эх, профукала я своё счастье. Молодец! Амелия, ты балван! Но... выражение лица мужчины этого стоило... или половины стоило... хорошо, четверть.  
Учитель, всё ещё не веря своим глазам, ущипнул себя за кисть, и, только удостоверившись, что всё осталось прежним, издал непонятный звук, ложа на стол бубнового короля. Вот теперь я ненормальной выглядела я: сначала чуть ли не хрюкнув, потом начала безудержно смеяться, хлопая по столу руками.  
-Аллен, ты...  
-Счастлива!- Перебила его я, и выложила бубнового туза, с улыбкой говоря.- Я, так полагаю, у нас ничья?  
Мужчина не успел ничего ответить, как меня чуть ли не сбили со стула... вместе со столом. От неприятных ощущений я ойкнула.   
-Что?- Сзади подскочила подруга, обняв меня за плечи, но тут же сместила руку, когда я нецензурно зашипела (ведь супер регенерацией не обладаю), и с большими глазами смотря на карты. Кажись, не только я подсматривала за ней, но и она за мной. Интересно, а где её собеседник? Я бы посмотрела, но мне мешает макушка Ори.- Я не верю! Как ты смогла выиграть? Ты же... признавайся, ты жульничала, да?  
Над её словами засмеялась не только я, но и учитель, собирающий карты в коробку. До этого он всё ещё пребывал в какой-то прострации, с не читаемым взглядом смотря на меня и карты, которые решили всё. Ориана обиделась, наверняка подумав, что мы смеёмся над ней, но, когда я сказала причину, теперь и она улыбалась.  
-Выходит, к тебе, наконец, повернулась удача лицом.- Нагло начала использовать она мои колени как стульчик, а ведь весит эта девка не мало! Я попыталась намекнуть ей, что она не пушинка, но подруга лишь поудобнее уселась, чтобы не загораживать мне вид. И то, что рядом стоит совершенно пустой стул, её не касалось. Ори только посмотрела на него, и отвернулась.- Ничья! Подумать только, а ведь раньше ты всегда проигрывала. Это же... целый прорыв! Поздравляю, ты теперь не вечный неудачник. Авось, когда-нибудь сможешь даже и выиграть.  
-Она и выиграла,- тихим, не выражающим ничего, голосом, сказал учитель.  
-Что?- Синхронно спросили мы, смотря на ещё секунду назад улыбающегося человека. Теперь и подруга почувствовала эту странную ауру, буквально омывающую нас, и источник её является именно этот... человек. Было такое чувство, словно просыпается страшное, злое, а главное голодное чудовище. Мужчина молча пододвинул мне коробку с колодой карт, ожидая, когда я, ничего не понимая, возьму её в руки.  
-Это тебе... подарок, как ученику от учителя, который смог превзойти его. Поздравляю... мышонок! А-а-а,- пригрозил он мне пальцем.- Даже не начинай. Пусть мы оба и понимаем, что ты выиграла, но, по факту, ничья. Я не знаю, что была за причина, по которой ты решила поставить на кон всё: свою удачу, свои нервы, свою гордость на последнюю карту, но ...тебе действительно крупно повезло. За все ошибки нужно платить, мышонок, и, раз у нас ничья, мы оба должны выполнить свои требования. Сначала мои. Ты откликаешься на имя _ <<мышонок>>_, даёшь ту свою книжку со своей фотографией, и исполняешь одно моё любое желание. Итак, что же мне загадать?- Он с задумчивым видом посмотрел на меня, и я снова сравнила его с хищником, который вот-вот получит свою добычу. И, пока он не придумал что-то крайне ужасное для меня, я сказала:  
-Я хочу, чтобы ты отменил своё желание в отношение меня.  
Мужчина поднял брови.  
-Что ты имеешь в виду?- Спросил он.  
-Если у нас ничья, я имею права тоже загадать желание,- начала разъяснять я.- Тогда я хочу аннулировать наши с вами желания. В итоге: никто никому не должен и все счастливы.  
-Так не интересно!- Разочарованно вздохнул он, делая глоток из бокала. Пока он подвергся унынию или ещё чего там, смотря в сторону, раздумывая над чем-то, я, торопясь, достала обещанный студенческий, положила его на стол, и собиралась по- быстрому смыться, делая нужные намёки подруге. Вначале Ориана тупила, не понимая, что я от неё хочу, залипнув на лице моего учителя, будто пыталась понять пойдёт ли ей такой взрослый мужчина или нет, но, когда я ощутимо ущипнула её за бок, и начала двигать коленями, стараясь спихнуть, только тогда она соизволила обратить на меня своё королевское внимание.   
-Что?- Одними губами прошипела она.  
-Пойдём же, пока он не вспомнил о нас!- В тон ответила я ей, взглядом показав на дверь.  
-А как же твой выигрыш?- Удивилась она. Вот…корыстная душонка.  
-Плевать! Выигрышем мне будет моя жизнь. Валим, если не хочешь поиграть сама!  
Я смогла убедить её последним доводом. Только подруга начала вставать, как мы услышали игривый, но очень опасный тон.  
-Вы уже уходите? А как же твой выигрыш, Аллен? – Ну, блин, вот и слегка рычащие нотки в голосе. Мы обе замерли, боясь пошевелиться, а учитель, будто понимая, какое гипнотическое воздействие оказывает на нас, улыбнулся так, что мне, да и не только мне, поплохело. Ориана, наконец, села на свободный стул, и то, только потому, что у неё, похоже, отказали ноги, а стул был рядом, и это лучше, чем рухнуть на пол. Ещё и та наглая улыбка будто приклеилась к её лицу, но теперь она была более натянутой.- Карточный долг-это святое. Единственное, чего я всегда стараюсь придерживаться.  
Он пододвинул к себе ту злополучную коробку, с нежностью проводя по ней пальцами. Теперь мы начали следить за его руками.  
-Эта вещь очень важна для меня. Я сам создал его,- с гордостью сказал мужчина.- Он единственный в своём роде. Я сконструировал его исключительно для себя, хоть игрушка вышла несколько... своёвольная,- он ухмыльнулся, касаясь руками своей шевелюры, будто вспомнил что-то весёлое.- Весь в создателя. Мне кажется, вы оба сможете найти общий язык. Ты подходишь ему в компаньоны больше, чем тот, кому я хотел его отдать, если со мной что-либо случилось бы. Что же, знакомьтесь... - и он открыл коробку, а мы с подругой просто вылупились, рискуя заработать ...хм-м, не знаю, могут ли глаза вылететь из орбит, но, кажется, сейчас мы это и проверим. И судя по тому, как удивились не одна я, а на глюки в глазах я не жаловалась, это значит... глоть... мы попали снова по- крупному! На столе, в углублении из чего-то мягкого, сидел маленький золотой шарик, величиной чуть больше с теннисного, с подозрительно знакомым хвостом и крыльями. Ну, привет, Тимкампи. И привет... будущий труп в моём лице.  
 _*Песня Monster — Skillet_


	13. Нея Уолкер- Тысячилетний Граф?

Пока одна большая неприятность с умиротворённой улыбкой сюсюкалась со своей игрушкой, трогая голема, не доставая из коробки, мы с подругой играли в гляделки. И знаете, что я читала в её взгляде: не страх, не ненависть и даже не злость, а... чувство полного удовлетворения. Я так и видела, как она, нахально улыбаясь, издевательски шепчет:  
-Кажется, кто-то нашел себе собственного Ноя, который - О, чудо!- смог справиться c тобой и удовлетворил все твои потребности. Поздравляю! И после этого даже не смей говорить, что это только моя привилегия. Теперь и у тебя будет свой персональный Ной, который никогда тебя не забудет.- Она бы ещё в конце дьявольски посмеялась, но это точно вызвало бы ненужное внимание.  
-Не факт, что он Ной. Это может быть просто совпадение,- шепчу я в ответ, а сама мысленно себе говорю: _< <Ага. То, что мужчина совершенно случайно создал голема, кстати, его имени, как и своего, он еще не называл, это одно совпадение. То, что он умеет играть в карты... хм-м, насчет именно этого стигмального я не знаю, умел ли он мухлевать... да о нём вообще ничего толкового не известно, кроме одного... он был музыкантом>>._   
Так, не паникуем раньше времени. Может, это не тот Ной, ведь Аллена Уолкера не существует... не существовало день назад, пока я его не создала собственным языком. И, если этот голем тот, что я думаю... то мне действительно нужно остерегаться кармы имени. Я не хочу шрам на половину лица и какого-то паразита, по ошибке названное чистой силой, в подарок! А волосы... мне не идёт седой цвет! Кажется, моя паника отразилась на лице, раз даже учитель... господи, не дай бог это будет тот, о ком мы думаем!- оторвался от своего изобретения.  
-Тебя испугал мой голем?- Неправильно расшифровал он мои эмоции.- Ты, наверное, и не знаешь даже, что это такое.  
-Знаю,- и пришлось снова говорить правду на грани лжи, когда глаза мужчины подозрительно сощурились.- У нас... там... - абстрактно показала я в сторону рукой,- встречались они, но редко (ага, в виде игрушек и статуэток). Однако, этот какой-то другой (живой, точнее).  
-Конечно, другой, ведь я сам создал его!- Гордо выпятил он грудь.- Те, что ты видела, просто запрограммированы (а что, в этом времени уже знают это слово?) выполнять определенную команду, а у моего есть свой собственный разум. Он живой (ну, я же говорила!). Сейчас я вас познакомлю,- и учитель осторожно дотронулся до того места, где, по идеи, находилась голова, если не считать, что он почти весь состоял только из неё одной.  
-Тим,- ласково позвал он его, сосредоточив всё своё внимание на големе, поэтому и не заметил, как мы с подругой, переглянувшись, тихо и обречённо вздохнули, а Ори, скривившись, еще и скептически посмотрев на меня, шепчет:   
-По-твоему, всё еще совпадение?  
Я в ответ кивнула головой.  
Золотой шарик не подавал никаких признаков жизни. Мужчина ещё несколько раз повторил его имя, гладил голема, как кошку, но, не добившись никакой реакции, как холодно скажет:  
-Тимкампи... - мы с подругой снова переглянулись. Если раньше я еще допускала, что на слово: _< <Тим>>_ могло начинаться любое имя, то теперь уже нет сомнений, это тот самый голем. Осталась лишь последняя проверка: узнать имя создателя. - Если ты и дальше будешь притворяться, я подумаю, что допустил в твоём создании где-то ошибку, и решу разобрать тебя.  
Вы думаете, после таких слов голем сразу ожил, показывая, какой он хороший, и его обижать нельзя? Нет, Тим как был обычным золотым шариком, так им и остался. Интересно, а золото настоящее или это просто у него цвет кожи такой?  
Мужчина выглядел разозленным. Кажется, ещё чуть-чуть, и не какой проверки больше не понадобится. Цокнув языком, он с угрозой прошипел:  
-Раз не хочешь по-хорошему, то... - дальше я ждать не стала. Не знаю, какая гадость меня покусала на этот раз, но я буквально выдернула из рук предположительно Ноя коробку с Тимом. Все шокированы, и я в том числе, но язык, как это обычно бывает, работает быстрее мозга.  
-Он ведь уже мой, моя собственность. Значит, вы больше не имеете права делать с ним всё, что хотите.- А, что? Ведь я правду говорю. Не сметь трогать мою прелесть! Блин, не в тот мир попали, чтобы это говорить. Учитель всё ещё держал руки вытянутыми, будто до сих пор не мог поверить, что я смогла вырвать Тима из его рук. Но, под мои взглядом, он сжал пальцы в кулак и опасно стал наклоняться в мою сторону. Так, пора снова включать режим: _< < Бога Лжи>>_, как окрестили его мои подруги.- Если он живой, как вы говорите, то, на его месте, я бы была дико обижена на вас (на его месте я бы сбежала куда подальше и поминай, как звать, но, пред этим…жестоко отомстила). Это же... словно продать своего ребенка! Он наверняка вас любил, а вы предали его доверие. Я бы ни за что не стала ставить дорогое существо на кон! Вам должно быть стыдно! А ещё взрослым человеком казались! Если вы не можете остановиться играть, знайте, что есть такая болезнь- _игромания_ , которую нужно лечить, пока она не перешла в запущенную стадию. Так и не заметите, как свою жизнь продадите. Идите, лечитесь!  
Как только я поняла, какую глупость сказала, пискнула, и, испуганно зажмурившись, начала мысленно считать, через сколько на меня обрушится гнев предположительно Ноя. Но, проходили секунды, а я всё ещё жива, дышу, и вообще неплохо себя чувствую. Открываю один глаз и замечаю Ориану, еле сдерживающую улыбку. Тогда в очередь пошёл и второй глаз, и, первое, что я вижу перед собой, это Тимкампи, который, зубасто улыбаясь (ей богу, у пираньи и то зубов поменьше будет, а с этой его фирменной улыбочкой я рискую на долгое время забыть о здоровом сне) завис рядом со мной, бесшумно махая своими крыльями и длинным хвостом. Естественно, от такого дружелюбного приветствия я не сдержала голоса и равновесия, упав со стула вбок. Пока я, получив очередные синяки, проклинала судьбу и одну конкретную личность, шифрующуюся под подругу, она, вместе с моим учителем, чуть ли не ухохатывалась, бесстыже тыкая в меня пальцем. Голем, будто извиняясь, потёрся об мой нос (а если вы вспомните, что зубки он всё еще не убрал, то у меня была веская причина опасаться за безопасность своего носа) прежде, чем усесться на мою голову и совершенно беспардонно начать устраивать из моих волос там своё гнездо. Уверена, сейчас моё лицо стало ещё более шокированным. И почему мужчина так... хитро улыбается, а его глаза будто подобрели на несколько градусов.  
Осторожно поднявшись и усевшись на место, попутно привыкая к сместившемуся центру тяжести, ведь летающий мячик явно не собирался в скором времени покидать меня, скрестив руки на груди, я со строгостью в голосе сказала:  
Кажется, кто-то задолжал мне объяснений, учитель.  
Уже бывший хозяин голема после моих слов странно улыбнулся, облокотившись на стул, повторяя мою позу.  
Действительно,- подтвердил он, с какой-то отстраненностью смотря поверх меня. Кажется, кое-кто решил заняться избавлением лишних волос на моей голове (а с учетом того, что количество волос у меня итак без чей-либо помощи уменьшалось с каждым днём... всё было очень печально). Знаете, это было очень странным ощущением, словно маленькие насекомые копошатся там, вызывая мурашки. Надеюсь, Аллен не скрывал за своими седыми волосами лысину, а то мне как-то не хочется создавать в этом времени парик. Стоп, а когда там все начали носить эти белые горы непонятной ваты на голове, скрывая отсутствие своих волос? Неужели это моду тоже введу я?  
А пока мы с ним играли в гляделки, буравя друг в друга взглядами, подруга в свою очередь то- же почему-то смотрела поверх меня, но выше того места, где, по ощущениям, находился Тим.  
 _ <<И кого она там высматривает?>> _-Появился у меня закономерный вопрос, и я первая отвела свой взгляд от учителя, чуть поворачивая лицо. Ну, конечно, и как я раньше не догадалась? Там, сидя за другим столом, сидел её новый кавалер и хмуро наблюдал за Орианой. Теперь обвинительный взгляд достался ей. Она лишь пожала плечами, давая знак, что расскажет всё потом.  
-Я проверял тебя… - вдруг ни с того, не с сего сказал мужчина, мгновенно привлекая наше внимание. Я даже забыла о нём, и чуть ли не застонала, осознав свою ошибку, ведь враги никогда не дремлют.- Я, действительно, играл на Тимкампи, но победа, а признать, такого исхода я практически не рассматривал, поверь, ничего бы не значила. Тим, безусловно, самое великое моё творение, правда, создавая его, я преследовал совершенно иные цели. Я слишком привязался к нему, а он ко мне, и это привело нас обоих... к несколько неприятным последствиям. Возникли трудности, из-за которых мне пришлось искать ему нового хозяина. Более или менее я мог доверять только одному человеку, но, когда эти двое вместе... это всегда выливается в неприятности для других. К сожалению, больше никого Тим не признавал, так же, как и я. В этом мы с ним слишком похожи. Уже завтра я бы отдал его... другу, если бы не ты. Была ли это случайность или судьба (злой рок, не иначе. Может, у нас с Ори где-то заложено в генах привлекать к себе Ноев? Хотя, в моём случае пока ещё не понятно), но я решил попытать удачу. Даже, если бы ты проиграла, я всё равно бы показал тебе Тима. И, поверь, если бы ты ему не понравилась, никакими бы путами не смогла его удержать, пусть и выиграв. То, что я говорил, был своего рода спектаклем одного лица. Я испытывал тебя, заставляя обнажить свои чувства, чтобы проверить, сможешь ли ты защитить его, даже от меня,- так, что-то мне не понравилось, как он после этих слов посмотрел в мою сторону. Когда там тот Ной должен был начать сходить сума? Случайно, не... сейчас?!  
-Но последнее слово должно было быть за Тимом. И смотри, он уже чувствует себя хорошо рядом с тобой. Я рад, что смог пристроить его в хорошие руки,- он улыбнулся, а вот дальнейшие слова мне о-о-о-чень не понравились.- Позднее, мы обязательно встретимся, и я проверю, как мой ученик заботится о своём новом питомце (а может не надо, а? Я плохая хозяйка! Отдайте его своему другу... пожалуйста). Но, признать, конец твоей речи меня немного рассмешил. Ещё никто не называл мою игру в карты болезнью. Это даже показалось мне смешным (что-то весёлым он при этом не выглядел). Вот и выполнил я всю часть нашего спора.  
-Не всю.- Ну и кто меня за язык тянул, а? Смотря, как лицо учителя опять начало мрачнеть, а улыбка меркнуть, я мысленно взвыла, но, как ни проклинай свою подвижную часть тела, я всё равно бы задала этот вопрос, пусть после него и пришлось бы бежать. Зато сейчас у меня есть законный повод спросить, не привлекая к себе лишнего внимания, и сбежать, если ответ мне не понравится. Главное, по пути не забыть вернуть назад Тимкампи, иначе, чувствую, кое-кто сможет сдать меня и тогда смысл бежать будет никакого.- Вы забыли сказать своё имя, учитель.  
Мужчина, внутренние собравшись, сразу расслабился, убрав мешающиеся волосы с глаз, зато напряглись мы с подругой, ведь, от его ответа, будет зависеть многое. В частности: больше я не смогу упрекать подругу, что к ней липнут всякие стигмальные, тем самым создавая и мне проблем, и что именно из-за этой её _< <любви>>_мы и очутились в этом мире. Спасибо, хоть не в мир, кишащий всякими терминаторами или зомби.  
Ориана на всякий случай отодвинулась и зачем-то положила одну руку поверх сумки, а вторую засунула внутрь. Даже не хочу знать, что она там скрывает. Не удивлюсь, если внутри окажется пистолет.  
Учитель некоторое время молчал, будто собирал нужные слова. Когда он что-то решил для себя, его взгляд снова изменился, я так и не смогла понять, что он означал. Более уверенно сев, он наклонился в мою сторону, чуть приподнимаясь, и, протягивая руку, сказал:  
-До этого момента я никогда не верил в судьбу, но у неё, видимо, на нас двоих какие-то планы. Меня зовут Нея Уолкер. Приятно с тобой познакомиться, Аллен Уолкер.  
Моя рука, потянувшаяся навстречу, замерла на полпути, когда услышала его имя. Ничего, учитель сам преодолел недостающие сантиметры и пожал мою безвольную ладонь. В моём воображение замигала красная кнопка, и раздался крик сирены, означающая опасность. Но в астрал ушла только я, забыв прихватить с собой подругу.  
-Я ЗНАЛА!- Тут же воскликнула Ори, вскочив с места, и показывала пальцем на ничего не понимающего мужчину, успевший отпустить мою руку. Спасибо, а то без руки мне быть как-то не хотелось…и не вспоминаем тот момент, когда Аллен благодаря третьему ходил без конечности. Поняв, что она скажет в следующую секунду, я подскочила следом, чтобы закрыть рот в самый последний момент, но за эти секунды она успела проговорить страшное для нас:  
-Он четырнадцатый но... эм-м!- Протестующее замычала она в мою ладонь, я в ответ только могла свирепо смотреть на неё, пытаясь донести, какую она только что совершила глупость. Нам и одного преследователя Ноя за глаза хватает, а ты хочешь и еще одного заиметь, чтобы нам точно жития нигде не было?! Так хоть всю их семью к себе в сталкеры запиши, но БЕЗ МЕНЯ! Чувствуя спиной, как накаляется обстановка, я боялась повернуться, и встретиться с уже пожелтевшими глазами.  
-Что _< < четырнадцатый но>>_?-Спросил он совершенно безэмоциональным голосом. Так, удара в спину пока не предвидится, но я предпочитаю встретить опасность лицом, а не пятой точкой. Глубоко вздохнув и нацепив на себя улыбку деревенского дурочка, я повернулась к нему лицом. За долю секунды я поняла, что пока он человек. Надеюсь, что человеком он и останется. Сейчас Нея выглядел снова расслабленным, но я понимала, что это наигранное, а внутри он как натянутая струна, готов в любой момент сорваться и разорвать нас, если ему не понравится ответ.  
-Ор... Линали,- быстро исправилась я, и Нея не заметил мою оплошность. Нечего ему знать наши настоящие имена, но... будь проклята эта карма имени, которая решила отыграться на мне. Я буду долго и упорно смеяться, если кое-кто обзаведется старшим братиком с комплексом младшей сестрёнки.- Имела в виду, что вы четырнадцатый нормальный человек, который встретился нам за всё время пребывания в этой стране.  
Да, я понимаю, что говорю полную чушь, но что я могла путного придумать за пару секунд? Правда, судя по взгляду, мне не поверили, пусть он и улыбнулся после моих слов, но я, успев его хоть чуть-чуть изучить за время игры, уже начала понимать, когда меня пытаются ввести в заблуждение. Наверное, это было взаимным.  
Я отвлеклась, и именно этот момент выбрала подруга, чтобы освободить рот и с гаденькой улыбкой спросить:  
-А вы и вправду хотите убить Тысячелетнего Графа, чтобы занять его место?  
Даже не знаю, у кого глаза были больше: у меня или у Нея, но он хотя бы не рискует поседеть, а я, видимо, скоро полностью стану похожа на Аллена Уолкера. Даже причины смерти у нас будут одинаковы:<<остановка сердца>>, только он-то чудом выжил, а я навряд ли. Интересно, моё лицо сейчас белее мела? А взгляд похож на взгляд маньяка, когда я смотрю на довольно ухмыляющуюся Ориану? Ну уж нет, легкой смертью ты от меня не отделаешься. Грубо схватив Ори за правое ухо, не обращая внимания на недовольный стон, всё равно терять уже нечего, я прошипела:  
-Поздравляю, ты только что подписала нам смертельный приговор. Опять! Только убью тебя я, а остальные пусть встанут в очередь! Тебя что, догонялки c третьим ничему не научило? Так бегай себе на здоровье, но без меня! Судьбу Титаника или Ромео и Джульетты я разделять вместе с тобой не собираюсь. Обломишься!  
-Но Ам... - я ощутимо толкнула её, и она понятливо сменила пластинку, только глаза остались всё такими же умиляющими, словно у котика из Шрека.- Аллен, ты же знаешь меня. Я не хочу мучиться в безызвестности. Я умру от любопытства, если не узнаю правду. Зато сейчас и ты её узнаешь.  
-И умрём мы тоже вместе! Повезёт, если от нас хоть что-то останется, и оно поместится в коробок от спичек. Да когда ты запомнишь, что я хочу жить! В отличие от тебя я самоубийством не страдаю!  
-Но Ал, я тоже не страдаю этим.  
-Что-то не заметно!  
Пусть мы и были заняты друг другом, но голос Нея услышали чётко, а смысл сказанного выбил почву из-под ног, точнее мы вместе со стулом свалились на пол.  
-А зачем мне убивать себя?- Спросил он, с задумчивым взглядом смотря на нас, мотая на свой палец локон волос.  
А?! Что?!

**Инария <**

После очень продуктивного разговора со странным мужчиной, прошёл час, а девушка до сих пор чувствовала, что скоро случится что-то страшное, и чем ближе стрелки стремились к десяти вечера, тем сильнее было это чувство. Чтобы отвлечься от плохих мыслей, она в очередной раз повторила попытку дозвониться до подруг, но получилось так, что стало только хуже. Девушки молчали, и, как назло, по телевизору не шло ничего путного, лишь глупые мелодрамы со слащавым сюжетом, от которого аж зубы сводило. Нет, допустим, в другой вселенной такой конец и возможен, но в этом мире мужчина бы с радостью женился на безродной нищенке только под дулом пистолета или если та после этого станет миллионершей, а девушка ни за чтобы не смогла хранить себя для любимого больше двадцати лет, и воротить нос от другого, богатого, который с детства был в неё влюблён и хотел жениться на ней. Нет, конечно, бывают исключения в жизни, но один на миллион!   
И в тот момент, когда она, уже явно находясь не в своём уме, решила прочитать заданный параграф в книге по самому скучному предмету, преподаватель которого вообще не спрашивал своих студентов, а экзамен выставлял автоматом всем, раздался дверной звонок, напугавший её.   
Инария замерла, даже перестав дышать. Интуиция, отточенная за годы учёбы, просто взвыла дурным голосом и почему-то советовала забиться под ванную, хоть туда она при всём желании не влезет. Она уже думала, что звонок ей показался, пока спустя несколько секунд кто-то с той стороны не заколотил со страшной силой в дверь, будто стремился выбить её ко всем чертям. Если раньше девушка и думала пойти проверить кто пришел, а вдруг это подруги, то теперь даже и мысли встать с дивана не возникло. Лишь одно её удивило: откуда с той стороны знают, что она дома, ведь девушка сидела в полной темноте, а света от телевизора за шторами было не видно. Ответ не заставил себя долго ждать, и она сразу узнала, кому принадлежал этот голос. Узнала... и усиленно начала вспоминать телефон полиции.  
-Открывай, глупая курица!- С бешенством заорал мужчина с той стороны, не жалея собственных голосовых связок. Или он просто привык на всех орать?- Я знаю, что ты здесь.  
 _< <Откуда?>> _\- Сразу подумала она.   
-Я проследил и пришёл за сигналом твоего телефона! – Будто прочитав мысли, сказал он.  
Инария покрылась холодным потом, поняв: чтобы использовать такую технику, этот человек просто не мог быть нищим. А вторая мысль была ещё ужаснее: с такими деньгами он сможет везде её найти. Да кто он вообще такой? И зачем она только пошло на поводу своим эмоциям? Что стоило ей промолчать, и вообще скинуть звонок, как только она услышала, что мужчина является директором какой-то фирмы? Нет же, ей нужно было высказаться, поставив на место богатенького мальчика, и обязательно оставить за собой последнее слово. Оставила? Молодец, теперь думай, как будешь извиняться. А всё даже не из-за испорченной кофты, а предательниц-подруг, которые так и не соизволили даже позвонить ей! Ну, хорошо, её вина тоже имела место быть, но, если бы подруги не ушли из магазина, не предупредив, она бы не стремилась догнать их, не врезалась бы в Трайда Толемака, и не испортила бы ту злополучную кофты.  
Когда вся эта канитель закончится, она всем раздаст долги, а пока... ей придется справиться с этой проблемой своими силами... если получится.  
Словно почувствовав страх девушки, Толемак, понизив голос, и, будто играясь, лаконично сказал:  
-Лучше открой по-хорошему, деваха, или, клянусь, я выбью дверь и тогда мы поговорим по-плохому. Считаю до трёх. Один, два...  
Когда только начался отсчет, она быстрее, на смотря под ноги, побежала к двери и одним движением открыла её, чтобы увидеть лицо мужчины, буквально под копирку списанное со справочником: _т <<как распознать в человеке маньяка?>> _ . Глаза гневно сощурены, и блестят, желваки ходят ходуном, а улыбка... вот она и была страшнее всего. От неё у Инарии пошёл мороз по коже.  
-Запомни на будущее, я ненавижу ждать, деваха,- с угрозой проговорил он и собирался сделать шаг вперёд, чтобы зайти, но девушка была быстрее, и закрыла дверь прям перед его носом. На секунду воцарилась просто гробовая тишина, даже не было слышно соседского телевизора. Инария рискнула посмотреть в глазок, и еле удержалась от смешка. Лицо мужчины было так комично вытянуто, а глаза расширены, что девушке сразу пришло сравнение с мультяшными персонажами.   
-Не понял... - с шоком сказал он, а потом как раненый зверь заорёт, пиная дверь. - С...а, это что, м..ть твою, было?!  
-Что? Неужели не нравится, когда выполняют ваши приказы слово в слово?- Она всё- таки не сдержалась и ухмыльнулась, забыв, что обещала себе держать язык за зубами и не злить Трайда.- Вы сказали, чтобы я открыла дверь? Я открыла, но насколько оставлять её открытой или запускать вас внутрь разговора не было. Всё, вы свой шанс упустили. Повторите попытку позднее... когда меня не будет дома, а вы пройдете курс лечения у психиатра.  
А вот последние слова явно были сказаны зря потому, что вслед за этим она увидела, как Толемак, гневно рыкнув, резко махнул кому-то рукой, и тут же к нему подбежали двое мужчин в оранжевой униформе с защитной маской на лице и болгаркой в руках.  
 _< <А почём нынче стоят двери?>> _-Задалась она вопросом, почувствовав, что скоро это узнает.


	14. Так вы из этих?

Я открывала и закрывала рот, глупо хлопая ресницами, еле подавив истеричный смех. Так вот, что чувствуют люди, когда весь мир решил уйти в отрыв, но забыл прихватить тебя с собой. Что-то у меня появились сомнения в моём умственном развитии, а вот смирительная рубашка стала очень манить своим уникальным дизайном. Так и охота опробовать её... на одном учителе (авось, втянется этими завязками на спине и забудет про нас)! Мозг от навалившейся информации грозился распознать и вытечь вонючей серой жижей из ушей. Он просто не мог связать эти две совершенно не логичные вещи. Пока я пыталась подобрать слова, желательно цензурные, и чтобы после этого остаться в живых, а не пасть жертвой безумного Шляпника (только нужно отойти на пять... веков, под предлогом купить шляпу, а то я этого головного атрибутов нигде не наблюдаю), у подруги с этим проблем никаких не возникало, зато ещё больше проблем появилось у меня:  
-Как..?-Вскочила она с пола, где всё ещё находилась я, хотевшая на четвереньках забиться под стол, и всеми конечностями вцепиться как клещ в ножку столика, чтобы ни единая душа не могла вытащить меня оттуда, ожидая, когда спасительные часики начнут свой ход ( чувствую себе кроликом из Алисы). Другой вопрос, что у Ноев этой души может и не быть, да и убивать на расстояние никто не запрещал. Но пришлось отказаться от этой затеи, стоило лишь мужчине раз глянуть на меня, а мне приглядеться, какая мусорка лежит под столом. Особенно меня привлекли те пятна, похожие на остатки блевотины. Бее-е. Да и новый питомец явно был против, вон, как больно вцепился в волосы, заставив пустить скупую слезу. А снять его с головы я не рисковала. Пальцы мне дороже волос.  
-Но... Вы же..?Стопэ-э, вы же 14-ый Ной? Нея Уолкер... - учитель, слушая сбивчивое бормотание подруги, оскалившись, как он, наверное, думал, в доброй улыбке, кивнул головой, будто подбадривая её говорить дальше. Так, мне показалось, или эта лыба чем-то была похожа на фирменную улыбку одного толстяка? Только…выглядела она у учителя ещё более сумасшедшей, чем у него. Что-то мне ещё сильнее захотелось домой.- А Граф первый, он же Адам (так, Ной нахмурился, будто не ожидал, что она столько знает. Попадос конкретный)! Вы не можете им быть! **НЕ МОЖЕТЕ**! Это не по канону! Вы же... Ам... Аллен, ну хоть ты скажите что-нибудь,- жалобно проныла она, поворачиваясь ко мне. Ну вот, вспомнила и про меня. Жаль! А я только хотела под шумок смыться, оставив этих двоих препираться между собой. В таком настрое будет одно из двух: либо Ори заговорит его до смерти…своей смерти, либо смотри пункт первый.- Эй, подруга, ты почему молчишь? Это по твоей милостива мы сейчас в опасности! Аллен, ты хоть понимаешь, кого мы встретили из-за тебя?- Обвинительно ткнула она в меня пальцев с последними словами.  
Не понял, это ещё что за наезд в мою сторону? Меня, значит, пытаешься копировать. Нет уж, Ориана, не выйдет. Последнее, что я хочу услышать перед смертью, явно не твои обвинения. Моё терпение не безгранично, а в этом мире оно вообще грозится исчезнуть. Я медленно поднялась, под зашуганным взглядом подруги, которая поняла, кому и чем только что угрожала, величественно села на стул, и, скрестив руки на груди, подняла брови, не заметив, что повторила те же движения, что и учитель. А вот Ориана заметила и сделала себе в уме заметку.  
-Из-за меня?- Ласковым голосом начала говорить я, от чего подруга ещё больше скукожилась, видимо пытаясь провалиться через эти щели в полу. Не выйдет, подруга. Если придётся, я тебя из-под земли достану! Сама заварила эту кашу - так имей совесть сожрать её до последней ложечки. А если не сможешь - не беда. ЗАТОЛКАЮ!- Может, это тебе напомнить, кто решил подольше остаться здесь? Что сразу глазки опустила? А у кого в одном месте жадность заиграла, требуя забрать мой выигрыш, не взирая на опасность? Не знаешь?- Ори отрицательно покачала головой, и, словно ища спасение, посмотрела на…Нея. Одно только это показывает, кого сейчас нужно больше опасаться.- А кто в очередной раз не вовремя открыл свой рот - нет, я точно тебе пришью молнию на губы!- выложив Ною всю подноготную, тем самым подвергнув нас опасности? Опять! Я? Или твой злой брат- близнец?   
-Да-да, именно он! Гад, везде меня подставить успел,- как болванчик, быстро закивала она головой. Когда я скептически подняла бровь, подруга смущённо улыбнулась.  
-Ор... Линали, а ничего, что у тебя нет брата, тем более близнеца! Ты... ты... Моя смерть будет на твоей совести!- Высказав всё, я устало привалилась спиной к стулу, сделав величественный жест рукой.- Ну, вещай дальше. Что ты там ещё хотела нам поведать? Перед смертью же не надышишься. Вот и проверим. Учти, первой я помирать не собираюсь, сначала дождусь, когда ты отойдёшь в мир иной, потом прокляну твои останки, чтобы ты оказалась связанной с этим местом, и лишь затем с чистой совестью отойду на тот свет, зная, что ты не сможешь последовать за мной. Так что да, договаривай, заодно и узнаем, на сколько сильно атрофирован твой инстинкт самосохранения. А я пока поищу в своей голове самое эффективное проклятие. Вот уж не думала, что буйное детство и увлечение сверхъестественным пригодится мне именно в таком плане. А, может, кое-кто доведёт одну личность намного раньше, и я ещё успею попрактиковаться в некромантии. Из тебя выйдет отличное зомби. Слушай, а это идея! Составим конкуренцию нашему толстяку... И почему ты теперь молчишь? Время поджимает.- Читай между строк: _< <я ещё не придумала, как нам выбраться из той погребной ямы, в которую ты нас загнала, а часы идти не хотят. Сбежать мы навряд ли сможем, уж слишком подозрительно спокойно ведёт себя **ОН**. Как бы не были замешаны здесь Акума. Ещё и не известно, какая способность есть у этого Ноя. Поэтому тянем время >>_  
Подруга сразу пошла на попетую. Надеюсь, она поняла, что от неё требуется делать.  
\- Ну, Аллен, ты же не такая... жестокая,- я не улыбаясь, перекрестила её. Ориана сглотнула, сделав щенячьи глазки.- Но я, правда, не виновата! Во всё виноват этот мир. И ты к этому то - же приложила руку. Нет, конечно, это не сравнится с Роад, но и моего Ноя, согласись, ты явно переплюнула,- к концу голос Орианы был всё тише и тише, когда я выразительно провела пальцем по шее. Ведь она, в отличие от меня, не следила за лицом учителя. Если раньше нас хотели втихую прибить, судя по скучающему выражению Нея, то теперь ещё и как следует помучают перед смертью, чтобы выяснить, что ещё мы знаем об их чокнутой семейке. Зря она упомянула имена Ноев. -Ну как он может быть Графом?! Да и не... толстый он.- Ори даже прекратила истерить, и оценивающим взглядом прошлась по фигуре учителя. Не знаю, как ему, а вот мне, как не парадоксально, стало страшно за этого Ноя. Вот как переключиться с Тики на 14-го, так и придёт конец всему миру загробному, если, он, конечно, не врёт, и является Графом. Она же оживит всех известных миллиардеров и заставит их не только переписать на себя завещание, но и сказать, где спрятано их состояние, и будет как в анекдоте, где шутят про все явки с паролями. Кстати, возможно и поэтому вся их семейка не бедствует, а кое-кто, заплывший жиром, каждый день жрёт сладкое (ага, а другой, в знак протеста, ворует карпов из прудов). Даже Нея под этим алочным взглядом пробрало, вон, как начал нервно поправлять пуговицы на рубашке.  
Подруга словно от недовольства цокнула языком, говоря:  
\- Хм, на любителя фастфуда не похож. А где та фирменная улыбка, с зубами, который позавидует любой щелкунчик? И шутовского колпака с говорящей тыквой тире зонтом не вижу. А уши... где те антенны? Где это всё, спрашивается? И, насколько я помню, в человеческом обличие Граф выглядел весьма зрелой личностью. Не могло аниме так жестокого постебаться над вполне нормально выглядевшим мужчиной! Я бы себе другого перса для мечтаний выбрала!- Ах, вот почему она так разошлась, а я- то уже испугалась, что Ориана научилась здраво мыслить. Ведь, как оказалось, она шла в правильную сторону.   
-А я разве говорил, что Граф?- Не улыбаясь, спросил он, сложив руки домиком и положив на них свой подбородок. Опять нас выбил из колеи вопрос Нея. Нет, падать ниц больше никто не торопился, хватило и одного раза. И от повторного шока мы довольно быстро пришли в себя.   
-Да вы же сами говорили, что не хотели убивать себя!- С обиженным взглядом, как у маленького ребёнка, сказала подруга.- Я на слух точно не жалуюсь.  
-Как и я на память.- Я струхнула, и начала судорожно сжимать ткань одежды напротив сердца, когда радужка глаз учителя стала заметно желтеть. Подруга охнула, и, словно ища защиты, спряталась за мою спину. Кроме глаз других преображений я не наблюдала. Обнадёживает.- Однако... - он как-то по- кошачьи лениво повернул голову, садясь прямо.- Почему я обязан вам отвечать и что-то объяснять? Мне то- же очень интересно, откуда вы столько знаете. Не желаете утолить моё любопытство?   
Мы посмотрели друг на друга и отрицательно покачали головой. С таким тоном…лучше сразу в гроб ложиться. Маньяки и то поприветливее были.  
-Так я и думал,- вот только голос не казался разочарованным. Даже наоборот, слишком обрадованным. Подозрительно. Что-то мне это напоминало игру в кошки-мышки, и мы с Ори явно не были первыми.- Раз никто из нас не желает идти на компромисс, предлагаю бартер: ответ на ответ. Вы отвечаете на мой вопрос, а я на ваш. Мы же никуда не торопимся, да? И я считаю, что будет честно, если вы сначала ответите на мой вопрос. Девушкам нужно уступать.- И, будто нам было недостаточно нагоняемого страха, в баре стало подозрительно тихо. Медленно обернувшись с Орианой, и увидев, что творится у нас за спиной, вздрогнули. Панически схватившись за руки, повернулись назад, встречаясь с безучастным взглядом учителя.  
-Они что все... Акума?- Еле как совладев с голосом, без дрожи спросила я. Вместо слов Нея лишь ухмыльнулся, кивая головой. Он даже не стал придираться к своим же условиям, видимо сделал скидку на то, что это и так понятно было. А что бы вы ещё подумали, если бы увидели совершенно стеклянные глаза абсолютно _ВСЕХ_ людей, которые, не мигая, смотрели на вас с без эмоциональным выражением лица? Явно не о массовом гипнозе. И не о биологическом оружие... не в этом мире точно! Теперь нас точно спасёт только чудо... часики. И, кстати... Почему столько демонов в баре?  
-Акума умеют напиваться?- Задали мы с подругой одновременно идентичный вопрос. Нея с удивлением посмотрел на нас, а потом... засмеялся, и стоит ли мне заметить, что смех этот был явно не добрым? От него веяло холодом. Даже Тим, которому, по идеи, ничего не сделают, взлетел и совершенно беспардонно залез ко мне под майку, пригревшись на груди. Я изумлённо взвизгнула, и попыталась вытащить этого будущего трупа, но тот выскальзывал из рук, не хотев покидать тёплое местечко. Удивительно, что тело голема было не холодным. Я так увлеклась этой погоней, что перестала обращать на всех внимание, поэтому лёгкое покашливание Орианы меня удивило, а когда она, молча, тыкнула на Ноя, я покраснела, и поправила одежду. Не знаю, как долго, но Нея сидел с прикрытыми рукой глазами. Не думала, что учитель такой стеснительный.   
-Извините,- искренне произнесла я. Мужчина, кивнув головой, осторожно приоткрывая пальцы, чтобы разведать обстановку, и, убедившись в моей одетости, устало вздохнув, убрал руки с лица. Поняв, что больше я его выгонять не буду, Тим устроился поудобнее где-то под правой подмышкой, оплёв моё плечо своим хвостом. Ладно, и чего это я так отреагировала? Тимкампи всего лишь голем... мыслящий голем, но ведь обезьяны то же умные, только встроенной камеры у них нет, а так обычный домашний питомец.  
-Аллен... - так, начало мне уже не нравится. И этот взгляд... словно на тебя опрокинули ведро помоев, а потом ещё и уронили в телегу с навозом.- Я, конечно, понимаю, что в экстренных ситуациях люди не владеют собой, но, мне кажется, ты чуть перегнула палку, пытаясь соблазнить меня.- ЧЕГО?! У меня глаз задёргался, а Ори подавилась воздухом. - Да, ты красивая (теперь воздухом подавилась я), не спорю, но своим телом ты не спасёшь ни себя, ни подругу. Я считал, что мой глупый ученик не опустится до такой низости. Видимо, я ошибся в тебе.- Я думала, он шутит, но нет, с таким лицом это невозможно делать. И столько было разочарования в голосе и отвращения в глазах, что я несколько растерялись, но гордость, от которой, я думала, избавилась в детском саду, вернулась. Открыв глаза и подняв голову, она, как кобра, зашипела. Ориана, почувствовав смену моего настроения, сжала мою руку в своей ладони, пытаясь предотвратить грозу, но я лишь осторожно высвободила конечность, показав жестом, что сейчас меня трогать не надо. Встав, нагнулась через стол в сторону учителя с мрачной решительностью на лице. Даже страх мучительной смерти отступил. Прощай, рациональность - здравствуй, беспредел. Теперь была очередь Нея изумляться и бледнеть.   
-Не смейте так разговаривать со мной!- Прошипела я через зубы.- Я вам ни какая-то блудница с подворотни! Думаете: напугали нас до полусмерти, и теперь вам можно делать всё, что душе угодно? Если вам что-то кажется, имейте совесть держать своё мнение при себе, уважаемый не совсем Граф. И раз уж я имела честь выслушать ваши недальновидные высказывания, теперь ваша очередь послушать меня! Значит, по- вашему, я одна из тех ночных бабочек, которая ради своих целей готова расплатиться своим телом? Что же... вот уж не думала, что Нои, у которых улучшено всё, что возможно, на деле окажутся такими беспринципными тварями, ни чем не отличающимися от обычных увальней после месячного запоя. Ах, вы не знаете значение слово _< < увальни>>_? Так я поясню совершенно безвозмездно, ведь я обещала объяснить вам незнакомые слова. Это крайне неуклюжие ленивые люди с низменными потребностями и очень ограниченным складом ума. Что, всё равно не поняли? Тогда зайдём с другого бока… У нас вас бы назвали зажравшимся олигархом, он же, по-вашему, очень обеспеченный человек, который думает, что можно всё купить за деньги, считая всех отбросами общества, служащие только для удовлетворения их потребностей. Так вот, уважаемый _УЧИТЕЛЬ_ :я, возможно, разрушу всё ваше мировоззрение, но будь вы хоть последним мужчиной на Земле, я бы выбрала лучше обезьяну, чем вас. Она хоть не говорит всякие гадости и не пытается меня убить. Это было маленькое отступление. Кстати, об обезьянах. Причина, почему я так себя вела, это Тимкампи, который, как оказалось, очень любит тепло и до дрожи боится своего бывшего учителя. Вот, полюбуйтесь,- задрала я ткань, оголив плечо, где был ясно виден хвост голема и даже часть головы, которая быстро скрылась назад в тепло. Если до этого Нея выглядел шокирован моим кардинально изменившимся поведением, молча выслушав обвинения, а на _"последнем мужчине"_ даже нахально ухмыльнулся, то после увиденного... Ной продолжил молчать, но вид стал как у наглотавшейся воды утопленника.  
-Конечно, я буду реагировать бурно, как любой нормальный испугавшийся человек. У нас големы не лезут под одежду и уж точно не сопротивляются, когда их пытаются вытащить. Но вам же виднее. Так что хватит строить из себя жертву обстоятельств! Знаете...- я встала и подошла к подруге, которая, как и Ной, сохранял гробовую тишину. Хоть сейчас Амелия додумалась помалкивать, иначе шишки полетели бы и на неё. Она только беспомощно уткнулась своей макушкой в мой живот, издавая странные булькающие звуки. - А мне всё равно, кем вы считаете меня. Главное, что думаю о себе я и близкие мне люди. Вы же мне ни отец, ни брат, и даже ни друг, чтобы ваше мнение хоть капли было для меня важным. И давайте закончим уже с этим фарсом.- Устало закатила я глаза, когда Нея стал похож на побитую собачку.- Я не верю в правдивость ваших эмоций. Не такой вы человек, да и им трудно вас назвать, господин Ной.- Нея, как будто дана была команда: _< < отбой>>_ тут же перестал изображать страдания души на лице и вернул себе совершенно бесстрастную маску, излучая тёмную ауру.  
-Тогда перейдем к нашим <<вопросам-ответам>>, и мы мирно разойдёмся по своим делам,- надеюсь, безмятежно улыбнулась я. Ной хмыкнул, таким способом давая понять, что никто нас по доброй воле отсюда не выпустит. Я же, сохраняя блаженную мину, лишь сжала рукой плечо подруги.  
-Вы первые.- Вот, сразу перешёл он к делу. Как я и подозревала, моя гордость только зря старалась. Единственное, от чего лицо мужчины неподдельно перекосило, это когда подвергла сомнениям его неописуемую красоту, хотя в таком виде он явно успехом пользоваться среди лиц женского пола не будет.   
Так, какой там вопрос был? Ах да, откуда мы всё это знаем. Ну, что же…  
-Не хочу вас расстроить, хотя нет, хочу, но вы у меня не единственный учитель (конечно, в универе ещё штук двадцать наберется, правда их называют преподавателями, но сути это не меняет), - надо было добавить в конце: _< < БЫЛИ>>_,но я же не злопамятная... Да кого я обманываю?! Он ещё пожалеет, что смел открыть свой похабный рот!- Мы ученики историка.- Походу, эту универсальную отговорку мы будем использовать везде.- Это и есть причина, почему мы так много знаем о вашем роде. И не надо говорить, что обычно девушек историки в ученики не берут,- сделала вид, что такое недоверие уже в печёнках у меня сидит.- Мы исключение. Теперь ваша очередь. И отвечайте на вопрос, касающегося вашего не совсем тысячелетнего графства, а не про Акума,- сразу задала я условия, а то с этими серыми нужно быть, как с демонами и их сделками. Надеюсь, их в этом мире нет.   
Нея выслушивал наш монолог с очень серьёзным видом, а когда пришла его очередь, он, сощурив свои ядовито-жёлтые глаза, цокнул, будто мои уточнения спутало все его планы. Но с неохотой всё же принялся объяснять:  
-Прежде, чем я выдам наш маленький семейный секрет, хочу уточнить: вы же знаете, что Ноев невозможно убить?  
Интересно, это он таким способом хотел ещё больше устрашить нас, а то, кажется, нужный эффект был достигнут с точностью да наоборот.   
-Ну… это смотря каким способом, да, _< Аллен_?-Накрутив локон на палец, с умным видом произнесла подруга, и хитро посмотрела на меня. Нея, кажется, недопонял, что имела виду Ориана, вон, какие глазки ей построил, а я вот сразу сообразила, недаром так долго общалась с ней. И имя она моё специально выделила, чтобы подчеркнуть только нам известный факт.  
-Да, Линали,- с улыбкой сказала я, а потом тихо прошептал ей на ухо.- И, если ты не забыла, тот способ не удался, иначе твоего любителя всяких гадостей не стало.  
-Так это лишь по неопытности тот способ не удался,- пожала она плечами.- Первый блин всегда выходит комом.  
-А толку то? Нам от _Тех_ знаний теперь ни тепло ни холодно. И хватит спойлерить в этом мире. Иначе встреча с Роад покажется тебе цветочками.  
-Ты там о своём Ное не забыла, а то он вон как заглядывается на нас... А 14-ый точно не умеет читать по губам?- С паникой сказала она, сглотнув.  
-Молись об этом,- прошипела я, и быстро начала вспоминать весь наш разговор, надеясь, что ничего не дискомпроментировало нас. Как не странно, Нея не разозлился, что мы секретничали между собой практически у него перед глазами. И не потребовал объяснить наше странное поведение, только довольно спокойно сказал:  
-Не хотел бы задать вопрос, когда ещё не ответил на ваш, но... о каких именно способах вы говорили?- Учитель посмотрел на меня, а я как на врага в очередной раз взглянула на Ориану, мысленно взвыв, ведь это она опять выдала информацию недоброжелателю, а отдуваться мне. В партизаны её точно не возьмут. Свои же прикончат.  
-Технически убить вас можно, только вы всё время возрождаетесь в других людях. Так что один из способов: убить всех людей. Ну, а второй: понять, в какой хромосоме закодирован этот ген Нойства и извлечь его.- Ой, уж лучше бы молчала! Я уже забыла, какие глаза должны быть у Нея в нормальном состояние. Вот останется у него такая лупоглазость навсегда, и хоть что-то будет напоминать о нас.- Без комментариев, то есть объяснять не буду,- быстро пробормотала я, ещё и руку выставили вперёд для пущего эффекта.- Я просто угроблю на это не один день, и то полностью принцип действия рассказать не смогу. А зачем были нужны эти уточнения? Сразу говорю, это не в счёт того вопроса.  
-Надеялся, что вам эта тайна не известна,- а вот к его мрачной ауре мы уже привыкли. Теперь покрываемся мурашками раз через раз.- Правда, даже если вы и узнаете что-то не подобающее, сомневаюсь, что сможете это рассказать хоть кому-нибудь.- Поздравляю, вы только что стали ближе к своей смерти на ещё один шаг. Так держать!- Что же... честность на честность. И мой ответ: каждый Ной чувствует смерть любого члена своей семьи. Это не очень приятное чувство. Но смерть Графа мы воспринимаем... иначе.- Хм, а вот это что-то новенькое.- С его смертью мы словно умираем сами. Однако по мне откат от его смерти ударит намного сильнее, ведь мы с братом были... одним целым.   
-Вы близнецы?- Нет, а что ещё я должна была подумать. Нея, переведя дыхание, хитро ухмыльнулся, говоря:  
-А это другой вопрос.  
-Нет, тот же. Мы ответили полностью на ваш вопрос, и вы сделайте так же.- И, видимо, стресс сыграл со мной злую шутку, раз я подумала ТАКОЕ, что в здравом уме не придумаешь: _< <Исповедуйся, сын мой…Всё равно мы будущие трупы и унесём твою тайну в могилу…если она вообще будет, а не выкинут наши останки в ближайшей канаве>>_  
Задумавшись на секунду, Нея покачал головой, говоря:  
-Нет,- и скрестил на груди руки. Сначала я даже не поняла, что это был ответ на наш вопрос.  
-Тогда как?- Нахмурились мы, переглянувшись. И от того, как Ной попытался объяснить, стало только хуже.  
-Мы просто были одним целым.  
-Двойняшки? Суррогатное материнство? Клонирование? – По очереди выдвигали мы свои гипотезы.- Да что это значит: _< < были одним целым>>_?...Ну нет... вы же не могли... вы... нет... как это... вы не похожи на них... Вы... И вправду из этих?  
-Из кого?- Не понял мужчина, и занервничал, когда мы после этого начали избегать его взгляда, и даже чуть покраснели.  
-Ну... этих... цветастых,- попыталась подобрать я нужные синонимы.  
-Не понимаю,- покачал он головой.  
-Ну... - почесала я нос.- Цвета неба.  
Нея ещё сильнее занервничал.  
-Всё равно я не понял значение слов из вашего языка.  
-Голубые... геи,- ещё раз предприняла я попытку, но поняв, что и таких слов он не знал, Ориана не выдержала, и выложила всё, как на духу:  
-Да, блин, мальчик с мальчиком!  
Ной от такой прямолинейности тут же подавился воздухом, как обычный человек. Даже глаза и то поменяли свой цвет на нормальный. А если таким путём можно вернуть им человечность? Люди, мы только что открыли способ подавления гена серости у стигмальных! Нобелевскую премию нам!  
-Нет!- Не справился он с наплывом эмоций, обнажив свои истинные чувства. Встав со стула, прошёлся вокруг него прежде, чем сесть назад и начать судорожно дышать, причитая:  
\- О чём только думают девушки в наше время в вашей стране?- Лучше тебе и не знать. Но, походу дела, мы снова довели нашу будущую смерть. Либо часы, наконец, заработают, либо мы скоро сами будем молить о скорой смерти. Чувствую, с этим Ноем, милосердия можно и не ждать…не после того, что мы наговорили.


	15. Я не домашний питомец или привет,поляна,где люди пропадают

-Честно...- вдруг резко поменялось настроение у Ноя. Это было видно не вооружённым глазом. Вон, у него даже на время отключилась жёлтая подсветка глаз. Теперь Нея напоминал затаившуюся в кустах змею. Он заговорил тише, будто делился очередным секретом, а мы, незаметно взявшись за руки, придумывали, как ещё немного потянуть время (точнее это я придумывала, а Ориана с надеждой смотрела на меня, и с сожалением (!)на Ноя). - Мы и сами с братом не до конца понимаем. Воспоминания не полностью передались нам. Ту историю рассказала нам мама.- Его взгляд немного смягчился, когда он начал говорить о своей матери. Так, очередная информация о тайной жизни Ноев может очень пригодиться... если не пополним своими лицами листовки "без вести пропавших”.- Фактически, она даже и не была нашей матерью. Когда она была молодой, то влюбилась в одного человека, которым оказался предыдущий Граф. На удивление, тот так же питал нежные чувства к этой смертной. И когда пришло время уйти на очередное перерождение, он рассказал ей правду. Она не поверила и убежала, а когда следующим утром поняла, что любовь никуда не делась, вернулась к тому месту, где оставила его, и увидела на земле одежду, в котором находились младенцы. Мы с братом. Она воспитали нас, как собственных детей. Уже где-то чуть младше вашего возраста мы и узнали правду. Кто-то из нас должен был стать Графом, и брат принял это бремя.  
Опять нестыковка! Чему верить? В манге Мана и Нея были детьми 13-го Ноя, но... если не ошибаюсь, в нескольких главах что-то говорилось об их матери, и было даже изображение дома. Но... ар-р, я запуталась!  
Когда мы поняли, что продолжения не будет, а Нея с весьма мрачным взглядом (словно застали его на "горяченьком") будто готовился к устранению свидетелей его слабости в виде нас любимых, Ори, перестав изображать из себя пай девочку, начала нервно озираться и вертеться на одном месте (словно ей запустили насекомых в одно место), периодически шевеля пальцами.  
-Слушай,- наклонилась ко мне она под настороженный взгляд Нея и прошептала.- Это как в той песне-колыбельной:" _был один теперь нас двое_ ".Может, это что-то значит?  
Я даже не успела и слово сказать, как она поднялась, и, словно ведя с собой мысленный диалог, кивала головой, пока не остановила свой взгляд на Нея. Наверное, она пришла к какому-то решению. Что-то у меня опять возникло плохое предчувствие. И мне даже показалось, как от моего тело отделилось что-то светлое и взлетело вверх. Надеюсь, это не моя душа решила раньше времени смыться, чтобы занять очередь в Раю (в Аду пусть подруга занимает. А то ко всем имеющимся грехам она ещё и совращение ангелов добавит).  
-А вы никогда не хотели сами стать Графом?- Обратилась Ориана к 14-му с каким-то деловым тоном. Бедный мой бывший учитель. Тот даже растерялся, не зная как правильно реагировать. И нечего с глазками побитого щенка смотреть на меня. Мы уже выяснили, что вы просто мастерски надеваете разные маски, скрывая свои истинные эмоции. Видимо, у вас это наследственное, передающееся по стигмальной линии.- Не считали, что справитесь с этой великой миссией лучше, чем брат? Нет? А, может, пора дать вашему брату отдохнуть. Пусть съездит за границу... в Таиланд или в Турцию (а- то он там не бывает! Наверное, Ориана считает, что в этих странах люди не умирают), покупается (читай между слов: хоть спортом займётся) и позагорает (а то даже не белый, а серым уже стал). В общем: разомнёт косточки.  
Не знаю, как 14-ый, а мне очень интересно, к какому логическому завершению придёт подруга. Даже заслушалась, всё равно выхода иного не вижу. Пусть хоть перед смертью наговорится.  
-Быть Тысячелетним Графом очень не просто.- А вот слезу это она зря пустила. Переигрывает.- Адам (всё, это финиш! Спасибо тебе, Ори. Договорилась! Походу дела Нея решил, что мы досконально знаем о каждом члене семейства Ноя, и перед убийством нужно узнать, откуда у нас такая информация, чтобы... уничтожить источник. И то, что он в будущем, боюсь, не прокатит. Нам же хуже) уже итак слишком долго работал, и начал терять хватку. Вы хоть понимаете, что работа его медленно убивает? Не только физически, но и духовно.- Чего? Эй, Ори, ты там, что ли, считаешь, что за всей этой... массой скрывается ранимая душа? Кажется, мы с Нея подумали об одном и том же, вон как скептически поднял брови.  
-Да, духовно,- повторила она, чтобы подтвердить, что мы не ослышались.- Я вот не понимаю цели Тысячелетнего Графа. Ну, перебьёте вы всех людей на земле, устроив тотальный геноцид, а... дальше-то что? Какие потом он будет преследовать цели? Если не станет людей, вы от скуки не помрёте? Ни тебе развлечений (для Тики), ни сладостей (того сластёны-Ноя)... да даже банально некого помучить будет (для всех Ноев)! Да ну нафиг такой конец света. Вон, Гитлер то же хотел по-своему создать идеальный мир... и прогорел. Не повторяйте его ошибок. Одумайтесь. Я знаю, вы мудрый чел... Ной, и сможете понять, что действительно нужно делать.- Так, мне одной показалось, что к концу она немного сдулась? Видимо, только одной. Нея, выслушав речь Орианы, сощурил свои кошачьи глаза, и задумчиво произнёс:  
-Вы действительно думаете, что наши цели такие... _простые_?- К такому оскалу Нея никто из нас готов не был. А я думала, манга немного приукрасила, изображая улыбку Графа, когда тот дико разозлился в ковчеге, такой... запоминающейся, а оказалось, что манга и аниме наоборот не докрасили, раз даже 14-ый был в стократ страшнее своего брата. Реакция у всех была разная: у меня побежали мурашки, Тим посильнее оплёл моё тело своим хвостом, а Ориана, кажется, даже не дышала, особенно после того, что сказал Нея.- Юная леди, попрошу в следующий раз придержать свой язык за зубами, иначе... мне придётся укротить его, либо сделать так, чтобы вы никогда не смогли заговорить. Согласитесь, лучше помолчать минуту, чем всю оставшуюся жизнь. Вы даже не представляете, какие мы преследуем цели. И, думаю, время для откровений подошло к концу.- Нея даже ничего не приказал, как все Акумы синхронно пошли в нашу сторону. Одновременно с ними ушли миллион моих нервных клеток.  
-Может, договоримся?- Жалобно спросила Ориана, прижимаясь ко мне, в то время как я уже срослась со стулом.  
-Может, и договоримся... у меня дома. Я вас приглашаю к себе в гости. Вы же не будете против? Нет? Вот и хорошо. Тогда...  
-Если вы не хотите уничтожить людей, может, вы тогда пытаетесь спасти их?- И кто это сморозил такую тупость, да ещё таким спокойным голосом? Не Ориана же, она вон учится чечётку зубами отплясывать! Подождите... если не она, то тогда... я? Как же так?! Я что - самоубийца? Мне язык ещё дорог! Да и вообще откуда такие странные мысли возникли у меня? И почему я это сказала? Но, сама того не ведая, смогла выиграть ещё немного для нас времени. Ной, подняв правую руку, остановил Акум, и снова с неподдельным интересом (словно редкую букашку под микроскопом) посмотрел на меня. Ох, не понравился мне этот оценивающий взгляд, но всё померкло, когда я услышала _ЭТО_ : звук, который вернул надежду, обещая, что скоро всё закончится, осталось только немного потерпеть. Ориана то же услышала его и... расслабилась. Нея скорее всего увидел изменения в нашем поведение, но не обратил на это должного внимания. А зря...   
-Знаешь,- сказал он.- Мне будет крайне жалко терять такого умного ученика, _мышонок_.- Р-рр. Порву когда-нибудь! - Да и Тим тебя признал.- Точно, Тим!- Пожалуй, я оставлю тебя себе и... что ты делаешь?- Спросил Ной, когда я пыталась через одежду отцепить от себя голема, мысленно отсчитывая последние секунды. А пофиг! Главное: успеть быстро сказать последнее слово.  
-Я не домашняя зверушка, чтобы оставлять меня себе. Зарубите это в своей стигмальной голове!- Ной, будто почувствовав, что сейчас случится нечто невообразимое, потянулся в мою сторону. Жалко, я уже не увидела выражение его лица. На этот раз нас быстро подхватила неведомая сила и мягко выбросила на землю. Судя по небу, сейчас было утро. Спасибо, хоть не разгар дня, иначе от смены часовых поясов мы после третьего бы такого перемещения с ног свалились, и не встали.  
Я мысленно была всё ещё там, боясь, что рука Ноя вот-вот схватит меня, и... вырвет моё сердце. Запоздалый инстинкт самосохранения забил тревогу, и твердил немедленно убираться с этого места как можно скорее. И, кстати... а где мы на этот раз оказались? Вставать было лень (пусть этот инстинкт самосохранения хоть лопнет от крика), и раз никто с вилами и криком: _"ведьмы"_ не бежит на нас, значит можно и не торопиться переходить в вертикальное положение. Чуть приподняв голову, я узрела вокруг себя довольно высокую траву, наверное, с половины меня, если не больше. Радует, что никакой подозрительной растительности я не наблюдала. Не хотелось бы стать завтраком каких-нибудь растений или деревьев-людоедов. Скорее всего мы попали на какую-то поляну.  
-Выжили... Ха, съел, гад! Ну, подруга, ты и сказанула перед отправкой,- раздался слева от меня довольный голос Орианы, и она тут же начала смеяться, выплёскивая через смех всё то, что накопилось в душе. От абсурдности ситуации, да и после того накала страстей, когда каждая секунда могла оказаться последней, и я не смогла сдержаться, но не прошла и минута, как мой смех становился всё тише и тише, приобретая истеричные нотки.  
-Я труп,- озвучила свои мысли вслух с без эмоциональной улыбкой на губах (докатилась! С таким успехом я скоро научусь все эмоции прятать за этой маской улыбающегося клоуна, как Аллен Уолкер). Вот... сколько не упрекала Ори за ту выходку с Тики, а сама при схожей ситуации оказалась на лучше. Не сдержалась.- Боюсь, Нея мне так просто эту выходку не простит. Убьёт! Как пить дать убьёт! Поздравляй меня, я только что приобрела своего личного сталкера Ноя, как ты и хотела.  
-Посмотри на это с позитивной стороны: теперь мы сможем пойти на парные свидания.  
Я ухмыльнулась, поворачиваясь в её сторону, игриво говоря:  
-Ага. Мы-то пойдём, а _ОНИ_ в отметку организуют парные похороны. А что, очень выгодно: одни похороны на двоих, один гроб... ну или один спичечный коробок.- Тяжело вздохнув, нахмурилась. Было такое чувство, что я о чём-то забыла, и это что-то может вылиться в _ОЧЕНЬ_ большую проблему.  
-Что-то я сомневаюсь, что твой тебя убьёт,- задумчиво покрутила она локон волос вокруг пальцев.- Вспомни, он хотел оставить тебя себе. Четырнадцатый явно в тебе заинтересовался.   
-Только это заинтересованность дурно пахнет. А ведь мы его даже не видели полностью в Ноевском обличие. И почему мне кажется, что лучше и не видеть.   
-Зато ты себе ещё и его зверюшку заарканила.  
-Чёрт, Тимкампи!- Вспомнила я, о чём забыла. Вскочив с места и оттянув майку, я с ужасом в глазах смотрела на прижавшегося ко мне золотого голема. Видимо, Ориану очень насторожило моё поведение, что она, сев на колени, была готова тут же сорваться с места куда глаза глядят.  
-Тим,- еле как совладев с голосом, ласково позвала его. Голем заинтересованно поднял голову, чуть махнув хвостом, показывая, что внимательно слушает меня.  
-Скажи, твой... эм-м, хозяин может как-то выследить тебя?  
Голем наклонил голову и... всё? Странно, было такое чувство, что он не понял меня, либо мы не поняли друг друга. Но всё решилось, когда Тим, отцепившись от меня, взлетел на уровне моих глаз, а потом, как шарф, облепил мою шею и словно... замурлыкал.  
 _"Теперь ты мой хозяин"_ -поняла я так его жест. А потом он хвостом показал на себя и затем на меня.  
 _"Я могу выследить тебя"_ -но скорее голем имел в виду не _"выследить"_ ,а _"найти"_.Не знаю, откуда это пришло в мою голову. Ладно, но... **ЭТО НЕ ОТВЕТ НА МОЙ ВОПРОС!** Если я стала хозяином, значит Нея...  
-Тим, твой создатель может как-то выследить тебя?- Поменяла я одно маленькое, но очень значимое слово. Голем сделал вид, что думает, а потом утвердительно кивнул головой. Вот и начали сбываться мои страхи. Не зря я тогда обратила внимание на то, что говорил Ной. Ориана застонала, а я схватилась за голову, с паникой думая, как скрыть наши следы, пока только следы от нас не остались.  
-А ты можешь сделать так, чтобы он не смог найти тебя?- И вздрогнула вместе с подругой. Всё, здравствуй, паранойя! Я теперь от каждого шороха буду шорохаться, и хвататься за сердцем, боясь, что это Ной. Тим покачал хвостом, будто требовал больше информации.- Пусть обычным способом ищет, без использования всяких выслеживающих штучек.- Так, Тим таких слов может ещё не знать. Объясним по-другому.- Если в тебе есть устройство, по которому Нея сможет найти тебя - отключи его. Сможешь это сделать?  
-Пожалуйста!- Прохныкала Ориана, сложив руки в молитвенном жесте.- Я ещё БаКанду не успела увидеть! И не смотри так на меня, Амелия, меня и могила не исправит.  
-Вот этого я и боюсь.  
Я затаила дыхание, а вместе со мной замерла и подруга, которая успела дойти до меня и с надеждой смотрела на голема. Её-то никто в живых оставлять не хотел, но ещё вопрос повезло ли мне. Тимкампи даже чуть засмущался от такого повышенного внимания к своей персоне. Вон, как порозовел, и зубки показал (хотя от последнего можно было в неплохой обморок грохнуться). Я прям слышала, как внутри уже моего питомца что-то звенело, скрипело, пищала. Когда всё стихло, Тим будто устало кивнул головой, и быстро перебрался на мою голову, устраиваясь там поудобнее. Я не стала ругать его за это. Слишком счастлива была, радуясь, что отложила своё "свидание" с учителем на более неопределённый срок.  
-Значит пока живём... Думаю, нам надо поскорей уйти от нашего места приземления как можно дальше, подруга.- Ори нахмурила брови, не понимая, зачем нам нужно так спешить.- Мой бывший учитель... - при этих словах Ориана ехидно усмехнулась, шепча: _"Ах, уже бывший. И когда только успели"_. Я сделала вид, что не поняла её юмора.- …Мог узнать, где мы находимся, до того момента, когда я попросила Тима отключить его шпионские примочки.  
-Тогда пошли, чего ждём?- Она ещё быстрей меня встала, подняла мою тушку и направилась неизвестно куда, таща меня за собой. А с учётом того, что Ори пошла, где трава была чуть выше меня... мне было очень не спокойно, ибо я даже банального камушка увидеть не смогу, не то, что ямы или обрыва. Оставалось полностью надеяться на подругу. Я только надеялась, что на этом наш остросюжетный квест под названием: _"каникулы с Ноями"_ подошёл к концу. Кстати, а когда всему этому кошмары в целом придёт конец? Нащупала рукой в кармане злополучные часы и вытащила их, дабы узнать весьма неутешительный для себя факт. Часовая стрелка циферблата застыла на половине пути до единицы. Зашибись! С такой скоростью мы и за год можем не управиться. Если я вернусь назад, то... встреча с Мечтой тому продавцу диковинных артефактов покажется сущим Раем! Это я гарантирую. И Ориана в сторонке явно не останется!  
-Шевелись уже.- Вторгся в мои радужные мысли голос подруги.- Ты нас замедляешь! Неужели Нея смог растопить твоё холодное сердце..? Ай! Не дерись! Да поняла я, что это плохая шутка. Но ты всё равно ускорься. А то вдруг здесь где-то Канда ходит. Нельзя упускать такую редкую возможность увидеть второго любимого своего героя. Так и быть, я тебя чуть приподниму, чтобы ты смогла разглядеть его макушку... А-а-а! Амелия, сними с меня свою зверушку!- Тим, видимо почувствовав, что его хозяйку обижают, переместился с моей головы на голову подруги и уже там начал точить свои зубы. Скажу вам: со стороны это выглядело очень страшно, но на деле, он её скорее щипал, чем кусал.- Вот же... точно говорят: посмотри на домашнее животное человека, чтобы понять всё об его хозяине.  
Тим с довольной улыбкой вернулся назад, чувствуя себя победителем. Я погладила его по голове, мысленно благодаря.  
-Надеюсь, ты не завёдешь нас в какую-нибудь ловушку,- итак мрачно посмотрела на неё, что она, стушевавшись, проговорила:  
-Я? Да я великий следопыт! Ты ещё пожалеешь, что так плохо думала обо мне.  
-Хорошо... проверю.- И ещё быстрее мы начали пробираться через траву.  
Ах, если был я только знала, что желание Орианы насчёт одной личности очень скоро сбудется, то... отдала бы её Нея на обучение техники молчания, не задумываясь!  
Мы всё шли и шли, и даже не заметили, что рядом с местом нашего приземления, в той стороне, куда пошла подруга, в траве был воткнут большой предупреждающий знак, на котором огромными красными буквами было написано:   
**"Осторожно! Вы входите в очень опасную аномальную зону".**  
И чуть ниже более мелким подчерком было приписано:  
 **"В этом месте исчезло***людей"** .Число исчезнувших было переправлено так часто, что стало совершенно нечитабельным, так же, как предполагаемые фамилии пропавших людей.


	16. Любвиобильная трава,чудобелочка,и...

НЕНАВИЖУ ТРАВУ! Нет, даже не так: **МНЕ ОТСОРЧЕТЕЛО НЕ ТОЛЬКО ВИДЕТЬ, НО И ОЩУЩАТЬ, КАК КОЛЕТСЯ ЭТА ГАДОСТЬ ПО ВСЕМУ ТЕЛУ!!!** Я не знаю, каким образом местная растительность умудрялась забираться под одежду, и даже внутрь обуви, но это факт. Не прошло и пяти минут с нашего вынужденного похода, как начала чесаться сначала я, а потом подруга. Вытащив несколько стебельков соломы, и как следует запаковавшись в одежду, легкомысленно подумали, что на этом наша проблема исчерпана... о-о, как мы жестоко ошибались! Уже спустя только тридцать минут мы с Орианой выглядели как чесоточные пациенты, сбежавшие из карантина, либо жертвы очень активных (точнее долго сидящих на вынужденной безкровяностой диете) комаров. Трава была **ВЕЗДЕ** : в волосах, за ушами, под одеждой, на одежде, в обуви и под обувью, и **ДАЖЕ** во рту. И скажу вам сразу, хоть я и была голодной, но переходить на коровий рацион в мои планы не входило. Со стороны мы наверняка смотрелись как два движущихся соломенных холмиков. И я понятие не имею, почему растения так сильно липли к нам, будто мы клеем не просто намазаны, а искупались в бассейне, где вместо воды была эта клейкая жижа. Даже Тим, который летал и которому по идее нечем было цеплять солому, не избежал сей кошмара. И крутые виражи в воздухе его не спасли от нашей участи ходячего холмика, точнее шарика. И вся эта масса теперь сидела на моей голове, вызывая ещё больший зуд. Ладно, если бы трава только чесалась, так у меня сложилось такое чувство, словно я стала гнездом для красных муравьёв. И приятного от этого было очень мало. Я боялась посмотреться в зеркало. Мне хватило и маленького участка кожи на руке, чтобы разглядеть большие и маленькие красные точки, а также следы расчётов, покрывающую её.  
Единственный плюс, и то сомнительный, так это то, что выше моего роста трава попадалась не так часто, а иногда вообще встречались большие территории с притоптанной травой, как в фильмах, где показывали место высадки НЛО на кукурузный полях. И всё бы ничего, вот только нас слегка смутили темные пятна, похожие на сажу. Такие места по умолчанию мы проходили стороной.  
-Эта поляна проклята!- Гневно закричала Ориана, выразив нашу общую мысль, когда подошли к очередной непроглядной стене из травы. Как в диких джунглях, мы руками пытались расчистить дорогу, не забывая смотреть под ноги, а то мало ли, где может быть скрыта яма. Одну такую наш Иван Сусанин уже проворонил, и сам же расплатился за такую невнимательность. Благо, дыра была очень маленькой, и туда провалилась только одна нога подруги, но кричала она очень громко, уверяя меня, что там внутри было что-то живое, и оно пыталось залезть на неё. Если там и действительно что-то было, то мне его искреннее стало жаль. Вот жил себе спокойно в своём доме и жил под землёй, пока злая ведьма не упала с неба, и не разрушили твой дом. От такого любой озвереет.  
-Я тебе даже больше скажу. Теперь мы знаем, что волосы как солома это не в переносном смысле. Тьфу!- Выплюнула я очередную гадость изо рта.  
-Я бы спокойно прожила и без этих знаний!- Страдальчески начала загибаться она под разными углами, чтобы почесать спину. Но случайно запнулась об камень и не очень грациозно упала на землю. Не выдержав такой насмешек судьбы, Ори, сев на пятую точку, истерично забила руками и ногами, говоря.- Всё, больше не могу. Да когда эти джунгли кончатся?! Наш кошмар же не должен длиться вечность?!- Наверное, она хотела это сказать более уверенно, но получилось больше вопросительным и крайне жалким. Ещё с надеждой посмотрела на меня, будто всё зависело исключительно от меня. Да будь моя воля... я бы давно перенесла себя в ванную до верха наполненной водой, и чтобы рядом обязательно был шампунь, и губка с куском мыла (либо в ближайший SPA-салон). Вместо слов я показала ей те чертовы часы, чтобы она сама увидела, как далеки мы от завершения этого экстремального тур - похода, где главными гидами у нас служили Нои, которые периодически пытались задушить... эм-м, окружить нас своей "заботой".  
Теперь стон был очень удручающим. На что я весьма спокойно пожала плечами (предварительно почесавшись раз сто), и довольно прохладно произнесла:  
-Не забывайся. Кто должен жаловаться, так это я. Ведь в этот мир мы попали по твоей вине и я об этом никогда не забуду. Если бы не ты, то мои нервные клетки, которые итак переживали стресс во время учёбы, не самоубились, лишь бы не видеть этот кошмар!  
-Но Амелия... - хныкнула она, в болезненной гримасе потирая правое колено. Видимо, синяк будет знатным. Главное, чтобы не вывих или перелом. Я устану нести эту калеку. Лучше сразу сдам Тики.- Во всём виноват тот сумасшедший старикашка, который за наш счёт решил пристроить часы в добрые не ноевские руки. И заметь, совершено на благотворительной основе. Нам даже денег за нашу работу не заплатят.  
-Да причём здесь деньги?- Мрачно прошипела я.- Нам страховку в психушке не оплатят! И в травмпункте. С нашей удачей мы рискуем очутиться дома в разобранном виде.  
Понимающе переглянувшись, тяжело вздохнули. На этой удручающей ноте мы и замолчали, продолжив двигаться вперёд, еле шевеля ногами. Мои внутренние часы не только сбились, но и грозились пойти в обратную сторону. Пришлось обратить свой взор к небу, точнее на солнце, которое... ни на йоту не сдвинулось с места. Не понял… Как так?! Почему я этого раньше не заметила?   
-Ори... - Пыталась привлечь я внимание подруги.  
-Да поняла я.- Это что за унылый тон?- Обещаю впредь подумать несколько раз прежде, чем что-нибудь тронуть... - неожиданно практически призналась она в своей вине. В любой другой ситуации меня бы это обрадовало и воодушевило на пропаганду: _"дари людям добро и получи волшебный пендель бумерангом"_ ,но не сейчас.  
-Ори... - попытка номер два.  
-...И на блестящие вещи не реагировать, как сорока,- будто заранее, заучив текст, выдала она мне. Неужели и правда готовилась?  
-Ориана,- так, Бог любит троицу. Вот и проверим.  
-И верну тебе ту красную кофточку.  
-Ор...- Стоять! Что она там сказала?!- Подожди, так это ты взяла мою кофту? А утверждала, что я её в аудитории забыла!  
-Упс. Я ничего не говорила. Тебе показалось. Ты, наверное, заболела. Так что ты хотела? Что-то случилось? Амелия, не молчи.- Быстро проговорила она буквально на одном дыхание, невинно хлопая ресницами, пытаясь таким способом быстро сменить тему. Прищурив брови, всем видом показала, что я запомнила её оплошность. Пальцем показала наверх, нервно спросила:  
-Ты знаешь какого-нибудь Ноя, которому под силу управлять солнцем?- Если сначала подруга не поняла мой жест, то, после произнесённого, она тяжело сглотнула, ненавязчиво поправила волосы, точнее солому на них, при этом быстро обведя взглядом поле, и обречённо сказала:   
-Нет, а ты?  
Ага, вот прям уж категоричное: _"Нет"_.Я же вижу по глазам, а так же по жестам, что ты действительно имела ввиду.  
 _"Мечта"_ ,-губами произнесла Ориана наш общий приговор. Холодный пот моментально прошиб меня. Неужели опять?! Но когда бы мы успели попасть в её иллюзию? Она же не научилась ко всем другим не безобидным способностям ещё и стирать память? Это был бы полный финиш! Даже представить страшно, но голова уже работала по полной и подкидывала _ТАКИЕ_ идеи: вот удалили парочку органов, а потом стёрли об этом память, и ты потом удивляешься, почему по исследованиям у тебя не хватает одной почки и селезёнки. Ладно, если не хватает, но могут ведь внутрь засунуть и кучу других вещей (и даже что-то живое), и делом явно не ограничиться забытым тампоном и пинцетом. Она в лёгкую из врага, который до полусмерти затыкал тебя, может превратиться в вашего лечащего врача, и ты об этом не вспомнишь, и даже банально не узнаешь её в толпе. Но... сей однотонные декорации как-то не подходили под фантазию сумасшедшей девочки. Слишком спокойной была обстановка: ни тебе мрачного сопровождения, ни летающих свечей, ни горы трупов с кровью... Одним словом - скукота. Или нас пытаются взять на измор? Хотя скорее мы здесь устроим пикник на отдыхе, чем пожалуемся на недостаток спецэффектов (а тот, кто захочет пожаловаться, сразу получит кляп и наручники в подарок).   
Так... может это и не Нои вообще? Не все же проблемы от них (ну или почти не все). Своими мыслями я и поделилась с Орианой.  
-Может и не они,- подтвердила подруга мои мысли, а потом как заорёт.- Смотри-смотри, белочка пробежала! Вон она, Амелия, смотри!  
И всё это сопровождалось диким безудержным визгом и попытками оторвать мне руку. Вот уж не знала, что она так не равнодушна к животному миру. Что-то раньше я такой бурной радости за ней не замечала. Правда… может эта была и не совсем радость, и я сама чуть не присоединилась к безумным танцам Ори, когда смогла разглядеть эту... _"белочку"_ : размер не уступает овчарки, хвост длинной с половины моего роста, а зубы... хм-м, что-то я не припомню, чтобы этот вид скрещивали с пираньями. И как только Ориана, находясь в трезвом уме, могла сравнить _ЭТО_ с белочкой? Да это же самый настоящий крокодил, только шерстяной и не зеленый.  
Живность странно посмотрела на нас глазами-бусинками, и сделала шаг в нашу сторону. В этом и была главная ошибка... подруги.  
-Она идёт в нашу сторону! Амелия, она нас хочет сожрать! А-а-а! Спасите!- Заголосила она не своим голосом, а потом как выдаст, прячась за моей спиной.- Её лучше ешь! Она вкуснее!  
-Чего?!- Теперь была моя очередь верещать. Возмущённо повернув голову, я готова была вместо "белки" покусать одну конкретную личность. И если мои зубки были не достаточно остры, то вот у Тимкампи с этим проблем не было. Вон, как улыбается, перебираясь с головы на плечо, и повторяя за своей хозяйкой, правда он как-то плотоядно смотрел на Ори. Та сразу разгадала мой коварный план (а может я слишком голодный взгляд бросала на неё... жрать хочу! Раньше такого жора дома за собой я не наблюдала. Этот мир кардинально меняет наш привычный образ жизни, затрагивая даже привычки) и быстро отскочила назад, примирительно подняв руку. Неужели Тима она боится сильнее, чем всякую другую живность? Или она больше опасается его создателя? Надо взять на заметку.  
"Белка" видимо была в панике. Вон, как лапки (точнее лапища) затряслись. Бедненькая, испугали мы тебя своим нестандартным поведением, растоптали твои инстинкты хищника, ведь пугать должна была ты нас (ага, иди, пожалуйся на нехороших нас Ноям. Поплачьте друг другу в жилетку. Те тоже…на голову травмированные). Спустя несколько секунд животное ломанулась в сторону, но не успела она скрыться в траве, как мелькнула вспышка и... не стало белки. Она просто... испарилась в воздухе. Смотря на... пустоту, у меня медленно отвисала челюсть, а глаз ощутимо начало поддёргивать. Ориана от обилия чувств вообще свалилась на колени, но, предварительно осмотрев местность, нашла рядом с собой идеальный участок, в котором нет ни ямок, ни камушков, и других подозрительных предметов. Даже скатерть откуда-то взяла... ОРАНЖЕВУЮ, с синими скелетиками вперемешку с ромашками! Мило, очень мило. Даже не знаю, чему больше удивляться.  
-Эт что сейчас было?- Задала я вопрос, причём смотрела не на то место, где исчезло животное, а на скатерть.  
Подруга нахмурилась и так посмотрела на меня, будто я сморозила какую-то чушь.  
-Белка... исчезла.  
-Это я отлично видела! Меня интересует, откуда у тебя _ЭТО_?- Ткнула я на оригинальный орнамент и цвет клеёнки.  
-Ну... - закрутила она локон волос на палец в задумчивом жесте, чтобы потом с воодушевлением сказать.- Понимаешь, Амелия... Всё началось с...  
-Всё! Хватит!- Замахала я руками, ещё и в панике закрыла уши (а то как-то не охота соскабливать с них лапшу... хотя скорее мне придётся вооружиться экскаватором, чтобы пробить себе путь на волю из завала этого подобия теста), предчувствуя, что сейчас мне расскажут драматическую слезливую историю, в котором было ни доли правды, где она, вся такая бедная и несчастная, буквально рисковала жизнью, чтобы добыть сей элемент уюта извращенца из лап священника.   
Тяжело вздохнув, мы переглянулись и вмиг стали серьёзными. Шутка шутками, но сей феномен не оставил нас равнодушными. Пусть мы и мастерски скрывали свои истинные чувства за маской весельчака, но мозгами отнюдь обделены не были. Просто не хотели лишний раз напрягать их и нагнетать обстановку. Если мы не будем поддерживать друг друга, стараясь поднять настроение, то очень быстро одичаем в этом мире и замкнёмся в себе. С таким мрачным настроем мы долго не продержимся и будем совершать ошибку за ошибками. А в этом кошмарном месте даже один неверный шаг может стать последним. Кстати, об опасностях...  
-Ори, мне кажется, или ты утверждала, что эта поляна безопасна?  
-Что?- Выразительно округлила она глаза, дерзко поднимая голову.- Не было такого!  
\- А кто обещал вывести нас отсюда, доказывая, что она великий следопыт?!- Елейным тоном почти повторила я её слова.  
-Так это было больше часа назад.- Пожала она плечами.- Мой лимит закончился.  
-Ага, и включился режим Ивана Сусанина, как я и предполагала. Ты не забыла, что функция: _"идеальный вправитель мозгов на место"_ у меня стоит по умолчанию?  
-Но Амелия...- под моим проницательным взглядом она стушевалась и медленно начала вставать.- Я же не виновата, что эта трава оказалась такой высокой!- Произнеся последнее слово, она замерла, и, казалось, перестала дышать. Ага, наконец, у этой курицы заработал инстинкт самосохранения как надо, пусть и с опозданием в несколько секунд.  
-Тааак...- Я грозно приподнялась на носочки, чтобы нависнуть над ней грозовой тучей.- Я не поняла... Кто-то только что сказал, что я мелкая?!  
-А...-Ори резко побледнела, и медленно начала отступать от меня, при этом умудрившись аккуратно сложить свою непревзойденную скатерть.- Не-не-не!- В панике быстро замахала она руками около своего лица, не замедляя движения, словно её заклинило.- Я не это имела в виду! Амелия, а ты куда идёшь?  
-Странный вопрос? На охоту, конечно. Представляешь, у меня проснулись древние доисторические корни моих предков.- Сама не поняла, что сказала, зато как звучит…- Надо пользоваться моментом и добыть себе пищу на обед.  
-А... почему у тебя такое зверское выражение лица?  
-Допустим, не зверское, а предвкушающее,- ушла я от ответа. Только сильнее оскалилась улыбкой чеширского кота. И не забываем идти.  
-Амелия, стой!  
-А ты не отступай.  
-Не могу... ты меня пугаешь! Да не коротышка ты...- Теперь ухмылка у меня была ну прям _Ооочень_ кровожадная.  
\- Упс.- Испуганно сглотнула подруга и как побежит, крича на весь белый свет.- Мамочки-и-и! Спасите! Меня сожрать хотят!- И тут её лицо озарило понимание, что она даже чуть сбавила ход, но с опаской смотреть на меня не перестала.- Я всё поняла и осознала свою ошибку. Не надо было пытаться уговаривать белку съесть тебя. Это было не гуманно по отношению к тебе, ведь белка могла и подавиться.- И засмеялась, но её смех быстро утих, когда я принялась разминать кулаки.- Я же пошутила! Амелия, а почему ты ускоряешься? Ты что, шуток перестала понимать? Чем тебя там твой учитель заразил? А-а-а! Не беги за мной! Амелия, ты помнишь, что здесь исчезла белка? Ты же не хочешь такой же участи для меня! Если я исчезну, тебе некого будет наказывать!  
-Достану... из-под земли достану! Никуда ты от меня не сбежишь.- Прошипела я, и недобро захохотала. А у Тима, который каким-то непостижимым образом удержался и ни разу не упал с моего плеча, очень слышно забурчало что-то внутри, и он так посмотрел на Ори, при этом сделав вид, что облизнулся, что подруга не побледнела, а даже посинела (ну, хоть не посерела и на том спасибо).  
-А, знаешь... - её всю аж передёрнуло.- Исчезнуть вовсе и не такая уж плохая идея. Где там местный Бермудский треугольник..? Да где же он?!  
Может, со стороны и выглядело, будто подруга стоит на том самом месте, где исчезла белка, но на самом деле телепортационный очаг находился чуть левее, и уже был вдоль и поперёк обсыпан семечками. А я давно перестала преследовать её. Повернув ко мне голову, она отрицательно покачала головой, показывая, что эффекта никакого нет. Теперь Ори ждала от меня результата наблюдений. Я повторила её жест и только затем мы немного расслабились, продолжая с неким страхом смотреть на странный участок. Вы спросите: _"что вообще только что было? Что за сумасшедший дом мы устроили, и причём здесь семечки?"_. Всё дело в том, что мы играли на публику, отвлекая её, если бы она была. Не думала, что такой способ когда-нибудь пригодится. Ещё на первом курсе, от нечего делать, мы втроём, играя в шпионов, создали маленькие сценки, служащие для отвода глаз и для незаметного слежения. Для меня кодовым словом являлся мой маленький рост, для подруги её ленивость и какой гарем она создала бы из мужчин (у каждого свои заскоки), а для Инарии, которой очень повезло сейчас остаться дома, где есть кровать, и самое главное душ (хм, а ведь когда вернёмся, нам как-то придётся с ней объясняться и доказывать, что мы её не бросили…Ноя что ли с собой притащить?) обсуждением какая книга лучше.  
-На семечки эта фигня не реагирует. Только зря стратегический запас перевела,- с прискорбием посмотрела Ориана землю, а я ещё и слезу пустила. Но по-другому поводу.  
-То есть, пока я голодала, рискуя жизнью, чтобы добыть еду у Ноев (хм, а ведь оба раза я и правда подкреплялась за их счёт. Неужели ещё один критерий обнаружение Ноев? И что: мне теперь отказаться от халявной пищи? Ну уж нет! Пусть кормят нас, возмещая хоть таким образом потраченные на них наши нервные клетки), у тебя всё это время были семечки?!- Итак на неё уничтожающее посмотрела, будто она котёнка пнула.   
-Ой... Но ты бы их всё равно есть не стала! Им больше года и они... воняют формалином.  
-Ори... Ты пытаешься вызвать во мне брезгливость? Во мне?! Мы с первого курса едим в анатомичке, среди жмуриков, причём одной рукой умудряется копаться ещё и в трупах! Но если бы они воняли, то не находились бы в твоей сумочке! Признавайся, ты хотела съесть их одна?! Да ты... да ты...  
-Очень голодный студент.- Пошкрябав носочком землю, несчастным голосом прохныкала она. Подняв глаза, в которых я видела всё бремя мира, Ори, набрав в рот воздуха, как перед прыжком в воду, проговорила. - Но я собиралась поделиться с тобой. Честно-честно.  
С подозрением посмотрела в эти невинные глаза, и сделала вид, что поверила.  
-Итак, подведём итоги дня: кроме ненавистной травы, здесь ещё есть неведомые ловушки, которые неизвестно по какой причине активируются. Да и животные в этом мире слегка... не похожи на наших.- При упоминания "зверюшек" Ориана вся скривилась и почему-то посмотрела на Тима.- Надо постараться включить этот телепорт, чтобы мы знали, как он работает, и научиться таким способом определять эти ловушки до того, пока сами в них не угодили. Если повезёт, она будет в единственном экземпляре, а если нет... Хотя... Ори, мы же никуда не торопимся?  
Подруга, сделав вид, что глубоко задумалась, отрицательно покачала головой.  
-Отлично!- Хлопнула я в ладоши, найдя идеальное решение нашей проблемы.- Расстилай скатерть. Мы остаёмся здесь. Думаю, день без воды и пищи (не включая семечек) мы сможем прожить. Надеюсь, часы заработают к тому времени, иначе... придётся рискнуть.  
-Урааа!- Радостно запрыгала она, как маленький ребёнок.- Пикник.- А потом приуныла, говоря.- Только самого пикника у нас нет.  
-Растормошим наши сумки. Авось, что-то съедобное да залежалось в них на дне.  
Подумав, что ещё мы можем отыскать в нашей портативной чёрной дыре, пугливо переглянулись. Ориана снова развернула свою скатерть, поставив в центре наши "булыжники". Голем видимо захотел немного размяться и полетать, но то ли слишком ослаб от голода, то ли переоценил свои возможности, забыв о том, что трава не пушинка, но он сделал лишь пару взмахов, и со стремительной скоростью полетел вниз. Вот тебе и закон силы тяжести и притяжения в действие. Практически за долю секунды я смогла перехватить его у земли и спасти от болезненного падения. Теперь весь такой несчастный, периодически вздыхая, Тим снова вернулся на законное место на правое плечо (вот какие нынче пираты. И никакого попугая не надо). И только мы с удобством сели, расслабленно вытянув ноги, как услышали странный треск, а за ним и ещё один, более громкий, будто кто-то идёт по сухой траве.  
-Ты слышала это?- Тихо спросила Ориану я. Она положительно кивнула головой и хотела что-то сказать, но я приложила палец к губам, показывая ей молчать. Слишком близко был последний треск. Не хочу, чтобы нас услышали. Это могло быть что угодно до маленького грызуна (хотя та белочка явно не мелкую не тянула) до... чего-то более крупного и опасного.  
Мы притаились, надеясь, что, чтобы это ни было, оно пройдёт мимо. Но треск становился всё ближе и ближе, беспощадно уничтожая последние ростки нашей надежды, пока мы не увидели...   
-Этого... не может быть!- Не смогла сдержать я чувств, в панике хватаясь за голову, уже не боясь привлечь чужое внимание. Да и сомневаюсь, что _ЭТО_ не почувствует наше присутствие!  
-Это же... - В шоке округлила подруга глаза, в неверующем жесте протерла окуляры.


	17. Неужели Ной или случайный чих,как залог убийства

**Инария**

Девушка сидела на диване, чинно попивая чай, и казалось, её совершенно ничего не беспокоило: ни звук работающей болгарки за дверью, ни сноп искр от стремительно разрастающейся дыры, освещающие комнату, ни пугающие угрозы мужчины, весьма кровожадного содержания, за дверью. Но это только казалось. Если приглядеться к ней, можно было заметить, как кружка в руках Инарии дрожит, сама она бледнее смерти, а под ней, как и ещё в нескольких местах, были спрятаны предметы для самозащиты. И самое главное доказательство, которое докажет, кто возможный убийца девушки и где искать её останки - диктофон, она положила в укромное место, о котором знали подруги. Ещё и записку оставила им, обвиняя их в том, что они бросили её и не удержали от глупости. Пусть теперь страдают угрызением совести, пока Инария будет пакостить им в виде призрака.  
Вы спросите:<< неужели она смирилась? >>. Если нет, то почему же тогда ничего не предпринимает, чтобы спасти свою жизнь? На её месте вы бы из кожи вон лезли, но не сдались! А ведь раньше казалась такой уверенной, но когда дошло дело до "горяченького", она оказалась тряпкой. Однако... не всё так просто. Не торопитесь менять своё мнение, не видя всей картины. Начнём с самого начала. Первое, что Инария сделала, так это позвонила в полицию. И что же такого произошло, что после одного звонка она, как сумасшедшая, начала набирать один и тот же номер, при этом употребляя такие заковыристые слова, умудрившись ни разу не повториться, что даже с той стороны двери на минуту замерло всё, будто люди там пытались старательно прислушаться к ней? Да сущая мелочь. Всего лишь не сошлись во мнениях и в цене вопроса... И кто там утверждал, что в этом мире служба спасения не продажная? Кто?! Да, они спасают людей, попавших в различные неприятные ситуации, да, снимают даже кошек с деревьев, но **НЕТ** , к девушке по имени Инария, проживающий по тому-то адресу, они приезжать не будут. А на вопрос:<< Почему?>>, ведь её тут буквально вскрывают, как раковину, чтобы добраться до маленькой и хрупкой девушки, они ответили, что их предупредили о возможном ложном вызове с этого района, давая примерные ориентировки, и посоветовали больше не звонить, иначе большие злые дяди приедут и скрутят девушку, одарив "браслетом" и бесплатной путёвкой на две недели в очень "живописное" и изолированное место. Вы думаете, она прониклась угрозами, ужаснулась, и перестала звонить? Ха, а вы бы сами что выбрали, между злыми дядями с полиции, которые отведут тебя в более безопасное, хоть и скучное место, и всего лишь одним дико злым дяденькой, непонятно откуда, у которого весьма расплывчатые намерения на вашу персону и денег куры не клюют (ну да, такой явно куриц дома не держит, а предпочитает что-то более экзотическое и хищное)? Вот и она из двух зол выбрала наименьшее зло. И знаете что... если первые два звонка они продолжали угрожать расправой девушке, на третий уже она грозила сотворить с ними _ТАКОЕ_ , что и в страшном сне маньяку не приснится, надеясь, что хамство и угрозу те не потерпят и тогда точно приедут. Что же: не потерпели и после угроз с её стороны трубку больше ни разу не взяли. Инарию просто в наглую **ИГНОРИРУЮТ**! И вот после этого верь обещаниям!!!  
Поняв, что на полицию уповать не стоит, она по-новому взглянула на одеяло, свёрнутое возле дивана, и перевела взгляд на закрытое окно. В голову пришла очередная безумная идея. Если Трайд так хочет войти, это не значит, что Инария не может уйти. Падать не далеко, всего лишь пятый этаж.  
"Зато мучиться не буду» - Подбадривала она себя, решительно скручивая несколько спальных комплектов в подобие верёвки или каната. Когда она посчитала, что длины должно хватить, одернула занавески на окне, и, посмотрев вниз, печально вздохнула, выпуская ткань из рук.  
<<Он все службы что ли подкупил?!>>\- С паникой подумала девушка, увидев внизу две полицейские машины с включенными мигалками, одну карету скорой помощи, одну пожарку, один подозрительный вертолёт, который явно нарезал круги возле её дома, и даже... один микроавтобус на котором были наклеены изображения гигантского таракана и большой мыши. Сам дом в круговую был огорожен металлическими балками, около которых стояли люди в военной форме, и, время от времени, передавая что-то по радио, не давали зевакам пройти внутрь и утолить своё любопытство. Примечательно, что девушка не видела ни одной папарацци. Либо их не было, либо они мастерски скрывались среди толпы любопытных людей.  
Поняв, что увидела достаточно, и побег через окно с переломом конечностей переносится на более неопределённый срок, она задвинула шторы обратно, и, сев на спинку дивана, пригорюнившись, начала пародировать одну известную картину: « Алёнушка на камешке"  
<<Может затопить соседей снизу? Те, разозлившись, вызовут очередную службу, и я смогу переложить всю ответственность на мужчину, сдав его властям?>>\- Придумала она очередной гениальный план и поторопилась выполнить его. Но... и он не удался в связи с отсутствием воды в квартире.  
<<И это предусмотрел, гад! Но... как я схожу теперь в туалет? И не только я... Меня же весь дом возненавидит!>> \- Неожиданное понимание всей прелести такой подставы ударило по ней сильнее, чем один наличие одного сталкер за дверью. Она заглянула ещё раз в окно, чтобы проверить, не стоит ли внизу случайно ещё автомобиль риэлтора. Оказалось, стоит.  
<<Не понимаю... Зачем он тратит столько сил и денег только, чтобы попасть внутрь и не позволить мне сбежать? Неужели я настолько сильно затронула его гордость?>>  
-Обиженный ребёнок- переросток,- в пустоту сказала она и очень удивилась, когда за всей этой шумихой от работающего оборудования, тот, кому предназначались эти слова, не только услышал, но и очень громко рыкнул, выдавая очередной непереводимый мат.  
Решив встречать гостей во всеоружии, Инария быстренько скрыла следы неудач, и, спрятав рядом с собой самое страшное женское оружие, принялась ждать мистера-привет нервный срыв. Ждать пришлось ещё минут сорок. Облегчить задачу, открывая дверь, Инария не собиралась, наоборот, постаралась как можно сильнее усложнить им работу (и нет, под ноги она ничего не положила, ловушки никакие не поставила). И вот он, момент истины: дверь издала на прощание последний жалобный скрип прежде, чем с громким звоном, будто её пнули, рухнуть на паркет, покрыв коридор и часть зала пылевой завесой. На секунду она прикрыла глаза и закашляла. Спёртый воздух явно не понравился ни её лёгким, ни носу, а глаза подозрительно зачесались и заслезились.  
<<Неужели заболела? Или это аллергия на пыль открылась?>> \- Печально подумала она, с недовольством вспомнив, что так и не купила закончившиеся лекарства. Примечательно, что кружку с чаем она так и не выпустила из рук. Только пить это девушка не будет. Слишком много пыли осело на воде.  
Когда видимость вернулась, Инария ждала, что сейчас покажется Трайд с толпой головорезов и не станет больше девушки. Её банально затопчут, на заметив. Но время всё шло, а убивать её никто не торопился. Ей даже вставать не пришлось, чтобы проверить, зашёл ли кто к ней в гости или нет. С дивана было отлично виден коридор. И когда Инария подумала, что Толемак одумался и решил простить девушке её глупость, появилось **ОНО САМОЕ** -явление брутального альфа - самца с мужской обложки народу. Было такое чувство, что он всё это время не стоял за дверью, а был в салоне красоты, наслаждаясь каком-нибудь процедурами, пока мимо него проходили модели, демонстрируя элегантные, а главное ужасно дорогие мужские вещи ему. Его тёмно-синий джакет будто небрежно был расстёгнут, демонстрируя всем довольно накаченную фигуру, спрятанную за белой рубашкой; классические чёрные брюки не стесняли движения, но одновременно и подчёркивали фигуру. И всё это великолепие, которое должно было радовать женский глаз, на Инарию подействовало... иначе: она наоборот лишь печальнее вздохнула, с жалостью смотря на дверь, которая ни в чём виновата не была. И лучше бы девушка не поднимала свой взгляд. Незваный гость, будто только этого и ждал, грозно сощурил брови, с рыком властно шипя:   
-Наконец-то... - И величественной походкой пошёл в её сторону, говоря.- Вот ты и попалась, деваха. Теперь мы поговорим...  
-Апчхи!- Чихнула Инария с такой силой, что её отбросило назад, а на идеальном пиджаке мужчины появились весьма характерные пятна белесовато- зеленоватого цвета на джакете и одно большое пятно светло-коричневого цвета, которое с каждой секундой расползалось всё больше и больше на рубашке. Мужчина, будто не веря, что с ним сейчас произошло, медленно опустил свою голову, и ещё медленнее поднял её, чтобы немигающим зверским взглядом посмотреть на девушку.  
-Упс.- Если раньше, может, её и не собиралась убивать, то теперь планы, вероятно, потерпели некоторые изменения. И где же подруги, когда они так нужны?!

**Амелия и Ориана**

Я усиленно, до звёздочек, начала давить пальцами на закрытые глаза, в надежде, что увиденное всего лишь плод/галлюцинация/бред моего больного воображения, но знакомая фигура не торопилась исчезать. А Ори, поняв по моему унылому и слегка обеспокоенному виду, что ей это не мерещится, прям вся расцвела, и чуть ли не с безумным блеском в глазах глядела на своего очередного кумира. Мне остаётся лишь только надеяться, что подруга не накинется на него, как на Тики, ведь **ОН** такого беспардонного вмешательства в своё личное пространства точно не потерпит, и сначала махнёт своей катаной, а только потом станет разбираться над причиной, побудившую девушку покончить жизнь самоубийством.   
Если кто до сих пор не догадался, чьё присутствие до неприличия обрадовало Ориану, и лишь капельку меня, вспомните, кого так сильно хотела увидеть подруга в этом мире, в этом поле, что она даже согласилась поднять меня? Не торопливым шагом, излучая мрачные флюиды вокруг себя, шёл не кто иной, как единственный и неповторимый мечник Канда Юу. Вот его-то с кем-то другим было сложно спутать: азиатское форма лица и разрез глаз, длинные чёрные волосы, ниже поясницы, перехваченный на затылке хвостом, и самое главное - катана, неизменная спутница мужчины, находящаяся в футляре на левом боку; всё это будто сошло с картинки аниме. Лишь только одежда слегка смутила меня: вместо знакомой формы экзорциста был плащ тёмно-коричневого цвета, под которым скрывалось что-то белое. Видя Канду, меня радовало лишь одно: нашим мучениям по розыску Чёрного Ордена (и нормальной пищи, а ещё удобных кроватей и душевой) подошли к концу. Теперь нам не стоит бояться, что по дороге нас грохнут Акума (в лучшем случае) или найдут Нои (в худшем). Я вздохнула с облегчением, и быстро вскочила вслед за подругой, которая за пару секунд сложила все свои вещи и включила режим маньяка. А то, видите ли, объект их рассуждений грациозно развернулся, так и не дойдя до них, и пошёл в противоположную сторону. Вот Ориана и запаниковала.  
-Канда! Канда!- Громко звала она его по имени-фамилии, но мужчина ни повернулся, ни даже не сбился ни на шаг. Это был первый звоночек, от которого я бессовестно отмахнулась, хотя нет, до этого был ещё один, так сказать пусковой. Тимкампи как-то странно обнажил зубы, словно в защитном жесте, и весь подобрался. Но на тот момент я пыталась догнать Ориану и надеялась, что подруга не вздумает перешагнуть одну маленькую грань, а то нам будет очень и очень плохо, но... Я в очередной раз только уверовалась, что Ори просто идеальная жертва, которая сама ищет себе своего палача (один краше другого), и легко может довести людей до греха лишь сказав пару слов. Как это и случилось **ОПЯТЬ**!  
-Юу!- Моё сердце пропустило удар, предупреждая, что добром это не закончится. Но и второй звонок остался без должного внимания.- Куда ты так бежишь, Канда Юу?! Меня подожди! Дурашка!  
О, вот теперь мужчина замер изваянием, как и голоса в моей голове, которые всячески пытались открыть мне глаза, доказывая, что здесь что-то не так, ведь Канда никак не отреагировал на своё имя. **СОВЕРШЕННО НИКАК**! Только на "дурашка" он остановился. Это не просто должно было насторожить, но и глубоко озадачить меня, ведь раньше за одно только упоминание о своём имени он резал всех и всякого без разбора. Однако, последний факт хоть немного зашевелил мои извилины, заставив работать, пока я сумела схватить подругу за руку и теперь она нас обоих тащит к заветной цели. Видимо, сумасшествие Ори оказалось очень заразным, иначе то, что происходило дальше, объяснить я не могу…  
Ориана буквально подлетело к настороженно замершему мужчине, и, хищно поведя головой, как начала задавать вопросы:  
-Ты действительно такой злобный с рождения? А сладкое ты любишь? Каким шампунем ты моешься, что твои волосы такие длинные и шелковистые? Какой тип девушек тебе нравится?- С каждым сказанным вопросом глаза Канды становились всё шире и шире... или это от того, что подруга совмещала свой допрос с тактильным контактом? Да-да, Ори буквально лапала Канду, пользуясь тем, что он находился в стопоре, как в прочем и я.- Расскажешь тайну своего лотоса? А почему тебе так не нравится своё имя? Из-за того, что оно милое? Ты будешь со мной встречаться? А это правда муген?- Я просто не успевала следить за логикой подруги, а с последним вопросом Ори вообще выкинула настоящий финт: она неожиданно наклонилась и совершенно бесцеремонно взяла футляр с катаной у Канды, начав вертеть его в разные стороны, пытаясь вытащить катану. Когда ей это не удалось, она расстроилась, и, повернувшись ко мне, с разочарование вложила ножны мне в руки, говоря:  
-На. Поддержи эту палку.- Я в шоке. Как она могла так отозваться об этой красоте? Даже ножны уже внушали уважение: сделанные из какого-то чёрного кожаного материала с серебряными вставками, футляр одновременно был гладким, но не выскальзывал из рук, а когда я довольно легко вытащила катану, полностью с первого раза, не прилагая никаких усилий, пусть муген и был чуть длинноват для меня, не понимала, как у подруги могло возникнуть с этим сложности. Я с благоговением провела пальцем по лезвию. Словно отреагировав на моё прикосновение, оно бросило зайчкик, показывая себя во всём великолепие. Идеально. Ручка удобно легка в руку, будто специально созданное для меня. И вот это Ориана назвала палкой? На месте Канды, меня бы дико разозлило такое пренебрежение к своему боевому оружию, которое не единожды спасало твою жизнь. Правда, за то, что его трогает какая-то девчонка, думаю, уважение мне не добавило и лучше в его глазах не делало. Что-то мне кажется, я наоборот за это преступление оторвалась в лидеры в номинации: " безумцы года", оставив далеко позади подругу с её вопросами. Надо срочно набраться смелости и поднять голову, заглянув в его глаза, чтобы знать, могилку мне капать сейчас или после того, как он избавиться от лишних, по его мнению, частей моего тела? Но, стараясь незаметно поднять свой взгляд, чтобы увидеть реакцию мужчины на нас... перестала дышать и побледнела. Муген в моих руках заходил ходуном, а Тимкампи быстро юркнул под одежду. Теперь- то n-ое количество звонков, от которых я так бездарно отмахнулась, словно обухом ударили меня по голове, вгоняя в ужас. А подруга, не замечая ничего подозрительно, продолжила дальше вести монолог с... а правда с кем, ведь не может же быть у Канды подозрительно знакомых жёлтых глаз? Неужели Канда Юу Ной?! Но как? **КАК, ЧЁРТ ВОЗЬМИ, ЭТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ?!** К такому аниме, манга, и жизнь в целом меня явно не готовила.


	18. Кто же такой Канда Юу

Пока Ориана, используя свой язык и свои шаловливые пальцы, пыталась привлечь внимание мужчины, я с энтузиазмом окунулась в мир религий, ибо, если я попытаюсь сбежать, чувствую, мои ноги убегут отдельно от тела в прямом смысле слова. Перебрав в уме всех богов по очереди, включая демонов, я просила их как раз-то и избавить меня от этого внимания, на которое так напрашивалась подруга, но то ли обещанные приношения оказались им не интересны, либо они набивали себе цену, благословения я не получила ни грамма (и нечего так греметь там наверху. Я просила благословение, а не знака, что меня услышали и поставили мой запрос в лист ожиданий), а вот проклятие и злой рок по-прежнему висели над моей головой (если так продолжится и дальше, это не я, а дьявол впервые за всё время мироздания будет должен человеку). Канда просто прожигал меня своим взглядом, мысленно успев покрошить на маленькие Амелии, рядом с такой же кучкой Орианы.   
-Это что за тв*рь держит в руках моё оружие?- Нет, он даже голос не повысил, просто одним своим предложением заставил чуть ли скончаться меня от страха, а Ориану от восторга. Подруга аж застонала от непонятного мне удовольствия, и ещё сильнее принялась обрабатывать своего "героя", шепча что-то на подобие: _"Он и вправду настоящий"_. Я в очередной раз подивилась, почему она, рассматривая его с таким маниакальным взглядом, не заметила не свойственных Канде жёлтых глаз? Видимо, это уже входит в традицию.  
Вместо того чтобы тут же броситься ниц перед Ноем, и умолять, как в сказках: _"не вели казнить, а вели помиловать"_ , я лишь крепче сжала рукоять меча в одной руке и ножны в другой, а дальше...   
-А вы кто?- Само собой сорвался с моих губ закономерный вопрос, от которого меня заколотило ещё сильнее, видя, как мужчина не добро сузил глаза, и, кажется, начал сереть... ну или как назвать то, что кожа Ноя приобретала свой фирменный оттенок асфальта. Глоть, а вот этот задумчивый взгляд мне очень не понравился, словно он обдумывал: раздавить меня как таракана или медленно отрывать мои части тела как крылышки у бабочки.  
-Как такому насек... - "Канда" явно хотел сказать что-то интересное, но Ориана буквально выпрыгнула из ниоткуда, став между мной и Ноем, и своей выходкой сумела совершить очередной смертельный поступок. Она не только толкнула его темнейшество локтем, но и имела наглость перебить великого мечника. Но только почему этот тип, вместо того, чтобы тут же порешить всех, только немного скривил лицо и продолжил с мрачным взглядом смотреть **НА МЕНЯ**?! Может, мне то же заделаться без башенной фанаткой, плюющей на свою жизнь, и тогда эта самая жизнь станет в сто крат легче (и настолько же сократится) и я перестану привлекать внимания всяких странных личностей?   
-Ам... то есть Аллен,- тут же исправилась она, когда я быстро знакомым горизонтальным движением прошлась пальцем по шее, а потом приставила палец к губе. Но тугодумство подруги вышло на новый уровень. Моё лицо исказилось в муках, когда я поняла, что мои жесты не правильно истолковали. И я уже всерьёз обдумывала: " А не бросить ли мне это ходячее несчастье, и зажить, припеваючи?"  
-Аллен,- снова более уверенно повторила она.- Ты явно шутишь! Как ты могла забыть, кто это?! Это же мой второй по популярности любимый герой! Хотя нет, ты права, они с Тики находятся на одном уровне.- Нет, я натурально взвыла, чем заслужила очередной уничтожающий взгляд Ноя. Я уже ей в открытую "нарисовала" кресты на лбу, а она подумала невесть что! Смотря, как из глаз мужчины исчезает искра интереса, я поняла, что и мои надежды на помилование стремительно тают. Всё, моя психика не справилась с возложенной на неё задачи, и это вылилось в истерику. Я плакала, навзрыд, захлёбываясь слезами. Силы стремительно покидали меня. Поняв, что сейчас просто рухну на землю, я просто вонзила катану в землю, и двумя руками оперлась на рукоять. Ножны постигла та же участь, дабы они не упали. Мне стало всё равно, что сейчас подумал обо мне эта насмешка над аниме. Я уже ходячий труп. Подумаешь, поперхнулся и округлил глаза. Не сломалась твоя железка и ладно. И да, у меня помутнение рассудка. Не скрываю. Авось, будучи психом, я пойму их логику массового геноцида.  
-Аллен...- совершенно растерялась подруга.- Ты... снова плачешь от радости.- Найдя, как ей показалось, правильный ответ, она улыбнулась и с некой благодарностью посмотрела на "Канду". - Конечно, я то же счастлива. Нашим мукам пришёл конец. Нам не только расскажут, где находится этот Черный Орден, но даже отведут туда и... А почему ты смеёшься?- Ну, извини, подруга, это всё нервное. Моя истерика лишь усугубилось. Теперь я и плачу, и смеюсь, одновременно. Но что я могла подделать, если Ори так... глупа до невозможности? Вот на секунду представим, что это действительно Канда Юу. Неужели подруга считает, что мечнику нечего делать, кроме как провожать двух неизвестно откуда свалившихся и дико подозрительных девушек до своего штаба? На его месте я бы сначала подумала: _"А не враги ли мы под прикрытием?"_ и, зная характер мечника, я бы сначала нас покромсала, так, на всякий случай, и, если по чистой случайности, мы бы выжили, только тогда соизволила бы послушать наши оправдания и снизошла до... полного игнора, ведь даже будь нам по пути, я бы не хотела тащить на себе всякий балласт.   
-Да, Линали, я счастлива... счастлива, что этому кошмару пришёл конец.- Ориана просто вся расцвела, ведь она не только оказалась права, но я ещё и повторила её слова. Вот только... - И моя душа попадёт в лучший мир.- Уголки губ подруги немного опустились вниз, а взгляд стал недоумённым. Опёршись на одну руку, я, всё ещё продолжая лить слёзы, ласково погладила себя по груди, приговаривая.- Прощай, любовь моя. С самого рождения мы всегда были вместе, не разлей вода. Мы пережили и радости, и горе. Но теперь нам придётся расстаться. Надеюсь, там, душа моя, тебе будет хорошо. Прости, что тебе досталась такая неблагодарная я. Настрадалась ты от меня, бедненькая.  
Видя такую картину, даже "Канда" чуть растерялся, утратив часть своих мрачных флюидов, а вот Ори, почесав затылок, тяжело вздохнула, с прискорбием сказала:   
-Н-да. Совсем с ума сошла... Как это не вовремя. И ведь оставлять её в этом мире нельзя. Я ещё хочу вернуться домой, а не в альтернативную реальность. С неё станет найти одну безносую лысую бледную поганку с комплексом имени, и изменить каноны.  
Ох, зря подруга расслабилась, очень зря. Что, Ори, думаешь, я не поняла, чего ты добиваешься? Значит, раз я слетела с катушек, то можно запульнуть меня в другой мир, чтобы под ногами не мешалась, пока ты будешь "развлекаться» в этом, разрушая его в одиночку?! Ага, щас! Представь себя, я тоже хочу вернуться домой, а не в гарем! Интересно, а это не она, случайно, придумала рабство? А то я бы не удивилась.  
Но, как разгрузка мозгам, идея подруги сгодилась. Я снова могла думать, правда, пока только на счёт "безносого". Но и это не мало. Я ухмыльнулась и перестала плакать. Почему-то мне представляется та сцена воскрешения Тёмного Лорда: ночь, туман, кладбище... и мы, кидающие всякие овощи в бурлящий котёл, сверяя рецепт приготовления "Тёмного Лорда по пекински", используя вместо ложки для помешивания ту палочку из даров Смерти. И ещё причитая, что мясо слишком костлявое, и какое-то нездоровое на вид, и его нужно подольше поварить. Видимо, я так замечталась, что теперь Ори, видя мою улыбку, начала бояться. Или всему виной мой плотоядный взгляд и урчащий живот?  
Но от печальных мыслей отвлеклась я ненадолго. Мужчине всё-таки надоело изображать из себя глиняную статую, из которой в лице мастера - Орианы пытались вылепить невесть что. Перехватив руки подруги, он просто без проявлений каких-либо эмоций на лице до хруста сжал её запястья. Ори заорала от боли, и, всячески извиваясь, упала на колени на землю перед ногами "Канды", пытаясь выдрать свои руки, умоляюще смотря мокрыми глазами от слёз на мужчину и меня. Конечно, я хотела, чтобы она замолчала и поняла, какого мне, но не таким же жестоким способом! Я не смогла кинуться к подруге, чтобы помочь ей. Моя истерика не прошла бесследно: ноги всё ещё не держали меня. Но голоса-то я не утратила.  
-Не надо... - Жалобно заныла я, не в силах видеть страдания подруги. А после очередного болезненного приступа, от которой её ещё сильнее скрутило, и она не смогла даже удержаться на коленях, заорала.- Отпустите её!  
Если бы кто-то сейчас увидел этих двоих со стороны, то подумал, что мужчина наоборот пытается удержать девушку от падения, но образ героя портит его совершенно отстранённое лицо и пробирающий до мурашек взгляд. Было видно, что он не наслаждался своей властью, но и стойкую неприязнь чужие муки не вызывали. Он словно... привык вести себя как... св*лочь, где люди ничего не значимый мусор. Но, одновременно, в этом взгляде пряталась и вселенская... скука, ведь мусор не может ни развеселить тебя, ни составить тебе компанию (странно, что с таким отношением он ещё не одичал... правда, если подумать, все признаки этого на лицо). Теперь я поняла, почему он ничего до этого не делал. Он просто выжидал, рассматривал нас, как букашек под микроскопом. И пока Ориана была ему хоть капельку интересна, он позволил ей творить с собой многое, но как только она стала предсказуемой, те жалкие остатки человечности, которые у него были, снова поглощала тьма. А что делают с надоевшими игрушками? Правильно, от них избавляются, и находят новую. Но я ещё по какой-то причине вызывала у Ноя интерес, словно редкая диковина зверюшка, и лишь по этой причине мужчина не стал доводить дело до конца. По этой…и по той, что в моих руках была его любимая катана. Инстинкт собственника явно не обошёл его стороной.  
Понаблюдав за мучениями девушки, послушав её скуления со скучающим видом, он брезгливо выпустил её конечности, тут же вытерев свои руки об изнанку плаща. Ори, придерживая больные руки, опустив голову, с растёкшейся тушей по лицу выглядела как... как... в общем, сейчас она бы составила конкуренцию бомжовской личности Тики Микка. Вот ещё один плюс тому, что я не любила краситься. Даже после моей истерики такого ужаса на моём лице вы не увидите. Но неужели после этого она сломалась? Не верю! Даже я, пусть и побеждена, но не утратила свой внутренний стержень. Слишком глубоко он сидел во мне. И ведь об этой своей части я так же не ведала, пока не очутилась здесь. Я ждала, когда Ориана отойдёт от шока и, подняв голову, с привычным упрямством и оптимизмом в глазах посмотрит на меня, но время шло, и, двойник Канды, цокнув, теперь полностью разочаровался в подруге.   
\- Бесишь.- И, схватив её за шкирку, он кинул Ори в мою сторону прямо в мои объятия, со словами.- Пошла прочь, др*нь. Шавка всегда должна пресмыкаться перед хозяином.  
Лишь чудом она не задела катану. К тому моменту я немного набралась сил и уже могла стоять без поддержки. Подхватив подругу, я прижала её к себе, и успокаивающее начала поглаживать по голове и спине, не отрывая взгляда от Ноя. Нет, Ори, раз ты меня вытащила из водоворота чувств, то и тебе придётся немного побороться. Только, оказывается, бороться и не надо, когда я услышала и разобрала её шёпот:  
-Он точно Канда. А я и впрямь дура, раз забыла, какой Юу "душка", и что к нему можно подходить лишь если тебе надоело жить. И я хотела перевоспитать этого зверя? Я явно переоценила свои педагогические способности.  
Вот... даже будучи при смерти некоторые вещи никогда не изменятся! Мне осталось только обречёно фыркнуть, и с настороженностью замереть, когда мужчина сделал шаг в нашу сторону.  
-И что за представление, одноклеточное, ты мне устроила?- С льдинками в глазах смотрел он на меня. Мне кажется, или меня только что понизили в эволюции?  
-О чём это вы?- Нет, я реально из-за этих потрясений уже потеряла суть происходящего. Нои умеют мастерски выбивать почву из-под ног. Мужчина, сузив глаза, с нарастающим раздражением произнёс:   
-С каких пор считается вежливым отвечать вопросом на вопрос?  
-А с каких пор в понятие вежливости входит подымание на беззащитную девушку руку?- В удивление подняла я бровь. Ори, решившая потопить меня в своих слезах разочарования, и заодно постирать одежду, шмыгнув, подняла голову, и с недоумением посмотрела на меня своими дико "красивыми" глазами. Даже Тим, почувствовав неладное, зашевелился под одеждой, вызвав у меня приступ щекотки. А дальше "Канду" ждало неприятное потрясение в моём лице, когда я, дотянувшись рукой до ножей, вытащила их из земли, и, отведя сей предмет за спину... начала использовать вместо чесалки, издавая при этом очень неприличные стоны, полные удовольствия.  
-Да как ты... как... **КАК ПОСМЕЛА**!!!-Видимо, такого применения своего любимого оружия он никак не ожидал. А мне было по барабану, спина чесалась, как никогда в жизнь. Всё ещё продолжая сей греховное занятие, по мнению мужчины, приоткрыла глаза.  
-Чег-о-о…О, Да! Кайф!- От накатившего блаженства не смогла сдержать стон, и когда меня немного опустило, я с усталой улыбкой уверенно встретила ещё более тяжёлую ауру мужчины. Извини, очередной злой дяденька, но если вы таким способом хотели напугать меня, то вам потребуется что-то намного пострашнее продемонстрированного вами арсенала тьмы. Та истерика отодвинула некоторые границы, а другие и вовсе смела. В моей крови оказалось слишком много "лишних" гормонов, благодаря которым вы перестали быть в моих глазах номером один монстром во плоти.  
Кажется, он решил, что я окончательно тронулась умом, и что теперь можно спокойно забрать свою катану, но неужели в этом мире не знают, что психи намного страшнее и опаснее обычных злодеев? Странно. Ноев же тоже нельзя отнести к вменяемым, или потому, что они Нои, то считают себе высшей ступенью становления психа? Заметив эти изменения в его взгляде, я за долю секунду скрестила за спиной подруги ножны с катаной. Кинув на меня грозный взгляд, он пренебрежительным тоном сказал:  
-Ещё одна шавка забыла своё место.  
-О, Вы наконец-то это поняли.- В притворном удивление открыла я рот, и ухмыльнулась.- Так давайте, исправляйтесь, а то хозяину придётся вас наказать.  
Ха, только ради этой картины стоило так лезть на рожон. Я и не знала, что копия мечника может так сильно удивляться, и даже…краснеть! Правда, удивился не только мужчина, но и Ориана словно набрала воды в рот. Впервые у неё не нашлось, что сказать, а это действительно многое значит. Только... теперь мне точно не жить долго и счастливо! Если случится чудо, и я выживу сегодня, то, боюсь представить, что будет в один не прекрасный день, если мы встретимся со всеми Ноями в одном помещение, при этом умудрившись сбежать от них всех. Даже не знаю, как они тогда будут делить нас. Но этому Ною стоит отдать должное. Он быстро сумел взять себя в руки, и даже не предпринял попытки наброситься на меня. И что-то запоздало пришла мне мысль, что если это Ной, то какая у него особая способность?   
-Ты хоть знаешь, на кого смела открыть свой поганый рот?- Высокомерным голосом прошипел он, скрестив руки на груди и наклонив в сторону голову. Наверное, он таким способом хотел казаться ещё более зловещим, но…я не оценила его попытку. Я постаралась довольно небрежно пожать плечами, и вместе с этим жестом ожила и Ори.   
-Канда Юу,- подала голос подруга, с некой надеждой смотря на меня. Мне хватило лишь одного взгляда на мужчину, чтобы понять правду, и отрицательно покачать головой. Ну, возможно, не последнюю роль здесь сыграло то, что по щелчку его пальцев, я осталась полностью беззащитной, а он с мечом в руках. А я ведь уже успела привыкнуть к катане. И, спрашивается, почему он не сделал этого раньше?  
-Не Канда Юу,- обречённо произнесла я, и увидела, как в глазах Орианы что-то сломалось, и... теперь никогда не срастётся правильно.


	19. Аллен Уолкер теперь вор

Подруга, встав передо мной на колени, как-то очень мрачно посмотрела на меня, будто ждала, что я сейчас зло посмеюсь, сквозь смех говоря, что это шутка... очень затянувшаяся шутка.   
-Как не Канда Юу?!- С обвинительными нотками возмутилась она, словно я виновата в том, что она так сильно заблуждалась. А я ведь с самого начала твердила ей, что это не Канда!  
Беззастенчиво ткнув пальцем в мужчину, подруга заорала. - Тогда, чёрт побери, кто ты такой?!- И обратилась ко мне.- Аллен, что это за мужлан невоспитанный?  
Хм, даже не знаю, что именно удивило мужчину больше в словах подруги, но глаза у него стали такими же, когда я воспользовалась его игрушкой вместо палки-чесалки.  
-Отгадай загадку.- Постаралась я напустить в голос таинственности.- _ОН_ желтеет глазами и сереет телом, а в мифах _ОН_ построил ковчег, когда начался всемирный потом. Кто _ОН_ такой?  
-Ной.- Хлопнув в ладоши, улыбнулась Ори, радуясь, что знала ответ, а то у нас двоих с логическим мышлением - беда. Дедуктивные способности либо сдохли в зародыше, либо обошли нас стороной, решив, что мы справимся и без них. Что толку тратить на нас время, если всё равно как об стенку горох. И, кажется, у меня как раз первый вариант, только зародыш оказался стойким и выжил, а в этом мире ещё и дал свой первый росток, а вот подруга "сидит" на чём-то другом и каждый раз ей требуется новая доза "дурости".   
Момент, когда до подруги дошло, что я имела в виду своей загадкой, был виден чётко. Как в случае с Тики, её улыбка стала более вымученной, а глазки забегали.  
-Ной,- повторилась она, и, не размыкая ладоши, переплела пальцы и сжала их сильнее, через зубы говоря.- Попадос. Конкретный попадос. Уф-ф! Шарик - ты балбес. – А потом весь свой страх изменила на гнев, и обратила его на меня.- Почему ты ничего не сказала?  
Я же говорила, что она обвинит меня в этом.   
-Разве?- Прошипела я, и нарисовала крест на лбу, как тогда. Вижу, она вспомнила этот инцидент, и виновато потупила взор, мгновенно сдуваясь. Ещё и ножкой пошаркала по земле. Как мило, а главное вовремя включила она нашкодившего ребёнка, чтобы не получить от меня люлей.- Вот я не пойму: зачем тебе глаза, если ими ты не пользуешься? Либо снимай свои розовые очки, либо научись понимать меня с полуслова, как было это раньше. Ай!- От боли и неожиданности взвизгнула я, а потом вслед за мной и подруга, мгновенно поняв, что _"Канда"_ кинул в нас камни. Как всегда подруге досталось меньше, ведь она заняла довольно выгодную позицию... **ЗА МОЕЙ СПИНОЙ**!  
-Ай! **БЛ*ТЬ**!!! Морская звезда- переросток!- Застонала я, и не смогла сдержать чувств. Да, я сматерилась, чем очень позабавила и одновременно насторожило Ориану, ведь позволяю я себе сквернословить только если **ОЧЕНЬ** припечёт. И нечего мне здесь удивляться! Конечно, это же не её покусал Тиз! И надо же было попасть именно по больному месту, будто знал! Но, как это ни парадоксально, самым обидным словом было не первое, как казалось, а... второе. Мало кто знает правду, но у морских звёзд нет мозга. Совсем! А теперь вы понимаете, что я практически обозвала мужчину **безмозглым**? Надеюсь, _"Канда"_ не знает об этом факте, иначе... я точно захочу быть на месте этих самых звёзд.  
С задумчивым видом подбрасывая очередной кусок породы в руках, мужчина с презрением в голосе спросил:  
-И откуда такие блохи знают о Ноях?  
Ориана хотела ответить, но я раздражённо цыкнула на неё, показав окровавленный кулак, и мы вдвоём уставились на него. Чёрт, рана на плече открылась, а с учётом того, что я сейчас очень "чистая", и даже чувствую, как миллиарды бактерий с голодным азартом набрасываются на меня... быть беде!  
-Да... проходила тут парочка, - уклончиво ответила я, пытаясь через ткань определить, насколько всё плохо. Даже не знаю: если больно это хорошо, а если не больно плохо?  
-Здесь?- Скептически поднял он брови.- В месте, где каждый сантиметр может стать последним?- Мы не понимающие переглянулись, и Ной кинул очередной камень, привлекая наше внимание. И да, на этот раз от удара я успела уклониться, и совершенно бессовестно подставила под него подругу. Та возмущённо потерла руку, но промолчала.- Не смешите меня, тв*ри! Лишь я в должной мере чую сгустки силы, позволяющие мне безопасно передвигаться. Но... как вам удалось так глубоко пройти и не раствориться? Любой, будь он: человеком, искателем или даже экзорцистом - не проходил и ста метров. Все они сгинули в аномалиях.- Н-да, ну и любят эти Нои поговорить перед, как они думают, нашей кончиной. Меланхолия что ли на них находит?- И что же привело вас сюда? Неужели легенда о том, что смельчаков в конце пути ждут бессметные богатства?  
Глаза Орианы тут же загорелись алчным блеском, а вот меня больше заинтересовал тот пункт, касающийся нашей безопасности.  
-Значит: не заведёшь нас в ловушку…- язвительно прошептала я, выдёргивая её из мечтаний, где она была в роли Лары Крофт или Индианы Джонса.  
-А?- Похлопала она ресницами.  
-Б!- В тон ответила я ей, и сказала Ною чистую правду.- Мы сюда случайно попали, без какой-либо цели, и не ведали, какие опасности нас здесь ожидают.  
-Тогда...- За долю секунду переместился он к нам, ногой небрежно оттолкнув не ожидавшую этого подругу, а мне прямо в шею больно упёрлось конец ножей (славу богу, не катаны, иначе кое-кто наверняка провёл бы мне внеплановую *трахеотомию).- Мой вопрос по-прежнему в силе. Откуда вам известно о Ноях? И не вздумай мне врать! А ты - молчи!- Чуть повернул он голову к Ори, агрессивно обращаясь к ней.- Иначе я отрежу твой язык.- Не понял... он что - мысли мои читает? Да я же об этом мечтаю с самого начала появления в этом мире, только не так радикально.   
В качестве доказательства своих намерений, он выставил перед её глазами катану. Подруга, оценив остроту, сглотнула, и отодвинулась, точнее, отползла, оставив меня одну разбираться с последствиями, ведя переговоры со смертью. Предательница! Хоть сумки наши себе забрала, и на том спасибо.  
-Итак...- С высокомерием посмотрел он на меня.- Ответ!  
-Мы ученики историка.- На одном духу уже на автомате выложила я. Знаете, я уже начинаю верить в это. Даже временами думаю, как они. Услышав ответ, Ной на несколько секунд растерялся, а потом, хмыкнув, оценивающе посмотрел на нас.  
-Как... занятно. Впервые вижу с*к в роли носителей знаний. И много вас таких... не типичных?  
-Мы не располагаем такой информацией.- Я же говорю: думаю как они.  
Мужчина нахмурился. Наверняка такой ответ его не устроил. Привыкнув получать всё и сразу, я его ни сколько расстроила, сколько ещё больше разозлила. Его гнев и недовольство мешало дышать мне... в прямом смысле слова! Ножны с такой силой давили на шею, что я не могла ни вздохнуть, ни выдохнуть. А так как быть удушенной явно не входило в мои планы, пришлось снова "запятнать" своими руками любимую вещь Ноя. Уж лучше остаться без рук и быстро истечь кровью, спокойно умереть, чем трепыхаться за жизнь, позорно прогибаясь за возможность сделать очередной вдох. Странно, я спокойно могла удерживать ножны на безопасном расстояние от мой шеи, не прилагая усилий или... это _"Канда"_ просто было лень тратить на меня ещё и свои силы (так и слышу в голове фразу: «Ты не достоин"). И почему я до сих пор нахожусь в полном комплекте? Нет, я не расстраиваюсь, вы даже не думайте, но… а как же вспышка дикой ярости и холодного бешенства? Если вспомнить: за то, что я немного не по назначению воспользовалась ножнами, меня давно должны были превратить в фарш, но нет, я всё ещё здесь, и даже относительно целая. Наоборот, мне казалось, что Ной специально хотел, чтобы я сейчас прикоснулась к футляру от катаны, поэтому так сильно и давил на шею. Словно... что-то проверял. Но что? Если бы я не заметила его глаз в тот момент, когда коснулась ножей с целью защиты ...даже не знаю, как описать ту эмоцию во взгляде,- поощрение? Одобрение?- то не поняла бы этого, а теперь мужчина смотрел с таким любопытством, замаскированное под раздражительностью, на катану и ножны, что я удостоверилась в собственной правоте. Но расслабляться не стоит. Эти Нои меняют своё решения и эмоции так часто, что даже девушки с ПМС позавидуют им.  
Я с опасением смотрела на него (как кролик на удава), он с некой снисходительностью и брезгливостью смотрел на меня, и наше молчание уж очень затянулось. Даже Ориана рискнула приползти ко мне и встать за моей спиной. Подождав, когда закончатся эти передвижения, он прошипел:  
-Скажите, хоть одну причину, почему я вас должен оставить в живых?  
Я через плечо взглянула на подругу, кивнув головой, давая понять, что теперь можно открывать марафон безумных и бредовых идей, ведь часики не торопились нас спасать.   
-Вас совесть замучает!- Сразу задала я высокую планку. Ной от шока даже замер, видимо не зная, как на эту смехотворную причину отреагировать так, чтобы не разрушить свой мрачный образ.  
-Девушек бить и тем более убивать нельзя! Вы же мужчина... наверное,- последние слова Ориана сказала намного тише, и очень многообещающие посмотрела на... эм-м, _ТУДА_ , где _ОНО_ должно было находиться. Хм, а ведь точно! Под таким углом я Ноя не рассматривала, вдруг он и вправду... оно, точнее _ОНА_. Теперь мы обе с научной точки зрения уставились _туда_ , пытаясь понять, есть там что-то или нет. Блин, штаны слишком свободно сидят на бедрах, и нифига не ведать! И как решить эту дилемму? Видимо, мы увлеклись, раз у "Канды" даже ножны в моих руках дрогнули, а это о чём-то да говорит.  
-Остановимся пока на _"Он"_ ,-кивнула она сама себе. Похоже, Ной медленно выходил из "зоны комфорта". Только сейчас от отмер и с яростью начал кричать:  
-Да как вы смее...- Только кто сказал, что мы дадим ему договорить. Теперь это дело принципа заговорить Ноя по полной.  
-Наш учитель своими нудными проповедями вам мозг вынесет и плешь проест.- И задумчивым взглядом обвела голову мужчины.- Сомневаюсь, что лысина вам пойдёт.  
-Твар...  
-Вам нравится одна из нас.- Я даже не знаю, кто из нас сказал это, чтобы не дать сорваться с уст мужчины очередные оскорбительные слова. Но, видимо, с этим пунктом мы немного не угадали. Ной показал мне, что слабаком явно не является, и одним мощным толчком выдрал из моих рук ножны и... зачем-то убрал в них катану. Покусанное плечо от этого действия буквально прострелило болью, и я скрыла стон, закусив кулак. И что это действие значит? Неужели он нас голыми руками убить собирается или... он обладает ещё одной супер способностью, как Тики Микк? Ори наверняка подумала о том же и мы вместе медленно, с настороженностью, поднялись, и сделали шаг назад.  
Размяв плечи и шею, Ной буквально прожёг нас своими даже не жёлтыми, а скорее янтарными глазами, с жестокостью смотря на стремительно бледнеющих бедных студенток. Тимкампи, не подающий до этого знаков, как змея сильнее придушил меня своим длинным хвостом. Еле как удержалась от того, чтобы, наплевав на всё, не схватить ножны, спасаясь от очередного приступа чесотки. Я вся затряслась от невозможности прекратить эту пытку. Со стороны смотрелось, будто я дрожу от страха, но после той истерики некоторая апатия до сих пор сохранилась. И какое было полной неожиданностью, как для меня, так и для подруги, когда Ной, молча, протянул в нашу сторону свою катану, держа её одной рукой за середину (ещё один плюс к тому, что он может читать наши мысли. Неужели мне дали шанс спастись от щекотки?). Что здесь вообще происходит?  
-Что же... осталось проверить ещё одну вещь. И после этого, только ваша кровь смоет следы, которые вы, мусор, оставите на Мугене...- Э-ээ, так это и вправду _"Муген"_?! Ну, мангака, ну спасибо, удружила! Так исковеркать факты уметь надо!!! Но я не понимаю логику. Вопрос: _"зачем он отдаёт нам свою катану?"_ -остаётся открытым.- …И я с превеликим удовольствием посмотрю, что у тебя внутри.- Глоть. Я вам итак отвечу! Не надо меня препарировать и так пожирать глазами! Я анатомию человека пусть и сдала на три, но общее представление смогу рассказать, а вот наглядно показать на примере своих внутренних органах что-то не хочется.   
-А тебя... - Обратился он к Ори, и та затаила дыхание.- Я просто убью.- Подруга с облегчением вздохнула, а я рассердилась. Не понял... это почему её _"просто"_ , а я должна стать наглядным анатомическим пособием?! Значит: она больше всех лезла и ей меньше досталось! Требую равноправия!  
-Сначала ты!- Не успела подруга успокоиться, как Ной снова обратился к ней, да таким тоном, что даже пустыня покроется ледяной коркой.- Возьми и попробуй вытащить из ножей Муген. Той, которой удастся это сделать, я, _возможно_ , сохраню жизнь... на время.- А большего от него мы и не надеялись. Ориана тут же выхватила ножны и принялась своими силами продлевать себе жизнь. От усердия она даже вся покраснела и взмокла, пытаясь обнажить катану, но странное дело: как бы сильно подруга не тянула, ни на сантиметр вытащить этот Экскалибур не могла, а я ведь легко сделала это. Наверняка там есть скрытая волшебная кнопочка, которую надо нажать, чтобы открыть замок и обнажить Муген (другую причину я даже не рассматривала). Ори подумала о том же, и внимательно начала рассматривать ножны. Вертя им и так и сяк, наобум нажимая на всё, что попадётся под подушечками пальцев, она умудрилась пару раз выронить из своих влажных рук Муген, но Ной на это молчал, лишь скрипел зубами и глазами заживо снимал кожу с подруги. Несколько раз она заглядывала на меня, мысленно спрашивая глазами: _" как тебе это удалось?"_ -но я только пожимала плечами. Ной не давал мне подойти к Ориане, и ей приходилось самой пытаться разгадать эту головоломку. Устав ждать, "Канда" требовательно протянул руку, жестом показывая, чтобы вернула назад его оружие. Поняв, что чуда не случилось, она в подавленном состояние отдала катану, а тот сразу протянул её мне. Так же молча взяв, я морально готовилась к расчленёнке. Без какой-либо надежды потянула Муген за рукоять и... **ВЫТАЩИЛА ЕГО**!!!У меня глаза по полтинник и дергаются, у Ори глаза навыкат, один лишь Ной сохранял хладнокровие. Как и тогда, я даже силу не прикладывала, с легкостью обнажая оружие. И почему у меня такое чувство, что это не есть хорошо, особенно после того, как лезвие прямо на глазах **ПОЧЕРНЕЛО**?  
-Тц! Так и знал,- нахмурился Ной и, ухмыльнувшись, неожиданно захлопал в ладоши.- Поздравляю, мусор, ты проживёшь ещё немного... И даже успеешь познакомиться со всей моей семьёй.- Чего?! Моя нижняя челюсть стремительно опустилась вниз, захотев поближе пообщаться с землёй.- Наверняка, как для ученика историка, это будет наивысшее награждение.- Едрить-колотить! Уж лучше бы я не смогла обнажить Муген!!! Хочу умереть сейчас! Вон, Ориана лыбится вовсю ширь, поняв, что, проиграв, в итоге, выиграла! Как же это не справедливо!  
-А можно сделать вид, что я не вытаскивала Муген?- Спросила я, и, для поддержания легенды, спрятала катану в ножны, но отдавать не торопилась. И всё-таки чем-то привлекает меня этот Муген.   
Видя улыбку подруги и услышав мой вопрос, Ной перестал хлопать, и с напряжением в голосе прошипел:  
-Какая-то странная у вас реакция на происходящее. Одна радуется, что сейчас умрёт, другая так же стремится быстрее покинуть этот мир.- Вы даже не представляете, как близки к этому! Именно из этот мира я и хочу уйти! К себе! Домой!!! Кстати, о птичках...   
-А можно узнать, который из Ноев сейчас собирается нас убить?- Теперь была моя очередь строить из себя невинность. Ориана, как и я, вся обратилась вслух.   
Мужчина елейно улыбнулся, произнеся:  
-Конечно, я же не совсем монстр, чтобы не выполнить последнее пожелание.- На монстре мы с Орианой, не сговариваясь, синхронно закатили глаза, но промолчали. Уж больно сильно хотели понять, который из Ноев нас сейчас "осчастливил". Заодно вычеркнем его номер из своеобразного списка: **"14 проблем, которых НУЖНО избегать!"**.   
-Позвольте представиться, Трайд Камелот.- Играющие сделал он поклон, и с непонятным самовлюблённостью посмотрел на нас, будто ожидая, что мы тут же приклоним колени, словно перед нами король. Но...  
-Линали, ты его знаешь?- Спросила я, задумчиво не сильно ударяя ножнами здоровое плечо. Она отрицательно покачала головой, а Трайд стал ещё более угрюм.  
-Плохо.- Подвела я итог, тяжело вздохнув.- Извините, а вы какой из Ноев по счёту и что олицетворяете?  
-А вы не принаглели, блохи?- Зло сощурил он брови, пытаясь передать всем своим видом всю гамму садизма, который он мне устроит в ближайшее время. Я лишь пожала плечами.  
-Мы всё равно трупы, и что вы теряете, ответив нам? А мы?  
-Для горохового стручка ты слишком умна.- Простите... Что?! **ЧТО**?!Я обречённо застонала, в очередной раз широко открыла рот, и, закрыв лицо рукой, не веря в то, что услышала! Муген в моих руках заходил ходуном. Это просто... **НЕВОЗМОЖНО**! Не-не, я ведь ослышалась. Пожалуйста, пусть так оно и будет! Я не хочу карму имени! **НЕ ХОЧУУУ**! Мне не пойдёт седина!!! И тем более я не хочу слышать голоса в своей голове! У меня итак не дом, а клиника, чтобы ещё с кем-то делить свою крышу в черепной коробке!  
Видя моё вытянутое лицо, полное горечи и надежды, Ориана сочувственно вздохнула, кивая головой, подтверждая, что мне это не привиделось, и я на один шаг стала ближе к…оригиналу. А значит... нет, нельзя так далеко заглядывать в будущее! Это просто совпадение, и паниковать не стоит. Но... он посмел назвать меня мелкой! Так вот как приобретают новые комплексы. Какой тут страх, ужас? Фи, рост я ему ещё могла простить, но усомниться в моих умственных способностях? **ДА НИКОГДА**! Пусть я и не блещу знаниями, но **НЕ ЕМУ МЕНЯ СУДИТЬ! И НЕ ЕГО СЕМЕЙКЕ**!Нея, это я тебя имею в виду!  
-И это мне говорит мало того, что сереющий мутант, ходячая мечта Уфологов, так ещё и старик! Дедушка, с вас ещё песок не сыпется? О, но-но!- Пригрозила я ему пальчиком, предварительно отойдя на безопасное расстояние и крепко держа в руках катану. А то с этим телекинезом до конца не понятно: то ли он только меч к себе может призвать, то ли и много чего другого, и тем же самым мечом, не используя рук, может прирезать меня. - Вам нельзя нервничать, а то вдруг старческий маразм одолеет. Или давление подымится, удар ещё хватит.  
С каждым сказанным мною словом Ной не краснел, и даже не белел, как это было бы у обычного человека, а... серел. Интересно, а кроме телекинеза он ещё в пироманы не заделался?  
-Тв*рь!- Прошипел он, и с явными намерениями, отразившиеся на его перекошенном лице, мужчина начал надвигаться на меня. Но и я не из пугливых... пока мозг не вспомнит, что покончить жизнь самоубийством не самое лучшее решение. Зато могу с уверенностью сказать, что его знания матерных слов весьма…скудны. Показать мастер класс что ли?  
-Старик,- нагло улыбаясь, сказала я.  
-Ах ты с*ка..!- Схватил он больно меня за волосы, за что в отметку и получил ногой по коленной чашечке, но волосы он мои не выпустил, и я ответила ему той же монетой, хватаясь за черные пакли. Мы периодически падали и тут же вставали назло противнику, не уступая никому. И как я ещё в этом бабском мордобое умудрилась не потерять Муген, и силой сравниться даже не с мужчиной, а Ноем? Н-да, неужели мы дерёмся обычным, человеческим, способом? Или даже Ной оказался бессильным перед злостью, которая тормозит все умственные способности? Но, даже в такой щекотливой ситуации, я каким-то местом (задним наверняка) чувствовала, что мужчина не хочет меня убивать... а вот сделать калекой и инвалидом на всю жизнь... почему бы и нет?! Но даже эти знания не останавливали и даже не насторожили меня, а ведь интуиция не раз доказывала мне, что пренебрегать ей мало того, что нельзя, но и очень чревато непредсказуемыми последствиями. И сейчас была моя очередь делать очередную ошибку.  
-А вы инфузория туфелька, или это слишком высоко я оценила вас? Тогда кабель!- Ухмыльнулась я из-под спутанной копны волос, не давая ему руками добраться до моей раны, и стараясь не показать, что любое мельтешение рукой очень болезненны для меня. Но плечо его интересовало в последнюю очередь, моя шея оказалась более привлекательной.  
-Ты у меня сейчас сама туфелькой станешь!!! - Шипел он, не хуже змеи, и видимо вернулся к своему первоначальному плану по удавлению меня любимой.  
-А с ка-а-абелём, зн-а-ачит, со-о-о-огласны.- Эти слова я скорее прошептала, на последнем издыхание, но, досказав свою мысль, улыбка Чеширского кота просто приклеилась к моему лицу, а вот Ной уже не мог сохранять хладнокровие, рыча от ярости, агрессивно смотря на меня, потеряв своё преимущество. Шею оставили в покое, вернулись к услугам парикмахера. Вот только чем сильнее он тянул меня за волосы, тем всё больше увеличивал мой шанс получить идеальный парик из черных длинных волос. – А может у вас давно никого не было? Вот вы и беситесь. Могу посоветовать одну мою знакомую. Зовут Инария. Уверена, вы найдёте много общего. И самое первое это то, что вы оба хотите меня с подругой убить.  
Мне не нужен никто!- Оттолкнул он меня от себя и я приземлилась пятой точкой на землю с совершенно ошеломляющим взглядом, и Мугеном за спиной, который я благополучно засунула под одежду.  
-Как не нужен? Вы чем-то болеете? Это заразно? Неужели у вас..." *Триппер"?  
Ной наверняка не знал всей тонкости медицины и микробиологии, иначе не делал такое недоумённое лицо, а сразу действовал, в отличие от Орианы, которая уже в открытую ухахатывалась, отчего подозрения мужчины и увеличились в геометрической прогрессии. Правда, её, скорее всего, не оставило равнодушной и наша потасовка, в которой я всё еще жива и относительно невредима, а вот мужчина уже потерял бессчётное количество волос (какая-то плохая у них экология в этом мире, хоть клеем приклеивай волосы. А шампуни от вшей хоть уже изобрели?). Но что-то мне наша перепалка напоминает. Прям очень при о-о-чень... Нет! Не смейте говорить **ЭТО**!!! Нет-нет-нет!!! Я же не... **ЧЁРТ**!  
-Я не Триппер, а Трайд!- И опять эта непонятная гордость за своё имя.  
-А я сказала, что не знаю такого! И да, Триппером, заметьте, вы сами себя обозвали.- Радужно улыбнулась я, с добрыми глазками снимая с пальцев чужие черные волосы, не переставая следить за ним. Особенно меня позабивал тот факт, что пройдясь оценивающимся взглядом по приличной кучки из волос под моими руками, он с неким беспокойством собрал свои оставшиеся волосы и ещё больше озадачился. Ориана пыталась сдержать смех, закусывая кулаком. Приятного ей аппетита.- И я просила назвать ваш порядковый номер в этом семействе стигмальных! Или... вы просто считать не умеете?! Так надо было раньше сказать... - Упс, я перегнула палку (либо затронула больную мозоль). Ной слишком спокойно выпрямился, отряхнулся, и с холодом посмотрел на меня. Инстинкты просто требовали немедленно вытащить из-за спины Муген, и Ориану подойти ко мне.  
-Мусор. Вы пожалеете о своих словах! Даже среди своей семьи я олицетворяю закон, следя за верностью **Семьи**. Я есть само **правосудие**! Те, кто оступился и нарушил наши принципы, пойдя против семьи и Графа, я выношу приговор. Предателей ждёт казнь. Я второй Ной! А теперь верни Муген, чтобы я мог свершить правосудие.- И он требовательно протянул мне руку, явно ожидая, что я, мало того, что с радостью расстанусь с катаной, так и сама себя подведу под монастырь. Но ни я, ни Ориана, даже толком испугаться не успели. Часы, о которых мы уже и забыли, начали свой ход, и мы медленно принялись отчитывать про себя отведённые нам секунды в обратную сторону. Муген в моих руках дёрнулся, будто невидимая сила пыталась выдрать его из моих рук, вот только я так просто так отдавать катану не собиралась. Не после того, как кое-кто потрепал мне нервы. Поэтому, за четыре секунды до окончания отсчета, в притворном удивление и страхе крикнула:   
-О, смотрите, НЛО!- Ткнула я пальцем ему за спину. Естественно, в этом мире и в этом времени они не должны были знать, что это такое, поэтому сыграл скорее интерес, вынуждающий Ноя повернуть голову, и именно в этот момент я и ощутила рывок в пространстве. Даже не хочу знать, как будет выглядит Трайд, когда повернёт голову и обнаружит, что его мало того, что обманули, так ещё сбежали и прихватили с собой Муген. И лучше нам больше на глаза ему не попадаться...а так же другим Ноям, с кем мы уже пересеклись. Если новому Ною есть ещё шанс заговорить зубы, то вот те трое уже знают все наши трюки, и во второй раз на те же грабли не попадутся. Они сразу уничтожат нас... или почти сразу, но лучше пусть убьют, чем запытают до смерти. Хотя у меня теперь есть, чем защищаться, и да, Аллен Уолкер только что стал вором, но я предпочитаю термин: _"Одолжил на время"_.

***Трахеотомия-вскрытие трахеи.  
*Триппер-это венерическое заболевание. Чаще вы слышали его другое название " Сифилис"**


	20. Похищение века и как страшна баба на кухне

**Инария**

После грандиозного чиха прошло уже порядком двадцати минут (Инария специально засекала время, смотря на часы, висевшие на стене за спиной Трайда), а мужчина так и не сдвинулся с места. Настолько было велико его потрясение от покушения бактерий и других инородных средств на свою персону. Девушка уже успела оценить ситуацию, и с прискорбием вздохнула, когда заметила, что за дверью стоят явно не любопытные соседи, если те, конечно, не работают в похоронном бюро и не косплеят людей в чёрном. Инария поставила чашку с остатками жидкости на стол (даже руки перестали трястись), и, раз объект смут молчит, а другие развлечения были недоступны, она принялась оценивать дело рук и носа своё творение. Что же... она могла себя похвалить. Только она могла так качественно испортить жутко дорогую вещь и, парадоксально, радоваться этому. О, есть контакт, правда не сразу, а как-то заторможено, когда она решила потыкать его пальцем в щеку…а потом и в шею, в грудь, в лоб, в живот, и закончила ухом. Трайд вышел из состояния окаменения, и перешёл в состояние... не стояния! Иначе как назвать то, что мужчина резко наклонился к Инарии, грозно нависнув над ней, чуть ли не тыкая её носом в свою испорченную, но не утратившую аромата дорогого порфюма, рубашку?  
Пока девушка гадала, что от неё пытаются добиться, Трайд терял последние остатки спокойствия. Он уже понял, что проще пытаться в ускоренном режиме обучиться технике по проделыванию в людях дырок, чем девушка признает свою вину и начнёт как все пресмыкаться перед его ногами. Но теперь он считал это делом чести заставить деваху поклоняться ему, как богу. Толемак не хотел признавать, но его задело такое пренебрежение к своей великолепной персоне. Гордость требовала отмщения. Теперь Трайд желал наказать её. О да, он накажет... за тот позор, что он ощутил по вине этой девахи. И своим поведением она сама определила свою судьбу. А ведь всё могло обойтись ещё в самом начале, если бы она оказалась более сговорчивой. А сейчас уже поздно. Он хотел, чтобы девка сама тянулась к нему, просила о его внимание, умоляла хотя бы взглянуть на неё, и тогда он исполнит её желания. Он одарит её... собой. И когда она падёт полностью, его уход сокрушит её, и он одержит победу. Никто не может противостоять ему. **НИКТО**! И он это докажет! Все люди лишь игрушки в его руках, а он их кукловод.   
И, чтобы подтолкнуть бабу к становлению тому мусору, который он встречал каждый день на улице, мужчине пора исполнять то, ради чего он сюда пришёл.  
Инария вздрогнула, когда Трайд неожиданно щелкнул пальцами прям перед её ушами, но то, что случилось дальше, ещё больше удивило её. Как в сказке: _"Двое из ларца одинаковых с лица"_ появились в её квартире, вкатывая за собой тележку, но тележку не простую, а... с одеждой. Да не абы какой, а фирменной, и почему-то вся она состояла только из кофт различной расцветки и фасонов. Но будто одной телеги оказалось мало, приехала ещё одна, нагруженная доверху теми же самыми тряпками.  
Мужчина, отстранившись от девушки, с наслаждением наблюдал за сменой эмоций на лице девки. Сейчас она была как на ладони, а, значит... становилась предсказуемой. Осталось лишь чуть подтолкнуть её, и она не устоит. Обняв не сопротивляющуюся её за плечи, он, ухмыльнувшись, с издёвкой спросил:   
-Ты так и будешь молчать или что-то скажешь? Неужели язык прикусила? А ведь час назад казалась такой смелой.- Власть опьяняла его получше всякого алкоголя. Чувствуя, что жертва расслабляется в его руках, он, потеревшись об её щеку, на грани шепота произнёс.- Где же теперь вся твоя храбрость? Разве так надо благодарить того, кто привёз тебе все эти подарки?  
Он видел, как девушка ещё больше округлила глаза и приоткрывает рот, готовая ответить ему. И от того, что она скажет, будет зависеть его следующий шаг. Но он уже понимал, что жертве от него никуда не деться, и она полностью в его руках. Он ждал стандартной схемы поведения девушки. Возможно, она не верящее спросит: _"Это правда мне?"_ ,или, тут же оценив свои перспективы, захочет захомутать его, а, может, она просто оттолкнёт его, строя из себя недотрогу, чтобы набить себе цену, но баба его... поразила!   
-Мой паркет!- Взвыла Инария сиреной, видя, какие ужасные царапины оставили после себе эти телеги. А когда её глаза увидели всю картину в целом, тут она чуть ли не испустила последний дух, хватаясь за волосы и сползая на пол. Главная причина всего безобразия не стала мешать девушке заниматься самобичеванием. Она даже не заметила, что он её держал, и что-то шептал на ухо. Столь велико было потрясение.- Мой ковёр! Мои обои! МОЯ КВАРТИРА!!!- Чуть успокоившись, она, полным ярости взглядом, указала на него пальцем, проигнорировав все формальности и послав в топку весь этикет и страх.- Что ты за пень трухлявый такой?! Медведь и то несёт меньше разрушений, чем ты!   
Будто в подтверждение этих слов, стол, который, казался, остался единственным нетронутым предметов интерьера, как подкошенный рухнул на пол, подняв ещё больше пыли, и похоронив злополучную чашку под обломками древесины. Но только Инария обратила на это внимание очередным обречённым вздохом. Трайд же даже бровью не повёл. Подумаешь, и без того испорченный костюм стал грязнее, и теперь сгодится только как тряпка для пола, а идеально начищенная обувь сливалась цветом с пылью.   
-Пень? **Трухлявый**?!-Изумлённо поднял он одну бровь, и что-то дикое на секунду промелькнуло в его глазах, вызывая табун мурашек у Инарии. Это ощущение чего-то неотвратимого не давало ей нормально вздохнуть, будто воздух стал жутко вязким и холодным. И пусть Трайд взял эмоции под контроль, от его улыбки теплее не стало.- И часто те, кто дарит тебе подарки, ты называешь пнями?  
Теперь была очередь Инарии глупо хлопать глазами, снизу верх смотря на версию Дела Мороза от Мерли Мэнсона.  
-Какие подарки?   
Мужчина тут же заскрипел зубами и начал водить желваками. А когда он заговорил, из его голоса ушла напутственная любезность, заменяя её усталой насмешкой:  
-Ты вообще слушала, что я тебе говорил пять минут назад?  
-Да не очень.- Пожав плечами, призналась она. На место страха и злости пришла полная апатия. Мозг устал думать, прогнозируя, что может произойти с его хозяйкой в следующую секунду.  
Он глубоко вздохнул, сжав кулаки.  
-Что же, я повторюсь...– И, неожиданно подняв Инарию без малейшего затруднения, посадил её на диван, который тут же подозрительно заскрипел. А когда мужчина мрачной тенью сел рядом, мебель чуть пошатнулась, но устояла не известно с помощью каких сил. Девушка даже в этот момент боялась дышать, чтобы не лишиться ещё и дивана для полного "счастья". Инария посчитала, что они находятся не позволительно близко друг к другу, но стоило ей лишь чуть-чуть отодвинуться, как диван подавал жалобный стон, и пришлось смириться с таким близким соседством, тем более, что Трайд, будто насмехаясь над её жалким положением, положил на её колено свою ладонь.  
Подождав, когда девушка перестанет кривляться, бессмысленно пытаясь скинуть его руку со своей конечности (правда, она уже перестала двигаться, как только он, другой свободной рукой, очень задумчиво провёл пальцем по своей губе, считая, что это добавит несколько очков к его неотразимости, а на деле отнял последние балы вменяемости и доверия), он продолжил. - Я не люблю оставаться в должниках. По моей неосторожности я испортил твою вещь, и решил исправить свою ошибку. Сто шесть кофт. Надеюсь, этого хватит, и ты примешь мои извинения. Я старался выбирать самые стоящие бренды, которые посоветовали консультанты.   
-Хочешь сказать это всё мне?- Кивок. Инария даже забыла о посторонних конечностях, пытаясь мыслить логически... Пока не получалось. Особенно после того, как увидела табличку, на которой было написано общее количество одежды и счёт. Сумма…ОЩЕЛОМЛЯЛА!!! Да она, даже если продаст себя на органы, и четверть не наскребёт! - Все сто шесть?- Дождавшись положительного кивка, она, как следует, задумалась, потерев виски, прежде чем сказать.- Я боюсь спросить, но... за то, что ты, дабы исправить одну ошибку, испортил дверь, пол, ковер, стол... да и всю квартиру в целом, какую альтернативу мне на этот раз ждать? Золотой дворец? Учти, из склада одежды в склад металлолома и другого хлама я свою квартиру переделывать не собираюсь. Кстати, а шкаф случайно лишний у тебя не завалялся? Стоп, это была шутка!- Теперь она сама схватила его за руку под удивлённым взглядом.- Убери телефон назад в карман!- И, не став ждать, сама убрала сотовый под ещё больше открытыми в изумление глазами Трайда.- Не надо больше мне ничего заказывать! И, раз мы всё утрясли, пожалуйста, покиньте это помещение. А, заодно, забери назад все эти вещи! Мне же негде будет спать, если я их оставлю! И, вообще, в наше смутное время, не пройдёт и часа, как меня обворуют, не оставив даже и вешалки, которая, судя по блеску, то же не из обычных. Забирайте всё и больше не возвращаетесь..! Пожалуйста,- тут же жалобно добавила она, когда мужчина пристально посмотрел на неё.  
Ей очень не понравилась эта ухмылка на лице Толемака. А когда она проследила за его взглядом, сглотнула, поняв, что до сих пор не отпустила руку местного бандита. Но только она выпустила из рук чужую конечность, как уже её перехватили и не давали высвободиться. А когда этот хмырь поцеловал её костяшки пальцев, она растерялась, боясь предположить, что находится в мыслях у него.   
-Я был не прав, и чуть перестарался.- ЧУТЬ?!- И раз я сам виноват в разрушениях, коснувшихся твоей квартиры, мне и нести за это ответственность. В качестве извинений я исправлю свою ошибку.- Инария сглотнула, представив итог этих исправлений.- Раз ты сама заметила, сколь сильно нуждается твой дом в ремонте (мой дом был нормален, пока не пришёл ТЫ!), надеюсь, леди, вы будете не против сопровождать меня сегодня и завтра в одном путешествии, пока мои сотрудники приведут всё здесь в порядок. Уверяю, я найму лучших специалистов. Отправимся же в путешествии не медленно!  
-Ха-ха-ха. Хорошая шутка.- Посмеялась Инария, но, видя, как Толемак не торопится к ней присоединиться, её пробрал холодный пот. Она сама не поняла, как смогла оказаться в коридоре, но вот дальше путь перегородили два амбала, мешающие девушке раньше времени увидеться со своими родителями. Они вежливо улыбнулись ей, и рукой показали, чтобы она возвращались назад в комнату. А когда она, осознав весь ужас, решила поразить их своими вокальными данными, от которых медведь бы сам себе выдрал бы уши, лишь бы не слышать этого ора, пусть и со слухом у неё всё в порядке, они просто продолжали стоять, даже не поморщившись. Девушка даже заподозрили: _" а не глухие ли они?"_. И ведь ни единая душа не подошла и не побеспокоилась: _"А всё ли хорошо у этой девушке? Почему она кричит? И что за подозрительные типы стоят у её квартиры?"_. Всем было наплевать. Своя жизнь оказалась дороже. И, значит, справляться с этой напастью придётся ей одной. Поняв, что её не выпустят без приказа начальства, она уже с раздражением повернулась и замерла, когда заметила, какими глазами чуть ли не пожирал её Трайд.   
-А я и не шучу.- Подпирая стену (уже не обращая внимания на грязь и на опасность обрушения), высокомерно смотрел на неё Толемак, внутренне ликуя, видя, как девушка, проигрывая, пытается справиться со своими человеческими слабостями. Но неожиданно она сказала совсем не то, на что он надеялся.  
-Ты с головой совсем не дружишь?!- Чуть ли не прошипела Инария. И нечего так удивляться. Есть у неё такой вот незначительный изъян. Когда её "прижимают к стенке" сердце и разум уступают чему-то третьему, неведомому, и она меняется... кардинально. Словно просыпается вторая личность в этом теле. По этой причине подруги так страшатся её гневить, ибо мстит она не только продуманно, но и очень изобретательно.- Я никуда с незнакомым человеком, на ночь глядя, не пойду, тем более, когда он разрушил мою квартиру и явно далёк от образа доброго принца!  
-Разве ты не знаешь моего имени?- В притворном удивлении открыл он рот.- А кто же тогда сказал его моей секретарши, эм-м?- Инария скрестила на груди руки, не подаваясь на провокацию.- И, даже если ты не знаешь меня, хватит и того, что я всё знаю о тебе.- А дальше был полный шок для девушки.- Иса Порюшина, двадцать три года, студентка пятого курса медицинского института.  
-Как ты...  
-Деньги, деваха, решают всё,- самоуверенно улыбнулся он. И как же радовалась девушка, когда поняла, что сейчас опустит этого засранца с небес на землю, и стирёт эту ухмылку с вражеского лица.  
-Вот только... ты ошибся.- Улыбка Трайда тут же потухла, а на лбу появились морщинки.- Видимо, не всё решают деньги. Я не Иса, а Инария. Я давно сменила имя.  
-Инария...- Девушке показалось, что мужчина не просто озадачен, а его слегка передёрнуло, когда он повторил ещё несколько раз её имя, будто пытался что-то вспомнить. Его взгляд блуждал по всей комнате, пока не остановился в одной точке. Инария не знала, на что он смотрит, а подходить ближе она опасалась. Особенно сейчас, когда мужчина оскалился в непонятной и не внушающий доверия ухмылке.- А у тебя случайно двух подруг нет. Если не ошибаюсь, их зовут Линали и Аллен.- Странно, называя эти имена, сложилось такое чувство, будто он пытался на расстояние придушить их обладателей, а второе имя он вообще прокатил на языке, растягивая согласные и добавляя шипящие звуки, которые в этом имени даже не наблюдалось. Инария поняла, что очень не завидует обладателям этих имён, особенно второй девушке, которая, по всей вероятности, смогла основательно не просто задеть за живое, а достать этого мужчину, чем заслужила крайне мучительное существование, если Трайд найдёт её. И лишь на периферии мысли где-то мелькало, что эти имена ей были очень знакомы, а Аллен, по идее, должно быть вообще мужским именем. Это как надо не любить свою дочь, чтобы так назвать её?   
-Нет, таких нет.- Уверенно ответила она, когда Толемак переключать всю свою мрачную ауру на неё.  
-А это тогда кто на фотографии?- Неожиданно снял он что-то со стены и показал ей. Инарии пришлось подойти, чтобы увидеть в руках мужчины рамку с фотографиями, где она, находясь в центре, обнимала своих подруг, и они втроём корчили разные смешные рожицы оператору. Кажется, эта фотография была снята весной на первом курсе. Вспомнив об этих двоих кидалов, на душе стало тоскливо и грустно. Но пусть те и предали её, она не собирается сдавать их этому психу, не узнав цели.  
-А зачем они вам?- С подозрением взглянула она на Толемака, пытаясь забрать рамку. Не вышла. Ростом! Она ему эту выходку ещё припомнит.  
-Думаю, эти двое придутся по вкусу моим братьям.- Странно, у него была такая интонация в голосе, словно надо воспринимать его слова **БУКВАЛЬНО**! Неужели его братья людоеды?!- Так кто они? И учти, не скажешь сама, я ведь итак узнаю. Сейчас эра технологий далеко ушла вперёд, и мне не составит особого труда договориться с парочкой знакомых, занимающихся расспознованием лиц. Лучше ты откроешь мне сама только их имена, чем я узнаю _ВСЕ_ их секреты.  
Инария, поразмыслив, поняла, что и вправду лучше сказать, давая этому зверю ощущение мнимого величия.  
-Вот эта, справа от меня - Ориана, а вот это - Амелия.  
-Значит, Ориана и Амелия... - Чуть ли не буравил он глазами ни в чём не повинную фотографию.- Занятно, очень занятно.- И, подняв взгляд, удивительно ласковым тоном, от которого Инария насторожилась, спросил.- И где же сейчас находятся твои подруги?  
-Сама бы хотела знать,- вдруг честно призналась она.- Как сквозь землю провалились после того магазина.  
-Того магазина?- Сощурил он скептически брови.- Случаем, не там, где я столкнулся с тобой?  
-Да. Вы их видели?- Тут же с надеждой взглянула она на него, на что мужчина внутри себя недобро засмеялся.  
-Возможно...- Инария не обратила внимания, как он с маньячной улыбкой пальцем провёл по стеклу рамки по образу Амелии поперёк её шеи, будто старался укоротить эту часть тела ровно на голову.- Однако, как иногда бывает тесен мир. Теперь я ещё сильнее хочу видеть тебя в своём путешествие и узнать поближе.  
Порюшина начала отступать вглубь квартиры, поближе к кухне, уводя Трайда за собой. Видимо, он плохо знает, что женщина опаснее всего становится именно в этой части комнаты, где милые дамы итак каждый день там, как на войне, а, значит, знают весь свой арсенал и найдут его даже с закрытыми глазами:  
-Я же сказала, что не пойду с вами.  
-А вот это, деваха, уже не тебе решать. Лучше тебе придумать иную, более вескую причину. Разрешаю быть оригинальной.  
-Я учусь.- Инария сама чуть не засмеялась, поняв, какую сморозила чушь, но именно этого она и добивалась, чтобы Толемак отвлёкся, пока она незаметно доставала из шкафов оружие массового поражения.  
-Уже нет.- И, взяв в руки телефон, он принялся кому-то писать. Пока якудза это делал, девушка уже успела приготовить всё, спрятав за своей спиной, и, облокотилась об духовку, чтобы скрыть "сюрприз". - Завтра у всех выходной день. Карантин. И закончится он тогда, когда я сам решу.  
-Но... но... Вы не имеете право поступать так со мной!- Пыталась она играть роль дико напуганной девушки.- Я подам на вас в СУД!  
-Замечательно.- Хлопнул он ладонями, усмехнувшись, и, неожиданно, сделал подобие поклона.- Начинай. Главный судья Страны внимательно слушает тебя. И с каким пор ты выкаешь мне здесь? Неужели я внушаю тебе уважение?  
Она чуть не сорвала всю конспирацию, пытаясь не засмеяться над "уважением", но весь смех пропал, стоило ей только понять...   
-Вы... то есть ты судья?! Страны!!! Ты?! Мамочкиии. Так вот почему наша страна погрязла в преступлениях и коррупциях. Проще сразу к мэру идти.  
-Можно и к нему.- Согласно кивнул Толемак головой.- Заодно и брата навещу.  
-Да сколько у вас братьев?- Взвыла девушка.  
-У меня большая _Семья_ ,- именно с большой буквы особой интонацией выделил он это слово.  
-Со всех сторон обложили... И, не зависимо от моего мнения и действий, вы собираетесь похитить меня из моей квартиры?  
-Верно.- Ухмыльнулся он.- Но ты всё ещё можешь попытаться уговорить меня... или... отвлечь другим способом.  
-Отвлечь?- Под заинтересованным и нарастающим желанием взгляда Толемака она свободной рукой пальцем медленно провела от груди вверх по шее, останавливаясь на нижней губе и чуть оттянула её.- А, может, заставить забыться?  
-Ты думаешь в правильном направление,- чуть ли не промурлыкал мужчина, и стремительно принялся сокращать между ними расстояние.  
-Чудно!- И, больше не таясь, девушка принялась воплощать свой план в действие, тем более, когда ей было дано разрешение. Чугунная сковородка явно справится с функцией: _"заставить забыться"_ , только жалко её. Ни за что пострадала. Она пыталась соразмерить силу, чтобы случайно не убить главного Судью Страны и не возглавить колонку самых опасных преступников, но, когда после одного удара мужчина лишь чуть отшатнулся, и с взглядом, обещающий смерть уже ей, посмотрел на неё, Инария перестала сдерживаться. Правда, ударить она смогла ещё только раз, пока Трайд не перехватил её оружие и небрежно не отбросил его в сторону. Хорошо, что Порюшина не следила за полетом сковородки, иначе девушка бы дико испугалась, увидев, как она проломила стену, да там и осталась. А пока Инария была в блаженном неведение, доставая следующее главное устрашающее оружие женщин- скалку. Она всегда задавались вопросом, зачем её родители купили ей железную скалку, ведь она была дико неудобной и тяжёлой. А теперь Инария благодарила их за такую предусмотрительность. Она смогла ударить его несколько раз, пока и это оружие не присоединилось к своему собрату. Но если кто-то думает, что больше ей нечем поразить мужчину, то они сильно ошибаются. Ведь самое присамое главное оружие она ещё не использовала. И пока Толемак с мрачной аурой тянул свои руки в её сторону, она, разорвав упаковки и высыпав содержимое на ладонь, кинула соль и молотый жгучий перец прямо в эти жёлтые глаза. Подождите... _ЖЁЛТЫЕ_?!Но она не успела как следует обдумать эту идею, надо было бежать как можно быстрее, пока мужчина, согнувшись в три погибели, дико крича, пытался справиться с не очень приятными ощущениями. При выходе из квартиры её поджидали уже знакомые ей люди, выполняющие функцию шкафов. Слыша ор своего нанимателя, они с подозрением заглядывали через её плечо, но почему-то не спешили узнать, что является причиной таких звуков, издаваемые мужчиной. Словно главной их целью было не защита этого гадёныша, а чтобы не выпустить Инарию из своей квартиры. Но с их целью она согласна не была, поэтому и они познакомились с этой жгучей специей, и какое было её удивление, когда амбалы даже глазом не моргнули, продолжая и дальше нести свою службу.  
-А вы вообще люди?- Возник у неё вполне закономерный вопрос. Естественно, ответа она не дождалась. И когда неожиданно ей на плечо легла чужая рука, а в следующую секунду на сто восемьдесят градусов грубо развернули, и прижали к стенке, вот только тогда она испугалась... правда, ненадолго, стоило Инарии лишь увидеть плоды своих трудов. Сейчас Трайд как никогда напоминал алкоголика в запое: глаза от раздражающих специй стали красными, лицо опухшее, и ещё сохранили следы недавних слёз, волосы спутаны, а одежда... ну, с ней итак всё понятно. И теперь вся эта страхолюдина пытается придать своему виду образ жестокого и беспощадного убийцы, но, к сожалению, девушка не оценила затраченных на неё усилий, и, вначале тихо, а потом всё громче и громче начала смеяться. Трайд вообще опешил после такого, пытаясь не потерять остатки контроля, и не убить её прямо здесь на месте.   
- **ЧТО. ЭТО. БЫЛО**?!-Ледяным тоном прошипел он.  
-Всего лишь выполнение ваших инструкций.- Невинно улыбнулась она.- Вы же сами хотели, чтобы я заставила вас забыться. Методы достижения этих целей мы не обговаривали. Неужели я сделала что-то не так?  
-Ты... ты... Ты точно их подруга!- С каким-то отчаянием простонал он, что она его невольно пожалела.- Но это игра ещё не окончена. Мы отправляемся в путешествии. **НЕМЕДЛЕННО!**  
-Но…- Не зная, как отсрочить неизбежное, забурчала.- А как же собрать вещи?- На это очень нужное предложение, Трайд, будто опасаясь, что она пойдёт собирать чемодан, и по пути затеряется в Нарнии, с некой паникой схватил её за плечо и повёл вон из комнаты.- А квартиру закрыть?- Мужчина ускорил свой шаг.- Да подожди ты..! Не иди так быстро!  
Лучше бы Инария молчала. Трайд, не желая больше тратить ни одну секунду, схватил её, и, как мешок картошки, закинул себе на плечо.  
-Ты думаешь, я не смогу обеспечить тебя одеждой?- Задал он риторический вопрос вслух, и засмеялся над только ему понятной шутке.- Поверь, это меньшее из твоих проблем. Ты надолго запомнишь эти выходные. Это я тебе обещаю.- И захохотал, как злодей из фильмов.  
Если бы Трайд только знал, что это путешествие закончится для них тюрьмой, где Инарию обвинять в... том, что она сутенёр, а Толемак... хм, её доход, то он бы ни за что не согласился на это путешествие!

**Амелия и Ориана**

Очередное приземление вышло очень жёстким. Мало того, что я ударилась обо что-то ногой, тут же застонав, так сверху меня приземлилась целая туша подруги, вышибая последний дух. И знаете, что она сказала...  
-Хм, наконец-то мы упали на что-то мягкое, а то у меня уже задница болит от этих рывков.- Ещё и потёрлась этой самой точкой об моё итак не здоровое тело.  
-Поверь, у тебя сейчас не только задница заболит, если ты **НЕМЕДЛЕННО НЕ СЛЕЗИШЬ С МЕНЯ!** \- Прошипела я, готовая вцепиться в её и без меня спутанные космы.  
Думаете, она тут же слезла? Как бы ни так. Сначала это бестия сфокусировала свой взгляд на мне, потом зачем-то пощупала, а затем как выдала, сделав жалостливые глазки:  
-А можно мне всегда приземляться на тебя?  
Естественно, после этого она с визгом полетела вперёд ногами, да ещё и покусанной, ведь Тимкампи то же не желал в следующем перемещение превратиться в фаршированный из своих внутренностей блин.  
Чувствую себя старой бабой, пытаясь не то, что подняться, а хотя бы сесть. В первом перемещение меня покусала бабочка- переросток, во второй чуть ли не поставила фингал собственная подруга, в третьем закидали камнями. Думаете, мне стоит бояться следующих перемещений? Пока я собирала себя по кусочкам, Тим мстил за нас обоих, кружа над подругой, как коршун, и в наглую подкусывая её. Бедный, проголодался, наверное. Ори пытаясь поймать его, но, пусть голем размером был покрупнее камора, от этого более уловимым он не стал. И сразу, что бросились в глаза, это... деревянный пол. Не веря в свои предположения, я даже постучала пару раз по нему, получая характерный глухой звук. Ориана, услышав его, открыла глаза, выходя из позы "я в домике" и взглядом, граничащий между надеждой и фанатичным безумием, посмотрела вниз, а потом, как и я, подняла голову и... обнаружили, что мы в комнате, да-да, именно в комнате, не одни...


	21. Борьба за ванную и неожиданное пробуждение

Мужчины... двое мужчин чуть старше нас, похожие друг на друга, с совершенно ошеломлённым взглядом смотрели на нас, не зная, то ли орать, то ли выпрыгнуть из окна, то ли облить нас водичкой из тазика, который один из них держал, и надеяться, что не святая вода отправит нас назад в Ад, а то слишком знакомые жесты они выделывали пальцами, и тихо шептали слова, похожие на молитву.  
-Демоны!- Ну вот, я же говорила, что они нас за рогатых примут, да ещё и попытаются изгнать, да вот только почему облили... ТОЛЬКО МЕНЯ?! Ориана благополучно успела отскочить с мокрой зоны поражения, как кошка, но на неё даже не обратили внимание. Было такое чувство, что они до смерти бояться лишь одну меня, особенно теперь, когда я, итак не блещущая красотой и чистотой, была похожа на помесь водяного и домововика Кузи. А, их привлекла кровь на моём плече. Наверняка они посчитали, что это кровь моей предыдущей жертвы. Но, честно... сейчас на их мнение мне было глубоко плевать! Я была вымотана как физически, так и духовно, и хотела лишь одного, поэтому, заранее простите, но я переместились "не с той ноги", и сдерживаться не собираюсь. Надо сразу расставить все точки на _"ты"_.  
Медленно встала, ощущая себе той девочкой из фильма "Звонок" и загробным голосом спросила:  
-Вы братья?  
Они быстро закивали головой, прикрывая друг другом тем металлическим тазиком, считая, что это может остановить меня. Главное, чтобы они этот тазик кидать не стали, иначе и вправду толк будет, а мне билет на тот свет и звание: " самая дурацкая причина смерти в мире".   
Так, одно совпадение есть. Поехали дальше.  
-Вы Нои?- А вот здесь они несколько растерялись, и... так же, молча, покачали головой. Неужели обычные люди? Нет, пока рано делать выводы. Надо удостовериться до конца, а то ведь у толстяка в его пользование есть люди, служащие ему за деньги. Интересно, а какая у них зарплата? Это я так, для общего развития хочу узнать.  
-Вы акума?- Очередной вопрос и аналогичный ответ. Я внимательно следила не только за проявлением эмоций на лице братьев, но и за поведением Тима, надеясь, что тот подскажет, если мы имеет дело с "нечистыми душами". Но голем хорошо пристроился в выемке на потолке и не торопился мне помогать. Но, с другой стороны, я же не просила его заранее предупреждать меня, если мы встретим старых знакомых его создателя. Ориана так же придерживалась линии "не вмешательства" ибо в таком состояние я крайне опасна, а она ещё пожить хочет. Да и её очередь ещё придёт, а пока...   
-А знаете, кто это такие? А Тысячелетний Граф? - Они в четвёртый раз отрицательно покачали головой, и я с облегчением вздохнула. Алилуя! Хоть одно перемещение будет без этих стигмальных гадов. И раз всё самое главное я выяснила, то...   
-Тогда... - Хрустнула я позвонками, разминая шею и руки, и оскалилась в их сторону. Парни аж зубами от ужаса защелкали.- Валите с этой комнаты, пока целы! Мы её арендуем!- И по моему щелчку пальцев Ориана вытащила из своей сумки "позаимственные" у добрых людей бумажки, напоминающие деньги, вручила их мне, а я замершим братьям. Пришлось на них накричать, раз они не торопились покидать нас.- Вы ещё здесь?! **ПОШЛИ ВОН**!- Будто только этого и ждали, они рванули в сторону двери, роняя по пути тазик, я успела лишь напоследок их предупредить.- И только посмейте хоть кому-нибудь рассказать о нас. **ПРОКЛЯНУ! ВО ИМЯ ГИППОКРАТА!**  
Дверь закрылась, кажется, на ключ, но, ни меня, ни подругу этот маленький нюанс не волновал. Сейчас мы голодным взглядом смотрели на другую дверь. Двигаясь медленно, как под гипнозом, осторожно открыли её и увидели **ЭТО...РАЙ**! Вот только, чтобы добиться этого Рая, вначале нам надо пройти через Ад, а именно...  
-Я первая в ванную!- Заорали мы синхронно, и... плотину прорвало. Между нами начались самые настоящие петушиные бои за приз первой помыться за вот уже долгое время. В ход шло всё: ногти, зубы, ноги. Поняв, что так мы скорее друг друга убьём, чем помоемся, а уступать никто не хотел, обе залезли в маленькую душевую. Какой же это был КАЙФ! Никогда не думала, что так буду радоваться одному душу. Наконец, я увидела свой истинный цвет волос, используя всевозможные бутылочки, на зная что есть что, надеясь только, что лысой от этого не стану.  
Ориане пришлось помогать мне с бинтами. Кровь засохла и от того, что прилипло к ране, мне стало плохо. Было больно, дико больно, когда очищали её. Я с прискорбием понимала, что если инфицирование раны не произошло, считайте это чудом. Подруга так же молчала, осматривая повреждения, пытаясь делать вид, что всё нормально, и лишь её покусанные губы говорили, насколько всё плохо.   
Помывшись, возникла следующая проблема под названием: _"Во что одеться?"_  
По понятным причинам наша одежда стала непригодна для носки, благо, что полотенец было двое и они были очень большими, во что, завернувшись, смогли полностью скрыть свои тела. Заметив шкаф, мы подошли к нему, надеясь, что белая полоса удачи ещё не изжила себя. Изжила..на половину. Вещи оказались явно мужскими, и малы мне в груди и в бедрах, но в отсутствие иной альтернативы пришлось довольствоваться этим. Прежде, чем надеть рубашку, Ориана остатки бинтов потратила на мою рану, и скормила мне антибиотики из своих запасов, которые сейчас были для нас были на вес золота. Я же потратила на нас двоих мазь от ушибов. Трайд явно не жалел сил, держа руки Ори в своих "объятиях". Пока силы не покинули меня, я подозвала к себе Тимкампи, чтобы помыть его. Голему, видимо, то же надоело быть грязным, и он с превеликим удовольствием начал купаться в том тазике, в спешке брошенный мужчинами. Пока Тим уже без моей помощи играл в дельфина, я на последнем издыхание рухнула на кровать, устроив рядом с собой ножны, чтобы было удобно и легко вытаскивать катану. Ориана уже минут десять наслаждалась этим чувством блаженства, заняв одну из сторон кровати.  
-Линали... Я тебя прошу, нет, **УМОЛЯЮ** ,не мечтай больше ни о чём, даже в мыслях!- Чуть не слёзно попросила я.- Твои мечты имеют свойства сбываться, при этом вывернутые шиворот на выворот. Я начинаю подозревать, что твоя фея крёстная входит в лагерь "серых". Другого объяснения я не вижу.  
-Но Ам...- Я её пихнула ногой, на большее не дотягивалась.- Аллен, я не могу не думать. Это же невозможно!  
-Тебе помочь?- Ласково прошептала я, с закрытыми глазами, на ощупь, подтягивая ножны, чтобы высвободить Муген.- Чтобы наверняка. Заодно душу отведу за лжеКанду, и в меткости потренируюсь.   
-Ик! Поняла, мечтать - плохо, у мечты плохое чувство юмора.- А ведь так оно и есть, если эта девочка существует в этом мире.- Но Аллен, ты не думаешь, что был несколько груба с теми людьми, которые нас приютили?  
-С такой удачей, как у нас, я вообще удивляюсь, как их отпустила, а не привязала к ближайшему стулу, предварительно оглушив.- Призналась я. Но не последнюю роль сыграло то, что мы очутились именно в доме. Не известно, сколько ещё сможем понежиться здесь, ведь до сих пор не ясно, по какому принципу секундная стрелка начинает работать. А время зря тратить я не собиралась. Возможно, что с каждым перемещением я…глупею, иначе как объяснить, что веду себя хуже подруги. Хотя, надеюсь, что сегодня моя несдержанность в словах была всё-таки за счёт стресса. - Они же ещё нас закрыли, и не факт, что сейчас за нашими окнами не собирается костёр в нашу честь, где в роли шашлыков будем выступать мы.  
-Во славу Гиппократа,- вспомнила Ори моё проклятие и мы вместе засмеялись.  
А ведь ты украла меч,- я уже засыпала, как она, ни с того, ни с сего, вдруг начала припоминать и мои прегрешения.  
-Не украла, а одолжила,- поправила её я, зевая, и поворачиваясь на бочок.  
-Нет, украла,- стояла она на своём.  
-Нет, од... хорошо, да, украла.- Проще было согласиться с этим бараном, а то весь сон перебьёт с этим спором. А я не хочу тратить бесценные минуты не на сон в мягкой кровати.  
-Меч?- Неизвестно чего Ориона добивалась этим уточнением.   
-Да, меч.- Уже находясь одной ногой в мире грёз, пробурчала я.  
-У Алена Уолкера теперь есть меч,- ухмыльнулась она.  
-Да, у Алена Уолкера теперь есть…Бл**ь!- Наконец, до моего сонного мозга дошло, что я умудрились натворить. И, естественно, сон ушёл. - Чёрт!- Обречённо взвыла я, закрыв глаза рукой, под хохот подруги.- Ты мне сон перебила! Ори, ты засранка! Не могла потом огорчить меня? И какой рогатый заставил меня упомянуть имя Аллена при Ное?! И почему именно Нея решил, что это моё имя?! Просто блеск! Следующая станция - личная шизофрения.  
-А ведь меч этот то же не обычный.- Тихим голосом начала размышлять Ори, пока я пыталась в своих мозгах найти хоть искру того, что теперь там поселилась посторонняя личность. Экзорциста мне не хватает! Да не тех, что в этом мире живёт, а наших, изгоняющих бесов.- Я не могла его вытянуть, как бы сильно не пыталась. А ты раз - и всё! Это не просто совпадение. Да и в твоих руках он изменил свой цвет.  
-А я надеялась, ты этого не заметишь,- печально вздохнула я.- Мне и моих тараканов хватает, чтобы обзаводиться новыми. Чувствую, мне этот Муген ещё аукнется и не раз.  
Мысли текли очень вяло. Сон возвращался семимильными шагами. В нормальной ситуации я бы Ориану как следует, отчитала за то безрассудство, в очередной раз чуть не стоящий наших жизней, но сейчас я даже не могла собрать мысли в кучку, чтобы понять, за что именно мне надо её отчитывать.  
-Всё, отбо-о-ой.- Зевнула я, сдаваясь.- Поговорим потом. На всякий случай не выпускай из рук сумку. Иначе, заснув, можем не услышать звук часов, и останемся без своих вещей. Тим,- обратилась я к голему, чуть приподнимаясь.- Тебя это то же касается. Если не хочешь остаться здесь один, когда услышишь, как часы заработали, быстрее лети ко мне и прижмись к моему телу. А пока карауль нас. Не пускай никого. Если почувствуешь, что к нам идёт акума или один из Ноев, или - не дай Бог!- твой создатель, сразу буди нас. Ты ведь можешь их чувствовать?- Спросила я, еле как приоткрыв один глаз. Голем согласно кивнул мне, прежде чем снова окунуться в воду.- Вот и хорошо.   
А дальше я благополучно поймала в свои объятия Морфея, и не выпускала его из рук, пока не высплюсь должным образом. Не факт, что нам ещё раз так повезёт. Вполне возможно это последний раз, когда мы живём в таких человеческих условиях. И пробуждение мне о-о-очень не понравилось, да и покажите хоть кого-нибудь, кому понравится просыпаться под прицелом пистолета!


	22. Как появляется антропофобия, жизнь за еду и кто же наш новый гость

Открываю один глаз-пистолет на месте. Закрываю, открываю другой глаз-пистолет никуда не делся. Печально вздохнув, зажмурившись, обречённо открываю оба глаза, чтобы видеть картину в целом. Ух, как у меня болит голова. Словно я после бодуна, причём не меньше, чем со дня студента. И нет, к сожалению, до такого мне ни разу не удавалось напиться, ощущения взяты со слов других несчастных, кого похмельный синдром не обошёл стороной. А я же в этом белая ворона, зато могу отлично притворяться, и выяснять, кто активно пытается меня споить, дабы сделать его утро о-очень "добрым". Но раз я вчера не пила, хотя очень бы хотелось хоть раз забыться, особенно теперь, то… не дай бог это то, что я думаю! Если окажется так… мои шансы на выживание тают с катастрофической скоростью.  
Первым делом, видя пистолет, я подумала, что мы всё-таки наткнулись на тех братьев- Ноев, но... хозяин пистолета явно не походил на них ни численностью (он был в единичном комплекте), ни полом. Вот последнее меня удивило. Это вообще кто? Единственный, кто, кроме Ноев, владел пистолетом, это Кросс, но была маленькая такая проблема, которая есть у мужчин, но нет у женщин. Намек понят? Если, конечно, в нашем мире нас не обманули. А то могли и пол другой подсунуть. Вон, два раза нас уже дезинформировали, но, я считаю, если Кросс в этом времени вдруг станет бабой… миру точно придёт конец, либо только нам с подругой. Я-то точно от смеха помру, как представлю такого эпатажного мужчину, борющегося с последствиями ПМС. Да всех Акум и алкоголя мира не хватит на него!  
-Жители города жалуются, что их выгнали из собственного дома непонятные существа, похожие на женщин, и появляющиеся в воздухе.- Сказала эта девушка деловым тоном, одетая, кажется, в местную форму полиции. Мисс полицейская на вид была одного с нами возраста: сероглазая, с большими линзами от очков на лице, которые чуть увеличивали её глаза; обладательница пышных, длинных волос, прямо спадающих до талии, рыже-коричневого цвета. Она уверено держала направленное на нас оружие, внимательно смотря на меня. Пока я рассматривала её, пыталась ногой под одеялом незаметно добудиться до подруги. Та явно не торопилась просыпаться, будто чувствуя, что новый персонаж нашей жизни не стоит её внимания. Конечно, она же на смазливых Ноев настроена, а другую опасность уже не воспринимает всерьёз. На мои потуги Ориана лишь переворачивалась на другой бок, сонно бубня:  
-Дай поспать. Мне сегодня ко второй паре.- Вот, типичная студенческая отговорка. При других обстоятельствах я бы её пожалела и легла рядом с ней, продолжив спать, но сейчас...  
-Извините,- обратилась я к полицейской, стараясь не акцентировать внимание на оружие. Хотя в нашей ситуации пистолет очень пришёлся бы кстати. Интересно, обычная пуля в сердце и в голову (на тот случай, если серые произошли от вампиров или зомби) упокоит этих мутантов?- Можно мне разбудить подругу? А то, думаю, она тоже захочет узнать, в чём нас здесь, собственно, обвиняют.  
Обведя нас цепким взглядом, уделяя особое внимание нашим рукам, она кивнула головой, говоря:   
-Только отдайте сначала мне своё оружие.  
-Какое оружие?- Я вначале не поняла, что она имела в виду, ведь трофей, который я унесла с предыдущего перемещения, напрочь вылетел из моей головы, а новым я ещё не успела обзавестись. Благо, стрелять я умею. Не зря ходила на курсы подготовки молодого бойца. Но лучше бы на суши-повара отучилась. Те знают, как правильно надо работать с ножом... да и суши на халяву поесть можно было. Кстати, интересно, а Тики понравится *сашими? Может, вместо убийства он нас поварами наймёт? И десерты даже знаем, как готовить. Идеальный повар- универсал. Не понравится - вместо плохого отзыва можно убить, оживить, и опять убить. А вместо зарплаты дадут ещё один день жизни. Хм, что-то мне эта идея уже нравиться перестала, но чем Бог не шутит. Надо будет этой идеей с Орианой поделиться. Возможно, за еду выторгуем лишний день жизни.   
-Этот нож...- Дулом пистолета показала она на Муген.  
-Нож?- За своими размышлениями я уже забыла, о чём мы говорим.- Это...- Не знаю, зачем сказала следующее, будто опасалась чего-то.- Да оно не настоящее. Ножны влитые, внутри ничего нет. Сами можете проверить.- И обманчивым пренебрежительным движением, держа двумя руками катану, передала в свободную руку полицейской. Та, сжав сильнее пистолет, попыталась высвободить Муген, но у неё ничего не вышло. Мне показалось, или она сначала огорчилась, а потом разозлилась. С чего бы? На горяченьком хотела меня поймать? Похоже, катана и вправду какая-то особенная. Что же мне так не везёт?!  
А дальше девушка начала делать характерные пасы рукой, взвешивая его.  
-Пусть оно и не настоящее, но весит не мало.- И она осторожно положила себе под ноги Муген, давая следующие команды.- И отдайте мне свои сумки. Вдруг вы что-то опасное там прячете.- Пришлось с притворной улыбкой и со скрипом в зубах скидывать на пол наши манатки. Точнее только свои. Ори, как клещ, вцепилась в свою сумку, и даже спав, не выпускала из рук остатки из нашего времени. Сделав ещё несколько попыток, я показала руками, что ничего не выйдет, если она сама не отпустит. А разве в этом времени полицейским не требуется орден для обыска? И нечего так буравить мою спину. Если бы не инстинкты, говорившие, что передо мной человек... то что бы я сделала?  
Незнакомка нахмурилась, и скосила глаза вниз, взглядом осмотрела сумку, не заглядывая внутрь. А потом вернулась глазами к той, которую сжимала Ори.  
-Какие-то странные они у вас.- Сделала она заключение, и отступила на несколько шагов, чтобы было удобнее следить за нами обеими.- Хорошо. Даю разрешение разбудить вашу подругу. Но без фокусов. Иначе можете пострадать.  
Я сглотнула. Такая на вид хрупкая женщина говорит такие мужские заученные слова. Неужели здесь все бабы настолько боевые? Если бы не пистолет... нет, для полного счастья мне только дырки от пуль в теле не хватает. Я же замучаюсь дома родителям объяснять, откуда у меня лишняя дырка в теле, и, даже не знаю, как соврать лучше: сказать правду, что меня подстрелили или что я решила следовать моде неформалов? Боюсь, за последнее я получу сильнее, чем за первое.  
Но... неужели нам теперь и обычных людей бояться придётся? Зашибись, у меня развивается **антропофобию. А дальше что? Боязнь бабочек?! Глоть, а ведь так оно и есть. И будем мы с подругой по собственному желанию заперты в белом помещение с мягкими стенами, где никто до нас добраться не сможет. Жизнь-боль. Особенно сейчас, когда головная боль не отступила, и меня подозрительно начало морозить.  
С трясущими руками (чёрт, я всё-таки заболела) повернулась к подруге и нещадно начала её тормошить. Бесполезно. Тогда остаётся только самое жестокое пробуждение.  
-Подруга (я специально не называла её имён: ни настоящего, ни поддельного. В первом случае полицейская - неизвестный нам персонаж; а во - втором, Ори просто бы не проснулась, ведь со сна о конспирации она явно не вспомнит), вставай! Мы проспали экзамен по фармакологии! Проспали!  
- **КАК ПРОСПАЛИ**?!-С очумевшими, полные паники, глазами, она вскочила с постели и уставилась на меня. А затем как обречённо завоет.- Фарма-а-а!  
И резко замолчала, с подозрением глядя на меня.- Подожди... так мы же её два года назад сдали. Что за шутки, подруга?!  
Вместо слов я кивнула головой в сторону незваного гостя.  
-А это ещё кто?- Удивилась она, с расширенными глазами смотря на пистолет и форму.- Человек? Легавая?- Я рукой закрыла своё лицо, чтобы глаза мои её не видели, иначе точно превращусь в медузу Горгону…или в Отелло. - Нас в чём-то обвиняют?  
- _Легавая_?- Обескуражено и с интересом девушка взглянула на Ориану.- Что это значит?  
Я посмотрела на подругу и незаметно показала ей кулак. Та сделала невинный вид, а по глазам вижу, что она хочет сказать и скажет, если этого не сделаю я наиболее безопасным способом.  
-А вы на сколько процентов человечны?  
-Что?!- Смешно округлила она глаза, а потом с гневом сощурила брови. Ах, ну да, в связи с её профессией это можно воспринимать как оскорбление. Придётся исправляться.  
-У вас никогда не наблюдался синдром повышенной серости?- Будто выдавая страшную тайну, начала говорить я.- Понимаете, недалеко от вашего города люди начали заболевать этим странным недугом. Нет, он не опасен, просто на время у больных кожа приобретает серый цвет на несколько недель. Передаётся через прикосновения. Одним из начальных симптомов служит этот вопрос. На него больные отвечают: на 49,9%. Уж не знаю, каким способом был найден этот способ. Поэтому извините за такой странный вопрос, но нам серый цвет не идёт.- С печалью пожала я плечами, и быстро перешла к другой теме. Главное не давать слушателю времени на то, чтобы он успел за что-то ухватиться, тогда и меньше шансов на разоблачение.  
-Итак…легавая. Там, откуда мы родом, так называют служителей закона.- И более холодно добавила.- Но они хотя бы представляются перед тем, как выставить обвинения и вломиться в чужой дом.  
-Простите.- Сморгнула она, покраснев.- Я на 100% человечна. И вы правы. Я полицейская Морт.- А дальше она говорила дежурным сухим голосом.- На вас поступила жалоба от семьи Бруцвед. Они утверждают, цитирую, что: " их выгнали из собственного дома непонятные существа, похожие на женщин, и появляющиеся в воздухе". Как вы можете это объяснить?  
-Да, Тим, как ты можешь это объяснить?- Мрачно сказала я, взглядом пытаясь найти один золотой шарик. И где этот голем прячется? Наверняка чувствует вину, вот и не появляется.  
-Простите, вы к кому это обращаетесь?- Удивилась она и тут же насторожилась, с ещё большей силой вцепляясь в пистолет.- Здесь есть кто-то ещё? Кто? Отвечаете!  
Ори тихо, чтобы только я могла услышать, пробурчала: " Полицейская... хочу хорошего, красивого, а главное, мужественного, копа. Эта истеричная попалась"  
На такое я лишь закатила глаза, и пнула её. Быть преступницей ещё и среди людей в мои планы не входит.  
-Тим это мой навязанный домашний питомец, который явно рискует вернуться к своему обожаемому создателю почтой, если будет и дальше игнорировать меня, пуская каждого встречного. Тимкампи, иди сюда!- Ноль ответа - ни привета.- Тим, я повторяться не буду. Не появишься- останешься голодным!  
Будто только этого и страшась, голем молниеносно спустился сверху и приземлился на моё плечо, с повинной опустив голову.  
-Это... что?- Опасливо глядела она на голема, но хоть оружие не подымала, и на том спасибо.  
-Сказала же: "мой навязанный домашний питомец".- Тим пригорюнился, но тут же преисполнился оптимизмом, когда я добавила.- Которого с каждым часом я люблю всё больше и больше. Но сейчас не об этом.- С показанным недовольством взяла я в руки золотой мячик, и грозно произнесла.- Тим, ты ничего мне не хочешь сказать? Нет? А ты помнишь, что я сказала насчёт посещения нашей комнаты? Никого не пускать. **НИКОГО**! А это кто тогда, по-твоему?! Галлюцинация?  
-Вы зачем обвиняете это милое существо?- Вдруг встала на его защиту полицейская, поправляя очки, и слишком опасно покачнула пистолетом. Мы с Ори тут же синхронно пригнулись, вцепившись в друг друга, похоронив под своими телами Тима, который был очень против, чтобы его так глупо убили. Голем начал вертеться, пытаясь выйти на свободу, а я старалась скрыть за зубами свой душераздирающий стон. Совсем забыла о ране, а она обо мне нет, вот и дала знать болевым импульсом, когда я её потревожила. Даже в глазах чёрные точки заплясали. Заметив нашу панику, Морт охнула, и отвела пистолет в сторону, от вины покраснев. Фух, хоть можно теперь не бояться шальной пули.- Вы сами только что дали ему разрешение пустить меня.  
-Когда?- Синхронно спросили мы, и недоумённо посмотрели друг на друга. Опасаясь всё ещё подыматься, я только чуть приподнялась, чтобы высвободить Тима, который на последок решил укусить Ориану, отомстив за себя. Подруга охнула и уничтожающее взглянула на голема, а он, своей пираньей улыбкой, на неё. Победу явно можно было присудить Тиму. Со мной он пытался проделать тот же трюк, но моя улыбка Чеширского кота ему явно не понравилась, и тот, сдавшись, как большой кот, с урчанием, разложился на моей руке.  
-Не было такого.- Досказала я нашу мысль.  
-Вы разрешили ему пускать никого.- Что-то я запуталась.  
-Вот именно. Никого.- Подтвердила я, и незаметно покачнулась, почувствовав внезапную слабость по всему телу. Приплыли. Не было печали, так черти накачали.   
-Я Морт Никого.- Если бы мы что-нибудь пили, то жидкость точно оказалась бы на другой стороне комнаты. А так мы всего лишь подавились воздухом и начали откашливаться. Тим гордо выпучил то, что у него можно считать грудью, и повернулся ко мне, явно ожидая извинений. Видимо, в следующий раз надо давать приказ более корректно. Пришлось признавать свои ошибки. Вздохнув, искренне произнесла:  
-Прости, Тим. Я же не знала, что здесь люди носят такие имена... или фамилии (интересно, а откуда ты узнал это?). С целью искупления вины торжественно обещаю тебя накормить... как только найдём где поживиться. Согласен?  
Голем сначала подумал, пощёлкал зубами, а потом плотно оплёл своим хвостом моё плечо, таким образом давая свой положительный ответ. Чтобы показать своё раскаяние, я начала гладить его. Голему ласка однозначно понравилась. Но на уровне инстинктов я поняла, что Тим очень беспокоится. От него не укрылось моё состояние. Поэтому за лаской голема скрывается попытка оберегать меня и быть ко мне ближе. Но иногда я ловила себя на мысли, что Тим странно косился на полицейскую, и сильнее прижимался ко мне, будто опасался, что его заберут от меня.  
-Мне нужно сопроводить вас в участок.- Это было произнесено таким сильным властным голосом, что я несколько подрастерялась. Подруга испытывала сходные чувства. Из серой мышки полицейская превратилась в саблезубую кошку. Даже глаза загорелись не добро, а улыбка…однозначно, я хочу назад в **НАШ** мир!!! У нас только меньшая часть ненормальная, и то больше половины из них это скрывает, а тут, видимо, все с прибабахами и знают об этом!  
-Зачем?- Я рискнула сесть, а вместе со мной и сменила свой положение Ориана. Да и бежать лёжа как-то неудобно. Конечно, это одна из причин, а вторая: чтобы было удобно вытащить одеяло и кинуть в неё. Пока я, будто нервно, забираю под себя всё одеяло, подруга должна будет доказать, что она не зря играет столько лет в баскетболе. Все подушки в её полном распоряжение. Главное выбить из её рук оружие, а для этого нужно на секунду отвлечь Морт, дальше дело за Тимом. Этот план мы успели подготовить, когда я отчитывала голема. Мы слишком часто за такое короткое время были на волосок от смерти, чтобы сейчас отпустить руки и сдаться. Обычная решетка Акумам не помеха, про Ноев вообще молчу. И кто нам вообще передачки носить будет тогда? Смерть с косой от жалости?!  
-Мы же ничего не сделали?- Пыталась давить на жалость Ори, но опытным глазом тайком подсчитывала траекторию движения подушки.  
-Хозяева этого дома так не считают.- Была категорично не согласна Морт, поставив ноги на ширине плеч, будто готовилась напасть и скрутить нас, как преступников.  
-И вы верите в такие жалобы?- С наигранным скепсисом произнесла подруга.- Будто мы появились прямо из воздуха? Мы что, по-вашему, маги и волшебники? Правда?!- Да, именно с таким голосом все скептики мира сдали бы свои посты, ибо с такой Ори невозможно понять, говорит она правду или ложь. Подруга в притворном возмущение схватила подушку, и начала её нервно сжимать. Вот и пришло время для расчёта веса. Полицейская явно не подозревает, что мы задумали, поэтому так расслабленно вела с нами, да и мы не давали ей повод усомниться в своей лояльности. Пока не давали.  
-Посмотрите на нас!- Обвела я нас руками.- Мы же девушки. Хотите сказать, что мы бы смогли выгнать этих крепких парней отсюда? Да у нас сил на это не хватит!- И я в доказательстве показала на свои бицепсы на здоровом плече... которых не было. Не спортивная я, что тут поделать.- Мы с подругой заплатили им за эту комнату. Если они нас прогоняют, пусть тогда вернут назад наши деньги!  
Выслушав наши претензия, Морт не стала нам сочувствовать, а довольно чёрство сказала:   
-Вам нужно дать показания в участке. Мы их запишем, и суд решит, на чьей стороне правда. Если вам нечего бояться - идите со мной.  
-А если мы вам не доверяем?- С подозрением взглянула я на полицейскую.   
-Вдруг те братья вас подкупили.- Подхватила мою мысль Ори.- Разве полицейские на всех людей наставляют сразу оружие? Тем более мы безоружны!- Ага, а про аптечный завод у себя в сумке подруга как-то забыла. Слабительное же никому не повредит, а средство для облысения вообще поможет избавиться мужчинам от лишних волос на голове.  
-Как вы могли так подумать! Я служитель закона! Нас нельзя подкупить... Почему вы смеётесь?- Крича, негодовала она. Ах, какая досада, что не смогли удержаться. Ну, извините. Опыт нашего времени явно оказался здесь лишним. Уж мы-то знаем, что купить возможно всё, главное знать нужную цену. А девушка слишком юна, и, видимо, ещё не встречалась с другой, более тёмной, правдой жизни.  
-Извините, а вы не знаете, где находится Черный Орден?- Решила я сменить тему разговора на нужную нам, пока полицейская не взорвалась от обилия чувства. Вон, как надулась. Да и раз она полицейская, возможно, знает больше, чем остальные.  
-Орден?- Удивилась Морт, и взглянула в окно. Мы повторили за ней.- Есть один такой. На вершине той скалы. Но о нём ходят дурные слухи. Вам-то он зачем?  
Я улыбнулась, чувствуя такой прилив сил, готовая не то, что расцеловать всех... присутствующих (а то ещё договорюсь, и Нои появятся), а даже горы свернуть. И молчите, что именно это сделал Аллен Уолкер, когда собирался в первый раз до Ордена. Неужели нашим мучениям пришёл конец? Мы сможем быть в безопасности! Возможно, они придумают, как прекратить перемещения, привязав нас к одному месту, чтобы мы смогли ждать в нём окончания сего квеста, либо найдут нужного хозяина часов, и мы без сожалений вручим эту адскую машинку ему. Либо…запрут и начнут ставить над нами опыты. Но, надеюсь, до такого не дойдёт, а то придётся объяснять им законы Менделя и доказывать, что внутри нас ничего интересного нет, но проверять не стоит.  
Судя по тому, как засветились глаза Орианы, есть опасность появления осадков из окна в виде моей подруги. Не повезёт тому, на кого обрушиться такая тяжелая "любовь". Морт ещё пыталась привлечь наше внимание, но мы с подругой были себе на уме. Уверена, приди сейчас сюда Нои, мы бы и их проигнорировали. Хотя…смотря, на сколько они будут настойчивы.  
-Линали, кажется, мы попали в самое начала действий.- Поняла я, хлопнув в ладоши.- Точнее первая серия. Помнится, там тоже была девушка-полицейский.  
-Ага, и брат - акума в довесок.- Кивнула подруга головой, нахмурившись. И раз мы почти точно знаем об одном вооружённом шарике, то...  
-Тюрьма однозначно не вариант,- хмыкнула я.  
-Как думаешь, какая сейчас форма у заключённых?- Вот, нашла она, о чём беспокоится.  
-Как думаешь, сколько среди них Акум, которых не будет интересовать цвет нашей формы? Или ты считаешь, там каждый второй эстет вкуса и от безвкусицы, надетое на нас, он самоуничтожится?- Ори на мой вопрос лишь удручённо вздохнула. Да, я бы то же хотела таких Акум.   
-Тогда делаем то же, что и всегда?- С надеждой подмигнула она мне глазом.  
-Эй!- Пыталась влезть в наш разговор Морт, но мы от неё лишь отмахнулись.  
-Ты у нас нападающий в баскетболе.- Ухмыльнулась я.- Тебе и водить.  
-Хм...- Она задумчиво взглядом обвела фигуру полицейской, и на несколько сантиметров приподнять подушку над кроватью.- Устроить ей наш финал?  
И с ожиданием взглянула на меня. Меня аж передёрнуло. Как вспомню это месиво, по ошибке называемый: " финал спортивного соревнования по баскетболу", так плохо становится. Сломанным кости, выбитые зубы, выдранные клочки волос... и это ещё не считая гематом и царапин по всему телу!  
-А мирно не получится решить?- Нет, мне, правда, было жаль Морт. Она же не виновата, что на нас открыта охота, которую мы сами и начали по своей глупости.   
-Давай.- Легко согласилась Ори.- Ты же у нас Бог Лжи, а я беру физически.  
-А пистолет ты себе не хочешь?- Азартно улыбнулась, представив подругу с оружием... Глоть, что-то мне страшно за себя стало.  
-О чём вы говорите?- Не заставила себя ждать Морт, с негодованием смотря на нас, и жестоко шипя.- Кража оружия из рук служителя карается тюремным сроком.   
-Знаешь... нет.- Подумав, ответила Ори, скривившись от шибко визгливого голоса девушки.- Он как-то неудобно лежит в её ладони, да и не красиво выглядит. Ещё и пристрелю с непривычки случайно свою ногу, зашивать тебе же придётся. А у нас итак с набором для шитья полный напряг. Сначала тебя подлечить полностью надо.- И вдруг в её тоне появилась забота, а вот взгляд ничего хорошего мне не обещал.- Как плечо, кстати?  
-Болит.- Попыталась я уйти от ответа, ограничиваясь лишь минимумом информации. Но подругу, оказалось, не так просто провести. Её взор посуровел, а сама она, скрестив на груди руки, потребовала с таким видом ответ, будто кричала, что увильнуть сейчас не получится.   
-И?  
-И, кажется, у меня температура.- Обречённо вздохнула я, опустив голову. Ориана приложила ладонь к моему лбу и вынесла вердикт:  
-Хреново.- Скривилась она.  
-Даже боюсь представлять насколько...- И я поменяла тему разговора.- Ладно, начну уговаривать. Но, если не получится... план" Б" в силе.- И тут раздался звук, который раньше мы ждали с надеждой, как вера в то, что дальше станет лучше, а теперь... осталась только ненависть! Взглянув на часы, мы синхронно скривились, державшись из последних сил, чтобы не швырнуть их об стенку (а Ори пришлось взглядом уговаривать, что молоток не вариант, и вообще, почему она носит его с собой?). Почему именно сейчас они заработали, когда мы были так близки? **ПОЧЕМУ**?! Какому козлу доверились составлять книгу нашей жизни? Немедленно замените его на более уравновешенного, этот психованный попался!  
С каждой секундой наши шансы на избавления уменьшались, а шансы в следующий раз встретить Ноя и не выжить увеличивались. Хоть полную экипировку для военных одевай, только сначала надо раздобыть её, а мы даже не знаем в каком веке находимся! Вдруг здесь рыцарские латы ещё в моде?! Так и представляю: мы, одетые в эти железяки, пытаемся хоть с места сдвинуться, но, поняв, что не можем…плюём на этнические стеснения, и, начинаем раздеваться, обстреливая своей амуницией врагов. Одно попадание и Ною перелом обеспечен, и что, что они не убиваемы…так что, они и не мужчины теперь?! Да, подлый приём, но на войне все средства хороши. А если Ори начнёт возмущаться, пусть тогда она одна и справляется со своим ухажёром. А я в это время посижу в стороночке, и, кушая попкорн, буду искренне болеть за Ноя. Просто он не знает, какое будущее будет ожидать его, если он проиграет. Кстати, под такой же костюм нужно особое бельё. Шерстяные трусы, если быть точнее. Кажется, Нои итак умрут…от смеха, или нет? Фиг знаете, вдруг у них напрочь отсутствует чувство юмора. А вот где раздобыть эти самые трусы? Не Ноев же раздевать…хм, а Ори очень будет "За", и тогда вопрос кто от кого убегать будет.  
-Ненавижу чёртовы часы!- Закричали мы, и, устроив на кровати хаос, быстро начали собирать наши немногочисленные подарки.   
-Что вы делаете?- Пришла в ужас и в гнев Морт, немедленно направляя на нас пистолет.- Немедленно поднимите руки вверх и опустите оружие? Я буду стрелять! Выполняйте!  
Вместо слов подруга показала один очень неприличный жест, перекидывая ремешок сумки через плечо (ха, даже Ори довели все эти перемещения. Хотя, я думала, она сорвётся намного раньше), а я хмуро, без шуток, произнесла.  
-Ну, стреляйте. Раз так хотите. Уж лучше быстрая смерть от обычных пуль, чем медленная от всяких стигмальных гадов и их питомцев.- И быстро одумалась, чуть не ударяя себя полбу за глупость.- Морт, что это за город?  
-Что?- Она ещё не пришла в себя от того, что одна внешне хорошая девушка направо и налево раздаёт неприличные жесты, а вторая так легко готова была умереть. Вот именно, что **ЛЕГКО**!  
-Скорее скажите, что это за город?- И молитвенно сложила ладоши, жалобно заныла.- Пожалуйста, вопрос жизни и смерти! Умоляю!  
-Каличтов...- Её тихий голос эхом раздался в портале. Я только надеюсь, что мы услышали правильно. Идти в слепую явно хуже, чем идти, зная хотя бы примерный город. Теперь у нас есть цель. И мы обязательно достигнет её.

Девушки уже исчезли из комнаты, поэтому и не видели, какие странности произошло дальше в комнате. А если бы видели... даже нельзя предугадать их реакцию. Лицо и фигура полицейской пошло рябью, словно был сбой в голограмме, а в следующую секунду весь образ девушки начал изменяться, трансформироваться, растекаться, словно из одного человека выходил другой. Всё шло сверху вниз: сначала это коснулось лица-оно стало более плоским и овальным, а на лбу появились несколько морщинок, дальше пришёл черёд волос, которые чуть укоротились, стали более жоще, и приобрели красноватый оттенок; цвет глаз стал карием; глупые очки, которые совершенно не шли девушке, сменились на более солидные четырёхугольные с проволочной оправой; щёки стали более впалыми, скулы заострились, придавая лицу строгие мужские черты, но не последнюю роль в этом сыграла появившаяся на подбородке бородка, того же цвета, что и волосы, маленькой полосой идущая до нижней губы.  
Последнее, что изменилась, это рост, а вытянулся этот человек минимум сантиметров на двадцать, и одежда. Синяя мешковатая форма исчезла. На её месте появился черная изящная мантия, похожая на рясу, которую носят священники, с золотыми вставками на пуговицах, воротнике и плече. На левом груде была пришита золотая звезда с непонятными инициалами м с множеством лучиков, размером с половины ладони. На голове появилась плоская шляпа, сделанная по тому же типу, что и верхняя одежда. Смотря в окно, мужчина, не глядя, вытащил из кармана сигару, вслед за ней зажигалку, зажег её, и задумчиво закурил.  
-И во что ты втянул меня, с**ин сын?- Обратился он в пустоту, выпуская дым.- И я ещё жаловался на скуку?! Что же... посмотрим, какой они сделают следующий шаг... А вблизи они ничего. Особенно та... Понятно, чем она смогла заинтересовать тебя, Нея.

_*Сашими - это старинное японское блюдо, которое готовят из сырых морепродуктов или рыбы, нарезанных тонкими ломтиками.  
**Антропофобия или человекобоязнь — невротическая боязнь людей, стремление избегать людского общества. _


	23. Как Инария плавать не умела, неудавшийся стриптиз на отдыхе или как правильно отравить монстра будучи в пустыне

Очередные десяти секундные американские горки, и портал выплюнул нас... на что-то очень горячее и вязкое, словно тесто. Я взвыла под звук приземлившейся подруги, подумав, что мы всё-таки попали в свой личный костёр инквизиции. Извиваясь, словно перевёрнутый толстый жук, попыталась быстрее встать, дабы выбраться из этого кошмара, но, когда зрение пришло в норму, и увидела, куда мы приземлились... от бессилия села, с нарастающим гневом шипя, с фанатичным блеском пытаясь расколоть часы об... песок:  
-Пустыня! Правда?! Да ты издеваешься, чертова дьявольская штуковина! Когда я просила у родителей отдых в тёплых странах за хорошее обучение, то явно не обжигающий Ад имела в виду!- И от обречённости пнула горку песка. Как никогда я была благодарна тому, кто изобрёл обувь. Без неё сейчас было бы очень... худо, вплоть до костей (в том смысле, что лишь кровавыми мозолями дело бы не обошлось, и да, я люблю варёное мясо, но ни когда это мясо из твоего тела)! Тим, отлепившись от моего плеча, облетев меня кругом, сел на голову, и, исходя из издаваемых им звуком, начал отплёвываться. Наверняка не о таком обеде он мечтал. - Линали, это ведь ты хотела приземлиться помягче!   
-Я тоже жертва!- Была не согласна она, подымаясь, и тут же скривилась, с остервенеем чесав филейную часть.- Тьфу ты, песок в трусы попал!  
-Тебе в трусы?! А ничего, что я в таком темпе и в таких условиях гангрену себе заработаю!- Показала я пальцем на свисающий край бинта, который был покрыт кровью вперемешку с налипшим песком. Подруга тут же, присмирев, с печалью и жалостью посмотрела на меня. Ну нет, я пока помирать не собираюсь, пусть голова всё больше наливается тяжестью, а плечо неумолимо ноет. Придётся поднять настрой чёрным юмором.- Учти, я хочу, чтобы меня похоронили дома, а не закопали в песочек и забыли! Пусть и размер этой песочницы... впечатляет.  
-Но Ам...  
-Линали!- Прервала резко я её, с хмурым настроем предусмотрительно наматывая на голову на подобие бандамы кусок ткани из моей бывшей одежды (для полного счастья мне только солнечный удар получить не хватало). Я боялась, что Тим начнёт нагреваться на солнце, становясь раскалённым, но, когда перекладывала его с головы на здоровое плечо, облегчённо вздохнула. Голем не нагрелся, только стал чуть более теплым и влажным. Но Тим оказался умнее, и с плеча слетел в мою сумку, прячась в её недрах.  
Поняв, что я творю, Ориана начала повторять за мной первые пункты по выживанию в странах с большой солнечной активностью. В отличие от меня, у неё была майка с открытыми плечами, поэтому ей ещё пришлось сверху накрыть их шарфом. Чувствую себя, словно в бане. Пот градом лился с меня, и песок ещё больше лип к телу. Вот и получу я сегодня свою порцию загара. Даже не представляю, как мы будем объяснять Инарии, что умудрились сгореть осенью на улице в стране, где и летом сложно загореть.- Так, на чём я там остановилась... Ах, да!  
-Если ты не помнишь моего имени, будешь называть меня только сокращенной до первой буквы "А".- Была категорично настроена я.  
-Да помню я твоё имя, просто не думала, что и здесь оно уместно.- Показала она руками на окружающий нас песок и отсутствие жизни вокруг. Но фиг знает, что в этой пустыне может скрываться. И не факт, что мы не в чьей-нибудь фантазии.  
-Оно везде уместно, пока мы не оказались дома.  
-Понял, Аллен. Не дурак.  
-Я надеюсь.- Нагло ухмыльнулась я, смотря, как с недовольством надула щёки подруга. И прежде, чем она открыла рот, опередив её, задала вслух самый важный вопрос, который рискует войти в привычку.- И да... **ГДЕ МЫ**?! Не помню, чтобы в аниме или манге хоть на секунду мелькала пустыня.  
-А, может, мы дома?- С надеждой взглянула она на меня.- Просто с приземлением чуть промахнулись часы.  
-Ага, на сотню тысяч километров! Всего лишь!- С сарказмом протянула я, всматриваясь вдаль, пытаясь найти хоть какой-нибудь ориентир, ведущий к цивилизации, или, что важнее, к воде. Ведь я точно помню, что без еды можно жить три недели, а вот без воды в таких условиях не проживёшь и трёх дней. И смотрела я, смотрела, пока... не досмотрелась!- Эм-м, Линали, скажи, что у меня глюк и вон тот бугорок не движется в нашу сторону.  
Подруга прищурилась, всматриваясь в ту сторону, куда я указала. Она улыбнулась, и я обрадовалась, думая, что мои опасения не подтвердились, пока она не сказала:  
-Тогда это коллективный глюк, или, что вероятнее, массовый психоз, ибо я это тоже вижу.- И тут она скривилась.- Аллен, а что торчит из этого бугорка? Щупальца?  
Приглянувшись, я в ужасе заорала:  
-Линали, это зубы! Бл*ть, куда эти чёртовы часы нас телепортировали?! Бежииим!- И первой открыла очередной марафон по бегу. Скажу вам, что бежать в пустыне было отнюдь не легко: ноги то и дело проваливались, солнце отражалось от песка и слепило, и не забываем о невыносимой духоте, подъёма тяжести в виде наших сумок, у которых будто с каждым шагом увеличивался вес, а также то, что некоторые были уже подбиты жизнью. Поэтому и не удивительно, что спустя минут пять мы могли лицезреть неведомо зверушку во всём великолепие. Что же... это чудо эволюции ну никак не могло обитать у нас на Земле, хотя... если это чудовище съедало всех наблюдателей, то и рассказать, естественно, о ней никто не мог. Верхняя часть у этого монстра было похоже на акулье, а вот нижнее на червяка, и... как не парадоксально, паука. Это недоразумение биологии передвигалось в песке, как рыба в воде, и, время от времени выныривая, преодолевала часть пути на своих шести конечностях, а потом снова зарывалась в песок. При этом, будучи полностью снаружи, оно словно искало нас, и, только заметив, включала свой "рыбный" режим. Смотря, как смерть приближается к нам с не очень доброжелательным оскалом, и понимая, что именно наша смерть не испытывает недостатка в зубах (выделились, называется. Стоматологов на неё не хватает), Ориана, преодолев очередную гору песка на четвереньках, ибо ногами идти из-за крутого угла и слишком мягкого песка было не возможно, с гневом сказала:  
-Я не хочу умереть, как корм для червяка, переростка!  
-А я просто умирать не хочу ни в каком виде!- Мрачно через зубы прошипела я, из последних сил подтягивая своё тело наверх, и тут меня посетила идея, видя любопытную мордашку голема, выглядывающего из сумки.- Тим, а на сколько сильно ты в данный момент голоден?  
Ориана с шоком и неким ужасом взглянула на голема. И чего это она? Ах да, я же грозилась скормить её своей зверушке. Но теперь у подруги появился выбор от чьих зубов быть съеденной. Этой радостной мыслью я и поделилась с Ори, только она почему-то не обрадовалась, а лишь с ещё большим остервенеем принялась что-то искать в своей сумке.  
Тимкампи вылез, осмотрел фронт работы, и... залез назад в сумку.  
-Понятно...- С печалью вздохнула я, поудобнее садясь, ибо бежать уже не было сил, смотря на мутанта сверху вниз.- Не достаточно.  
-Я нашла их! Нашла!- Вдруг завопила подруга, тряся что-то в руках.- То, что спасёт нас.  
И она начала трясти перед моим носом пакет с... сушёнными опарышами! Даже не хочу знать, почему они находятся в её сумке (но одна идея есть, и касалась она Третьего Ноя и рыбалки). Но тут налетел ветер и вырвал пакет у не ожидавшей этого подруги. В воздухе он раскрылся, и всё содержимое разлетелось в разные стороны. Естественно, монстр на эту мелочь не обратил никакого внимания (правильно, зачем мелочиться, когда тут есть дичь покрупнее).  
-Мы обречены.- Высказала я вслух общую мысль, доставая из кармана часы и в порыве чувств кинула их в чудовище. Словно зачарованные, мы смотрели, как чудовище, преодолевая часть пути на своих шести, подняло свою морду, словно почуяв добычу, и, открыв рот... проглотила часики.  
Ориана издала панический писк, чуть не грохаясь в обморок от обилия чувств, и с обвинениями кинулась на меня:  
-Аллен, ты сдурела? Кидать часы! И как мы теперь попадём домой, если вот это сожрало единственный залог нашего возвращения?!  
Я устало посмотрела на подругу, объясняя, как маленькому ребёнку:  
-Линали, ты забыла, что тот козёл написал в записке или разучилась читать между строк? Часы можно лишь передать их хозяину, и сразу после этого мы очутимся дома, либо когда они сделают полный круг, а при любых других способах эта дьявольская штуковина мало того, что не уничтожаема, так её и потерять не возможно. Она при следующем перемещение окажется в кармане у одной из нас. И... кажется, я только что траванула монстра.  
Даже Тим, заинтересовавшись, посмотрел вниз, видя тоже, что и мы: как мутант вертится, нарезая круги вокруг себя, издавая при этом жалобные звуки.  
-Да, Аллен...- Почесала задумчиво Ори затылок.- Напомни мне ничего не брать из твоих рук.  
-Уж кто бы говорил!- Сразу вспомнился мне тот турнир в гляделки, и что подруга, перепутав лекарства, усыпила бедных мужчин.- Зато у нас есть время ещё побегать.  
Ориана отрицательно покачала головой, показательно упав на песок.  
-Нет, я не сдвинусь с этого места ни на метр. И вообще меня удивляет, как у тебя есть силы, с твоим-то плечом, и катаной...- Вдруг она замолчала, и слишком внимательно посмотрела на меня, садясь.- Эм-м, Ал, а где Муген?  
-В смысле где? Вот зде... - Не успела я договорить, как буквально с неба прямо в подставленную ладонь на меня свалился знакомый меч.-...сь. Не понял...- Переводила я взгляд с абсолютно чистого неба на Муген. У подруги были даже не круглые, а квадратные глаза. А я реально начала закипать от нарастающего гнева!- Это ещё что за шутки такие?! Я же его точно с собой брала... хотя не помню, был ли он со мной, когда я удирала от этого зубастика с несварением желудка. Но лишь один меч с неба...- И посмотрела на вверх, ожидая чуда, которого, естественно, не случилось.- А ничего, что я тут от жажды, голода, и боли загибаюсь? Нет? Бог, ты там издеваешься? Или поспорил с дьяволом на то, что мы выживем, используя лишь подручных средства, и пытаешься таким способом выиграть спор? Или наоборот... это дьявол нам в помощь? Да ответьте хоть кто-нибудь!  
-У-уу-у!- Душераздирающее взвыло чудовище, устало рухнув на песок.  
-Да не тебя я спрашиваю!- С раздражением взглянула я на чудовище, но видя, с какими глазами оно смотрело на нас, не переставая скулить, не выдержала.- Линали, ну я так не могу. Чувствую себя живодёром!- Подруга понимающие вздохнула, правда тут же подавилась воздухом, когда закончила свою мысль.- Пойти, добить, что ли, этого мутанта? А шкуру можно продать. Уверена, эту диковину за дорого купят.  
Ориана, подползая ко мне, заботливо приложила ладонь к моему раскаленному лбу, и с огорчением была вынуждена констатировать:  
-Подруга, кажется, у тебя начался синдром: "Аллен Уолкер и его долги".  
Я аж шарахнулась от неё, перекрещиваясь.  
-Сплюнь через левое плечо и перекрестись левой пяткой! Не нужно мне такого счастья! Я же пошутила... отчасти.- Только какой частью Ориане узнать было не дано. Даже будучи внутри желудка, мы прекрасно услышали тиканье часов (хм, быстро, однако). А это значит, что после исчезновения главной проблемы пищеварения, монстр просто самоисцелится. Интересно, кому же на этот раз попадут в карман часы с... запашком? Надеюсь, не мне.  
На этот раз наверняка держа покрепче Муген и сумки, я, не сдержавшись, жалобно произнесла:   
-Хочу туда, где есть аптечка, и что пожрать!  
-И что выпить!- Тут же дополнила подруга, видя, как Тим, хвостом облепив моё плечо, подозрительно оскалился в её сторону. И ведь я не зря запретила ей мечтать даже мысленно, ибо вкупе с моим пожеланием мы переместились туда, где наш запрос был выполнен, даже с избытком вот только... мы не уточнили, что лишняя компания в лице одной семьи нам была **НЕ НУЖНА**!!!

**Инария**

Девушка со скучающим выражением лица сидела напротив решётки, попивая ароматный чай из кружки, так любезно предоставленный добрым полицейским, слушая, как, расхаживая за соседней камерой, прям соловьём заливается Толемак, покрывая всех и всякого матом, особенно проклиная тот день, когда решил связаться с Инарией... 

_Восемнадцать часов назад_

Инария с позеленевшим лицом смотрела, как очередная тарталетка с икрой исчезает в недрах рта мужчины. Нет, она ничего не имела против тарталеток, и полёт, тем более на частном самолёте (она вспомнила, как её, дикую, и поющую: _"свободу попугаям"_ \- под удивлённый любопытный взгляд обычных гостей аэропорта, на руках принесли к красной ковровой дорожке, специально развернутую для них. Вручив в руки новенький, только что оформленный загранпаспорт на таможенном контроле, её внесли на борт под песню: _"я свободен"_ ), переносила нормально, а вот то, что прямо в салоне Трайд устроил показ мод для неё одной, выполняя обещание восполнить полное отсутствие у неё хоть какого-либо комплекта одежды, кроме той, что сейчас на ней, оказалось очень... утомительным. И ладно бы, если модели демонстрировали весь наряд полностью, а не так, что, напялив купальник, они сначала показали сотню вариаций носков, потом столько же обуви, и как они сочетались с теми или иными колготками, потом пошёл черёд юбок, джинсов и так по нарастающей. Поэтому не удивительно, что после часа такой пытки еда вызывала лишь отвращение, и единственное, что ей хотелось сейчас сделать, это взять парашют и выброситься из самолёта. Одно было хорошо: Трайд никаким образом не участвовал в выборе наряда, лишь ел и читал что-то на своём ноутбуке. А сам же, мужчина давно успел переодеться, и теперь красовался в новеньком костюме.  
Не выдержав такого "фирменного" издевательства от Трайда, она, растолкав моделей, нашла нечто подобие шкафа, откуда девушки брали одежду, и принялась сама по своему вкусу откладывать себе вещи. Вот только модели были не согласны с её решением. Видите ли, им не заплатят аванс, если они не покажут **ВСЮ** коллекцию. Инария, оценив масштабы всего ужаса, сначала посмотрела в окно, но, вспомнив, что они не открываются, да и разница давлений не позволит ей беспрепятственно выбросить одежду, оценила обстановку и нашла выход. Подкатив столик, доверху нагруженный всевозможными вкусностями и напитками, попутно грубо вырвала из рук Трайда тарелку с теми чёртовыми тарталетками (хотя она могла обойтись и без этой малости, просто она уже не могла видеть, как спокойно ест этот человек) к собранной на полу в одну большую кучу одежде, Инария, под шокирующий взгляд моделей, опрокинула всю еду на очень дорогой бренд, ещё и сверху потопталась, чтобы наверняка всё впиталось. На девушек было страшно смотреть. Кажется, они расстроились... причём больше не из-за аванса, а порче такой эксклюзивной продукции. В их глазах большими буквами можно было прочитать, что они думают о ней.  
 _"Ты позор всех женщин!"_ -это единственное, что было цензурным, и разборчивым, а дальше гадюк, которые раньше были людьми, в спешном порядке увели назад в вольер те самые двое амбалов, которых ничего не брало. Она надеялась, что женский яд их не скосит, ибо одними царапинами дело не обошлось. Даже Толемак, отложив ноутбук, с неким ужасом глядел на превращение красивых девушек в медузу Горгону обыкновенную. А потом с задумчивым взглядом посмотрел на Инарию, видимо прикидывая, на сколько девушка опаснее тех милых, а главное безобидных моделей, если вспомнить, что произошло в её квартире. Хмыкнув, будто найдя что-то забавное, он вновь вернулся к чтению, давая ей молчаливое согласие делать то, что хочет, вот только от неё не укрылось, как бережно он держит остатки когда-то пышного стола у себя на коленях.   
Дальше перелёт прошёл спокойно, только иногда были слышны женские крики, требующие жертвоприношения в лице неверующей, которая утратила свой статус называться девушкой. Приземление так же не вызвало осложнений. Вот они вышли из самолёта, а Инария до сих пор не знала, куда её привезли. Чемодан, так любовно выбранный ею, как, впрочем, и всю одежду внутри, нёс незнакомый ей охранник, в то время, как один из двойки знакомых, уже по традиции нёс её, а второй сопровождал Толемака. Встречала их целая делегация (только хлеба с солью для полноты картины не хватало). Инария, а, вследствие этого, и один из телохранителей, держались чуть позади и сбоку от Трайда, поэтому ничего не мешало ей видеть, как один из "послов", причём самый колоритный с заметным выпирающим пивным брюшком из-под костюма, нервничая, вышел вперёд, чтобы поприветствовать гостей. Правда, Инария могла только предположить это по весьма уважительному тембру голоса, ведь разговаривал мужчина на незнакомом ей языке. Но, видимо, Толемак не испытывал никаких трудностей в переводе, и сам неплохо говорил на их языке. Кажется, он успокоил посла, ибо тот перестал трястись, как кленовый лист, а лицо вместо спелого помидора приобрело нормальным человеческий вид. Только девушку немного напрягло, что мужчина на секунду бросил на неё какой-то странный, непонятный, даже чуть расчётливый взгляд.   
Когда делегация расступилась, вежливо поклонившись (мы вообще где с такими-то традициями?), Трайд одним взмахом руки приказал следовать за ним. Порюшиной на отрицательную просьбу перевести её в вертикальное положение, оставалось только тяжело вздыхать и, вертя головой, пытаться самой понять по окружающей обстановке, куда её привезли. И разгадка не заставила себя долго ждать, как только они зашли внутрь аэропорта, и она увидела рекламные стенды, точнее картинки на них, и сувениры в магазинах.  
-Венеция...- Всё ещё не веря в такую _"удачу"_ прошептала Инария, но Трайд её услышал. Остановившись, он повернул голову в её сторону, и, высокомерно улыбнулся, говоря:  
-А ты сообразительная.- В его взгляде появилось нечто, похожее на одобрение, но потом он снова превратился в эгоистичную свинью.- Да, Венеция. Город любви и романтики. Тебе нравится?  
Последнее Трайд сказал будто между прочим, даже вопроса практически не чувствовалось, словно другого ответа, кроме как: "нравится"- он не ожидал, вот и получил... что получил!   
-Ага... прям очень.- И, подождав, когда Толемак в очередной раз накормит своё внутреннее эго, доказав самому себе свою идеальность во всём, за что тот берётся, она саркастично добавила.- Как может не нравится утопающий город тому, кто... освоил идеально технику "плавания топором"!  
Мужчина замер, с непониманием спрашивая:  
-Это как?  
Инария, ухмыльнувшись, стараясь выглядеть беспечно для той, кого держали на весу, сказала:  
-А что, в интернете посмотреть слабо или всемирный гугл утратил своё доверие? Это значит - плавать не умеет!- И всё равно нервозность и нарастающий ужас при мысли о воде, дало о себе знать. Ею всю передёрнуло, и, кажется, показав свою слабость, она сделала Трайда сильнее. Тот теперь знал, на какие рычаги нужно жать, чтобы девушка присмирела, или… думал, что знал, ведь Порюшиной вошло в привычку продумывать всё наперёд, только мужчине об этом лучше не знать, пока не стало поздно.   
-Что же... я думаю, мы поработаем над твоей проблемой.- Коварно улыбнулся он, и Инарии оставалось только догадываться, до какой гадости додумался мужчина. Повернувшись, он снова, как собак, подозвал всем следовать за ним. Девушка лишь краем взгляда заметила, что тех зевак, которые хотели подойти поближе, дабы утолить своё любопытство, местная охрана поворачивала назад, а особо ретивым ещё и скрючивали руки, сопровождая их туда, откуда они не возвращались. Ну, не при ней точно.  
При выходе из аэропорта их ждал - какая прям неожиданность!- очередной лимузин. Водитель, как только увидел их, чуть ли не теряя фуражку, вышел из машины и с поклоном открыл заднюю дверь Трайду. Как только он сел, Инарию занесли вслед за ним. Пользуясь тем, что в лимузине было просторно, она отсела как можно дальше от мужчины, но поближе к окну. Всё-таки женского любопытства она не лишена. Телохранители разделились: один сел спереди, другой расположился с ними по середине на противоположном кресле. Машина тронулась, и девушку могла наблюдать, как за ними поехала и ещё одна.  
Вдруг, молчавший до этого Трайд, вытащил из кармана мобильник и позвонил, по всей видимости, впереди сидячему телохранителю.   
-Передай водителю, что планы меняются. Мы пойдём на прогулку сейчас.- И то, с каким предвкушением он посмотрел на Инарию, давало понять, кто же является причиной неожиданной смены плана. А когда они поехали вдоль канала, по которому плыли гондолы, сложив два и два, Порюшина поняла, откуда дует ветер, и какого рода прогулка их ожидает, тем более, что машина остановилась на пристани, где выделялась одна наиболее новая и красивая лодка, и тут же Толемак с какой-то мрачной решимостью принялся пододвигаться к ней.  
-Ну нет. Нет! Ты не посмеешь...- Сглотнула она, пытаясь просочиться сквозь кресло, ибо такая улыбка, которой он наградил её после панического бубнежа... напрягает!- Мы так точно не договаривал... - Инария широко открыла глаза, прервавшись, совсем забыв, каким же способом она оказалась здесь. Видимо, мужчина подумал о том же, вон, как усмехнулся, продолжая с ещё большим азартом подползать к ней, загоняя её, словно жертву.- Да мы вообще ни о чём не договаривались, ты просто взял и похитил человека..! Я...если я упаду, то заберу тебя с собой!- Решила она предъявить последний козырь, ибо... если что, она предупредила своего "охотника" заранее.  
-Дай подумать...- Положил он свою руку на не сдержавшую от прикосновения дрожь плечо девушки, и с задумчивым видом принялся размышлять, делая вид, что не замечает, как Инария пытается сбросить чужую конечность.- Мы... В воде... Одни... Мокрые... И ты, пытаясь спасти себя, забираешься на меня всеми конечностями, прижимаясь так сильно, что между нами ни остаётся ни миллиметра свободного места.- И его лицо просто озарила дьявольская улыбка.- Да, определённо, я хочу это ощутить.  
-Ты больной? Нет, не отвечай.- Печально вздохнула она, вспомнив историю их знакомства, которая привела сюда.- Если у тебя и есть самоубийственные замашки, то не пытайся их привить ещё и мне.   
-Ты сомневаешься в своей безопасности?  
-Но не в твоей же. Хотя стоило бы...- Тихо прошептал она, пройдясь оценивающим взглядом по Трайду.- Ну да ладно.- Отмахнулась девушка, на этот раз удачно, от второй руки мужчины, кружившую в опасной близости от её колена. Так, пора закругляться, пока кое-кто снова не изменил планы, перейдя сразу к логичному концу (к постельному, на которой мужчина будет лежать с блаженной улыбкой на устах после... качественного сотрясения мозга!).- Хорошо, я согласна, но, перед тем, как мы сядем в это корыто, ты сначала напишешь завещание, где укажешь, что в своей смерти нужно винить только тебя, и больше никого. Не хочу в случае твоего удачного самоубийства прописаться здесь навсегда по путевке: "всё включено"- где в стоимость услуг будет входить увеселительные прогулки в обед, трёх кратное питание, и отдельный номер два на два. Хотя да, ты прав, отдельных номеров уже не осталось, только смежные. Ах да, как же я могла забыть о безопасности, которая входит в стоимость услуг, а так же онлайн трансляция в 3D качестве шоу под названием: "тюрьма". Это было во-первых, а во-вторых: я хочу узнать, где мой паспорт и где в этом городе находится посольство моей страны, чтобы, в случае всё того же удачного самоубийства, я смогла вернуться назад, в свою старую, а главное, отремонтированную, квартиру!  
Толемак внимательно слушал условия девушки, скептически поднимая бровь, думая, что неужели она надеется на их исполнение, и, когда Инария закончила говорить, он хмыкнул, давая команду своему телохранителю:   
-Хватай её.  
А дальше брыкающуюся и требующую равноправия девушку сгрузили в гондолу. И сразу, будто кто-то нажал невидимую кнопку, она перестала вырываться и замерла, словно статуя, не смея и слово сказать. Трайд лишь с сожалением подумал, что надо было раньше посадить её в лодку. Такая покладистая... она ни промолвила ни слова, когда мужчина вплотную сел к ней, и приобнял за талию. Первая часть плана прошла хорошо. Инария не сможет отсесть от него далеко, и Толемак будет медленно приучать её к близости со своим телом.  
***  
Гондольер палкой оттолкнулся от пристани, и направил лодку по заученному маршруту, напевая песню о любви и верности. Он привык провозить разных туристов, всех возрастов и рас, и думал, что его ничем уже удивить нельзя, пока... ни встретил эту парочку! Если мужчина и вёл себя довольно стандартно, нашептывая что-то нежное девушке на ушко, попутно делая вереницу поцелуев по шее, спускаясь вниз и поднимаясь, то вот девушка просто излучала арктическое спокойствие, пока вдруг... всё не изменилось. Вот она отрешённо смотрит в воду, а через секунду поворачивается к своему спутнику и с чрезмерным вдохновением в голосе говорит:   
-Дорогой, спасибо тебе за такой чудесный подарок. Я всегда об этом мечтала. Только ты и... Ой, что это у тебя?- С ужасом вскрикнула она и просто сталкивает мужчину с лодки. Гондольер только и успел заметить, как вытянулось лицо мужчины после того, как его поблагодарили за эту поездку, будто он и не ожидал такого, а дальше был лишь "бульк". Пришлось экстренно останавливать лодку, чуть не теряя равновесие, рискуя присоединиться к бедняге. Теперь лишь нужно ждать и надеяться, что мужчина, отказавшийся за себя и за девушку в последний момент от жилета, сославшись на хорошее умение плавать, выплывет, а, если нет... что же, дядя уже долгое время уговаривал приехать племянника погостить у себе ... в Африку.  
Когда турист вынырнул, он одновременно вместе с девушкой вздохнул с облегчением. Если бы только он знал, что Инария вздыхает отнюдь не от облегчения, а наоборот, от сожаления.  
 _"Эх, первый блин вышел комом. Жаль."_ -Думала она.  
Воспользовавшись из своей коллекции самой обезоруживающей улыбкой, смотря на мрачного, мокрого, испускающего флюиды гнева, Трайда, она, невинно похлопав глазами, как это делала Ориана, когда совершала какую-нибудь глупость, с наигранной заботой произнесла:  
-Милый, ты цел?- А дальше был режим: "блондинки".- Извини, я увидела очень страшного жука на твоей спине, и хотела его стряхнуть с тебя. Я не думала, что ты такой хлипкий и не удержишься в лодке. Ну, раз ты уже в реке, дорогой, я хочу вон ту рыбку. Достань мне её!  
Толемак от невообразимой наглости аж рот открыл, и тут же закашлял от попавшей внутрь воды. А когда пришёл в себя и заговорил, от количества яда, выделяемый мужчиной, можно было захлебнуться.  
-Конечно, любимая... А ты не хочешь присоединиться ко мне? Водичка просто замечательна. Так и манит к себе искупнуться.  
-Ах, прости милый, ты же помнишь, что я учусь в медицинском?- Елейным голосом промурлыкала она, в глубине души корчась в конвульсиях от истеричного смеха.- Я просто не так давно сдавала экзамен по гигиене, и не могу пересилить себя, как только думаю, сколько же нарушений в этой реке можно выявить. Особенно это касается невообразимого числа бактерий и паразитов, которые здесь могут плавать. Дорогой, не забудь дома помыться антибактериальным мылом и после сдать анализы. Я же не хочу, чтобы ты заболел. И да, пока не сдашь все анализы, ко мне не смей прикасаться. Мы же не хотим, чтобы наши будущие дети родились с уродствами.  
Трайд прищурил брови, уже не зная, то ли смеяться, то ли... мстить с особой жестокостью. Даже за меньшее люди успевали глубоко пожалеть, а главное искренне раскаяться за свои действия, видя, какой тяжёлый взгляд бросал Толемак на своих "доброжелателей". Хотя только раскаяться они и успевали. В прямом смысле слова. Трайд решил немного подождать, и посмотреть, чем же их противостояние окончится, да и нужной информации о её подругах он ещё не узнал, но это не мешало ему пытаться убить взглядом свою гостью, ведь это было выше его сил. Его суть сложно изменить.  
-Какая же ты у меня... заботливая.- Порюшина, смущённо опустив взгляд, в подтверждение кивнула головой, скрывая ухмылку, ведь они оба знали, что Трайд хотел сказать нечто другое. И он просто решил поучаствовать в этой игре, но наверняка уже на своих условиях.  
Когда Толемак слишком спокойно подплыл к лодке, девушка насторожилась. Гондольер беспечно протянул ему руку, помогая тому забраться. И им почти это удалось, пока мужчина не поскользнулся, и не упал назад в воду, подхватывая с собой не только бедного гондольера, всерьёз обдумывающего уехать отсюда, как только проследит, чтобы эти богатенькие туристы точно пошли на корм рыбам, но и Инарию, своим движением переворачивая лодку.  
Поднялась волна, и Трайд с недовольством вспомнил, что девушка не умеет плавать, когда упустил из вида Порюшину, но стоило лишь чуть повернуть голову, как он узрел спокойно плывущую к перевёрнутой лодке Инарию.   
-Ты же сказала, что плавать не умеешь!- С негодованием заорал он, следуя за Инарией с твёрдым намерением утопить.   
Увидев, как стремительно Толемак сокращает между ними расстояние с весьма понятными мыслями на лице, она в панике ускорилась, успевая сказать:  
-Я говорила, что идеально освоила технику топора, а про то, что других техник я не знаю, разговора не было.  
-Др*нь! А я ведь был милосердным, пытался быть нормальным. И вот как ты мне отплатила за мою доброту! Ложью!!!- Страшно рыкнул он, почти схватив девушку за лодыжку. От страха Инария чуть не побежала по воде, и первой оказалась в лодке, благо Всевышнему, она не утонула, и сама перевернулась назад. Вооружившись веслом, девушка была готова до последнего защищать свою жизнь.  
-Я не обманывала, а всего лишь недоговаривала. Сам хорош. И что по-твоему в нашей ситуации считается "нормальным"? То, что ты похитил меня, или то, что я бы утонула, если бы в этом году меня не научили хотя бы держаться на плаву! Ах да, твоя доброта... А ничего, что ты сам эту кашу заварил? Не моя вина, что исправлять ошибки ты совершенно не умеешь. Не хотела тебя расстраивать, но до нормальности тебе как до луны... ползком! И да, никакого простора для воображения. Ничего лучше кроме как перевернуть лодку не придумал?  
Толемак мысленно, а главное в подробностях мечтал, как будет медленно и со вкусом пытать эту девушку, смакуя каждую секунду её боли и своего наслаждения. Он лишь вполуха слушал Инарию, а сам засматривался на её рот, думая, что найдёт этому острому языку лучшее применение, и так же её руки, которые, без сомнения, в скором времени покроются приятное глазу синими цветами, а шея расцветёт, как бутон на солнце. И лишь по той причине, что он смотрел на её губы, смог прочитать по губам последнее предложение, и ухмыльнулся, говоря:  
-А жук, по-твоему, оригинально?   
И он почувствовал неладное, когда девушка хитро ухмыльнулась, ногтем поскребя по щеке.  
-А жука я действительно видела. И вытекает следующее неприятное для тебя умозаключение: смирись, но ты... слабак.  
"Слабак. Слабак! **СЛАБАК!!!** "-Это словно как клещ вцепилось в его мысли и не отпускал. О, как же он давно не слышал его, особенно в свой адрес. То самое слово, которое он ненавидит так же, как ложь, и трусость, и за которое он может устроить тотальный геноцид, не щадя никого. Так, пытки отменяются, ибо терпеть больше нету сил. Он… ЕЁ ПРОСТО УБЬЁТ!  
***  
Незадачливый гондольер, про которого все благополучно забыли, с безопасного расстояния мог наблюдать, как топят единственный способ его заработка. Вот мужчина каким-то мистическим образом забрался в лодку, будто кто-то подтолкнул там его, и, совершенно не боясь того, что девушка может снести ему голову веслом, принялся забирать оружие. Конечно, у девушки не хватило бы сил удержать весло, поэтому очень скоро оно оказалось в руках клиента, который... просто взял и сломал его пополам одними руками, не используя ног, и выкинул в реку.  
Скрестив после этого руки на груди, можно было подумать, что Трайд красуется, показав свою силу, если бы не мрачное выражение лица, и оскал убийцы. Кажется, он наоборот развлекается, думая, что же предпримет девушка в следующий раз. И она... засунула руку себе в грудь. Сложно разобрать, о чём подумал Толемак, видя такую неординарную картину. Он даже утратил часть своей тяжёлой ауры, который чувствовал даже гондольер. Эта сила как камень тянула его вниз, мешая ни то, что двигаться, даже думать, и если бы гондольер не держался за один из быков, хаотично разбросанные в реке, то на корм рыбам пошёл бы он. И поэтому мужчина искренне удивлялся, как девушка спокойно могла говорить, стоя так близко к нему, а не... ползать у его ног, вымаливая пощадить себя, недостойную, ибо почему-то именно эту картину гондольер и видел. И, если бы не всё тот же бык, и отделяющее их расстояние, ползал бы уже он, словно мужчина воздействовал на его разум.  
Инария, не стесняясь того, что показывает Трайду свой лифчик, вытащила оттуда что-то, завернутое в полиэтиленовой мешочек. Вскрыв его, мужчина отступил и, страшно взвыв, с ужасом закрыл лицо, крича:  
-Опять! Бл*дь! Когда ты успела спрятать эту др*нь?!   
-С тобой и не то спрячешь!- И Толемак повторно летит в воду, уже сам, без чьей либо помощи. И вот после этого, когда мужчина вынырнул, потирая покрасневшие от какого-то раздражения глаза, он не стал забираться внутрь, а принялся... проделывать дыры в лодке, используя лишь свой кулак. Стоит ли уточнять, что такое просто не возможно для обычного человека. Ведь лодка сделана не из бумаги, а из высокопрочного, хоть и лёгкого, материала. Гондола довольно быстро пошла ко дну, и дальше выяснение отношений проходило в воде, точнее это было больше похоже на игру: _"кто кого утопит первым"_ правда, если бы это наблюдали другие, не видевшие начала сего представления, они бы подумали о другом способе борьбы. И, наверняка, дело закончилось бы: _"и жили они не долго, и умерли в один день, и по сей день кормя своими останками местную фауну"_ если бы не приплыл парусник. Подняв на борт не расцепляющую ни на миг парочку, спасательная лодка уплыла, снова забывая о бедном и теперь безработным гондольере.  
И из этой поездки Трайд вынес для себя один урок: _"больше не желать того, от чего потом сам же и пострадаешь, особенно если дело касается Инарии или её подруг"_


	24. Великое горе Тики и разборки в семействе Ноев

_Где-то в темном Ковчеге в одной из множества комнат_

Очередной семейный ужин проходил тише, чем обычно, ибо присутствовали не все Нои. Некоторые банально опаздывали, другие были на заданиях. Из четырнадцати за столом сидело лишь семь. Не хватало близнецов, которые как раз и опаздывали, и были главным источником шума; Трайд, Фидлер, Мерсим и Лулу Белл находились на заданиях, ну а Майтра, обычно, никогда не вылазил из своих лабораторий, считая, что его опыты важнее каких-то “посиделок”.  
Пока Нои занимались кто чем, Тики Микк с печальным взглядом побитой собаки смотрел на свою пустую тарелку, и на стол, нагружённый всеми возможными яствами, не находя того единственного, к чему стремился его… желудок! Если к началу ужина он ещё надеялся, что Граф смилостивится над ним хоть раз, и, наконец, подаст на ужин его любимых живых карпов, то теперь его разочарование не знало границ. Мало того, что он опять уйдёт отсюда голодным, ибо сладкое он не только не любил, но уже и видеть не мог, так его настроение ещё до этого умудрились испортить, и, главное, кто?- какие-то дети, одна из которых вообще хотела с ним ещё раз встретиться для... свидания! Да кто в здравом уме будет желать искать встречи с ним, с убийцей, маньяком, психопатом, садистом и просто "душой" компании!- тем более для тесного общения?!  
А самое грустное, что единственный источник еды, который Граф ещё мог терпеть - яблоки, были самым коварным способом украдены этими же малышами!  
Он до сих пор не мог понять, как девчонки смогли уйти буквально у него из-под носа! Лорд ещё больше впал в уныние, когда понял, что ему придется доложить об этом инциденте господину Графу. Две ученицы книжника сама по себе та ещё новость, а их исчезновение... А, может, промолчать? Эти двое явно никак не смогут помешать их планам. Он даже чистую силу не чувствовал у них, а без неё пока что нельзя навредить ни акумам, ни тем более Ноям. Но те часы... Тики готов был поклясться всем, чем мог, что они принадлежали Тысячелетнему Графу, но вон же они!- часы первого Ноя как всегда выглядывали из его топорщегося безразмерного кармана.  
Не расскажешь и Тики спокойно сможет уйти с ужина назад в свой мир грязи и нищенства, ведя бродяжный, полный пороков, образ жизни, а, если расскажешь, то придётся потратить лишние часы, выслушивая очередные нотации разочарованного Графа о его полной безответственности, безалаберности и халатном отношение к обязанностям Семьи. Н-да, дилемма. Поэтому ему только и оставалось насыщаться одним лишь дымом, окружая себя плотным сигаретным туманом, отравляя окружающий воздух, обдумывая, как поступить...  
-Да что с вами со всеми сегодня?- Нетерпеливый детский голос вывел Тики Микка из мрачных дум, заставив поднять глаза и с вопросом посмотреть на говорящего. Напротив него, с беспокойством бросая взгляд с Тики на Нея, сидел ребенок на вид двенадцати-тринадцати лет с короткой стрижкой фиолетово- голубого цвета, и типичной для Ноев серой стигмальной кожей с янтарным оттенком глаз. Но только тот, кто не знал правду о девятом Ное, мог подумать, что этот малыш безобидный. На деле этот ребенок был даже старше его самого, просто девятый по неизвестным причинам сам пожелал перестать взрослеть, оставаясь вечным ребёнком (тайна Питера Пэна раскрыта). В своём человеческом обличье Роад Камелот, он же Мечта Ноя, девятый по счёту, вёл себя как обычный избалованный ребенок, не любящий делать уроки и обожающий сладости, а вот в Ноевском этот _"ребенок"_ просто наслаждался видом крови и отличался ненормальной любовью к всевозможным пыткам.  
Шерил Камелот, который был приёмным отцом Роад, в своём ребенке просто души не чаял, разрешая ему делать всё, что тот захочет. Захочет живую куклу... Не проблема. Любого человека, которого пожелает сын, доставят Роад. Утопить деревню в крови? Хорошо, только одежду не запачкай, иначе уже сам Шерил не оставит с той деревни и камень на камне за то, что посмел испачкать его ребёнка. А если всё-таки Роад немного увлекался, стоило только ему назвать четвёртого Ноя: "папочкой" и всё, Шерил расплывался от умиления, и бесконечной любви к сыну, забывая обо всех вокруг, и, главное, о проступках, которые совершил Роад. Сейчас Шерилу пришлось отсесть от своего любимого сына поближе к Графу и помочь ему с решением некоторых бумажных проблем. Внешне Желание Ноя был очень похож на постаревшего, на десять лет, Тики Микка, только отсутствует родинка под левым глазом, и выглядит он более солидно, а движения не лишены грациозности. Но Тики вырос на улице в трущобах, а вот Шерил среди аристократов и сейчас занимал высокий пост в правительской верхушке, пытаясь и Микка заставить заняться этим неблагодарным делом. Ладно бы, если на работе всё и закончилось, но недавно _"забота о младшем брата"_ перешла на новый уровень, и теперь, кроме как покончить с жизнью отшельника, он хочет и убить в нём ещё и свободного человека, женив! А когда Шерил предложил свои первые кандидатуры на звание будущей "Леди Микк", Тики, не сдержав всех матерных слов, хоть раз услышанные им, будучи путешествуя "налегке", в ужасе сбежал из поместья брата, моля Роад воспользоваться вратами и закинуть его как можно дальше от своего отца. Да, он Ной, да, машина для убийства, но Лорд был уверен, любой бы сбежал от... семидесяти летних старух, просящих его подать им графин воды, чтобы почистить ставную челюсть, и обсуждающих, как будущий супруг будет их ублажать! По этой причине он старался обходить поместье Шерила даже не десятой, а сотой дорогой, и не отказывать себе ни в чём, в первую очередь красивым женщинам. Правда, Роад как-то жаловался, что Шерилу надоело покрывать зверские убийства “ночных бабочек”, и что на него в полиции завели отдельное дело и даже присвоили какое-то имя.  
Сейчас место Шерила вблизи Роад пустовало, ибо никто не решался стать преградой между родительской любовью и месяц потратить на то, чтобы ждать, когда все кости встанут на место.  
Только спустя несколько секунд до Тики дошло, что не один он не вписывался в привычную картинку семейного ужина. Из всех присутствующих Нея так же был подозрительно молчалив и задумчив, смотря словно сквозь третьего, бездумно перемешивая в своей тарелке еду, и именно он, кроме Микка, привлек внимания Роад. Или не только он... Неожиданно в коридоре раздался такой пронзительный ор, полный неподдельной ярости и гнева, вперемешку с неповторимым матом (какой даже Тики не слышал), сопровождающие звуками разрушения очередной стены, что даже Нои, привыкшие к импульсивности некоторых членов из своей семьи, удивились, а когда поняли, кого не хватает за их столом, несколько... прифигели, и с широко открытыми глазами посмотрели вглубь коридора, пытаясь рассмотреть подробности, ведь единственный, кто отличался просто арктическим спокойствием, сейчас, по всей видимости, занимался планировкой ковчега.   
-Кажется, Трайд несколько не в духе...- С озадаченным взглядом сказал Шерил, отвлекая Вайзли от разбора какого-то документа. Пятый Ной, зевнув, с усталым видом облокотился назад на спинку стула, потирая свой лоб, на котором находился Демонический Глаз, сформированный из стигмат, состоящий из одного большого глаза в центре и двух маленьких по бокам. Остальные стигматы Мудрость скрывал за очень длинным платком, который Вайзли носил поверх лба на манер тюрбана. По возрасту пятый выглядел младше Тики, и, в отличие от него, в Ноевском обличие имел светлые волосы.  
Вайзли был ещё одним из братьев, вызвавшийся (читай: заставили) помочь господину Графу.  
Адам даже не поднял голову, слишком углубился в своих бумажках. Масштабы проблемы были столь велики, что даже пришлось задействовать Шерила и Вайзли, чтобы узнать, куда так быстро уходят деньги, и жестоко покарать виновника.  
-Господинчик Граф, оторвитесь вы уже от своих бухгалтерских подсчетов.- Встал Роад со своего места, и требовательно ударил по столу своими маленькими ручками, отбросив в сторону учебник и тетрадь с домашним заданием.- Мы теряем семью! Вы разве не видите, что не один Трайд сегодня странно себя ведёт? Посмотрите на Нея и Тики..!  
-Малыш Тики...- Третий скривился от такого детского к себе обращения господина Тысячелетнего, но Роад смог добиться своего, и привлечь внимание дико уставшего Адама.- А с тобой что успело случиться?  
И все с ожиданием, выражая разную степень любопытства, посмотрели на него. Даже Скин Борик, он же Гнев Ноя, восьмой по счёту, большой грузный мужчина очень хмурый и злой на вид, а на деле готовый продать мать родную за сладкое, оторвался от поглощения очередного торта. Тики, докуривая неизвестно какую по счёту сигарету, уничтожающее взглянул на Роад, но Шерил как бы ненароком прокашлял в кулак, и с кровожадной улыбкой недобро посмотрел на брата, мысленно говоря, что он с ним сделает, если и дальше продолжит угрожать его сыну.  
 _"И почему именно я первым должен отвечать, когда есть ещё и Нея? А, главное, что именно нужно говорить, дабы не вызвать лишних вопросов уже у всей семьи?"_ -подумал Лорд Микк.  
-У меня украли яблоки.- Решил он сказать самую печальную, и вроде как безопасную часть правды. И тем более Лорд не ожидал, что именно это вызовет гам удивления от Роад:  
-И у тебя тоже?!  
-В смысле и у меня?- С изумлением сказал третий, не донося зажжённую спичку до сигареты.   
-Трайд в таком гневе потому, что у него украли Муген,- проговорил Роад каким-то будничным тоном, будто ничего экстраординарного не произошло. Тики замер, смешно открыв рот, из-за чего сигарета опасно накренилась вниз, а спичка благополучно догорела до конца, что даже были видны пятка поджога на перчатках. Нея, кажется, подавился воздухом, но мастерски скрыл это за кашлем, Шерил выпустил из рук бумаги, Вайзли... ну, он, кажется, уснул окончательно, а вот Граф чуть ли не грохнулся со стула, когда тот схватился за стол. Граф-то устоял, а вот поднос с пирожными нет, и всей своей слоёно - бисквитной массой обрушился прямо на лицо первого Ноя. Только из-за этого Скин Борик хоть как-то отреагировал, печально вздохнув, глядя на господина Тысячелетнего.  
-У Трайда украли Муген?- Шокированным голосом произнёс Тики.- Но как такое возможно? Его же меч неотделим от сущности Ноя.- А потом лицо Удовольствия озарило пониманием, и он цинично сощурил брови, говоря.- Не шути так, Роад. Он просто может призвать его назад и...  
-А он и призывал.- Прервал Третьего Мечта, показывая брату свой фирменный кровожадный оскал.- Поэтому и был спокоен до... этого момента. Похоже, Муген больше не отзывается и нашёл себе нового хозяина, точнее... хозяйку.  
И тишина, только чавканье Гнева слышно, да фырканье Графа, пытающего оттереть со своего лица кремовую массу большим в клеточку платком, а на деле больше размазывая её. А когда Граф заметил, какой голодный взгляд время от времени бросал на него Скин, он с ещё большим энтузиазмом принялся отирать себя.  
-Роад, ты откуда всё это знаешь?- С подозрением взглянул на Мечту Нея.   
-Он сам мне сказал.  
-Мой сын такой умный!- В умиление чуть ли не растекся Шерил, и, вскочив со своего места, подбежал к Роад. Обняв его, он с гордостью проговорил.- Всё знает. И так заботится о семье, а вы не цените этого! Молодец, сыночек!  
-Ну, папочка...  
-Ты назвал меня папочкой!- И с ещё большим обожанием Четвёртый Ной посмотрел на сына.  
-Подождите...- Попросил Тики, умоляющее смотря на Роад, мысленно прося закончить очередное представление "отца и сына", а то оно могло затянуться на очень длительное время, и никто, кроме Роад, не имел право его прерывать, если жизнь дорога.- Так у нашего Трайда, который с легкостью может нас всех лишить жизни, без сожаления, даже если ему покажется, что мы просто посмотрели не так, Муген украла обычная девка?- Дождавшись положительного кивка, Микк, закрыв рукой лицо, всё-таки уронив сигарету на пол, и не сдержал зловредного торжествующего смеха.- Ха-ха-ха, это просто смешно! А казался таким крутым, а на деле его уделала обычная баба. Восхитительно! Я хочу увидеть её и пожать ей руку, пока она ещё жива.  
-А сам-то. Тоже обворованным сидит, и корчит из себя невесть что.- Не вовремя проснулся Вайзли, лениво открывая один глаз, решив поучаствовать в семейной разборке. Мечта ухмыльнулся, отодвигая от себя руку приёмного отца, чтобы лучше разглядеть стушевавшегося Третьего.  
-У меня есть оправдания. Их было двое.- Хотя яблоки забрала только одна из них, но это звучало бы очень унизительно.  
-Всего двое мужчин?- Удивился Шерил, замерев.  
-Нет... девушек.- Ещё больше впал Лорд в уныние, с озлобленностью смотря на Вайзли и Шерила, обладающими излишней проницаемостью.   
-И ты их, конечно же, убил самым зверским способом.- Как само собой разумеющееся произнёс Роад, и насторожился, когда Тики, вместо того, чтобы тут же подтвердить, удовлетворенно ухмыляясь, вдруг... с виноватым лицом начал чесать нос, говоря:  
-Эм-м... Не совсем...- И, отвернувшись, более тихо произнес.- Они ушли.  
-Да что за братья у меня пошли!- Энергично замахал Роад руками, отодвигая от себя Шерила, и с раздражением шипя.- С девками справятся уже не могут. Что первый, что второй. Один утверждает, что девушки - да, Тики, у Трайда их тоже было две, но украла Муген лишь одна из них!- представившись ученицами историка, просто растворилась в воздухе, упоминая ещё какое-то НЛО, а от тебя они как сбежали?  
Тики и так знал, что крупно облажался. Расслабился, называется. Но, слушая обвинения Мечты, Лорд с изумлением округлил глаза, когда дошло до учениц историка и способа исчезновения воровки.  
-Роад, ты можешь не поверить, но... так же. И в моём случае девушки так же представились ученицами историка.- Лорд не стал упоминать, что одна из них проявляла чрезмерную активность по отношению к нему несколько в другом плане…в горизонтальном. Точно на смех подымут.  
-Хм-м, а это уже интересно.- Произнёс Вайзли, и, зевнув, сел ровно, поворачивая голову к Адаму, спрашиваю его.- Вы так не считаете, господин Граф?  
Первому Ною было не до того. Он активно пытался спасти свой любимый платок от участи быть съеденным, а Борика от кишечного отравления. Но Скин крепко вцепился зубами, как собака в кость, и Графу пришлось навалиться всей своей тучной массой на стол, перетягивая тряпку на себя. Мудрость, оценив, как опасно начала шататься мебель, сел на стул по-турецки, и, взяв в руки свою тарелку, положил ее в образовавшиеся углубление. А вот Шерил наверняка просчитывал, во сколько им обойдётся покупка нового стола…ОПЯТЬ!  
-Интересно,- сам себе ответил Вайзли.- Пусть и подозрительно. Ведь, если судить по моим наблюдениям, эти девушки не могут оказаться одним и тем же человеком. Трайд был на миссии и находился очень далеко от Тики. А видели они их приблизительно в одно и тоже время. Либо ваши воровки научились управлять временем, используя, например, чистую силу, либо... историки разочаровались в своих учениках и решили объявить массовый сбор учениц, что, на моей памяти, не случалось никогда. Нет, конечно, есть ещё парочка сомнительных вариантов, что книжники соскучились по женскому вниманию, или это новый эксперимент, но, в любом из предложенных случаев, это выглядит странно, если не глупо.   
У Тики, на секунду представивший, что таких, как те малыши, будет в два, а то и в три раза больше... нестерпимо задергался левый глаз и заболела голова.  
-Нея, а ты что скажешь?- Обратился Роад к другому брату, который оставался всё так же подозрительно тихим и задумчивым.- Не хочешь поделиться, что с тобой приключилось? Неужели и до тебя добрались какие-то девушки и успели что-то украсть?  
Нея устало улыбнулся Мечте, по-доброму разлохматив его волосы под завистливый взгляд Шерила, отрицательно качая головой.  
-Нет, у меня ничего не крали.  
-Тогда...  
Видимо поняв, что Роад от него не отстанет, если Нея и дальше будет так односложно отвечать, ибо он искренне беспокоится о каждом члена семьи, Нея Уолкер, он же Нея Д. Кэмпбелл, сказал:  
-Если вкратце: я просто решил заняться благотворительностью, убив время, и попутно обзавелся весьма многообещающим учеником, точнее ученицей, которую мне практически не хотелось _сразу_ убить. Она чем-то напоминала мне моего первого ученика. И мы только приступили к настоящему обучению, как та сбежала, растворившись в воздухе, вместе с одним из моих изобретений, и ещё одной девушкой, по всей видимости, ее подругой.  
-Растворились в воздухе, говоришь...- Мгновенно посуровел Шерил, садясь на своё место.- И опять фигурировало двое. А они, случайно, не были ещё и учениками книгочея?  
Нея, будто извиняясь за испорченное настроение брата, улыбнулся, чуть кивнув в подтверждение.  
-А вы нас не дурачите, нет?- С сомнением взглянул он на братьев.- Вы уверены, что они точно были именно ученицами книжника, а не шпионами какого-нибудь Чёрного Ордена?  
-Для обычных шпионов они слишком много знали о нашей Семье.- Нахмурился Нея, качая головой.- Сомневаюсь, что некоторая информация вообще известна Ордену.  
-То же самое могу сказать и о встреченных мною.- Сказал Лорд Микк, скрестив руки на груди.- Те не только практически узнали меня сразу, а я был в человеческом обличье, но и откуда-то знали даже мои привычки и увлечения, словно на меня было собрано подробное досье.  
-Всё интереснее и интереснее.- Задумчиво произнёс Вайзли.- И кто же ими всеми руководит..? Определённо, я хочу узнать, что ещё есть в их памяти.  
-Можно, я поиграю с ними, если найду?- С детской непосредственностью спросил у своего папочки Мечта.  
-Конечно, можно, сынок, - обнял он Роад, радостно улыбаясь, видя, как его ребёнок счастлив.- Но, ты же понимаешь, что нам хотя бы одна из них нужна _живой_?  
-О, она будет живой, можешь не сомневаться во мне, папочка.- И так кровожадно улыбнулся, что Тики даже капельку стало жалко тех, кому не посчастливиться попасть в руки Роад, и особенно той, кому он решит подарить жизнь. Живой девушка будут, но чиста номинально. Мечта любит создавать “живых кукол”.  
-Хорошо. Тогда сузим поиск. И как выглядели ваши ученицы книгочея?- Спросил Шерил, и посмотрел на Удовольствие.- Начнём с тебя, Тики.  
-Как...- И тут буквально из ниоткуда сверху появились две девушки и с громким шумом рухнули на стол, похоронив под своими телами бедного Тысячелетнего Графа, про которого забыли все, кроме Борика.- Эти.


	25. Проклятье Аллена Уолкера в действие или как Тики на женитьбу попал

Как же меня достали эти чёртовы американские горки. А ведь раньше я любила это ощущение полёта, но часы исправили сей недоразумение, и, теперь, чувствую, дома я долго буду держаться от аттракционов подальше, а наручные часы я стану покупать лишь с одной целью... чтобы провести различные эксперименты, дабы узнать, от какого способа они сломаются быстрее. Чёрт! Мои детские воспоминания, мечты... верните моего внутреннего Питера Пэна на базу! Я уж молчу про свет в конце туннеля, ведь, при выходе из него, по книгам, все твои проблемы, горести и тревоги должны исчезнуть, а у меня они наоборот появляются! Где обещанный Рай?! Хорошо, я даже на Ад согласна, но не на такой же! Даже для Преисподней это уж слишком! Я не настолько грешна... наверное. Но я точно совершила намного меньше грехов, чем Ориана, тогда почему нас засунули в один и тот же круг Ада? Бог, у тебя там что, в Раю, тоже безграмотность среди ангелов практикуется? Не видишь, на какие испытания ты послал святого человека, то бишь меня?! Или ты, напротив, решил сделать меня еще более "светлой", ведь, кажись, святыми люди становятся после того... _самого_ : мучений за гранью человеческого понимания и смерти. Тогда я согласна быть грешной, но живой! Дома!!!  
Надеюсь, хоть это приземление будет нормальным, а то у меня скоро задница в блин превратится не только от жёсткости поверхности, но и, минимум, от пятидесяти килограмм груза, с подозрительной периодичностью обрушивающийся на меня! И вот он, момент истины! Я зажмурила глаза, предчувствуя боль после посадки, но... удивительно, боли никакой нет. Напротив, было такое чувство, что я упала на батут. Неужели мироздание меня услышало, и я рухнула на Ориану? Да-а! Теперь нужно открыть глаза, чтобы разведать обстановку и...  
-Аллен, прости, я не хотела снова на тебя падать.- Раздался слева от меня голос подруги, полный искреннего сожаления.  
-Не поняла...- Произнесла я, и с нарастающей тревогой и ужасом рукой начала ощупывать нечто мягкое и одновременно упругое подомной, так похожее на человеческое тело. Глоть!- А на кого я тогда упала?!  
Видимо, услышав мой голос не там, где он должен был быть, и до Орианы дошло, что мы снова влипли в какую-то историю, только успев появиться. Если раньше это и был кто-то, то, после нашего падения, оно, скорее всего, превратилось в "что-то".  
-Что-то мне уже и глаза открывать не хочется,- озвучила подруга вслух мои мысли, огорчив меня, ведь это значит...  
-Вот почему, когда надо, твоё природное любопытство решило впасть в спячку?! Немедленно буди его, и скажи, в какую дыру по твоей вине нас на этот раз забросило.  
-Почему это по моей вине?- Тут же возмутилась она, и ойкнула, когда я, не сдерживаясь, рыкнула в её сторону.  
-Линали, лучше не беси меня! Мой организм итак по вине того бомжары с раздвоением личности, который не мог найти себе иное хобби, кроме как разводить бабочек, чьё творение самое место в Чернобыле, и чьей девушкой ты хочешь стать, находится на последнем издыхание.- Странно. Было такое чувство, словно рядом со мной кто-то поперхнулся воздухом. Нет, наверное, показалось. Ори бы такое не пробрало.- Я же тебе говорила: _" не мечтать даже в мыслях"_ , а ты сказала, что хочешь выпить. Вслух! Как думаешь, какова вероятность того, что твоё желание опять будет исковеркано? Догадаешься, что я сделаю с тобой тогда?  
-Но Аллен...- Прохныкала Ори.  
-Без _"но"_.Если я не найду в этом месте лекарства... я тебя покусаю, как это сделали со мной глубоко любимые питомцы твоего пока ещё не состоявшегося парня.- Нет, вот опять тот звук, что мне слышался раньше. Ориана не могла так реагировать на мои слова. Это нетипично для неё. Кажется, мы здесь не одни, а это значит...  
-Линали, быстрее открываем глаза на счёт три.- С паникой произнесла я.- Похоже, у нас появилась компания. И...  
-Малыши...- Ошеломлённый голос мужчины сбил меня со счёта, и, естественно, запустил цепную реакцию.  
-Где..?  
-Какие?- Чуть напугано вздрогнули мы от неожиданности, синхронно задавая с подругой вопросы. Я рефлекторно открыла глаза, ожидая (надеясь) увидеть маленьких детишек. Как открыла, так и закрыла их ладонью, застонав. Единственное, что я успела заметить, и что мне хватило выше крыши, это перекошенное лицо Тики Микка, обещающее мне _"всех благ"_ в будущем. Кажется, кто-то совершенно не воспринимает чужую критику (правду), и считает, что он просто милейший души человек, которых пруд пруди, любящий творить добро всем и всякому.  
-Значит, бомжара с раздвоением личности...- Повторил он с каким-то наигранным весельем мои слова.- Как... Лестно.- И резко замолчал. Что-то прохладно стало. Неужто у меня ещё больше повысилась температура, далеко перешагнув отметку 36.6? Или это не из-за этого? Как же я сейчас хочу, чтобы всё это оказалось лишь моим ночным кошмаром.  
-Линали...- Мученически вздохнула я, представив, что со мной сделает Третий, и, через щёлочку пальцев взглянув на Ори, многообещающие улыбнулась.- Я тебя убью! Первой! И меня совершенно не ипёт, как ты это устроишь. Хоть договаривайся со всем семейством серокожих, и отдельно с Роад, если потребуется.  
Подруга хотела что-то ответить, возможно, даже, оправдаться, обвинив меня в излишней жестокости, но вмешался другой голос.  
-Мышонок...  
-Где мышь?- Не понимающие спросила она, в то время как я, в очередной раз широко распахнув глаза, резко повернулась на сто восемьдесят градусов, с ужасом разглядев знакомое лицо, с любопытством смотрящее на меня.   
-Учитель?- Как-то само собой вышло это слово из моих уст, но я тут же исправилась, когда кошачьи глаза Четырнадцатого сузились, а на устах появилась довольная ухмылка.- То есть недочеловек, по факту проигравший мне в карты, и отзывающийся на имя: "Карлсон".  
Улыбки как не бывало, зато появилась просто убийственная аура, которая не уступала ауре и намерениям Третьего. Я в очередной раз обречённо застонала, когда поняла, что учудил мой язык. И ведь им не объяснить, что у меня сейчас мозги набекрень из-за температуры и боли, и слушать меня не надо. Да и шок имел место быть, ведь не каждый день оказываешься главным блюдом на столе злодеев, причём не в переносном смысле слова (чтоб вы подавались, блин).  
Тимкампи, услышав голос создателя, осторожно вылез из моей сумки, и тут же полетел к Нея, чуть не сбивая того со стула, когда увидел его. Пока мужчина пытался отцепить от своего лица голема, который сейчас мне очень напоминал то существо из фильма: "чужой", появляющееся из яйца, а Ори строила глазки Тики, подозрительно косившего в сторону ножа, я оглядела место, куда мы попали. Я узнаю это освещение, этот стол и эту тёмную обстановку, ведь она несколько раз мелькала как в аниме, так и в манге. И с каждой секундой мне становилось всё дурнее и дурнее, особенно, когда я поняла, что часам, видимо, надоела наша "везучесть" и они решили: чтобы мы и дальше не мучились, нужно нас окончательно и бесповоротно добить. Иначе почему здесь присутствует целых **ШЕСТЬ НОЕВ**!!! И не говорите, что это просто качественный грим и линзы, моё чутье на неприятности не обманешь. И пусть они молчат, но их взгляд говорит **МНОГОЕ** \- сдохнуть, простите за прямоту, своей смертью, мне не дадут.  
Я могла только предположить, кто есть кто из них, точнее, какой у них порядковый номер, по нескольким похожим из аниме и манги признакам. В частности: сластёну (без комментариев. Его я узнаю и из тысячи, если, конечно, мангака не обманула) и мудрость с отличительным платком на голове и скучающим выражением лица я вычислила быстро, но... один из этой серой гаммы (за исключением Нея. Тот оставался в человеческом виде, только глаза золотом и сверкали) как-то не вписывался в мою привычную картину. И именно он, а не другие, вызывал у меня наибольшее опасения, ведь ребёнок не должен так не по-детски оценивающее разглядывать меня.   
-Эм-м, Линали...- Позвала её я, ещё и похлопав по плечу, дабы наверняка привлечь её внимание (и дать Микку минутку передохнуть, а то тот, бедненький, уже сползать под стол начал. Нет, всё-таки подозрительно, что они все молчат. А вдруг они умеют телепатически общаться?), при этом, не отрывая глаз с этого ребёнка, так удачно сидящего рядом с моим "учителем".  
-Да, Аллен?- Повернулась она ко мне с недовольным лицом, ведь я помешала лицезреть её любимого героя, то есть злодея.  
-А этот мальчик кто?- Кивнула я головой в нужную сторону.- Я знаю только одного ребенка, но... она была девочкой! Неужели... она это он, или он это она... Что-то я запуталась.  
Услышав мои бормотания, этот неопределённого пола мелкий (мне кажется, или я успела практически у всех Ноев усомниться в их поле, а у некоторых ещё и в ориентации) прищурил свои детские глаза, и слишком знакомо улыбнулся, а вот мужчина, стоящий рядом с ним, словно цепной пёс был готов по команде разорвать меня на маленькие части. То, как мужчина защищал ребёнка, и то, как разбросаны на столе были рядом с мелким тетради, ещё больше подтвердило мои опасения.   
-Угум, всё понятно...- Спокойным будничным тоном начала говорить Ориана, и тут же её взгляд ужесточился.- Даже здесь нас мангака надурила.- Не могла простить Ори облома с Кандой.- Хотя лучше бы она этого героя просто придумала. Я бы не обиделась. Честно. А вместо него был бы Канда.- Ну вот, я же говорила. Красавчиков ей подавай, а последствия пусть подруга разгребает!  
-Тебе одного Трайда было мало?- Холодно спросила я, закипая внутри.- Напомнить тебе, что именно ты его приняла сначала за Канду!  
-А ты украла его Муген.- Пожала она плечами, наверняка считая, что мы в расчёте.  
-Ничего я не...- И тут опять случилось **ЭТО** : как только я вытянула руку ладонью кверху, на неё тут же сверху упала катана, про которую я и не вспоминала даже. Примечательно, что, упав с такой высоты, она должна была, по меньшей мере, оставить после себя, как минимум, ушиб, но Муген казался словно невесомым. В этот момент случилось две вещи: во-первых, я, в очень _"радужном"_ настроение, проклинающая Бога и благословляющая дьявола, мгновенно стала центром "мира"; во-вторых, раздался такой громкий треск, словно где-то рядом рухнула стена. То, с какой задумчивостью Нои смотрели в одну единственную дверь, говорило о том, что они знали, что за ней там происходит.  
-Занятно, как сложилась судьба...- Слишком задумчиво произнёс Тики, смотря на дверь.- Значит, это ты та воровка.- Переводя взгляд с предположительно источника шума на меня, с неким злорадством сказал Тики, не замечая, что сигарета, которую он только что достал из кармана, и засунул в рот, даже не была зажжена.- Малыш, да ты полон неожиданностей. Дай я пожму руку той, кто осмелился украсть Муген у Трайда. А то, зная некоторых, я могу и не успеть.- И он так многообещающие посмотрел на ребёнка, по всей видимости являющейся той самой Роад, от которой надо было держаться не просто как можно дальше, а вообще на другой континент, где нет ничего живого, переместиться жить, что я тяжело сглотнула, сильнее вцепляясь в ножны Мугена.  
-Разве я могу лишить любимого дядю такого удовольствия? Я бы только с ней чуть-чуть поиграл.- Застенчиво улыбнувшись, сказал Мечта Ноя, впервые открывая свой рот.- Мне же можно, да, папочка? Я хочу вон ту куклу.- И он указала на Ори. Подруга тут же закашлялась, подавившись, ошеломлённо глядя на Мечту, а я улыбнулась. Наконец-то и мне _"повезло"_ , а то всё время я должна страдать, а её просто тихо и мирно убьют.  
-Конечно, сынок.- Ласково обнял Шерил со спины Роад.- Всё, что захочешь. Но, сначала, давай, отдадим их Вайзли, чтобы он достал из их памяти нужные нам сведения.  
-Вот не надо делать вид, будто никто, кроме меня, не хочет узнать, как они смогли пробраться сюда, без приглашения Мечты или Нея, да ещё перемещаться во времени и пространстве.- Зевнув и поправив платок на голове, сказал Мудрость.- Ведь, по всей видимости, теми самыми ученицами книжника всегда были одни и те же девушки. Они. Что значительно облегчает нам задачу. Будь здесь Майтра, он бы давно их разобрал на мелкие частицы для своих экспериментов. Как только я просмотрю их память, после этого, Роад, можешь с ними делать всё, что захочешь.  
-Но это же так ску-у-чно.- Пропел Мечта, и с недобрым огоньком в глазах посмотрел на нас.- Я бы сделал так, чтобы они всё сами сказали.  
Эй! А ничего, что мы вообще-то всё ещё здесь? И ваши планы с нашими как-то совершенно не сходятся?  
Мы с подругой переглянулись, чувствуя себя беспомощно, как никогда ранее. Кажется, из такого переплёта нам уже не выбраться. Пора писать завещание, и обязательно отдельной графой выделю, чтобы останки сожгли, развеяли по ветру и провели обряд экзорцизма... да не надомной, а над подругой.  
-Но сначала я пожму ей руку.- Повторил Третий свои условия, и слишком хищно взглянул на меня.  
-Тики, попрошу без рук.- Сказал Нея, еле как освободив своё лицо от Тима, и я мысленно согласилась с ним. Без рук! Ибо у меня сразу всплыл перед глазами тот кадр с оторванной рукой у Аллена Уолкера, поэтому руки я спрятала за спину, предварительно прицепив Муген за спину за специальное крепление, охнув от боли, когда пошевелила покусанной конечностью, чтобы наверняка не возникло соблазна. Ори понимающе печально вздохнула, видя такую картину. Наверняка, как я вспоминали все грязные делишки Микка, подруга припоминала все любимые приёмчики Роад, особенно её излюбленные свечи. И, конечно же, надеюсь, она помнит, что один раз Мечта смогла превратить Линали в куклу. Карма имени она такая тв*рь. На собственном опыте знаю.  
-Она моя ученица, и мне решать, что с ней делать. И это касается **ЛЮБОГО**...- Специально выделил он последнее слово, пристально обведя взглядом свою семью, добавляя властные ноты, показывающие, что шутить Четырнадцатый не намерен.- …из вас. **ОНА. МОЯ.**  
Если начало предложения внушало мне оптимизм, то вот от окончания явно веяло нешуточной угрозой. И, конечно, с этим никак не было связанно, как холодно смотрел на меня "Карлсон". И почему я чувствую себя под таким взглядом, словно нашкодивший ребёнок, по меньше мере случайно спаливший квартиру и подвесивший любимое животное родителей за хвост? Эм-м. А можно мне тоже к Роад? А то фиг знаешь, что от самой малоизученной фигуры ждать. А когда он там точно сошёл сума? Не подскажете мне точную дату? **ПОЖАЛУЙСТА**!!!  
Нея моргнул и мрачная аура безумия, окружающая его, развеялась. Вот только память-то моя осталась на месте.  
-Можешь себе вторую забирать, а то она, судя по брошенный на тебя взгляд, против не будет. Только с Роад поделиться не забудь.- Смилостивился Нея, улыбаясь.   
Тики повернулся как раз в тот момент, когда подруга начала приводить себя в порядок, стреляя взглядом в Удовольствие Ноя. Мужчина тут же скривил лицо, говоря:  
-Пожалуй, я откажусь.- Микк тут же побледнел, когда Ори угрожающие насупилась, но смотрел он при этом с спасением не на подругу, как казалось вначале, а на Шерила, и начал быстро говорить, будто пытаясь отвлечь.- И, вообще, Нея, твой ученик украл у меня яблоки и по его вине я вынужден был сегодня голодать. Как ты собираешься мне это компенсировать?  
Какой же ты... мелочный!  
"Учитель", выслушав обвинения Третьего, скрестил руки на груди, и начал смотреть на меня так, словно пытался пробудить во мне совесть. Ну нет, такого моя гордость точно стерпеть не могла, и мысленно приказала совести даже не отсвечиваться, как это было на протяжении почти всей моей недолгой жизни!  
-А меня покусала его бабочка, так я же не прошу, чтобы он оплатил мне больничные счета! Не говоря уже о том, что она явно была бешеной и теперь я мучительно умираю от занесённой инфекции! - И я в подтверждение своих слов показала на грязный бинт, обмазанный не только песком из предыдущего нашего перемещения, но и проступившей кровью, и... чем-то подозрительно зелёным. Я только надеюсь, что это не гной, иначе... будет полный кабздец!  
Нея задумчиво оглядел пострадавшую конечность, потом посмотрел на Тики, изображающего из себя несчастного, не евшего, по меньшей мере, недели две, почти человека, у которого отобрали последний кусок... яблока.  
-Отработаете... оба.- Два раза глоть с его и с моей стороны! Доябедничались! Кажется, сейчас мы с Тики были на одной волне, ибо думали об одном и том же: _"Попадос!"_. Ори же, на удивление, сохраняла молчание, хотя... приглядевшись, я поняла почему, и заскрипела зубами. Эта... очень не хорошая девочка опять зажопила еду! Не известно как, но она нашла в своей чёрной дыре, гордо именуемое "женской сумочкой", несколько белых хлопьев попкорна, и теперь, с удобством присев, она наслаждалась шоу, которое устроили мы с Третьим. Но дальше события стали развиваться по очень странному сценарию...  
Желание Ноя слишком проницательно смотрел на мою подругу, время от времени переводя свой взгляд, полный какого-то мрачного предвкушения, на Удовольствие.  
-Тики, брат...- Выше указанный брат замер, и, предчувствуя неладное, очень захотел воспользоваться силой, дабы провалиться сквозь пол, и огорчился, вспомнив, что этот своеобразный карман в пространстве, в котором находились они сейчас, блокировал эту возможность.- Я правильно понял, что причина, по которой ты не соглашался на помолвку, является... одна из этих учениц?- И Шерил грозно сощурил брови, наклоняясь вперед, держась за спинку стула, на котором сидел с умилительной улыбкой Роад.- Почему ты мне раньше не сказал, что у тебя есть девушка?!  
-Что?- Округлил лорд Микк глаза, чуть не падая со стула.  
-У дяди Тики есть девушка?- В удивление задал вопрос Роад.  
Нея бы, возможно, тоже что-нибудь сказал, но Тим снова решил поиграть в ту присоску из фильма: "Чужой". Скин Борик продолжал и дальше есть конфеты. Один Вайзли не выглядел заинтересованным. На немой вопрос семьи он лишь сказал, отмахнувшись:  
-Я это всегда подозревал.  
Роад, переглянувшись с приёмным отцом, с предвкушающей улыбкой повернулись к Микку, и Тики запаниковал, говоря.   
-Никого у меня нет! С чего вы вообще это взяли?- И уничтожающее взглянул на меня. А что я... я лишь ехидно усмехнулась, и даже не смейте говорить, что я злопамятная. Сама знаю.  
-Как нет?- Подключилась подруга к этому цирку, воинственно поставив руки по бокам, оскорблёно шипя.- Когда мы с тобой виделись в последний раз, ты согласился пойти со мной на свидание при следующей нашей встречи. Да ты мне даже цветы подарил! Ведь скажи же, Аллен, что так и было.- И она повернулась ко мне с дикими глазами, полные праведного гнева. При всём желание я бы не хотела, чтобы на меня сейчас обрушился этот тайфун под названием: "Ориана". Поэтому, даже не смотря на то, что Лорд Микк быстро смекнул, что угрожать мне себе дороже, и теперь с мольбой смотрел на меня, я сказала... правду, ибо сейчас подруга опаснее всего.  
-Было.- Услышав ответ, Ори победно улыбнулась.   
-Не было такого!- Громко произнёс Микк, с гневом смотря на нас двоих.  
-И цветы, ты, значит, мне не нёс?- Елейным голосом спросила она.   
-Это был венок!- Поправил он её, и, умоляющее взглянув на брата с Роад, тут же схватился за голову, когда понял, что сам себя сдал по их удивлённым лицам. Ещё и подруга для его личного костра сверху дров подкинула:   
-Так от тебя ничего лучшего и не дождёшься.  
Шерил прошёлся оценивающим взглядом по Ориане, и, с разочарованием вздохнув, произнёс:  
-Конечно, меня этот выбор не устраивает, и я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты выбрал себе спутницу из более высокого сословия, но, раз ты этого очень сильно хочешь, вы можете быть вместе.- Тики, слушая брата, аж рот открыл от изумления, а правый глаз начал подозрительно поддёргиваться. Но Желания Ноя, по всей видимости, совершенно не умел, или не хотел, читать эмоции по лицу и глазам брата. Поэтому он и решил, что Микк расстроился, и, пытаясь подбодрить его, с улыбкой сказал.- Не волнуйся, я объясню всю ситуацию герцогине Клевент. Уверен, она согласится и на роль твоей любовницы.  
Тики потерял дар речи, но Шерилу он больше и не был интересен. Теперь мужчина смотрел на Ориану.  
-Надеюсь, будущая леди Микк, вы понимаете, что в наше трудное время такая интрижка ничего не значит. Ваш брак расторгнет только смерть одного из вас.  
Ориана, словно уже сейчас приняв груз возложенной на неё ответственности, величественно кивнула головой. Кажется, до неё не дошло, что Удовольствие Ноя может спокойно стать... вдовцом, не дожидаясь даже первой брачной ночи.  
Я встряхнула за плечо Ори, пытаясь привести её в себя. Какая свадьба? Нас же собираются убить! Очнись, Ориана. Что мы вообще творим? Почему просто сидим здесь и не пытаемся сбежать? Или отчаяние завладело нами?  
-Линали, ты забыла кто они.- Зашептала я ей на ухо.- Ты серьёзна? Свадьба?! Не верю, что нас помиловать решили. Спорим, они, словно, играют с нами как в "кошки-мышки".   
-Цыц, не мешай предаваться фантазиям. Он мне ещё нормального предложения не сделал. Думаешь, я сразу соглашусь выйти за него?- И она садистки усмехнулась, бросая на Тики слишком расчётливый взгляд, который пробил даже меня.- Он за мной ещё бегать будет, это я тебе обещаю. Ведь я та, кого его родственники одобрили на роль невесты, и лучшего варианта им не найти. Да и навряд ли станут. Зато на мозги жениха покапают знатно.  
Я округлила глаза. Кажется, я недооценила подругу. Бедный Тики... сочувствую я твоему горю, если тебя всё-таки заставят жениться на ней. Не факт, что она со второго раза примет твоё предложение и, даже... с пятидесятого.  
-И мы обязательно приведём церемонию бракосочетания... если вы выживете.- И Шерил так радостно улыбнулся, подражая Роад, словно день Рождение и Новый Год наступил в один день. Что же... думаю, надо бы помолиться перед смертью. Хоть что-то сделаю правильно, как надо.  
Пока я мысленно прощалась с жизнью, а Ориана, по её мечтательной улыбке, видимо, уже мысленно раз сто во всяких разных вариаций представила свою свадьбу... на том свете с одним из ангелов, кому не удалось попасться на её пути, Лорд Микк уныло вздохнул, ведь он понял, что даже брак не спасёт его от брата. Припомнив, что та самая герцогиня недавно справила своё семидесятилетие, Тики всего передернуло от отвращения.   
Одной рукой взяв всю ту же незажжённую сигарету, другой он начал отбивать монотонный ритм пальцами, ударяя по столу.   
-Малыш... Я тебе это ещё припомню.- Как-то обиженно сказал Удовольствие, сердито смотря на меня взглядом одичавшего животного, но потом его взгляд стал более задумчивым, когда мужчина опустил глаза вниз.  
-Эм-м... Нея, а как долго твой ученик с... **ЭТОЙ** собираются и дальше сидеть на нашем достопочтенном Тысячелетнем Графе? Он вообще жив?  
Подруга хотела возмутиться, что её обозвали **"ЭТОЙ"** , тогда как у неё есть имя…поддельное, но промолчала. А мне в голову пришла неожиданная мысль, напугавшая меня. А Тики помнит, как мы представлялись перед ним и кого искали, ведь тогда мы между разговором называли свои настоящие имена. И, если помнит… чем это будет грозить нам в будущем?  
Подождите...Что он только что сказал? На ком мы там сидим?! Мы с Ори, переглянувшись, синхронно сглотнули, и, наконец, удосужились посмотреть на то, что смягчило наше падение. Что же... аниме и манга явно не могли вместить в себя... эм-м, весь потенциал, что представлял собой Первый Ной. Адам одним местом был не просто большой, а **БОЛЬШОЙ** , раз мы с Ори спокойно смогли приземлиться на его... спину (а вы о чём подумали?!)!!! И из его головы действительно торчали два рога, похожие на антенны. Может, пришельцы и не такой уж и бред сумасшедшего. Вон, даже цвет кожи сходится с внешним описанием, взятое из различных источников. Голова Графа была повернута в бок, а глаза закрыты, и, кажется, он не дышал (ну, возможно, это потому, что мы сидели прямо над его грудной клетки и своим весом мешали сделать вдох).  
Где-то я эту сцену уже видела, и подруга это подтвердила это. Задумчиво почесав затылок, она сказала:  
-Н-да. Аллен, кажется, твоя карма имени и здесь сыграло плохую шутку.


	26. Как мы убили Графа,а Тики оставили не только голодным,но и трезвым

Я сверху вниз смотрела на предположительно главного злодея этого мира, ощущая, как торопливо собирает последние манатки моя душа, дабы раньше всех занять очередь на лестнице в Эдем. У Ори же, кажется, вместо души в мир иной отправились последние мозги, иначе почему, будучи сидя всё ещё на Графе, она без стеснений ткнула пальцем ему в щёку. И ведь не только я так подумала. Вон, как выпучили глаза семейство серокожих. А ведь они явно должны быть стрессоустойчивы, учитывая их послужной список. Не дождавшись никакой реакции от Первого, сокрушительно цокнув языком, подруга, глядя на меня, с ухмылкой торжественно произнесла:  
-Поздравляю, Аллен! Ты смогла сделать то, что не удалось никому с первого... гм-м, удара. Убила Графа.- И подняла большой палец вверх.  
Хрясь! Это Роад достал откуда-то большой круглый леденец на палочке и откусил от него кусок, при этом смотря на меня таким тяжёлым взглядом, с каким смотрит палач на жертву, которая всё детство над тобой измывалась. Сглотнув, я ненароком, прикрыв левый глаз рукой, начала обследовать пространство вокруг Мечты Ноя, боясь увидеть один предмет интерьера, который любила использовать та Роад из аниме не по назначению. Мне ещё мой глаз нужен, и сомневаюсь, что он восстановится, а не скончаюсь я от болевого шока и кровопотери. Шерил явно разделял стремление своего _"сына"_ покарать смертника, позарившегося на тушу их достопочтенного Графа. Вайзли делал вид, что его происходящее никак не касалось, в принципе, как и сластёну, только у того была этому довольно веская причина: _"а вдруг он не успеет съест этот двухъярусный шоколадный торт и останется голодным (ну, правда, не считать же едой пару десятков съеденный эклеров, столько же пироженных, ещё больше кексов с кремовой прослойкой и один торт)"_. Тики, наверняка, с горя начал дыметь как паровоз (хотя, вопрос, от какого именно горя, а то он какой-то уж слишком подавленный взгляд бросал на брата, обречённый на подругу, а на меня весьма зловредный), а вот Нея... Эм-м. Ну, скажем, из всей компашки, он выглядел наиболее безобидным, вот только направлена вся эта безобидность была на Тима! При взгляде на меня на лице Четырнадцатого промелькнула тень, а в жёлтых кошачьи глаза вспыхнули искры. Готова была поспорить на все свои сбережения, которые я смогла протащить в этот мир в кармане - он был зол. Чертовски зол. И, легко считав мои эмоции по глазам, мужчина наградил меня какой-то коварной улыбкой на грани безумия. Подруга этот момент пропустила, по причине того, что она пыталась довести до нервного тика своего будущего мужа (правда, склоняюсь, быстрее она его доведёт до своего убийства). Чувствую, одной отработкой от своего учителя я не отделаюсь. И есть вероятность, что именно после этого некоторые личности обзаведутся седой шевелюрой. И, как только я подумала об этом, страх куда-то пропал. Вместо него появился... **ГНЕВ** и желание покусать виновных, дабы хоть немного унять пульсирующую боль в руке. И стоит ли уточнять, кого я хотела покусать больше всех (и да. Мне это простительно, ведь я итак, возможно, заражена бешенством)? Подруга опять взялась за своё! Вот почему я должна заботиться о ней, когда она меня чуть ли не каждый раз под монастырь подводит?! Правильно, **НЕ ДОЛЖНА**! Всё, хватит! Это была последняя капля!!! Официально заявляю: чаша моего терпения заполнена до краёв!  
Ориана сразу осознала свою ошибку, когда я, прищурив глаза, начала разминать кулаки. И лишь потом холодно произнесла:   
-Мне напомнить, что грохнулись мы на него вместе?- Ори сглотнула и, продолжив уже не так уверенно улыбаться, медленно начала приближать свою сумку к груди в защитном жесте.- Поэтому эту честь я великодушно разделю с тобой.- И улыбнулась фирменной улыбкой Чеширского кота.- И раз я вся такая добрая, не окажешь мне одну услугу: нужно сообщить ближайшим родственникам пациента плохую новость. Мы не смогли спасти этого недочеловека. Ведь скажешь же?- Давила я на неё своей аурой, опуская всё ниже и ниже.- Да?!  
Ориана, как болванчик, закивала головой. Видать, я её так впечатлила, что она даже не состроила мне умилительные рожи, надеясь разжалобить меня.  
-Отлично!- И, под визг подруги, которая думала, что я её сейчас ударю, окончательно села на спину Графа, используя его вместо удобного стульчика, некультурно разложив прямо на столе ноги.- А я пока поем.- И за словами в карман не полезла. Нет, полезла я за ближайшей тарелкой, наполненной мясной нарезкой под откровенно офигевшим взглядом окружающих. Интересно, они думали, что под обстрелом семи пар глаз, включая Ориану, у меня пропадёт аппетит в лучшем случае, а, в худшем, я подавлюсь и умру позорной смертью (в худшем для Ноев, ведь тогда одной жертвой для издевательств будет меньше)? Фи, медика таким не спугнёшь. Да и села я по другой причине: боялась, что рухну прям там от слабости и недомогания. Напомню, что температура моя никуда не делась, и, кроме дрожащих ног и больной конечности, я обзавелась ещё и, по ощущениям, чугунной головой, об которую кто-то с садистким удовольствием бьёт металлической ложкой.   
Что же: если раньше меня хотели убить, то теперь, кажется, сначала исследуют через четвертование (но для них это препарирование) крупными кусками. Уж слишком заинтересовано заблестели глаза у маньяков со стажем, особенно у Роад и Вайзли. Нет, меня это наверняка должно было испугать, но я была слишком голодна, да и организм итак работал на износе, пытаясь побороть инфекцию. Но меня смущали угрозы в адрес... моего голема.   
Отыскав взглядом Тима, я застыла с глупой улыбкой, зажимая в зубах кусочек колбасы. Почему-то голем стремился оторвать кусок от своего создателя, и начал он с носа, а Нея явно был против такого пластического хирурга, пытаясь удержать его как можно дальше от своего лица. Сжалившись над учителем (но на самом деле я просто не хотела, чтобы **МОЕГО** голема пустили в утиль), взмахом руки подозвала его к себе, говоря:   
-Тим, налетай, а то где мы ещё так поедим? Повезёт, если в этой жизни. Брось бяку, а то нахватаешься ещё чего-нибудь от своего создателя. - Тимкампи, перестав вырываться из рук Нея, спрятав свои зубы-пираньи, повернулся ко мне и, узрев, что я держу в другой руке, без раздумий полетел ко мне. На лету, вгрызаясь в огромный окорок, он уже сам держал его на весу своим длинным хвостом. Нея, переведя дух, как на предателя смотрел на своё детище, который делал вид, что это не он оставил парочку кровоточащих не глубоких царапин на лице создателя. Интересно, что они не поделили? Подождите, а что у Ноев идёт обычная красная человеческая кровь? А нет, ошибочка вышла. Кровь спустя несколько секунд буквально на глазах почернела, а царапины исчезли. Вот только настроение у Нея лучше не стало.  
-Тим, мы ещё не закончили.- Как-то обозлёно сказал "Карлсон", прищурив глаза.- Немедленно лети сюда!  
Голем даже ухом (ну, или тем, что у него было вместо ушей) не повёл, продолжая и дальше набивать своё брюхо преимущественно мясной продукцией. И как только это всё в него влезает?  
Пытаясь взглядом прожечь дыру не только в Тиме, но уже и во мне, мужчина пальцами начал барабанить по столу, показывая своё нетерпение. И чего он пытается этим добиться?  
-Линали, я всё ещё жду.- Делая себе бутерброд, и пряча его в свою сумку, где уже лежала, по меньшей мере, три килограмма еды, несколько цинично сказала я. Вздрогнув от неожиданной ноющей боли, расползающейся по всему телу, когда я сделала резкое движение рукой, чертыхнулась. Плюнув на всё, послав мораль куда подальше, схватила полную бутылку красного вина, и начала пить прямо из горла. И не смотрите на меня так. Если что я пью алкоголь исключительно с медицинскими целями: чтобы снять боль (а вы видите где-нибудь лучшее обезболивающее? И нет, принцип: _”нет головы - нет проблем”_ не катит) и очистить хоть немного изнутри свой организм, ведь спирт, как известно, убивает бактерии и вирусы.  
Смотря, как я совершенно спокойно продолжаю опустошать чужие запасы не только еды, но и выпивки, по скорости сравнимое только с Бориком, поглощающий сладкое (и, если этот перс существует в этом мире, с известным бабником и пьяницей - Марианом Кроссом), Четырнадцатый лишь сокрушительно покачал головой, видимо, вспомнив, что в баре я тогда употребляла коктейли намного крепче. Роад ограничился задумчивым голосом: _"Любопытно. Весьма любопытно"_. А вот Тики не выдержал (конечно, не выдержал, ведь это он главный потребитель спиртного, а тут я, мало того, что последние яблоки умыкнула, так ещё и трезвым оставляю), и, сделав глубокую затяжку, сказал:  
-Нея, мне кажется, или твой ученик ненор...  
-Но Аллен...- Наконец, отошла Ори от ступора, в который ввела её я своей _"услугой"_ , и инстинкт самосохранения, набравшись сил, заиграл новыми красками, что она даже не заметила, как беззастенчиво перебила своего кумира. А то! Ведь на кону была её жизнь.- Ты только посмотри на него.- Смотрю. Ем дальше, запивая вином.- Возможно, это не мы убили его, а он сам умер... От ожирения!- Бамс! Это Вайзли разбудили обвинения подруги, что он, не удержав равновесие, с матами свалился со стула. Из-под стола Мудрость уже выбрался в крайне скверном настроение, схватившись за голову. Ориана тут же стушевалась, извинилась, и более тише продолжила говорить.- То есть он сам убил себя, раз довёл свой организм до такого. Индекс массы тела явно зашкаливает, и, наверняка, он ни то, что за холестерином, даже за глюкозой в крови не следил! И вообще, взгляни на это лицо: оно гигантское! Все признаки акромегалии видны невооруженным взглядом. Да у него ещё и прикус рта какой-то неправильный. А посмотри на эти рога! Неужели уже в этом времени научились делать имплатны?- Высказав всё это на одном дыхание, она перевела дух, с затаённой надеждой спрашивая.- И что ты молчишь? Неужели я не права? Скажи хоть что-нибудь!  
-Скажу, что после этих слов тебе точно придётся убить Графа.- И на её непонимающий взгляд кивнула головой вниз, где с весьма не добрыми желтыми глазами из-под линз чудом уцелевших очков снизу вверх на нас смотрел предположительно труп. Подруга опустила глаза и сглотнула, а я в режиме "турбо" начала складировать пищу в сумку, не забыв сверху положить закрытую бутылку вина, дабы обработать рану, если удастся выбраться отсюда.  
-Э-ээ.- Растерявшись, проблеяла она, даже не торопясь слазить с толстяка, а потом как выдаст.- Здравствуйте, Господин Граф. А мы тут к вам в гости. Диетологов вызывали?- И, всплеснув руками, с ужасом показала на стол.- Вы только посмотрите на весь этот источник жиров и канцерогенов! Мы немедленно должны всё это конфисковать. Аллен, не забудь положить вон те тарталетки. Они уж больно слишком подозрительно вкусными выглядят. Наверняка там полно красителей. И не надо благодарностей. Спасать жизни людей наш долг, пусть и люди слегка... и не люди вообще.  
Хватило только одного прищура глазами, чтобы Ориана замолчала и как ветром сдуло с Адама поближе к Микку. Мне же в этом плане было легче: я просто соскользнула со спины Графа и, чуть пододвинувшись к концу стола, который был ближе всех к выходу, и, по совпадению, именно там сидел "Карлсон", продолжила дальше заниматься конфискацией "вредной" пищи. Только сладкое обходила стороной. Не хватало мне ещё со Скином подраться. Как-то превращение в блин меня не прельщало. Граф попытался подняться, но, видимо, его спина не была предназначена для нашего падения (вот, даже злодеи не застрахованы от обычных болезней), и он продолжил, лёжа на животе, буравить нас холодным взглядом, от которого кровь стыла в жилах. Что-то мне и есть сразу расхотелось... А вот выпить сильнее. Даже Тим бросил недоеденную буханку хлеба и ретировался за мою спину. Судя по тому, как в предвкушении улыбнулся Роад и оскалился Шерил, нас ждёт крайне облезлый писец. А, может, нас и на трогали лишь потому, что ждали пробуждения его Злодейшества? И теперь можно начинать кровавую “вечеринку”.  
-Кто. Вы. Такие?- Кажется, мы не дождёмся идущего по канону: _"Добрый вечер"_ с улыбкой до ушей в прямом смысле слова и глумливо- садистского поведения Графа. Нет, нам сразу досталась та редкая версия Адама, где он был крайне серьёзен и очень опасен. Да мы прям везунчики, чтоб его!   
Ориана, закусив губу, с вопросом посмотрела на меня. Обречённо вздохнув, я кивнула головой, разрешая ей и дальше продолжать говорить тот бред. Пусть хоть перед смертью наговориться вдоволь. Всё равно я еще не знаю, как нам прорваться к двери.   
Сделав вид, что поправляет причёску, Ори деловым тоном, приправленный жалостью, произнесла:  
-Граф, так вам к неврологу, оказывается, ещё нужно. Смотрю, у вас уже и память не та, и нервы не те. С такой-то работой! Я же сказала, что мы - диетологи.- Прочитав по глазам семейства стигмальных, что они не поняли из её изречений ни слова, подруга попыталась объяснить по-другому.- Ну, врачи, которые следят за рационом. Короче: благодаря нам вы быстро похудеете. Будете стройным и красивым... дедушкой.- Граф от такой наглости аж рот открыл, показывая нам, какой простор был бы для стоматологов. Да с такими зубами он и железо спокойно перегрызть может! Другие же серые только воздухом подавались, а я лишь тяжело вздыхала, понимая, что теперь мы обречены. И даже, если часы заработают, которые точно находились не у меня, отныне "сезон охоты" для нас явно будет открыт.- Вы же не хотите вечно напоминать мутированного пингвина- переростка? А так сбросить лишний вес и сразу найдёте себе бабушку.- О да, такой скрип зубами просто не возможно не услышать. Мои бедные барабанные перепонки! У меня даже бутылка в руках треснула, а вот подруге хоть бы хны.- А то совсем печально без девушки жить... Эм-м, а вы вообще хоть раз с кем-нибудь встречались?- Вдруг задала она крайне интересный вопрос. Я только и могла прикрыть глаза рукой и сделать вид, что мы не знакомы. Хоть так отгорожусь от шокированных лиц Ноев. Авось Ориана их заболтает до гробовой доски, вопрос только чьей.- Если что, у меня найдётся в сумке пару лекарств для повышения потенции.- Всё, не могу сдерживаться, издавая истеричный смех. Она реально хочет предложить ЭТО Графу?! А ничего, что у неё там с лекарствами всё плохо и, вместо потенции, она может дать ему, если повезёт, просто таблетки с обратным эффектом. А, если не повезёт… Боюсь даже предположить. И я стараюсь не думать, для чего она носит такие лекарства с собой.- Ну, если не хотите лечиться, то так и скажите сразу. Поберегите наше время и нервы, и вернитесь назад в состояние трупа. А то моя подруга хотела быть патологоанатомом, а такого анатомического пособия она нигде и никогда больше не найдёт.  
И снова она умело перевела все стрелки на меня! Но не успела я и слово сказать, как вдруг подруга резко поднялась на носочки и стала приглядываться.  
-Ой!- Взвизгнула Ориана, прижав пальцы к губам.- Аллен, я, кажется, часы уронила. Ты только не злись.- Тут же замахала она, когда я грозно взглянув на неё, медленно положила опустевшую бутылку вина на стол.- Я их вижу и сама сейчас достану.  
И она просто взяла и совершенно спокойно подошла к Графу. Я уж подумала, что её загипнотизировали, и даже успела встать, чтобы ринуться на помощь Ори (а, точнее, на совершенно законных основаниях, дабы привести её в чувство, отвесить парочку подзатыльников), но она, продолжая меня удивлять, под застывшим взглядом Адама, наклонилась к нему, и что-то вытащила из кармана. Приглядевшись, я узрела слишком знакомые очертания Адского механизма, которые я как проклинала, так и благословляла уже фиг знает сколько раз. Выпрямившись, Ориана самодовольно улыбнулась, пальцем показав на другую руку, в которой сжала часы, но, через секунду, её лицо приняло странно- задумчивое выражение. А потом произошла вообще непонятная вещь... Подруга, взвыв, начала быстро размахивать рукой, крича немыслимую вещь:  
-Ай, они горячие!- Перебросила она часы в другую руку.- Ай-яй! Аллен, они жгутся!!! А-а-а! Аллен, я больше не могу. Лови!- И она, особо не целясь, просто подбросила часы в воздух. Наверняка, я поймала их лишь потому, что никто больше не успел понять, что вообще происходит. Поймав часы, я, вздрогнув и напрягшись, приготовилась испытать все прелести "горячей картошки", но... ничего не произошло. Совсем! Часы были обычной температуры, а метал нагрелся лишь чуть-чуть, как и полагалось такому сплаву.  
-думала я, и уже собиралась отругать её, но замерла, когда заметила, что оправа часов уж больно чистая для того, что недавно побывал в желудке чудовища, и не только это мне показалось странным. Пусть верхний корпус и был чище, но... он словно состарился. Чувствуя неладное, я открыла их, и сглотнула. Что-то я не помнила этой позолоченной надписи, выбитой на внутренней стороне циферблата. И, нет, я не смогла прочитать её. Видимо, в мой универсальный переводчик этот язык решили не вносить, либо, что вероятнее, он был зашифрован. Но главное не это, а то...  
-Линали, это не наши часы. Ты только что взяла часы, принадлежащие Графу.- Сказав это с нарастающей паникой, я подняла голову, и... что-то мне не понравилось, как она смотрела на меня. Так, словно... разглядывала что-то, и ей это очень не нравилось. И ладно бы, если только её взглядом всё и ограничивалось. Другие Нои тоже с крайне задумчивым выражением лица рассматривали меня.  
-Линали?- Напрягаясь, с вопросом посмотрела я на неё.  
-Аллен, ты только не волнуйся.- Успокаивающим тоном сказала она, нервно подёргивая пальцами по своей щеке.- Всё поправимо. Такую мелочь легко закрасить. Обещаю, я сама лично сделаю это. Никто не заметит отличий.  
-В смысле "покрасить"? Что покрасить?- Не доезжала я, а потом, когда начала логически мыслить: " Что вообще можно покрасить?", в ужасе округлив глаза, беспомощно схватилась за голову, боясь опустить глаза вниз и увидеть, что мои волосы…стали не моими. Натурально рыкнув как загнанный зверь, с угрозой произнесла:  
-Линали, я убью тебя!- На этом моя выдержка пошатнулась, и я, издав жалобный писк, захныкав, ожидая неизбежного, спросила.- Что с моим волосами? Линали, пожалуйста, скажи, что это не то, что я думаю! Ради своей же безопасности!!!- Подруга как-то потерянно посмотрела на меня, отодвигаясь поближе к Тики. Я прям почувствовала, как запахло виной. И принадлежал этот запах Ориане. Дальнейшие слова я уже прошипела:  
-Ведь, если это окажется тем, что я думаю, ты у меня лысой станешь! И никакие оправдания не заставят меня изменить решение! Уверена, всё случилось снова по твоей вине. Итак…ЧТО СО МНОЙ?!  
-У...-Она не успела договорить. Граф, про которого мы все забыли, Граф, который весил... Много!- Граф, который не мог даже подняться, за долю секунды успел не только встать, но и преодолеть разделяющие нас расстояние. С холодной яростью схватив не успевшую ничего понять меня за шею, он опасно сжал её, перекрывая кислород. Ну вот, дождалась! Походу, меня решили убить первой… ОПЯТЬ!!!


	27. Хитрый план по женитьбе Тики или о ком действительно нужно беспокоиться

Народ, ответьте мне, как вообще дошло до такого? В каком месте Бог решил, что мне скучно и "грустно" живётся в мире и окунул в эту пучину хаоса? А, может, это великий заговор против моего несравненного ума (ага, который в обычном состояние дуб дубом, а в экстренном только и успевай его лови. Вот такой он свободолюбивый, не хочет работать как все)? А ведь всего неделю назад моей главной заботой было как пережить тот или иной зачёт/экзамен, чтобы перейти на следующий курс обучения, дабы приблизить день, когда я, облачив белый халат, на законных основаниях смогу отомстить всем своим обидчикам, даря им всю свою ...любовь. А что? Не ожидали? Так недаром говорят, что любовь страшная сила, и я докажу всем, ведь, чем сильнее я люблю своих недругов, тем больше процедур назначу, и, поверьте, клизмы ещё покажутся цветочками. Однако после того, как я имела честь познакомится лично с основателем фонда: _"забери жизнь ближнего своего"_ , моя собственная жизнь радикально поменялась. Теперь цель у меня одна - убедить главу фонда, что правильно должно звучать: _"подари жизнь"_. И что-то мне подсказывает, что, наставить на путь истинный, Адама будет ой как непросто. Сомневаюсь, что Граф захочет поменять главный девиз и цель своей организации.  
И пока я, на фоне недостатка кислорода, предавалась философским мыслям, я даже и не подозревала, что мои опасения по поводу мысленной связи всех Ноев окажется правдой, и молчаливые серокожие на деле окажутся весьма разговорчивыми. 

**Сорока минутами ранее**

Тики Микк, широко открыв глаза и рот, не мог поверить, что на Ковчег без помощи кого-либо из Ноев, смогли проникнуть люди. Мало того, что это вообще первые живые люди на Темном Ковчеге, так своим эффектным... хм-м, падением, они смогли разом осуществить мечту всех экзорцистов мира. Положить _"на лопатки"_ самого Тысячелетнего Графа. У Удовольствия Ноя в голове сразу сыграл похоронный марш. Будь здесь Узы, Тики был уверен, одной смертью дело бы не ограничилось, и Семья бы обеднела сразу на троих своих родственников. Шерил уже просчитывал, на кого повесить тех или иных "собак", пока господин Граф будет восстанавливаться, а Вайзли заранее готовился, что сна ему не видать долгое время. Хорошо, что никто из Ватиканских шавок не увидел, и **НЕ УЗНАЕТ** , каким способом можно уничтожить Графа, а то они, бедненькие, все перепробовали, иначе...чувствуется Третьим, Адам уж больно близко примет это к сердцу, и весь построенный график на Конец Света опять сдвинется.  
И ведь на этом потрясения не закончились. Лорд Микк узнал личность нарушителей. А когда он весьма необдуманно дал понять своей Семье, что знает этих девушек, его буквально атаковала мигрень из-за количества мысленных вопросов, заданных ему практически от каждого присутствующих здесь. Вайзли в шутку даже предположил, что таким способом Тики решил отомстить Адаму за отсутствие на семейном ужине его любимых сырых карпов. Но мысленный диалог отошёл на второй план, когда одна из этих учениц, даже не называя конкретного имени, дала весьма лестную оценку всему его образу жизни и увлечениям в целом. Вайзли, услышав такое, перекрыл всю мысленную трансляцию своим смехом, за которым лишь едва-едва он мог расслышать, как Роад и Шерил соглашаются с каждым сказанным словом девушки, при этом, Мечта Ноя, чуть ли не хлопая в реальности ладошками, ехидно дополнял оценку Микка ещё парочкой известных ему фактов. Тики лишь надеялся, что никто не обратит внимания на последние слова этой смертницы, касающиеся её подруги и его личной жизни.  
Пока все перемалывали косточки Удовольствию Ноя, начали припоминать тому все его косяки, даже тот, когда он с криком ужаса и со слезами на глазах выбежал из кабинета достопочтенного Графа. А как бы вы сами себя повели, увидев Адама, пытающийся натянуть на себя ядовито **РОЗОВЫЙ** свитер, который даже Роад был бы маленький, и утверждающий, что сие безобразие должен носить **КАЖДЫЙ В ИХ СЕМЬЕ** , и, вообще, им всем дружно пора перейти на вегетарианское меню, и посещать воскресную службу в Церкви? И почему-то никто и не вспомнил, что тогда все (кроме Лулу Белл, она же Страсть Ноя, Двенадцатая по счёту. У той кошатницы как было молоко на завтрак, обед и ужин, так оно и осталось) ходили пришибленными две недели (и похудевшие, ибо Адам на то и глава семьи, чтобы знать все уловки по добыче контрабанды. Естественно, больше всего страдали Тики, Роад и Скин Борик. Последний похудел сильнее всего и превратился в обтянутый скелет, которого все обходили стороной, а то уж сильно плотоядный взгляд он бросал на них), и лишь потом, когда Одаренность Ноя вышел из своего заточения в лаборатории, они узнали, что это Майтра напутал что-то в своём эксперименте. Тринадцатый тогда в прямом смысле слова спасался от участи быть разорванным на двенадцать частей (Страсть Ноя, когда узнала, что Адама "обидели", первой открыла сезон охоты за Майтром).  
Когда Граф пришёл в себя... под разнос попали все, ибо розовый свитер, который с **ОГРОМНЫМ** трудом был надет на Адама, закреплён магией на тело, и... Лучше не вспоминать тот кошмар раздевания (а, конкретнее, отчего-то всем пришло в голову, что, раз Тики может проходить через предметы, пусть он и снимает с Графа эту... мерзость. Естественно у него... получилось, и Микк получил очередную душевную травму). Но Третий отвлекся, точнее, его отвлекли мысли Нея, который, с крайне рассерженной аурой, обещал преподать урок хороших манер своему... ученику! Судя по тому, как мгновенно в голове воцарилась блаженная тишина, мысли Уолкера услышали все, и подозрения лишь подтвердились, когда он обратился к этой Аллен, отзывающуюся на "мышонок", а сам приобрёл непонятное имя: "Карлсон". Видимо, это был своеобразный шифр только для них двоих, но вот что было странно. Лорд Микк готов был поклясться, что раньше у этого ребёнка было другое имя, как и у её подруги, и они сами искали некого Аллена Уолкера. Неужели тёзка? А фамилия... Тики косо посмотрел на Четырнадцатого.  
_< <Слишком много совпадении>>_ \- Хмуро подумал он, и в самом потаённом отделе мозга даже возникла кощунская мысль: "а не обзавелся ли Нея ребеночком?", и ему тут же пришло:  
_< <Ты это о чём?_\- С ленивыми нотками спросил Вайзли, но Микк больше не купится на такую наигранную небрежность. Когда нужно достать информацию, Мудрость становился страшнее даже Шерила в порыве гнева. Желание Ноя может лишь физически навредить, ну и на мозги знатно покапать, а вот Вайзли просто этот самый мозг разберёт не только в переносном, но и в буквальном смысле слова, и ещё фиг поймёшь, все ли он нужные детали на место поставил, или парочку извилин будет не хватать.- _Тики, ты что-то знаешь и скрываешь о них? >>_  
Вот и угрозы пошли. Как Удовольствие и предсказывало. Но Лорд лишь надеялся, что мысль о "ребёночке" тот не успел поймать. Столь мимолётной она была.  
_< <Мне нужно подумать>>_\- Попытался выиграть Тики для себя время, чтобы не объяснять, откуда у него взялась та бредовая идея о отцовстве Нея, но... просчитался.  
_< <Тебе и думать? Брат, вот это сейчас крайне подозрительно прозвучал...>> _  
_< <А той крайней явно пойдёт красный, только цвет волос никуда не годится..._\- Наложились мысли Роад на мысли Вайзли, сбивая того с концентрации. А ведь основная нагрузка по налаживанию мысленном связи между ними в Семье лежит на Мудрости, и лишь потом на Роад и Шерил Камелот, и в меньшей мере, когда никого из выше названных лиц нет рядом, нагрузка ложилась и на Графа и Нея. Можно легко узнать, на ком сейчас зациклена связь, ведь она полностью повторяет энергетику хозяина: у Вайзли она ощущается спокойной, тягучей; у Шерила тяжёлой, хладнокровной, а у Роад это сумасшедшие чистой воды и какая-то одержимость. Поэтому Тики и понял, кто перехватил бразды правления.- _Может, их сделать зелёными? А второй уже кто-то успел попользоваться. Я хочу быть первым, а не подбирать остатки. Тики, если захочешь поиграть, забирай себе эту, ущербную >>_  
И тут случилось то, что никто не ожидал. С потолка прямо в руки Аллена свалился Муген, и Трайд, который почувствовал, что его катана снова променяла на другого хозяина, наверняка снес очередную комнату. У Шерила даже возникла корыстная мысль сначала заставить отработать весь нанесённый ущерб Правосудием этой воришке, раз по её вине у них тут наметился внеплановый ремонт, а только потом убить.  
Признать, Тики, как, наверняка, и другие, судя по бубнежу в мыслях, до самого конца не верил, что у Трайда украли Муген. Просто сам факт такого... Это равносильно тому, что Роад, например, превратится в девочку, а он дико ненавидит платья и все эти девчачьи примочки, и сама мысль, что в следующем воплощение Мечта может поменять пол, вызывает у того желание раньше Графа устроить массовый геноцид; у Четырнадцатого проснётся жажда всевластия (так вот откуда растут ноги у известного по всему миру кольцу) и тот, ради достижения цели, перебьёт всю свою семью, захотев сам стать Тысячелетним Графом, а, ведь, по части ответственности, Нея был слишком похож на Тики, только способы бежать от неё они выбрали разный. Если Микк, грубо говоря, ушёл в загул, то Д.Кембелл поступил более умнее, и прячется у всех на виду; сам же Граф... будет сидеть в кресле-качалке, и как престарелая бабушка начнёт вязать какой-нибудь шарф.  
Поэтому ничего удивительного, что Лорд Микк захотел раньше всех лично высказать своё "уважение" такой поистине удивительной личности, и... забрать себе кусочек. Рука, думается ему, вполне подойдёт. Ведь заячья лапка у людей приносит удачу. Может, с таким талисманом и ему так фортанёт. Но все его, да и не только его (Роад, поняв, что это за девушка, изменил своё мнение, и уже более заинтересованно начал рассматривать Аллен, особенно ему почему-то понравились её глаза), планы, накрылись медным тазом. Нея чётко высказал, что его собственность ни то, что руками, даже дышать на неё, нельзя. Правда, последнюю угрозу он произнёс уже в мыслях, когда Роад, не впечатлившись словам Нея, захотел проверить, насколько удачлива девушка.  
_< <Не дам больше оформлять тебе свою комнату по твоему вкусу и не позову с собой гулять>>_-Кажется, и что такого в этих угрозах страшного, но Роад посмотрел на Нея, как на предателя, и, задрав голову, обидчивым голосом, в мыслях, произнёс:  
_< <Ну и ладно. Не так уж и сильно нужна она мне. Я себе вторую возьму_\- И глубоко в мыслях тихо добавил.- _Жадина >>_  
И тут же вмешался голос Шерила:  
_< <Мой сынок такой щедрый>>_\- С умилением подумал он и обнял сына за плечи. Нея, привыкнув к таким спонтанным проявлением заботы со стороны приемного отца Роад, устало вздохнул, краем глаза следя за девушками. У него сложилось впечатление, словно эти двое даже очень хорошо знают, кто такие Роад и Шерил, правда, в самом начале, они как-то странно смотрели на Мечту, будто их жестоко обманули. А сейчас Аллен смотрит так, словно начала прикидывать, в какой последовательности Роад применит ту или иную пытку к ним. В принципе не так уж она была не права. Пусть отец и сын пытались скрыть свои кровожадные мысли, но Четырнадцатый смог прочитать отголоски, и они ему крайне не понравились. Уж что-что, а делить свою собственность он ни с кем был не намерен, даже с членами своей Семьи. Тем не менее, рассматривая Муген в чужих руках, Нея, как и другие, не могли не заметить, что, пусть катана и была похищена Мышонком, и откликалась на призыв, но, по сей видимости, не признала её полностью хозяйкой. Муген был в неактивном состояние, и, думается ему, Трайд этому всё равно не обрадуется. И да, интересно было бы узнать, кто такой этот "Канда", которого упоминали они несколько раз.  
Но, кажется, за то время, что они не виделись, у Аллена выдались не самые радужные дни. И это не потому, что с неё сыпался песок в буквальном смысле слова. Сам вид ученика наводил на весьма подозрительное времяпрепровождение и это уж не говоря о запахе... Да, определенно, запашок от этих двоих был ещё тот, и кому-то срочно нужно помыться. А одежда... Интересно, Мышонок просто не нашёл одежду по размеру, и решил её подогнать под себя, заодно и цвет поменять, а то чистый же ей не идёт, а грязный сейчас в моде. Её подруга и то лучше выглядела. И эти волосы... Если бы он сам не создал Тима, то решил бы, что Голем их пожевал. И грязный бинт на плече был бы ещё одним очком в пользу извращение вкуса у Тимкампи (Кстати, это он и спросил у Голема, после чего тот отчего-то решил поужинать своим создателем, словно обиделся. Похоже, произошла какая-то неполадка и придётся разобрать Тима, чтобы выяснить, откуда взялась эта агрессивность и непонятная тяга к еде). Однако Нея вспомнил, что, когда они встретились в первый раз, бинт уже был на её плече, и, скорее всего, рана была отнюдь не пустяковой. Слишком бледно выглядел его ученик с этими темными кругами под глазами, хоть и пытался держать маску. Нея еще раз утвердился в правильности своего выбора, делая её своей ученицей и сообщив об этой важной новости Семье. Главное, чтобы сама ученица не загнулась раньше времени от банальной болезни.  
Но, конечно, умение держать себя при посторонних была не основной причиной выбора. Ведь не стоит забывать, что он является Ноем, и, если он в открытую не убивает людей направо и налево, как это делает Роад, ангелом он так же не являлся. Нет, ему больше нравилась роль кукловода или серого кардинала. Он кропотливо просчитывал действия людей и заставлял тех действовать по-своему сценарию, на благо Семьи. И, лишь когда их роль подходила к концу, они начинали понимать, что их жизнь уже давно им не принадлежит, но... Тогда становилось слишком поздно. А от кукол, которые стали бесполезными, принято избавляться, но Нея так поступал лишь в самых крайних случаях, ведь смерть тоже своего рода товар, и так впустую тратить ресурс было не в принципах Четырнадцатого. Но у некоторых кукол зачастую была еще одна роль... развеять его скуку. И его ученик как раз попадал под эту категорию. У Мышонка было слишком много секретов, на которые он бы хотел узнать ответы, и поэтому отдать её на растерзание Роад он считал просто расточительством. Интересно, как долго Аллен сможет поддерживать в нём интерес к себе, прежде чем Нея убьёт её сам? А, может, он решит оставить её себе навсегда... От понимания того, что жизнь Мышонка будет зависеть полностью от него, тёмная жажда, которая его Семья с удовольствием отдавалась, обнажила свои клыки, готовая в любой момент вонзить свои зубы в выбранную жертву. Правда, кроме всех названных причин была ещё одна, почему он так заинтересовался в девушке. Она ему напоминала кого-то, но кого он не мог понять. Даже его интуиция молчала по этому поводу, а это, если честно, сбивало с толка, ведь у Нея была практически фотографическая память.  
Но не одна Аллен была темной лошадкой. Похоже, только Мышонок понимал всю серьезность ситуации, а вот вторая... Уолкер прошелся оценивающим взглядом по подруге своего ученика, подмечая, как пристально, даже с опаской, поглядывает Тики на, если он не ошибается, Линали, а вот та, напротив, отвечает ему не скрытым интересом и любопытством, которое он часто видел на лице Роад, когда тот находил крайне интересную игрушку. А ведь, по идее, должно быть с точностью да наоборот. И он бы мог промолчать, если бы Тики не уделял столько внимания чужому ученику. Да и такое отрицание было ему только на руку. С помощью Третьего он отвлечет внимание Семьи от Мышонка.  
_< <Извини, Роад, но вторая принадлежит твоему любимому дядюшке._\- Не скрывая насмешки в мыслях, подумал Нея, не давая прочитать это сообщение Тики Микку.- _Ты только посмотри, какие искры между ними летают >>_.  
И в голос, специально для Тики, добавил:  
-Можешь себе вторую забирать, а то она, судя по брошенный на тебя взгляд, против не будет. Только с Роад поделиться не забудь.- Ухмыльнулся Нея, подмигивая ошалевшему взгляду брата. Ох, зря он после этого так посмотрел на Линали. Этим только подтвердил, что между ними двумя что-то было. Теперь Роад с него точно не слезет, пока не выяснит всей правды, и тем самым он отвлек внимание от своего ученика.  
-Пожалуй, я откажусь.- Сказал Тики, и тут же напрягся, когда услышал мысли Шерила, не предвещающее ничего доброго:  
_< <Значит, Линали>>_  
Удовольствие Ноя сглотнуло. Если брат удосужился запомнить её имя, и дал это понять... жди беды. Наверняка тот уже в уме перерабатывает весь их разговор и ищет, за что ухватиться с максимальной для себя выгоды. Можно только попытаться отвлечь его, дабы выиграть время (и попытаться преодолеть законы этого измерения, чтобы использовать свою способность и провалиться под пол), ведь, наверняка, Нея сделал тоже самое, только более не навязчиво (и да, Тики умеет думать, просто не любит пользоваться сей функцией своего мозга. В их Семье и без него умников хватает), но, по правде... дальше заговорила его ущемлённая гордость. Он до сих пор не смог простить этой Аллен того, что она посмела отобрать у него то малое, чем он дорожил.  
-И, вообще, Нея, твой ученик украл у меня яблоки и по его вине я вынужден был сегодня голодать. Как ты собираешься мне это компенсировать?  
В этих словах был двойной подтекст. Тики хотел задеть Нея, показать, что у него тоже есть право распоряжаться девушкой, раз он встретил ее раньше и та успела провиниться перед ним, но... Зря он не задумался над тем, что Д.Кембелл абы кого не стал делать своей ученицей.  
-А меня покусала его бабочка, так я же не прошу, чтобы он оплатил мне больничные счета! Не говоря уже о том, что она явно была бешеной и теперь я мучительно умираю от занесённой инфекции! - Конечно, половину слов никто не понял, но смысл уловили все, особенно, когда Аллен показала на грязный бинт, который точно не защищала рану от инфекции.  
_< <Так вот откуда та рана и по чьей вине моей ученице не здоровится>>_\- Мрачно подумал Четырнадцатый, и Тики явно не понравилось, как предвкушающее усмехнулся тот.  
-Отработаете... оба.- Тики сглотнул и встретился взглядом со своей партнёршей по несчастью. А ведь та даже и не подозревает, что Нея таким способом хочет сблизить свою ученицу с Семьёй, ведь общее несчастье сближает. Один Вайзли, сидя на стуле с закрытыми глазами, приоткрыл на секунду левый глаз, и понимающее хмыкнул.  
_< <А ничего, что мне нужно просмотреть их память? И, смею напомнить, из трупов и сошедших сума кукол достать информацию не возможно. Это я так, чтобы вы не забыли, сказал>>_-Предупреждая, произнёс Мудрость, а в ответ получил нечто совсем непонятное:  
_< <<Она слишком спокойна для этого места>>_-Опять голос Шерила выбил Микка из колеи, и тот с недовольством был согласен. Линали, а именно о ней упоминал брат, вольготно сидела на господине Графа и ела что-то белое. И почему никто не пытается помочь Первому Апостолу? Роад должен был самым первым озаботиться состоянием Адама, а не увлекаться новой игрушкой. Только он хотел задать по этому поводу вопрос, как случайно поймал отголоски мыслей Шерила, пошатнувшие его уверенность в завтрашнем дне. Не зря он так не хотел идти сегодня на Семейный ужин. Надо было доверять своей интуиции. По всей видимости, Желание Ноя делился глобальным планом с членами Семьи по постановке жирного креста на холостяцкой жизни Тики Микка, и тот пришёл к логичному завершению. Они собирались привязать его к Ориане. Вот же, почему именно сейчас он вспомнил, как обращалась к той девчонке вторая ученица книжника! Так, сейчас не это главное, а то, каким же способом они собрались сделать так, чтобы Удовольствие Ноя по **СОБСТВЕННОЙ** воле согласился ограничить свою свободу и связать себя с этой... **НЕ НОРМАЛЬНОЙ** девицей! Ему даже стало немного интересно какие же доводы приведет брат, чтобы уговорить Тики на столь опасную авантюру. Возможно, он даже согласится, если условия будут весьма приемлемы, и он останется только в выгоде. Ведь семейная жизнь крайне нелегка, и он даже поможет своей жене, облегчив её муки, попутно становясь вдовцом.  
Дальше Семья начала разыгрывать представление специально для него и Малышей, ведь он не должен был услышать, какую пакость задумали его родственники.  
-Тики, брат...- Началось.- Я правильно понял, что причина, по которой ты не соглашался на помолвку, является... одна из этих учениц?- Нет, он готовился ко всему, но явно ни к тому, в чем его обвинили.- Почему ты мне раньше не сказал, что у тебя есть девушка?!  
А потом... всё покатилось в Тартарары. Эта баба начала доказывать, что их связывает более тесные отношения. Ему припомнили и цветочки, и какое-то обещание встретиться с ней позже. Ещё и подруга подтвердила, что все сказанное было правдой. А когда Тики в порыве гнева высказал, что это был венок... он понял, что попал окончательно по ухмыляющимся лицам родственников. Шерил соловьем начал заливать, что пусть брат и выбрал непутевую и без сословия девушку, главное, что выбрал, и свадьбу проведут в самые кротчайшие сроки, чтобы жених не успел сбежать. Но, по истину, ударом для него стало, что, даже после свадьбы, Четвёртый Апостол планировал всё равно использовать его тело, чтобы быстрее проводить переговоры. И какая, **М*ТЬ** вашу, в этом должна быть выгода лично для него? Правильно: **НИКАКОЙ**! Они просто издеваются! И что он сделал такого, чтобы заслужить **ЭТО**?!Тики мрачно рассматривал выбранную ему невесту и... всё больше зверел с каждой секундой. Сигареты не помогали успокоиться ему, только больше распылали в нём кровожадность. Чувствуется, одну из деревень в скором времени постигнет великое несчастье, после которого не выживет никто. Интересно, вот такой оригинальный подарочек оценит его невеста: он, весь в крови, в своём истинном обличие, олицетворяющего демон, и она, вся в белом, похожая на невинного ангела, спустившегося с небес, идет к нему, стоящему у алтаря. Царит тишина, поэтому очень хорош слышно как... хлюпает под её ногами кровь, которая придаёт белоснежно белому платью больше красок, а вокруг полная разруха, остатки когда-то известной деревни. Гости уже заняли свои места, разместившись кто - где на земле, и были заранее проинструктированы молчать, когда священник спросит: _"есть ли причина, по которой не может состояться бракосочетание? "_ , ведь трупы говорить не могут. А когда попросят обменяться кольцами, Тики с самым счастливым видом протянет своей "любимой" жене свой последний подарок: символ их "будущего" - кольцо. А в другой руке Третий будет держать нож, и, вместо свадебного торта, они будут резать плоть на оторванной, от какого-то местного богатея, руке, чтобы добыть своими силами кольцо. Просто идеальная свадебная церемония. И почему Тики кажется, что такое вполне имеет место быть, судя по опыту общения (целых несколько часов!) с этой неадекватно настроенной девушкой.  
-Малыш... Я тебе это ещё припомню.- В сердце прошипел он, найдя ту, по вине которой всё и началось. А самое обидное, что этой Аллен не идёт красный цвет вот нисколько!  
_< <Уйду из Семьи и никакой Граф не запретит мне есть карпов>>_\- С мрачной решимостью подумал он, с наслаждением затягиваясь сигаретой из особых запасов. А мужик, у которого он взял пачку, знал толк в куреве. Тики не знал, что тот намешал туда, но эффект ему нравился. Как там он её назвал? Кажется, _"дурь"_. Сейчас он даже сожалел, что поторопился с его устранением. Что же... он просто придёт снова в тот город за новой дозой этой самой дури. Делая затяжку, мужчина философски продолжил мысль.- _А может вообще стану добропорядочный горожанином и буду убивать людей лишь раз в месяц или по праздникам >>_  
<<Дядя Тики, ты чего это надумал?>>-Обеспокоенно спросил Роад, и с вопросом в глазах повернул голову к приемному отцу. Шерил успокаивающее обнял его, с наигранным сожалением отвечая:  
_< <Кажется, мы слегка переборщили>>_  
<<Слегка?>> -Тики скептически поднял бровь.  
_< <Успокойся, Тики. Мы пошутили>>_-С весельем передал Нея свои мысли Микку.  
_< <Или нет_.- Хитро посмотрел на Удовольствие Вайзли.- _Ведь Тики никому не дарил цветы без выгоды для себя. А, может, мы просто выбрали не ту цель и ему нравится та, вторая >>_  
Третий чуть не подавился сигаретным дымом. Ещё не лучше! Лорд Микк с опаской посмотрел на Четырнадцатый, который не выглядел особо радостным от такого предположения.  
_< <Это так, брат?>>_-Мрачно смотря на Третьего, спросил его Шерил.  
Лорд Микк печально посмотрел на окурок. Кажется, этого оказалось мало.  
_< <И чего вы этим добиваетесь? Я что, враг сам себе? Давайте сначала обсудим условия, которые ты, брат, обязываешься выполнить, или я никогда не сыграю в семейную жизнь. Может, я даже войду во вкус. Ведь дамочки любят жалостливые истории и явно проявят сострадания к убитому горем мужчины от потери жены, и позволят мне... многое>>_  
_< <Даже так...>>_\- Заинтересовался Вайзли.  
_< <И после этого ты мне будешь пытаться доказывать, что не поддаёшься обучению и из тебя никудышный политик. _\- Не скрывая гордости, глумливо подумал Четвёртый, и, чувствуя себя в своей стихии, начал вести мысленный деловой разговор.- _Тогда и у меня будут встречные условия. И первое из них: ты женишься на этой Линали._ \- Что? Опять?! Тики мрачно посмотрел на Шерила, и тот объяснил.- _Не хочу тратить время на поиски другой кандидатуры, а то я тебя знаю. Ещё передумаешь и опять уйдёшь в свободное плавание. А остальные твои условия я обязуюсь выполнить, если она сама даст согласие на брак. Но, если тебе это не удастся....тогда ты выполнишь всю ту работу, от которой ты так бежал >>_  
_< <Хм-м... И даже не спросишь, какие же мои условия?_ -Молчание- знак согласия. Третий, не веря в свою удачу, улыбнулся, и с блаженством произнёс.- _Это будет слишком просто. Или ты забыл, брат, что она же уже дала своё согласие? >>_  
_< <Нет, Тики, это ты ошибаешься. Я только предложил ей стать твоей женой. Прямой вопрос и ответ не был озвучен>>_  
_< <Да ты только глянь на неё._\- Кивнул он головой в сторону предполагаемой невесты.- _Она согласна, это же видно >>_  
_< <Позволь не согласится с тобой. Кажется мне, она не так проста, как ты думаешь. Вайзли поверхностно прочитал её эмоции и часть мыслей, и, поверь, в таком плане она тебя даже не рассматривает. Ты её интересуешь лишь, как ты любишь говорить, "на одну ночь". Не больше>>_  
_< <То есть ты действительно считаешь, что на большее я не способен? Я?! Тот, кто своим взглядом и своим телом сводил сума тысячу женщин? Да они все одинаковые. Немного лести, побольше внимания и денег и любая будет готова быть со мной до самой смерти>>_  
_< <А она не будет>>_\- Легкомысленно пожал плечами Шерил, разогревая дух противоречия в Третьем..  
_< <Это мы ещё посмотрим>>_-И Тики, уже предвкушая победу и, наконец, свободу от узурпаторских замашек брата, начал продумывать план по длительному соблазнению девушки. Семья, видя, какой настрой был у Удовольствия, мысленно заговорчески переглянулась.  
_< <Купился>> ___-Усмехнулся Вайзли, и зевнул.  
_< <Я ведь говорил, что на "слабо" его возьмём>>_-Пытаясь отодрать от себя взбесившегося Голема, вклинился и Нея в беседу.  
_< <Бедный дядя Тики..._-Достав леденец из кармана, и, начав грызть его, с весельем сказал Роад, лукаво наблюдая за родственником.- _Не заметил, как его обвили вокруг пальца, словно ребенка >>_  
_< <Меньше будет пропускать мои слово сквозь уши. Сам виноват, что не додумался оговорить все условия данной сомнительной сделки. Ничего, мы это ещё исправим>>_-Вот и самое заинтересованное лицо подал голос.  
_< <И если эта Линали умрёт до того, как Тики получит согласие, он автоматически проиграет>>_-Услышав такие умные слова от своего сына, Шерил не сдержался и обнял Мечту, не забывав со злорадством произнести:  
_< <И больше не сможет убежать от работы. А я смогу больше времени проводить с сыном>>_  
И они так увлеклись своим планом по возвращению Третьего в Семью, что совершенно забыли о...  
-Эм-м... Нея, а как долго твой ученик с... **ЭТОЙ** собираются и дальше сидеть на нашем достопочтенном Тысячелетнем Графе? Он вообще жив?- Правильно, о Графе. Но удивительное ожидало всех дальше, когда девушки даже сначала не поняли, что свалились не на абы кого, а на самого Первого Ноя, которого люди и экзорцисты должны бояться. А они... точнее одна из них просто взяла и начала тыкать в него пальцем, словно ребенок с его детской любознательностью и безбоязненностью трогает всякую гадость.  
-Поздравляю, Аллен! Ты смогла сделать то, что не удалось никому с первого... гм-м, удара. Убила Графа.- И в непонятном для них жесте Линали зачем-то подняла большой палец вверх. Мышонок же не хотел, чтобы лавры славы достались только ей, и сказала своей подруге, что они вместе приложили к этому руку, и требовала, чтобы та сообщила какую-то весть чьим-то родственникам. И пока она думала, Аллен просто начала есть и... пить. Тики аж рот открыл от неверия и какого-то негодования, и, пока никто не видел, с паникой схватил ближайшую к себе бутылку вина и спрятал от, судя по всему, второго Скина Борика, только более улучшенной версии. Оригинал же, убедившись, что копия не претендует на его сладости, продолжил и дальше уничтожать запасы выпечек. Один Нея почему-то совершенно не смутил вид пьющего ученика, словно он уже привык к этому. Лишь один вздох вырвался из его груди. Того больше интересовал факт почему его творение начало есть обычную пищу, и почему Тим так категорично был против возвращения к Нея и использования камер для слежки за Аллен. Неужели и вправду обиделся за то, что так беспечно обращался с ним?  
_< <Что... Случ... илось?>> _-Вся Семья вздрогнула от слабого мысленного зова Адама, наполненный болью и непониманием.  
_< <Господинчик Граф, вы живы!>>_-Конечно, он был жив. В ином случае они бы все почувствовали обратное. Это был только вопрос времени, когда Первый Апостол придёт в себя. И лишь по этой причине ученицы книжника всё ещё были живы. Они ждали приказа, развязывающий им руки. Да и, наверняка, сам Граф обидится, когда, проснувшись, узнает, что всё веселье прошло без его участия. А обиженный Граф- головная боль для всей Семьи. И нет, это не в переносном, а в самом буквальном смысле слова. В последний раз, когда Тики и Роад, наткнувшись на отряд искателей, позвали на веселье близнецов, Фиддлера (он же Гниение и Шестой Ной) и Мерсима (он же жалось и Седьмой Ной), Граф сильно огорчился, ведь тогда он как раз не знал, чем заняться, и умирал от скуки. В "награду" он всех одарил недельной мигренью, даже тех, кто не участвовал, чтобы другим обидно не было. Естественно, виновникам потом прилетело ещё, особенно от Вайзли, и, что самое страшное, от Майтры, ведь с головной болью он не мог работать в своей лаборатории, и та неделя, с участием этих двоих, превратился в полный кошмар для них. Майтра, оказалось, очень любил людскую поэзию, и, раз по вине некоторых, он не мог своё вдохновение направить на благое дело Семьи, то... Ладно бы, он читал чужие им, но Майтра заставил семью слушать стихи и поэмы собственного сочинения, и придумать ещё свои. А тех, кого судьба обделила сей "великим" даром…нет, не могли уйти с миром, а бежали, сломя голову от гения чистой красоты, которому снизошло озарение (Тики тогда и вправду поверил в дьявола), и он просто был обязан научить своих любимых родственников сему нелегкому труду, отдавая всего себя им. Стоит ли уточнять, что Тики ещё буквально несколько лет назад даже писать не умел, а тут…такое! И ведь ему пришлось практически хуже всего. Его Семья под предлогом поиска вдохновений смогла смыться из Ковчега в первые часы, а он…учился правописанию! Даже Узы умели писать!!! В общем, после того случая, Тики, находясь совершенно в любом состояние (будь он хоть дико пьян, или занимаясь взрослыми делами в постели), на одном дыхании по памяти мог рассказать двадцать восемь стихов и за минуту написать их всех. Нет, конечно, женщинам нравится такая просвещенность мужчины к поэзии, когда он галантно посвящает им стихи, но... всё равно он считал это дикостью для себя. Чтобы он, Тики Микк, убийца, гроза всего человечества, воплощение людского удовольствия и... на тебе, бубнит во сне слова стихотворений, посвященные великой, чистой любви, или беззаботному счастью (на тот момент в Ковчеге почему-то нормальных стихов в их библиотеке не оказалось, и Удовольствие подозревало не без помощи Роад и Шерила с Узами). Последний раз, когда девушка, с кем он спал, сказала ему об этом, он несколько дней приходил в себя, и только это и спасло ту женщину. Ну и то, что он не запомнил лицо очередной любовницы, с кем провёл ночь.  
Мечта не стал радоваться вслух пробуждению Графа, а решил понаблюдать, что же будут дальше делать девушки, думая, что Адам так глупо умер. И не пожалел.  
-Возможно, это не мы убили его, а он сам умер... От ожирения!  
Шерил подавился, Мечта округлил глаза, Нея протёр виски, мысленно составляя список за что нужно наказать своего ученика и чему научить (и первым пунктом явно будет: _" как выбрать правильный круг приближенных к себе людей"_ ), а Тики мысленно присвистнул и даже немного зауважал Линали. Но и стал опасаться её. Своим сумасшествием и непредсказуемостью уж больно слишком она была похожа на Роад.  
_< <Что?! Я умер от чего?_\- Такой истеричный голос они от Графа не слышали давно.- Я не толстый, а упитанный. Ведь так..? Шерил?- Желание Ноя стратегически промолчало, делая вид, что сильно занят заботой о своем сыне.- _Вайзли, мальчик мой... Что, во имя всего сущего, здесь происходит?! Что за голос я слышу над собой и почему не могу встать? >> _  
_< <Мальчик?>> _ -Со смехом произнёс Тики, радуясь, что в их "детском саду" прибавление. А то _"малыш Тики то, Малыш Тики всё"_. И он со злорадством смотрел, как от резкого и весьма завуалированного обращения к себе, "мальчика" Вайзли весьма грубо выдернули из сонного состояния, от чего он вздрогнул и свалился на пол. Эхо голоса Графа неприятно отдавалось набатом в его ушах, и, кроме этого, теперь ещё заболели и колени, на которые он так неудачно приземлился. С неприязнью посмотрев на ту, которая разозлила Графа, Мудрость начал ворчать:  
_< <Кажется, Граф сильно ударился головой, иначе вспомнил, что я уже давно не мальчик. За этим обращайтесь к своему дорогому малышу Тики>>_  
Третий Ной не успел ничего сказать. Смертница в лице ученицы книжника продолжила и дальше забивать себе не только гвозди в гроб, но и саморучно капать яму экскаватором.  
-То есть он сам убил себя, раз довёл свой организм до такого. Индекс массы тела явно зашкаливает, и, наверняка, он ни то, что за холестерином, даже за глюкозой в крови не следил! И вообще, взгляни на это лицо: оно гигантское! Все признаки акромегалии видны невооруженным взглядом. Да у него ещё и прикус рта какой-то неправильный. А посмотри на эти рога! Неужели уже в этом времени научились делать имплатны? И что ты молчишь? Неужели я не права? Скажи хоть что-нибудь!  
-Скажу, что после этих слов тебе точно придётся убить Графа.  
И она была чертовски права. Тики даже заслушался, какие возвышенные слова (а ещё Микка обвиняли в крайнем... невежестве. Да он, по сравнению с Первым, сущий агнец с нимбом на голове) отпускал Граф в сторону девушек, и что планировал сделать с этими двумя, особенно с Линали, как только к нему вернутся силы. И тот настойчиво просил никого из Ноев не лезть сейчас, и что он сам с ними разберется... Сначала вырвет язык, потом зубы, уши, ногти, перейдет на пальцы, переломав все косточки, обожжет края ран, чтобы жертва не истекла кровью и не умерла раньше времени; обварит в кипятке, затем окунет в воду, полную пиявок, вырвет кишки, намотав их на шею, и, смотря, как девушка, без уточнения какая, захлебывается в собственной крови, выколет ей глаза. А раньше Третий считал, что никто не переплюнет Мечту в кровожадности. Видимо, не только Тики впечатлился, раз Нея ничего не сказал брату о своём ученике. Или он чего-то выжидал? Какого-нибудь удобного случая, чтобы и Граф был в настроение, и с ученицей остаться... живой. Ну а Сам Удовольствие, конечно, глупцом не был, и тактично помалкивал. Только было у него такое чувство, словно он что-то упустил, крайне важное, и не как не мог понять что. Сам Роад просто ухахатывался от слов книжниц и Графа. Конечно, многое из сказанное девушкой было непонятным, но общий смысл и ярость Графа уловили все.  
-Э-ээ.- Линали явно прочитала жажду убийства в глазах Адама, и, наверное, дико напугавшись, замерла от страха и лишь поэтому не слезла с Графа. Но, когда она дальше открыла свой рот, Адам, как и все (Кроме Тики. Тому уже не повезло испытать это на собственной шкуре) начал сомневаться в адекватности этой девушки.- Здравствуйте, Господин Граф. А мы тут к вам в гости. Диетологов вызывали?- Адам, как и все, не понял, что такое "диетолог" и почему она показала на стол.- Вы только посмотрите на весь этот источник жиров и канцерогенов! Мы немедленно должны всё это конфисковать. Аллен, не забудь положить вон те тарталетки. Они уж больно слишком подозрительно вкусными выглядят. Наверняка там полно красителей. И не надо благодарностей. Спасать жизни людей наш долг, пусть и люди слегка... и не люди вообще.  
"Канцерогены"? "Красители"? Граф с удивлением поднял брови, и почему-то этот жест напугал эту девушку. Она быстро отошла к... Тики?! - а вторая, с таким видом, будто делая всем одолжение, просто сползла с Адама, и стремительно начала уничтожать запасы еды и выпивки. Тысячелетний Граф растерянно нахмурился и с подозрением посмотрел на Четырнадцатого, когда заметил, как за одной из девушек спрятался уж слишком знакомый золотой Голем, который в своё время успел знатно ему потрепать нервы. И да, по этой причине, Нея был так скор на выборе нового хозяина для Тимкампи, а вовсе не потому, что в последний раз мужчина грозился съест Голема, если тот еще раз попадется ему на глаза. Граф, видя, как стремительно опустевает стол, и что с такой скоростью не останется ничего съедобного ему (а раньше с такой скоростью исчезало только сладкое), хотел показать, на сколько гости были "желанными" здесь, но, оказалось, он ещё недостаточно накопил сил для бурного приветствия. Прискорбно вздохнув, Адам вспомнил, что так и не узнал, кто это вообще, как смогли проникнуть на Ковчег, и почему создание Нея находится у одной из девушек, а вторая переглядывается с Третьим так, будто знает его, и ведь малыш Тики отвечает той же монетой. Адам уже второй раз спросил у Семьи: _"Кто они такие?"_ , забыв, что раньше дал им прямой наказ, чтобы те ничего не делали, ведь он хочет выяснить это сам. Вот Семья теперь и разрывается от вопроса: _"сказать или не сказать?"_  
_< <А ведь мы так и не узнали это. Только со слов Нея и Тики...>>_ -Начал говорить Вайзли, как его тут же прервал удивленный голос Адама:  
_< <Малыша Тики?>>_  
Лорд Микк обреченно застонал, чувствуя по ухмылке Роад, что для него это хорошо не кончится. Не удержавшись, он бросил на свою будущую "жену" испепеляющий взгляд, пока та не видела. Но заметила эта Аллен и понимающее, даже жалостливо, улыбнулась, словно знала то, чего не знал ещё он.  
_< <Спросите это у них лично, Господинчик Граф. Кто они такие, и что их связывает с Нея и Тики. Особенно с дядей Тики. Поверьте, вам очень понравится эта история>>_-Ехидно произнёс Роад.  
Удивлённо подняв бровь, Тысячелетний Граф сделал то, что сказал Мечта.  
-Кто. Вы. Такие?- Спросил он вслух, снизу верх внимательно смотря на незваных гостей, замечая, что девушки словно огорчились, будто ждали от него других слов.  
-Граф, так вам к неврологу, оказывается, ещё нужно. Смотрю, у вас уже и память не та, и нервы не те. С такой-то работой! Я же сказала, что мы - диетологи.- Опять начала на непонятном языке изъясняться девушка.- Ну, врачи, которые следят за рационом. Короче: благодаря нам вы быстро похудеете. Будете стройным и красивым... дедушкой.- Адам почувствовал, как у него непроизвольно вытянулось лицо, а нижняя челюсть шла на опасное сближение с полом. Она сказала что?! Гнев толчками распространялся по его телу, захватывая всё больше и больше пространства, как вирус Акума. Такой наглости он не слышал ни от кого. И, будто до этого она мало его оскорбила, продолжила.- Вы же не хотите вечно напоминать мутированного пингвина- переростка? А так сбросить лишний вес и сразу найдёте себе бабушку.- Нет, это был уже не гнев, и даже не ярость, а самая настоящая ненависть, которая, как пожар, разгорелся в нём. Пожалуй, даже к Сердцу Чистой Силы он не испытывал такой ненависти, как сейчас к этой девушке. И чем сильнее разгорался этот костёр, тем с большей скоростью прибавлялось в нём сил. Даже Семья с испугом начала смотреть на Адама, боясь сделать лишний вдох и попасть под раздачу.- А то совсем печально без девушки жить... Эм-м, а вы вообще хоть раз с кем-нибудь встречались?- Ещё бы он свою личную жизнь выставил на всеобщее обозрение! О таком даже его Семья (исключая Нея) не знает, но, судя по заинтересованным взглядам, не против узнать. Особенно его насторожил расчётливый взгляд Шерила, и как на секунду оторвался от сладкого Скин Борик.  
-Если что, у меня найдётся в сумке пару лекарств для повышения потенции.  
_< <Она что, себя предлагает?>> _\- Неожиданная мысль пришла в голову Графа, заставив его замереть. Вся ненависть схлынула в никуда от шока и лишней информации. Мысли застопорились. Граф тупо смотрел на девушку и ничего не понимал. Он же находится сейчас не в человеческом теле, или эта человечишка имела в виду что-то другое? А что, если она не для себя, а... для той, второй, старается? Правда, и это не лучше. Мозг решил спастись от сплошного противоречия и первым делом принялся отгораживаться от причины возникновения такого конфликта, отключая по очереди органы чувств. Первым было зрение. Все расплывалось. Вторым стал слух. Последнее, что он услышал, был чей-то не добрый смех.  
_< <Ведьма!>>_\- Мысленно застонал Тики, и даже почувствовал некое облегчение, когда разобрался, откуда взялось всё это не нормальное поведение. Он уже имел дело с парочкой ведьмочек (кстати, они были самыми ненасытными, настоящие хищницы. Третий ещё долго ими наслаждался. И до сих пор, вспоминая то время, он испытывал блаженство, когда, после ночи любви, он с не меньшим удовольствием, медленно, смакуя каждый кусочек, утолил свою тёмную сторону... разделывая их, ведь столько инструментов было буквально под рукой, столько экспериментов можно было провести), и знал, что главное это ничего не пить и не есть рядом с ними. Пусть воздействие и будет ослабленным из-за принадлежности к семье Ноев, но всё равно он не хотел бы попасться. Поэтому и посмотрел с опасением на свой наполовину наполненный бокал.  
-Ну, если не хотите лечиться, то так и скажите сразу. Поберегите наше время и нервы, и вернитесь назад в состояние трупа. А то моя подруга хотела быть патологоанатомом, а такого анатомического пособия она нигде и никогда больше не найдёт.  
Все Нои, кроме Адама, посмотрели на молчаливую Аллен, пытаясь понять, причем здесь труп и что такое "патологоанатом" и "анатомическое пособие".  
-Ой!- Вдруг крикнула Линали, напугав не ожидавших этого серокожих, и тем самым вытащив Графа из бездны мыслей, приводя того в чувство. Только зрение пока не возвращалось. Адам как раз застал тот момент, когда девушка начала говорить:  
-Аллен, я, кажется, часы уронила.- Тики напрягся, вспомнив, что в своём рассказе семье забыл упомянуть о немаловажной детали. Часы, которые были точь в точь как у достопочтенного Тысячелетнего Графа. Именно это он и сообщил мысленно всем, когда те синхронно начали задавать вопрос: _"Что за часы?"_  
-Ты только не злись. Я их вижу и сама сейчас достану.  
Стигмальные еще не успели осмыслить, что это за часы, как Линали просто встала и... взяла часы Адама. Сам же первый Апостол только смог почувствовать странное шевеления вблизи себя, но понять ничего не смог. Мысли до сих пор не могли собраться в единое целое.  
_< <Она взяла часы господинчика Графа!>>_\- Возмущённо взвизгнул Роад.  
_< <И разрушила все мои планы! Только зря потратил своё время>>>_-С кислой миной, за которой скрывалась зависть, прошипел Вайзли. Нея, Тики и Шерил с удивлением посмотрели на Мудрость. Они и не подозревали, что Пятый Апостол так же участвовал в гонке: "Кто быстрее сможет украсть часы у Графа"  
_< <А если это действительно их часы? Я же говорил, у них были такие же. Я собственными глазами их видел>>_-Поделился он сомнениями с братьями.  
_< <Не их>>_\- Поняли все, когда девушка, приняв задумчивое лицо, в следующее мгновение начала кричать:  
-Ай, они горячие! Ай-яй! Аллен, они жгутся!!! А-а-а! Аллен, я больше не могу. Лови!  
Нои с живым интересом следили глазами за полётом часов, не пытаясь ничего предпринять. Ведь часы, без позволения Графа, никогда не оставались долго в чужих руках, исключая только членов семьи, и то не всегда. Часы были словно живые, и, обладая зачатками интеллекта, они создавали такую ситуацию, что вор сам избавлялся от них. Конечно, из людей мало было смельчаков, рискнувших лишиться рук, или полностью верхней части тела до пояса, точнее... никого. Тогда откуда они знали о свойствах часов? Просто Адам сам специально давал их в руки пойманным людям (тем он обещал, что после того, как они возьмут часы, он их отпустит. И ведь действительно отпускал... в иной мир) и акумам, дабы понаблюдать, что же будет дальше. Поэтому девушке ещё повезло. Она осталась при всём своём. А, может, это и не совсем везение, ведь Роад придумал несколько пыток, которые срочно требуется воплотить в жизнь и отработать на "добровольцах". Однако откуда у Графа эти самые часы знал лишь Нея.  
И вот часы оказались в руках Аллена. Цепочка ещё в полёте извернулась и "обжигая", оставила яркий алый цвет на левой щеке девушки, начинающий чуть выше глаза, и, практически деля левую щеку на равные части, заканчивалась за несколько сантиметров от подбородка. Уолкер даже не почувствовала нанесённого ущерба, да и крови, что удивительно, практически не было, словно она осталась внутри и что-то мешает ей вытечь. Правда, скорее эта царапина просто не была настолько глубокой, и напоминала больше узор, нарисованный красной краской. Но не это было самым удивительным, а то, что Аллен спокойно держала в руках часы Графа и те почему-то не торопились избавляться от совершенно незнакомого человека. Тики, глядя на такую картину, даже подумал, что, возможно, они все ошиблись, и часы принадлежат не Графу, но девушка сама дала ответ на вопрос, который стал началом конца:  
-Линали, это не наши часы. Ты только что взяла часы, принадлежащие Графу.  
Тики мученически застонал от слившегося множества вопрос в единый шум.  
_< <Она взяла часы...>>_  
<<И спокойно держит их...>>  
<<Да что она такое?- С нескрываемым интересом на грани паники спросил Вайзли, и от накатившей мигрени схватился за голову, более озлобленно продолжив.- _Сначала Муген, затем ЭТО… Чтоб её! Она вообще может хоть о чём-то, кроме еды, думать?! Даже у Борика и то больше мыслей, чем у неё >> _  
_< <Нея?>>_-Мысленно завопили синхронно Шерил и Роад, решив, что раз она его ученица, то и знать должен больше них. Четырнадцатый даже не стал отвечать, ибо сам не знал ответов. Вместо этого он наблюдал, как Аллен, почувствовав на себе обращённые взгляды, подняла голову, и почему-то её напугали вовсе не пробирающий взгляд Ноев, пытающийся разобрать девушку на отдельные части, а задумчивый взгляд подруги.  
-Линали?- Напугано и одновременно агрессивно спросила она.  
-Аллен, ты только не волнуйся.- Успокаивающим тоном сказала Линали, и не заметно отодвинулась от Аллен, словно опасалась, что подруга накинется на неё.- Всё поправимо. Такую мелочь легко закрасить. Обещаю, я сама лично сделаю это. Никто не заметит отличий. -В смысле "покрасить"? Что покрасить?- Нея чуть приподнял брови, обдумывая, специально ли его ученица вместо "закрасить" сказала "покрасить" или это было сделано неосознанно. И, если последнее, значит, этого Мышонок боится больше всего. А судя по тому, как девушка, округлив глаза, в панике схватилась за голову с такой силой, что вырвала волосы, последний вариант был верным. Что же... со страхами нужно бороться и долг учителя помочь ей в этом. Тем более, когда из-за страха она настолько вышла из себя, что начала рычать.  
-Линали, я убью тебя! Что с моим волосами? Линали, пожалуйста, скажи, что это не то, что я думаю! Ради своей же безопасности!!!- Под взглядом дикого зверя, Линали еще ближе придвинулась к Удовольствию Ною, чуть не садясь на него. Тики с удивлением округлил глаза, ошарашено смотря на привалившее счастье, которое он еще должен соблазнить, и которая, не став зря тратить время, первая начала добиваться к себе внимание. Расстегнув первые две пуговицы на рубашке, и бросая время от времени на него игривый взгляд, Микк забыл о всякой осторожности и одним взмахом выпил вино из бокала.  
-Ведь, если это окажется тем, что я думаю, ты у меня лысой станешь!- Линали перестала заигрывать с Тики и, скривившись, с ужасом посмотрела на подругу.- И никакие оправдания не заставят меня изменить решение! Уверена, всё случилось снова по твоей вине. Итак…ЧТО СО МНОЙ?!  
От крика Аллен Граф окончательно пришел в себя, и первое, что он увидел, это... **ЕГО** часы, находящиеся у какой-то ТВ*РИ! Он даже не понял, когда успел сжать хрупкую на вид шею в своих ладонях. Настолько им овладела ненависть. А ведь изначально Тысячелетний Граф хотел убить другую, заставив её перед смертью пожалеть о своих словах и молить о пощаде. Адам ощущал, как в его ладонях бьётся чужой пульс, мимолетно удивляясь, что девушка совсем не выглядела испуганной или удивленной, хотя он мог одним движением убить её. Напротив, она смотрела на него устало и почему-то обиженно, словно ждала извинений. А ведь девушки считаются слабыми и должны угождать мужчинам, а за малейшую провинность унижаться, моля их о прощение. Граф настолько поразило такое странное поведение девушки, что ненависть немного поутихла, а вслед за этим пришло смутное ощущение того, что именно такой взгляд он уже когда-то видел. Но где? Видимо, он слишком углубился в свою память, пытаясь вспомнить эту девушку, что даже не заметил, как до него пытается дозваться Семья.  
_< <Почему Господинчик Граф не отвечает? Он болен?_-С беспокойством смотрел Мечта на первого Ноя.- _Он же не убьет её? Как мы тогда узнаем правду? И почему он именно её взял, а не ту, вторую? >>_  
_< <Нея, а ты почему молчишь?_\- Смотря на брата, поинтересовался Шерил.- _Он ведь твою ученицу сейчас убивать будет, о которой ты так пёкся >>_  
_< <А если Графу можно её убивать, а нам нет? И да, я согласен с Роад. Лучше бы он взял эту>>_-Хмуро посмотрел Тики на Линали, и с недоумением обвел Семью взглядом, ощутив по мысленной связи непонятное предвкушение и какую-то насмешку над ним.  
_< <Он её не убьёт>>_\- Довольно уверенно сказал Нея, вызвав недоумение у братьев. Просто они не видели того, что видел, и в чем убедился, Четырнадцатый. Как только Граф приблизил её к себя, в его глазах он прочитал недоумение, непонимание и растерянность, с которым он столкнулся сам, когда встретил Аллена. Он пытался её узнать, но, видимо, память, как и в его случае, не хотела открываться брату. Зато появилась одна весьма существенная зацепка: они её видели вместе, а это не мало.  
_< <Откуда ты знаешь?>>_-С удивлением спросил Шерил.  
_< <Я бы лучше беспокоился, что нас можно убить тем мечом, если она сможет активировать его>>_-Вклинился в беседу Вайзли, и взглядом показал на Аллен, которая приставила катану с весьма явными намерениями к шее Графа.


	28. Первая слов молодоженов, открытие брачного агентства и сломанный стол

При просмотре очередной новинки киноиндустрии или какого-нибудь мультфильма, у меня невольно возникал вопрос: действительно ли, как показано в кадрах, когда ты задыхаешься или тонешь, мир теряет краски и постепенно становится всё тускнее и тускнее, а потом хоп!- и ты, словно прозрев, понимаешь, что тебя либо спасли, либо ты каким-то мистическим образом спасся сам. Но я никогда даже помыслить не могла, что окажусь на месте тех героев (и почему именно этот вопрос выпало решить мне, а не: _"что ты сделаешь, если станешь миллиардером?"_ Или там наверху слишком много желающих решить его?)! Я слишком устала. Болезнь изнурила меня, поэтому совершенно с пофигистким настроем наблюдала, как громадное лицо Графа, которое и до этого не блещало красотой, всё больше расплывается перед моими глазами, пока не превратилось в одну большую черную точку. Честно, на тот момент мне уже было очень хорошо. Вместе с темнотой пропала и боль, а потом **БАБАМС**!- какая-то свол**ь решила меня сделать не только безрукой, но и глухой, не жалея сил соединив ударными тарелками прямо у меня под ухом. Забыв обо всём, с бешенством начала вертеть головой, чтобы найти этого самоубийцу и совершить самосуд посредством битьём тарелок об голову с последующим расплавлением мозга у музыканта. И до меня не сразу дошло, что вроде бы совсем недавно из меня пытались сделать Дездемону, а теперь я могу свободно дышать и двигать головой. Ещё позднее я осознала, как чётко стала видеть лицо Графа.  
 _"Н-да, так вот ты какая - зубная фея"_.-Заценила я челюсть и размер зубов, которые даже губами нельзя было прикрыть. Это же сколько в день нужно потратиться на зубную пасту?! Не говоря о щётке, которую точно нужно покупать только под заказ. А эти уши наводили меня на подозрения: не были ли у Графа в родственниках... ослы? В прямом смысле слова! А то, кажется, именно у этого индивидуума эволюция прошла совершенно по другому пути. Даже цвет кожи и тот можно объяснить ослиным происхождением, ведь у животного мех тоже серый. И лишь потом я обратила внимание, с каким напряжением смотрит Первый Ной на катану, приставленную к своей шее... Погодите, какая катана?! Опустив взгляд, начиная с кончика острия, медленно продвигалась к основание, пока глаза не достигли ручки и пальцев (весьма знакомых пальцев), которые держали его. И лишь спустя ещё десять секунд до меня дошло, а кому, собственно, принадлежат эти пальцы.  
Знакомое хмыканье раздалось за моей спиной, и мне даже поворачиваться не нужно, итак знаю, о чём подумала подруга, видя сей картину со стороны. В аниме и манге часто именно такую угрожающую позу, несущую смерть всем и каждого, принимает Канда, правда, на месте смертника должен быть настоящий Аллен, а не Граф (Для, так сказать, оправдания образа великого мечника, стоит заметить, что встреча с Трайдом у меня прошла по похожему сценарию, как и в аниме, только Муген, в отличие от оригинала, оставался в ножнах, благодаря чему мы всё ещё живы). Что-то я раньше не замечала за собой особой тяги как к холодному оружию, так и к убийству. У меня возникли кое-какие опасения, и я с подозрением посмотрела на катану.  
-Каков Муген, такой и хозяин.- Вот и Ориана пришла к схожим со мной мыслям и высказала вслух мои опасения. А потом ехидно дополнила.- Или это должно наоборот произноситься?  
Должно, но... Я уныло вздохнула, но моя рука даже не дрогнула, оставаясь на удивление собранной, чтобы не пропустить ни единого признака опасности от Адама. Даже боль отошла на второй план. Интересно, катана на всех хозяев так влияет, делая из них Канду? Не дай Боже!!! Я же долго не проживу на одном рисе! Вынужденное вегетарианство не по мне. А, может, по этой причине мечник всё время был таким злым и кидался на всех? Не-е, не сходится. В таком случае он должен был в первую очередь кидаться на более упитанных и проходить мимо Аллена. А выходило наоборот. Да Уолкер это же ходячий суповой набор и только или как раз супа с косточками он и желал получить?!  
Граф, видимо, чуть придя в себя от моей дерзкой выходке (хотя, по идеи, давно должен был привыкнуть, что чуть ли не каждый экзорцист и прислужник Ордена только спит и видит, как совершают очередную попытку покушения на жизнь Адама. Не надо было становиться главным злодеем), мрачно посмотрел сначала на катану, а потом на часы, которые я успела засунуть в карман перед нападением Графа.  
-Очень... занимательно.- С не скрытым раздражением выплюнул Первый эти слова, как-то дико шевеля своими антеннами, и, посмотрев за моё плечо, со злостью добавил.- И которому из вас пришла эта по истину чудесная идея открыть врата для них двоих?  
Тики, замерев, с зажжённой спичкой в руках и сигаретой в зубах, под угрюмым взглядом Графа, посмотрел на Нея. Тот же, хмыкнув, не боясь тяжелой ауры брата, кивнул на Скина. Сластёна, оторвавшись от еды, бросил короткий ничего не понимающий взгляд на Мудрость. Вайзли же, в свою очередь, приоткрыв глаза от дрёмы, повернул голову в сторону Шерила, ну а последний, соответственно, с неодобрением взглянув под стол, где благодаря одному злостному курильщику образовалась не хилая такая горочка, которая и слона бы убила, посмотрел на своего сына, дав тому шанс высказаться за них всех.  
-Господинчик Граф, мы же вам пытались объяснить, что никто из ныне присутствующих к этому инцидент не имеет ни малейшего отношений.- Сказал Роад, и потом обиженным детским тоном протянул.- И вообще вы сами хотели поиграть с ними без нас.  
Не поняла... Это когда они пытались хоть что-то объяснить Адаму? Где я была в тот момент? Но ещё важнее: почему я не помню, когда это соглашалась играть в не пойми что?! Или нам ещё предстоит обсудить выбор игр? Если что, я хочу играть в прятки, и чтобы голящий считал до миллиона лет прежде, чем будет искать... меня в загробном мире и обвинять в жульничестве, ведь я не сказала, что искать будет не только он.  
-Значит...- Сощурил в гневе глаза Адам, пристально глядя на меня.- Никто не будет против, если я займусь ими?  
Мы будем против! Мы!  
-Я против.- Я думала, что это, не выдержав, сказала Ори или я, пока до меня не дошло, что голос был далеко не бабским. И, по всей видимости, эта мысль только что посетила и Первого Апостола. Мы с Графом с абсолютной синхронностью в изумление захлопали глазами, с невысказанным вопросом смотря друг на друга, и с такой же пугающей синхронностью повернули голову, чтобы найти для кого-то спасителя, а для кого-то смертника. Подруга, не став меня долго держать в неведении, бессовестно пальцем ткнула сначала в сторону Четырнадцатого, потом в Третьего.  
-Э-э.- Только и смогла выговорить я, и даже не могла представить, с какой целью они решили вмешаться в расправу Графа над нами. Хотя нет, могла, но все эти цели были далеки от благих.  
-Она моя ученица.- Пожав плечами, как-то извиняющее улыбнулся Нея, и совершенно в невинном жесте почесал свой затылок, словно пытался вспомнить: _"А для чего вообще нужны ученицы?"_. Тим, про которого я успела забыть, приземлился ко мне на голову, издав звук, похожий на смешок. Однако как он доверяет своему создателю. Ни одна я подумала, что Оскара за лучшее актерское мастерство Карлсону не видать. И одновременно возникает вопрос: _"А какие именно цели преследует Четырнадцатый, и какую роль играю в этом я?"_  
Теперь все взгляды были устремлены на Тики.  
-Она моя будущая жена.- Угрюмо произнёс он, и с каким-то отвращением вытащил сигару изо рта, скидывая ее вниз в общую кучу, по которой можно писать картину: _"Прощайте, лёгкие"._  
А дальше стало ещё _"веселее"_ : Удовольствие Ноя с не скрытым злорадством под нашим изумленным взглядом вытащил из кармана ещё одну сигарету и начал усиленно тушить даже не начатую её об стол, словно представлял на её месте нечто совсем другое. Или скорее кого-то другого. Кажется, мы с подругой можем наблюдать зарождения новой методики борьбы с курением: _" Орианотерапия"_. А что, звучит! Даже слоган к нему уже придумала: _" начните курс Орианотерапии, и смерть от курения вам будет больше не страшна. Осторожно. Возможны навязчивые идеи, необъяснимая жестокость и повышенная агрессивность у испытуемых сразу после первого сеанса. За нервное благополучие Минздрав ответственности не несёт"_  
-Эта?!- В удивление округлил Граф глаза и быстро втянул воздух, как пылесос. Я насторожилась, увидев, как буквально врезались пуговицы от камзола в опасно надувшийся живот Графа, создавая впечатлением переполненного воздухом воздушный шар (иголку мне, иголку! И дождевик, а то, в случае, если Граф лопнет, зонтик окажется бесполезным). Нет, мне определенно не внушают доверия эти пуговицы, грозясь в любой момент вылететь из петли и отправить меня в нокаут. И да, этот кремовый камзол, точнее правильнее будет сказать - плащик... Как-то я не обратила внимания, во что был одет Адам. Что же... соответствие с аниме было полным, даже фартук, который показали, на моей памяти, лишь раз, и тот здесь присутствовал, правда, по идеи, он должен был служить преградой от пятен, а, по факту, лишь больше размазывал непонятную липкую разноцветную субстанцию по одежде.   
Вместе с животом глаза Первого становились все больше и больше. Зрелище, я скажу вам, не для слабонервных. Масяна нервно курит в сторонке и давится от зависти. Зато я смогла разглядеть очки, которые, при таких габаритах, если не присматриваться, сливаются с глазами.  
Погодите… А что Адам имеет против меня, раз его так распёрло он гнева? Чем это я хуже Орианы? Ну, за исключением того, что держу катану и угрожаю его убить. Мне, может, тоже Тики нравится… за несколько сотен километров от меня и не стремившийся меня убить.  
-Нет, вот **ЭТО**.- Презрительным голосом сказал Третий и как-то недобро усмехнулся. Опа, у кого-то быстро сдали нервы. Зря он расслабился. Микк быстро понял свою ошибку, когда подруга, заинтересовавшись, наклонила голову, и, глубоко вздохнув, с глазами, как у хищника, который напал на след добычи, посмотрела на Третьего. Тики попытался исправиться, и произвести хорошее впечатление перед Орианой, сразив её своим дьявольским обаянием, вот только улыбка подкачала. Вместо нежности и доброты губы Третьего сложились в непонятную линию, словно их обладатель... страдает хроническим запором. Видать, кое-кому меню из сырой рыбы с глистами не пошла. Надо бы помочь бедняге, а то вон, как мучается. Насколько я помню, у Орианы была целая аптечка для Тики. Даже не знаю, кого жалеть в их тандеме: Тики или... Тики?  
Но от дальнейшего наблюдения молчаливой схватки между двумя хищниками в естественной среде обитания меня прервал голос Первого:  
-Допустим, о твоем ученике, Нея, я был проинформирован, но вот то, что малыш Тики женится...  
Сам малыш Тики радости Графа не разделял. Но, оказалось, у будущих новобрачных было намного больше общего, чем все думали.  
-Как женится?- С удивлением посмотрела подруга на будущего мужа, на своих будущих родственников/убийц и лишь затем на меня. Почувствовав, что меня сейчас ожидает, тихо застонала, прошептав: «началось". Граф, видя, что я что-то произнесла, напрягся и навострился в ожидание продолжения, но подробности я оставила при себе. Это ему за то отрицательное отношения ко мне! Если меня не убьёт *сепсис, то добьёт Ориана. А подруга начала действовать. Схватившись за голову, она с паникой принялась... отчитывать всех!  
-Какая свадьба? Тики, ты чем думал, водя своих родных в заблуждение? Мы не то, что список гостей не обсудили, мои родители даже не знают, что у их дочери есть парень. И это не говоря уже о том, что ты их ещё не видел! Ни разу!!! Или ты принял решение за нас двоих, что их не будет на нашей свадьбе? Так?! **ТАК**?! Вот что сразу замолчал?! Значит как свою родню заранее приглашать это ты можешь, а как мою - отказываешь. И кому мне сказать: _"спасибо"_ за твоё _"чудесное"_ воспитание?- Теперь она посмотрела на семейку "Адамсов", и приняла самый возмущенный вид, расставив руки по бокам. И как ещё стол не развалился под нашими телами?  
-Нои, вам не стыдно? Вы ему хоть что-нибудь объясняли что значит: семья, семейные узы - и какие обязанности должен соблюдать любой мужчина, согласившийся на свадьбу? А кольцо... Где моё кольцо? Только не говорите, что у вас совершенно другие традиции... Не поверю! И вообще начнём сначала: где его предложение руки и...- Ори, вспомнив, с кем имеет дело, и какое отношения у них всех на слово : «сердце", и особенно трепетное отношения у женишка, быстро изменила слова своих претензий.  
-...Просто предложение выйти за него замуж? Почему я не припомню ни романтической обстановке, ни самого важного вопроса в моей жизни, который в тайне ждёт любая девушка? Милый, мы не успели пожениться, а я уже развода хочу! И как ты будешь исправлять свои ошибки?  
Судя по резко ожесточенному лицу неудавшегося жениха - глобально. Нет причины этой ошибки - нет и проблем. Но, кроме бешеной ярости, во взгляде Третьего отражалась какая-то противоречивая детская беспомощность. Подозрительно... Я бы уже и за меньшее удавила подругу, а он ещё держится. Как-то я не вижу смысла так себя изматывать ради того, чтобы связать себя, пусть и не долго, с Ори, чтобы та имела на законных основаниях выносить своему суженному мозг. Что-то это на мазахизм смахивает... или на террориста-смертника.  
-Аллан, ну хоть ты поддержи меня. – А вот и тяжёлая артиллерия в моём лице пошла.- Разве я не права?- И, посмотрев на Тики, вдруг испугалась, прикрыв рот ладонью, завопя.- Ой, Ал, ты только посмотри, как он побледнел. Неужели заболел..? Да на него без мыла с веревкой не взглянешь. Как хорошо, что я всегда ношу с собой аптечку первой помощи.  
 _"И последней"_.-Хотелось добавить мне, судя по весьма расчётливому взгляду подруги, который она бросала на свою сумку, и на ещё больше побледневшего Тики, словно тот понимал, какая опасность ему грозит. Так, нужно срочно спасать мужика от мучительной гибели на белом толчке. Пусть он и убийца, даже такая смерть это уж слишком.  
-Линали, ты просто его огорошила, потребовав знакомства со своими родителями. Вспомни, как все мужчины реагируют на это... Да у них же на генетическом уровне заложено бояться знакомства с тёщей! И нет, ты не сможешь связать его и силой потащить на это "знакомство с Факерами". Во-первых, надорвёшься, а во-вторых, если он проходит даже сквозь стены, неужели думаешь, что обычные веревки смогут удержать его?  
Подруга открыла рот, как я тут же добавила:  
-И освящённые святой водой тоже не проканают. И вообще... _"мыло с верёвкой"_?Правда?! Что-то ты рано решила преподнести ему такой оригинальный предсвадебный подарок. Или ты ему таким образом даёшь последний шанс уйти от тебя? А как же _"любовь до гроба"_? Помнится, ты мне вообще как-то заявляла, что такая концепция брака тебя не устраивает и в случае своей свадьбы ты изменишь вашу с женихом клятву, дополнив, что и смерть ничего не изменит.  
-Вот мы и проверим: изменит или нет,- плотоядно улыбнулась она и так накрученному сверх меры Тики, играющий в гляделки с Шерилом.  
-Мы вам не мешаем? Нет?- Сделав руки домиков, а потом начав перебирать кончиками пальцев только ему ведомый ритм, поинтересовался у нас Нея, когда Тики начал бросать непонятный взгляд на дядю. Ну да, я же не умею читать мысли. А между тем Ори своим пренебрежением так сильно успела довести Третьего, что он умолял побыть священником либо Графа или Нею, на худой конец Шерила, чтобы прям сейчас провести свадебную церемонию и с чистой совестью отправиться в кровавый медовый месяц со своей женой. Мешало только то, что Шерил, и, как ни странно, Нея, отказывались идти на уступки, не позволяя Мудрости и Роад запудрить мозги девушке, чтобы та по принуждению сказала своё: _"да"_.Вот он и зверел, но не решался первым нарушить их с братом уговор. Эх, Тики, если бы я только знала, о чём вы там разговаривали, то непременно объяснила бы, что в любом случае ты заведомо проиграешь, но... оставайся в блаженном неведение. Пока можешь!  
-Что вы.- Счастливо улыбнулась Ори, и, не теряя зря времени, всё с такой же миленькой улыбочкой на ощупь начала что-то искать в свой сумочке.- Вы нам все только помогаете.  
-Ага. Настраиваете своей удушающей атмосферой на нужный лад.- Подтвердила я, и усмехнулась, когда подруга вытащила на свет упаковку с весьма знакомыми мне таблеткам, и, заинтересованно посмотрела на Тики, спрашивая его:  
-Тебе лекарство дать сейчас или чуть позже?  
Тики, не знаю, смог он прочитать название или нет, зашипел, и с ужасом схватился за волосы, которые натурально встали дыбом. От такой картины я, Роад, Нея прыснули от смеха; Шерил и Граф лишь в недоумение чуть подняли брови; Мудрость и Скин продолжили и дальше заниматься своими делами, где один спал, а другой набивал живот, а подруга заинтересованно рассматривала новую прическу жениха. Пытаясь пригладить их, Микк, уничтожающее посмотрев на всех, гневно произнёс:  
-Откуда вы взялись?  
-Где мы были там нас уже нет.- Философским голосом ответила Ориана, и, повернувшись к Третьему, под полным обалдевшими глазами Удовольствия Ноя… начала ему то причёску делать, то одежду поправлять с таким сосредоточенным видом, словно готовит мужчину по меньшей мере ко встрече с президентом. Сам Тики такого чуткого внимания не оценил, и с каждой секундой, с нервным подергиванием правого глаза, мрачнел всё больше и больше...  
-Ори, ты чью выдержку проверяешь: свою или Тики?- Решила вмешаться я, не выдержав повисшего градуса напряжения. Мне стоило огромного труда сохранять мрачность момента, а не прыснуть тут от смеха.- Если второго, то он вот-вот сорвется, и не будет больше у меня подруги, а у него невесты. И не надо мне про: _" Бьет- значит любит"_ , а то мне так и хочется дополнить: _"Убил - значит любил"_. И это я еще не беру в расчет остальных членов Семьи.  
-Ага, сказала та, которая держит самого главного на острие ворованного ножа.- Повернув голову, задиристо подмигнула она мне, отрываясь от своего ненаглядного.  
-Не ножа, а катаны.- Поправила я её, продолжая краем глаза следить за противником.- И не ворованного, а честно одолженного.  
-Это ты уже Трайду будешь объяснять.  
У меня тут же заныли зубы. Н-да, как бы эти самые объяснения не закончились на первой букве алфавита.  
-Девушка, а вы не хотите отпустить оружие или думаете, что оно сможет причинить нам хоть какой-то вред?- С каким-то злорадством в голосе вмешался в нашу привычную перепалку Шерил, весьма недобро смотря на меня. И честно, я бы испугалась... если бы лицо его сына не внушало мне больший страх. Что поделать: в аниме и манге Роад мелькала намного чаще своего отца и успела себя зарекомендовать как девочка, несущая конец Света.  
-Если бы не могло, вы бы так не пожирали меня глазами и давно бы лишили меня с подругой жизни.- Привела я резонный довод, сильнее сжимая в руках оружие. И ведь даже ладонь не вспотела, что примечательно. И пусть я и болею, от этого последних мозгов не растратила. Раз они не используют свои силы - не всё потеряно.- Да и, насколько я помню, правосудие может убить даже Ноя. И сомневаюсь, что он это делает голыми руками. Хотя может.- Печально вздохнула я, и меня передернуло от представленной слишком яркой картины убийства в моей голове. Вот чем плохо иметь очень бурное воображение. Заранее просчитываешь самый худший вариант развития событий. Да-а... Если Трайд до меня доберётся, лучше мне в тот же миг покончить жизнь самоубийством. И то это будет считаться бегством.- А единственное оружие, которое было при нем при нашей (весьма плодотворной для меня) встрече - это Муген (это если не рассматривать убийственный взгляд как ещё один вид оружия). Вывод напрашивается сам собой.  
-Глупый малыш.- Я с удивлением уставилась на Тики и не могла понять причину почему голос Третьего был таким подавленным, словно он заранее о чём-то сожалел. Уже в какой раз убедилась, что в этом семье правит Дурдом. Глядя в мои требовательные глаза, Микк словно вновь почувствовав себя в родной стихии, игриво ухмыльнулся под неодобрительным взглядом подруги, которая посмотрела на меня с таким укором, словно я уже увожу из семьи единственного кормильца (честное слово, я даже на миг, забывшись, почувствовала себя предателем), и со снисхождением разъяснил.- Ты можешь только поранить нас, а вот убить... Для этого владеть Мугеном недостаточно.  
Я, прищурив брови, по-новому взглянула на катану. Владеть недостаточно? Но это значит, что всё-таки есть способ, чтобы что? Активировать Муген? Интересно и как это должно произойти? На ум приходят только два способа, один из которых мне кажется бессмысленным, а другим я даже пробовать не стану, мне ещё моя рука нужна и не в виде оружия. Просто на ум пришли только двое, которые владели мечом и у которых я помнила, как происходила активация их чистой силы. Первым, конечно, был метод Канды, который активировал Муген просто касанием, проводя двумя пальцами сверху вниз по катане, а вторым... был настоящий хозяин моего имени, правда тот превращал свою левую руку в меч, и, соответственно, становился одноруким на момент сражения. А теперь представьте, что такое оружие сломалось или его кто-то похитил... Я скривилась, когда подумала, что держу в руках чью-то оторванную конечность. Надеюсь, что этот Муген не был создан таким способом, иначе... Кстати, о способе: я нашла ещё один, третий, и вот его бы я с удовольствие попробовала, осталось только найти говорящую тыкву, нанизать на неё зонтик, и не разорвать пупок от напряжения, когда начну методом Эскалибуру вытаскивать меч из зонтика.  
-Зато он как шампур сгодится. Давай, Аллен, нанизывай на него Графа. Нам такой шашлык надолго хватит. Даже Тима накормим.- Видимо, предложение подруги заняло призовое место в конкурсе: _"бред года"_ , побив даже Семью Ноя. Все, кроме Скина Борика, от изумления открыли рот, так и застыв. Но, посмотрев на Сластёну, я усомнилась, а действительно ли они правильно понимают, что такое: _"шашлык"_? А то вид у того стал... слишком голодный, а взгляд говорящий: _" Я жру всё что двигается, а всё, что не двигается, я двигаю и жру_. Хотя может просто Восьмой Ной сменил рацион и с конфет перешёл на мясо…вместе с Тимом, который, по всей видимости, решил стать Ноеедом. Вон, как оскалил свои пираньи зубки. Капец, что Нея при создание этого голема запихал такое, что превратил его в… даже не знаю в кого!  
Пока Скин, жуя печенья, своим пожирающим взглядом вместе с Тимкампи заставлял нервничать Графа, я, потирая свободной рукой виски от накатившей мигрени, обречённо вздохнула, и требовательно произнесла:  
-Линали! Почему у меня такое чувство, что это тебя покусал Тиз, вместо меня, а ещё, по всей видимости, цапнула змея, крокодил, и комар!  
Ори от моих сравнений обиженно насупилась, спрашивая:  
Я всё понимаю, но комар-то почему?  
-Так же доводишь своим дивным голоском до нервного срыва, а убить не получается. Слишком хорошо уворачиваешься!  
-Ну да, это я могу.- Хитро, даже с гордостью, улыбнулась она, и построила невинные глазки перед Тики. Кажется, тот начал сомневаться в той, с кем он решил связать свою жизнь. А ведь я не зря упомянула змею и крокодила. Ей палец в рот не клади. Если такая укусит, то сразу оттяпает всё, оставив только нос. Что поделать - пунктик у неё на этот счёт.  
Нет, здесь что-то явно не чисто. Не мог Третий так быстро поменять своё решение. Слишком свободолюбив для этого отчаянного шага. И наверняка подруга об этом так же подумала, и, она обязательно выяснит причину, побудившего весьма завидного холостяка остепениться, а потом, будет пользоваться этим. Попал ты Тики, попал, и лучше бы на деньги. Там хотя бы откупиться шанс был.  
-Знаете... мне уже надоели эти детские игры.- Граф сказал это настолько будничным тоном, так не уместным для данной ситуации, при этом смотря так холодно, что, кажется, у меня волосы стали дыбом. Если и когда-то суждено мне стать седой, то лучше, чем сегодня, день не найти. Кстати, о птичках... Я так и не выяснила, что стала с моими волосами, раз Ори даже предложила свои услуги по покраске. А между тем атмосфера явно накалялась.  
-Брат, только помни, что эта моя ученица.- А вот и Нея решил напомнить, что так же имеет права на эксплуатацию моего тела.  
Граф не весело засмеялся булькающим смехом, говоря:  
-Твоя ученица наставила на меня оружие. Если ты не можешь в должной мере заняться её обучением, то это сделаю я!  
-Чего?!- Округлила я глаза, обведя подозрительно притихших Ноев взглядом, надеясь, что мне кто-нибудь скажет, что это была шутка, и с совершенно ошалевшим лицом посмотрела на подругу.  
-Ученица Тысячелетнего Графа... - Задумчиво протянула Ори, и усмехнулась.- Такого ещё не было. Аллен, да ты переплюнула всех, кого можно! Есть повод для гордости.  
-Посмертно-о-о.- Зевнув, лениво произнёс Мудрость, поправляя свой тюрбан.  
По тому, как напряжённо привстал со своего места Нея, с радостью похлопал в ладоши Роад, под себя спрятал остатки сладкого Скин, и оскалился Тим, спикированный с головы на моё плечо в сторону Графа, я поняла, что настала точка невовзрата. А что я обычно делаю, когда начинаю нервничать сверх меры? Я начинаю... забалтывать всех, что даже Ори не может со мной сравниться.  
-Прежде, чем меня будут учить посредством умертвения моего тела, можно задать один вопрос...- Дождавшись неуверенного кивка Адама, я продолжила.- А какая грузоподъемность у вашего зонтика, Граф, что вы умудряетесь на нём ещё и летать? А вы зарплату Леру платите, и, если да, то чем? Сомневаюсь, что он нуждается в деньгах. А он вообще мальчик или девочка? И каким способом вы смогли засунуть в него меч? А у него вообще есть кишечник? И почему вы так смотрите на меня? А вы действительно хотите уничтожить всех людей, населяющих Землю? Если да, то почему, и сыграло ли в этом роль какие-нибудь комплексы? А, если да, вы не пробовали с ними сначала бороться прежде, чем объявить войну всему миру?- Это всё я произносила настолько быстро, и на одном духу, что Адам аж затрясся, и усиленно начал тормошить левое ухо. Что поделать: голос у меня был на редкость громким, а главное попробуй успей разобрать, что я произнесла, а не запутайся в этой мешанине букв. И нечего было ухо так близко подносить к моему рту. От этого более разборчиво говорить я не стала.  
\- Хотите, мы вам поможем. Если это связано с недостатком женского внимания и ожирением, то мы с подругой легко справимся с этим. Немножко диеты, физических упражнений, косметики и качественную рекламу, показывающий вас с самой выгодной стороны для второй половинки и женщины к вам толпами идти будут. Только надо обговорить: вы с какого возраста будете рассматривать кандидаток? А предпочитаете брюнеток или блондинок? А, может, рыжих? Или... - Присмотревшись на прическу Графа, а точнее на её полное отсутствие, предложила ещё один вариант.- Вам наоборот чем меньше растительности, тем лучше?  
Граф хотел что-то сказать, но кто ему даст слово? Уж точно не я! Эх, жаль, что я не могу посмотреть, как там другие Нои поживают. Пока я говорю, то всё своё внимание уделяю лишь говорящему. Так что пусть ценит. Ладно, у Ори потом спрошу… если выживем.  
-Или вы сами уже успели сделать выбор, но она не согласна? Так мы уговорим, если что. С нашим обаянием не устоит никто. Или вы уже свою личную жизнь давно устроили, а вот своих родственников нет? Так не беда, мы откроем брачное агентство и никто не останется в стороне. Всем найдём вторую половинку. Даже девиз новый придумывать не нужно, используем вам фирменный - семейный: _"каждой твари по паре"_.  
-Аллен! Не матерись при детях.- Вдруг грозный голос подруги вмешался в мой монолог. Повернувшись к ней, не забывая поддерживать в тонусе Адама своей катаной, ворчливо произнесла:  
-Я не матерюсь. Я употребляю ненормативную лексику в целях более полного выражения своих эмоций. И вообще... Где ты здесь видишь детей?- И даже оглядела комнату на наличие тех самых гипотетических детей.- Тебе напомнить, сколько на самом деле должно быть лет Роад? Да по сравнению с ними это мы дети, причём повезёт, если только новорожденные, а не на стадии пестика-тычинки. И вообще не сбивай меня с мысли. В общем, Граф… - Снова я всё своё внимание уделила Первому Ною, который, кажется, аж икнул парочку раз.- Когда проведём первое собеседование с кандидатками? Ори, ты же согласна взяться со мной за эту работёнку?  
-Дай подумать…- Положила она палец на подбородок с задумчивым выражение лица.- Посадить Графа на диету, найти ему жену и заодно связать узами брака всех оставшихся свободных Ноев... И ты ещё спрашиваешь?- В неверие округлила она глаза.- Конечно, я согласна! Да пусть разверзнется земля, если я откажусь от такой авантюры.  
Сразу после того, как подруга произнесла клятву, произошло несколько весьма странных, но ожидаемых вещей. Во-первых, стол, который уже давно по всем законам физики должен был рухнуть под нашим весом, наконец, решил оправдать наши опасения. Со страшным скрипом он сломался, но... только на стороне Графа. А дальше было то, что я запомню на всю жизнь и буду вспоминать только с валерьянкой, иначе рискую умереть... от смеха! С каким-то рассредоточенным взглядом (наверняка просто он ещё не отошёл от моего эффектного выступления. И теперь "расстроился", что оно закончилось) Адам смотрел, как нас с ним разделила черта излома, похожая на то, что происходит с землёй или с домами при сильных землетрясениях. Щель эта с каждой миллисекундой становилась всё глубже и глубже, пока с характерным хрустом не отвалилась часть, на которой стоял Граф. Естественно он упал, но на этом цепь случайных совпадений не прекратилась. Треск!- и Первый, в неверии смотрящий на меня, провалился под пол в образовавшуюся дыру.  
И...тишина. Неужели яма настолько глубока, что не слышно, как приземлился Граф? Я осторожно вытянула шею, попутно опуская катану, пытаясь увидеть хоть что-то, помимо тьмы. И даже появилась кощунская мысль плюнуть туда, чтобы проверить глубину, раз Граф оказался не постоянной величиной. Странно, что Ори уже не подбежала ко мне с той же целью, а просто со своего места вытянулась на носочки. Остальные не выглядели слишком взволнованными, и, при взгляде на них, даже мысли не возникало, что самый важный член семейства находится в опасности. У меня появились подозрения, что Граф не в первый раз проваливается под пол.  
Хруст раскусанного леденца эхом разнеся по комнате, а вслед за ним Роад заботливым голосом спросила:   
-Господинчик Граф, вы живы?   
Опять треск и одна ножка на столе подломилась. На нас это с подругой никак не повлияло, лишь чуть перенесли центр тяжести на другую ногу, поставив их так, чтобы наши сумки никуда не делись, а вот тарелки с едой благополучно полетели вслед за Графом прямо в образовавшуюся дыру под нашим ошеломлённым взглядом.  
И опять тишина.  
-А теперь живы?- Всё с такой же заботой спросил Роад.  
Но и на этом всё не окончилось, ведь среди еды, которая сверху обрушилась на Адама, были и сладости. И...все же помнят, как маниакально, готовый убить каждого за одну лишь ложку мороженного, любит десерт Скин? В общем Восьмой Ной, увидев, как поглотила тьма любимые лакомства, с душераздирающим криком сам кинулся в яму. Секунд через пять раздался голос, полный боли:  
-Ой!- И непонятный визг, который прервался мгновенно. Если раньше Граф и был жив, то теперь это весьма сомнительно. Да и в темноте (если, конечно, у Ноев, глаза, за исключением цветовой гаммы радужки, устроены нормально, как у обычного человека, а не как у… Хм, а какое животные хорошо видит в темноте? Случайно не крысы?) трудно увидеть, что ты ешь. А если оно ещё и пахнет сладко, то…  
А вот теперь у всех Ноев на лице заиграла разными красками тревога и испуг.  
-Господинчик Граф!!!- Завопил Роад, и, вместе с отцом, устремились первыми к яме. За ними, не торопясь, и постоянно оглядываясь назад, будто боясь, что на него кто-то может наброситься, шёл Тики. Нея сидел на месте, и выглядел так, словно прислушивался к себе, отключившись попутно от всего мира. Вайзли обречённо вздохнул, и, произнеся: _"Проблематично"_ -присоединился к пытающимся докричаться до Адама. Ори тоже хотела подойти, но, даже находясь в этом подвешенном состояние от боли посередине между как рухнуть в обморок или загнуться прям здесь от снова появившейся боли, я могла ещё трезво мыслить. Потому и схватила подругу за шиворот и весьма выразительно показала на дверь, ещё и катаной пригрозила, помогая ей ускорить свои мыслительные процессы. Такого великолепного шанса могло больше не представиться, и если мы хотели сбежать - нужно было это делать прямо сейчас.  
Я даже не помню, когда мы, да ещё и с сумками, наполненные едой, успели слезть со стола, только осознала, что уже преодолела половину пути до вожделенной двери. Мы даже не дышали, пытаясь быстро, а главное незаметно добраться до неё, и надеясь только на то, что дверь окажется не заперта, иначе... придется проходить ускоренные курсы по взлому. И вот мы вместе с Орианой коснулись ручки, толкнули её, и еле сдержали радостный вопль, когда дверь легко поддалась. Сделав достаточную щель, чтобы можно было в неё проскочить, по очереди стали выходить из помещения. Я была последней, но перед тем, как уйти, не знаю, какой чёрт дёрнул меня обернуться. И увиденное... заставило моё сердце затрепыхать и ускориться. Нет, те Нои, которые были возле ямы, до сих пор заняты спасательной операцией, но оставался ещё один, не присоединившийся к родне. И именно Нея сейчас сидел за столом и не мигающее, с какими-то оценивающим взглядом, смотрел прямо на меня. А когда я чуть ли не завопила в ужасе, он... ухмыльнулся и приложил к своим губам палец в известном жесте, обозначающий: _"молчи"_ , чем полностью выбил меня из колеи. Но на этом Карлсон не остановился, и решил ещё больше шокировать меня, стал свободной рукой отмахиваться, показав тем самым, чтобы я быстрее, дура, уже скрылась с глаз долой, что я и незамедлительно сделала. Уже отойдя от двери, по вытянувшемуся лицу Орианы поняла, что и она видела этот жест доброй воли Нея, и, как и я, осталась в полном ауте.  
-Потом,- одними губами прошептала я, когда она собиралась разобраться в этом вопросе, правда, ответить Ори мне ничего не успела. Сирена эхом разнеслась по всему коридору и что-то я сомневаюсь, что это означало конец перерыва на обед. Поняв, что тревога, скорее всего, по нашу душу, мы, переглянувшись, рванули вперёд. И почему у меня возникло такое чувство, словно нас втянули в игру: _"кошки-мышки"_? 

* _ **Сепсис** — это гнойно-септическое инфекционное заболевание, поражающее кровь. Патология сопровождается распространением инфекции по всему организму и очень тяжело протекает, создавая угрозу жизни больного человека._


	29. Удачное свидание с плавным открытием инквизиторской охоты на Инарию и обморожение Трайда

_Инария_

Трайд был в ярости. Трайд был в бешенстве. Трайд просто… **ЗАМЕРЗ**!!! И если первые два чувства уже были привычными для мужчины, то вот третье было за гранью его понимая. Да, хоть он сделан по образу и подобию человека, но им в полном смысле не является уже довольно давно. Настолько давно, что он успел и позабыть о человеческих недостатках. О том, настолько несовершенны эти насекомые (сам такой!). Да любая мелочь может убить их! Холод, жажда, голод, болезнь- всё это лишь малая часть того, от чего обычные люди погибают. Обычные, но не такие, как он. Трайд месяцами может обходиться без еды и воды, среди раскаленного песка или ледяного Ада, испытывая при этом легкий дискомфорт. Так почему только он позорно трясётся от холода, если они вдвоём плавали в воде? Но девахе оказалось этого мало, и она еще больше решила унизить его! Да лишь при взгляде на то, как **< ЭТА** съедает уже третью порцию мороженного, в него словно вонзаются миллионы ледяных иголок (так и скажи, что жаба душит!). Зря, очень зря, мужчина захотел проявить галантность, и, делая вид, словно пытается извиниться за своё неподобающее поведение, сразу, как корабль высадил их на землю, пригласил в дорогостоящий ресторан. Трайд рассчитывал на разогрев, плавно перетекающий в пламенным оператив, а получил.... **обморожение**!  
И как он докатился до такого...?!  
Инария тоже задавалась этим вопросом. Как вот **ЭТО** , который внушал ужас и страх одним лишь своим взглядом, менее чем за час превратилось в... плюшевого мишку? В очень злого и обиженного плюшевого мишку, который вышел из спячки и обнаружил, что последний кусок мяса украли враги. И вот в чём она провинилась, что под этим взглядом ощущает себя, будто обидела трёхлетнего ребенка? Вроде всё было довольно ... обыденным (что само по себе было очень подозрительным). Не считая самого факта похищения, и маленького конфуза на гондоле, дальше вынужденное общение с похитителем для Инарии протекало без эксцессов. Даже наоборот, выглядело так, будто Вселенная благоволила им (скорее ушла на обеденный перерыв, дабы потом вернуться и внести ещё больший хаос в их жизнь) или... это было затишье перед бурей? Правда, Инарию не устраивал ни один из вариантов. С чего такие выводы? Начнём с того, что пусть ветер и дул в противоположную сторону, парусник, который вытащил парочку из воды, вопреки всему, в кратчайшие сроки доставил их до суши. Дальше стало ещё больше похоже на сюжет слащавой мелодрамы: как только они зашли на трап, весь экипаж неожиданно, навзрыд, зарыдал, словно не хотел расставаться с ними (Да-да, я, говорю именно о той поцарапанной, покусанной и проклятой до десяти тысячного колена команды, которая пыталась растащить нерадивых _"детей"_ по углам, пока они не потопили в довесок еще и корабль. Тем более опыт у них был).  
Проблема с мокрой одеждой так же решилась довольно быстро. В лимузине, который уже ждал их, лежали целые горы пакетов с разнообразной одеждой. Инария, при виде обновок, лишь страдальчески закатила глаза, и, пытаясь до последнего отсрочить неизбежного, хотела великодушно пропустить вперёд спонсора программы: _"Благие намерения. Благие намерения - мы всё делаем ради вас"_.Представив такое новшество, она, как наяву, начала слышать недовольные голоса тех, кто воспользовался данной услугой. И тут же голос оператора, который им вежливо отвечал заученный текст:  
-Если у вас есть претензии по поводу нашей продукции, оставайтесь на линии. Вас соединят с выше стоящей инстанцией. Ваш звонок очень важен для нас.  
Вот заиграла фоновая музыка, после которого мужской голос, предвкушающее, сообщает:  
-До прибытия гробовщика и встречи с Богом осталось пять минут. Пожалуйста, не забудьте в конце оцените по нулевой шкале работу нашей новой курьерской службы:<<Бог простит, а мы тебя к нему отправим>> ".  
Так, помотав головой, вернулась к действительности.  
В общем, как следует, поразмыслив (просто подул холодный ветер), она уже сама, сшибая на своём пути так неудачно стоящего возле двери Трайда, быстро влетела в салон, не забыв заблокировать двери. И нечего так кричать (подумаешь, прошлась по ногам и покормила своими волосами. Не надо было рот держать открытым), и возмущенно бить по стеклу. Сам же пропустил её вперёд. И что, что она уступила. Девушки крайне не постоянные особы. Не успел, значит, опоздал. И, словно поставив точку, Инария начала переодеваться. Вопреки всему Трайд начал стучаться ещё сильнее, при этом что-то упорно крича. Порюшина не слышала ни слова. Кажется, стекла были со звукоизоляцией.  
-Извращенец.- Произнесла она и, флегматично отвернувшись, с невозмутимым видом продолжила переодеваться в первые попавшиеся под руки вещи. В итоге: темно-синие джинсы, черная майка с дырками на спине в виде крыльев и черепов, сделанные из разноцветных камней спереди, и кеды. Нижнее белье она решила оставить на себе, а то ...вдруг предложенные варианты не совсем чистые.  
Закончив, она повернулась назад и не сдержала усмешки. Мужчина стоял к ней спиной, подняв голову вверх и закрыв глаза рукой. Причину такого странного поведения она узнала позже. Пока похититель ушёл переодеваться в **РАЗДЕВАЛКУ** , девушка, окружённая несколькими охранниками, похожих на великомучеников, узревших дьявола в её лице (она всего лишь мыслила вслух, говоря, что проголодалась, и давно не ела взбитые яйца. И так получилось, что, задумавшись, её крайне пронзительный взгляд находился в области паха у мужчин. Ну не вышла она ростом, что поделать), сидела на скамейке и пыталась не умереть со смеху. Оказывается, в нескольких метрах от них в одном из домов находились специальные помещения для переодевания, куда она и должна была пойти. А не запереться в машине вместе и с его вещами, оставив похитителя... закалятся (заодно, может, и лишнее заморозится и отвалится).  
Когда мужчина вернулся в очередном костюме, даже успев где-то расчесать свою гриву, он, нацепив на себя дивную улыбку этакого Аполлона (Инария сделала вид, что не заметила, как при виде её, на секунду, не успев совладеть с настоящими чувствами, горе Казанова, раскатив губу в жестокой усмешке, окатил девушку холодным презрением), произнёс:   
-Проголодалась.- Толемак даже не спрашивал, а ставил её перед фактом, своими словами.- Я знаю здесь отличный ресторан с весьма недурным выбором меню, где тебе не придётся есть одну траву. А то я знаю вас, девах. Там специально для таких предусмотрены много блюд... Как вы их называете? Низко калорийные? Да и...- Оценивающим, даже скорее брезгливым взглядом сверху вниз провёл он по ней, придирчиво прикусив губу, видно, чтобы не сболтнуть нечто лишнее.- Пропустят даже людей с плохим вкусом.  
 _"И почему мне кажется, что сейчас он говорил не о еде?"_ -Подумала она.  
Так они и очутились в этом ресторане, который представлял собой большое подводное царство, располагающийся в самом высоком здание, занимающий последний этаж. Всю дорогу Инария пыталась показать свою независимость: в машине, независимо от музыки, она пела, и в её апертуре было аж целых две песни (только Трайд не оценил ни: _"Мальчик гей"_ ,ни _"Не такой уж он плохой. Мама, папа он хороший"_ ,а она так старалась. Буквально выдавливала из себя самые высокие ноты, а потом резко уходя на ультра низкие. Правда, мужчина хотя бы стоически дослушал её до конца, а вот двое из пятерых охранников, почему-то, дико заорав и схватившись за уши, буквально на ходу выпрыгнули из машины. Оставшиеся трое, перекрестившись, начали что-то тихо шептать про себя, похожее на молитву), а, когда они зашли в лифт, девушка, пользуясь тем, что мужчины несколько... дезориентированы (ага, от накатившего счастья, что они, наконец, вышли из машины, а она перестала **ПЕТЬ** ), смогла выпорхнуть из лифта, но перед этим успев понажимать все кнопки. Ну и смешной был вид у них, когда они увидели её за дверями лифта, весело махающей им рукой. Спасибо тому, кто предложил сделать двери лифта прозрачными. И пока до них дошло, что нужно просто при остановке на следующем этаже нажать кнопку сброса, она уже оказалась на месте.   
Поэтому местный разновидность швейцара, стоящий у столика перед входом в ресторан, и увидел её первым (все мысленно попрощались с этим швейцаром). И судя по всему... она ему не понравилась (а теперь к прощанию добавьте средневековой зал пыток, где и будет происходить отправка души в мир иной). Вон, как брезгливо сморщился (отправка будет экстренной), становясь похожим на какого-то морщинистого козла с крайней степенью геморроя. Но Инарию таким отношением к себе, после Трайда, было уже не пробить, и она просто пошла прямо... пока ей не перегородил дорогу привратник, и с крайне воинственным видом принялся что-то говорить на незнакомом ей языке. Дико голодная девушка, важно покивав головой, решив, что данный индивидуум непригоден для пропитания (слишком непрезентабельный вид был у еды), сделав вид, что поняла каждое его слово, лучезарно улыбнулась. И сделала шаг влево, дабы обогнуть препятствие и попасть в ресторан. Теперь швейцар не ограничился одним лишь чесанием языком, применяя и физическую силу. Порюшина вообще чуть ли не выпала в осадок, когда мужчина, довольно грубо схватив её за шкирку, как какого-то бродячего пса, оттолкнул бродяжку, и сделал жест, словно снимает с себя прилипшую грязь.   
-Да вы... Вы...- Девушка, взяв контроль над эмоциями, зажала кулаки, и елейно произнесла.- Разве так обходятся с гостями?  
Швейцар, с ещё большей брезгливостью окатив её взглядом, с угрожающей интонацией произнёс какую-то новую тарабарщину.  
-Не пропустишь... Пожалее-ш-ш-шь.- Прошипела она, и желудок был с ней солидарен, издав воинственное урчание. Так, а вот теперь Инария начала сомневаться, что этот нехороший человек ничего не понимает на её языке. Вон, как оскалился и плюнул ей под ноги. За что и расплатился... ибо услуги стоматолога нынче не дешевые.  
Когда Трайд поднялся на этаж ресторана несколько в мятом виде, за который кое-кто поплатится (а она откуда знала, что на одном из этажей остановилась китайская делегация, а на другом борец сумо. И, вообще, не судьба что ли было просто пересесть в другой лифт или нажать кнопку отмены? Сам дурак), и увидев, что будущая жертва насилия находится здесь же, он, отдав команду отбоя поисковому отряду, связавшись с ними по наушнику, пытался понять, что на этот раз учудило это _"чудо"_ , и как это ему аукнется потом.  
А посмотреть было на что: трое мужчин, двое из которых, по всей видимости, охрана местного пищеблока, стояли с нездоровыми красными лицами возле настежь открытого окна, тяжело дыша, и периодически кашля, а третий, прижав что-то в руках к себе, баюкал его. И когда Трайд смог разглядеть сей таинственный предмет, в висках сразу подозрительно застучало, а перед глазами появилась красноватая пелена. Сама же виновница преступлений в ответ на молчаливый вопрос пожала плечами, говоря:  
-Сам виноват. Не пропускал меня внутрь.  
-А они?- Не удержавшись, спросил он.  
-Сами виноваты. Не подпускали его ко мне, когда я кинула в него красный молотый перец чили. Похоже, у этих двоих аллергия на него. А тот... стал на их пути, когда они прорвались к окну. И честно, он это заслужил. Какая вина, такое и наказание. Меньше людей лишь по одёжке встречать будет.  
-Так...- Устало потёр Трайд виски, не обращая внимания на жалобные завывания мусора. Такие пешки даже не стоят дышать с ним одним воздухом.- Мы вернемся позже к твоей выходке.- А дальше ему пришлось снизойти до этого смертного, чтобы, наконец, закончить весь этот фарс.  
Инария могла только гадать, что мужчина говорил привратнику, но судя по тому, как вытянулось и посерело его лицо, кому-то недолго осталось здесь работать. Когда Трайд закончил, мужчину аж всего потряхивало. Трясущимися руками убрав в карман зуб, обслуга повернулся к ней, натянув стандартную улыбку хостела, от которой... её пробрало на смех, ибо такую картину беззубого Репина она видела только у маленьких детей. Ровно посередине в верхнем ряду не хватало переднего зуба.  
Трайд на её смех только хмуро поднял глаза кверху, и, спешно схватив все ещё истерично ржущую деваху, потащил внутрь, за идущим впереди уже икающим швейцаром.  
Стол им выделили у окна, огражденным от других столов перегородкой в виде аквариума. Сделав своё дело, швейцар, спешно поклонившись, быстро пустился в бегство. А, вместо него, спустя лишь несколько секунд, подошли два официанта с учтивой улыбкой, каждый из которых держал папку с меню, и по стакану с водой, с плавающим там дольками лимона. Инария, еще до захода в зал, чувствовала какой-то подвох (и, конечно, то, что все официанты дружным строем почему-то устремились за дверь, ведущую в служебное помещение, совершенно не играло роли), и она сразу поняла, в чем причина, как только увидела первую страницу "меню". Ох, как же она жалела, что её телефон несколько устаревшей модели... Да и вообще не с ней. Иначе бы давно уже закачала в него переводчик, и множество проблем решились бы сами собой. Но, вместо того, чтобы найти ресторан с понятным ей языком, этот богатенький плебей решил привести её именно в тот ресторан, где в меню даже картинок нет!  
Видя, как деваха несколько _"растерялась"_ над выбором блюд, Трайд, жестом доброй воли, великодушно решил сам сделать за неё заказ, и, прошу заметить, он выбирал отнюдь не из дешевых блюд. Правда, кое-что она всё-таки поняла из маленькой дополнительной вкладки в меню, чем слегка расстроила его планы. И пока Толемак думал, надо ли корректировать что-то в своих действиях, Инария в это время возносила молитву всем богам. Аллилуя, спасибо тому, кто придумал детское меню, ибо именно там она нашла то, благодаря которому смогла понять, а, главное, выбрать себе блюдо по вкусу. Так долгожданные, красочные... картинки! Поэтому, как только мужчина повторил их выбор (и она надеялась, что не входила в этот перечень, ибо фиг знает, что он там передал, не имея под рукой гугла - переводчика), она схватила одного из официанта за сюртук, и, подождав, когда на неё обратят внимания, мило улыбнулась.  
 _"Какая пугающая улыбка!"_ \- С ужасом подумал бедный официант.  
 _"Славу богу не я!"_ \- Радовался второй официант, спешно бросая своего собрата на растерзание тигру, и, как последний трус, сбежал в подсобку к другим притаившимся собратьям и сестрам по несчастью. В служебном помещение его тут же облепили все работники, включая поваров, передавшие всем в руки различные кухонные утвари. Глядя на него с таким жалостливо-тоскливым взглядом, словно тот прошёл войну, включающий в себя плен и пытки, они мысленно спрашивали с него ответов.  
-Она страшнее его в тысячу раз. Более непредсказуема, коварна, не знает жалости и чертовски злопамятна. Только из-за того, что Бен подал ей меню не с той стороны, она схватила его. Знаете, я начинаю верить, что эта девушка с помощью какого-то неведомого порошка смогла справиться с нашей охранной, а швейцару вообще выбить зуб. Чертовка пострашнее дьявола оказалась. Готовьте святую воду и кресты! Если они начнут творить свои сатанинские дела, накроем их всех сразу. Не дадим скверне расползтись по миру. Может, мы единственные, кто стоит на защите всего мира. Защитим свой город. Защитим мир!  
-Защитим!

А пока Инария даже не ведала, что ради неё одной хотят возобновить инквизиторский поход за ведьмами, включающий в себя барбекю, она, открыв нужную страницу в меню, беззастенчиво ткнула в выбранную картинку пальцем, а потом показала цифру три, и указала на себя. И надо быть полным дураком, чтобы не понять её жестов. Теперь была очередь девушки высокомерно задрать подбородок вверх в ответ на удивление в глазах Трайда. Русские не пропадут, и, даже не зная языка, смогут выкрутиться везде. Или... он удивился по другой причине?  
Официант, записав её заказ в меню, словно задумавшись, что-то переспросил у спонсора халявой еды.  
-Он выражает беспокойство, и спрашивает: не станет ли тебе плохо, после того, как ты всё съешь?- Перевёл его слова Трайд, как-то нервно стуча пальцами по столу.- Да и я несколько... сомневаюсь. Оно очень калорийно.  
 _"Ну-ну._ \- С раздражением подумала она, скрещивая руки на груди.- _Так и скажите, что зажопили еду, а не выкручивайтесь моим здоровьем. С ним я и сама справлюсь. А все калории уйдут на борьбу с тобой! Мне потребуется много сил. Да и даже без этого разве я смогла бы отказаться от такого... ЧУДА"_  
Чудом она называла креманку с тремя шариками мороженного, покрытые шоколадным топингом, какими-то орехами, и с шапкой в виде сливок, в которую воткнуты вафельные трубочки. И если ради этого чуда ей всего лишь нужно сделать обиженные губки - бантиком и плаксивые глазки, то почему бы и нет.  
Толемак, не ожидая такого представления, которые ему обычно устраивали расфуфыренные жертвы пластической хирургии, когда хотели от него какую-нибудь цацку, аж всего подбросило. А, вместе с ним, вздрогнул и стол, на котором стояли стаканы с водой. Свой-то Инария выпила практически сразу, а вот Трайд... Не успел. И теперь кое-кто довольствуется пятном на... самом интересном месте.  
Не веря в то, что это происходит с ним прямо здесь и прямо сейчас, Толемак с ужасом глядел на пятно, пытаясь силой мысли свести его.  
-Ты... ТЫ...- Не в силах выговорить весь перечень сплошной нецензурщины, он уничтожающее смотрел на деваху, пытаясь испепелить ту взглядом. Но, вместо того, чтобы уже в конвульсиях забиться в самом тёмном углу, унижаясь, моля его о прощении, она лишь ... **ФЫРКНУЛА** , говоря свою коронную за сегодняшний день фразу:  
-Сам виноват. Не надо было жадничать.  
-Жад...- Трайда аж всего перекосило. Никто не осмелился называть его жадным. Алочным это да, бессердечным, безжалостным, но жадным... Это бл**ь уже даже не смешно.- Да ты... ТЫ...- И замолчал, изумляясь тому, что оказался не в силах произнести даже малую часть нецензурных слов. Зато мысленно он уже начал проверять свои знания, давно перешагнув первую букву матерного алфавита.  
-Тц!- Шикнул он, и только потом вспомнил, что всё ещё красуется с позорным пятном, намекающий на не самую приятную интерпретацию откуда могло появиться оно.- Эй!- Гневно крикнул он официантам, подзывая их к себе.- Чего встали?! Принесите мне хоть что-нибудь, чтобы исправить это. Я не собираюсь позориться, сидя в этом безобразии… И чего вы делаете вид, что не понимаете меня?  
-Может потому, что он и вправду не понимает?- С ехидством намекнула Инария ему на языковой барьер.  
-Тц! Чёрт.- А дальше он уже с холодной яростью переключился на другой язык. И, видимо, Толемак был очень убедительным, раз официанты чуть ли не на перегонки побежали прочь, а через минуту Инария, не сдерживая улыбку, смотрела на крайне недовольного похитителя, нахохлившего как воробушек, с головой закутанного в несколько слоев пуховых полотенец. И снова он сам был виноват. Не надо было с весьма недоброжелательным взглядом вставать из стола и идти к ней с ухмылкой маньяка. А в свете нынешних событий не мудрено, что у Инарии благим матом заорал инстинкт самосохранения, и, резво встав со своего места, чтобы иметь больший шанс сбежать, она ...сшибла спиной зазевавшего официанта, который нёс маленькой гостье порцию с мороженным. Догадайтесь, что случилось дальше с десертом? Естественно, он упал... на голову Трайда. А какой потешный вид теперь был у того. Инария даже не знала, что было больше в этих глазах: неверие, шока, обречённости, жажды убийства или детской обиды (и только из-за шока официант с побелевшим лицом успел скрыться)? И, может быть, она бы узнала на свой вопрос ответ, но принесли полотенца, и как бы между прочим предупредили, что с минуты на минуту будут выносить основные блюда. Увидев, как несколько официантов пронеслись с буквально пылающими тарелками, и, сопоставив его _"удачу"_ , которая с ликом ангела сидела буквально в метре он него, он, в мерах предосторожности, с мрачным видом вернулся на место, пытаясь убрать со своих волос липкую субстанцию, пока она еще не успела растаять полностью.  
Инария, подперев рукой голову, с умилением наблюдала, как Трайд, орудуя влажным полотенцем, пытается убрать с волос остатки мороженного, но непрошенная улыбка тут же исчезла с лица, когда принесли их блюда, точнее то, что выбрал Трайд.  
-Это что?- Чувствуя, как в ужасе поднимаются волосы на голове, с брезгливостью спросила она.  
-Это самое лучшее, что есть в этом ресторане.- С чувством собственного достоинства начал перечислять он блюда.- Осьминог в устричном соусе, мидии в собственном соку, запечённые устрицы, фаршированные улитки, свежо порезанная рыба Фугу, икра морского ежа и акулий плавник в остром соусе. Можешь не благодарить меня.  
Честно... И не собиралась.  
-А есть тут что-то менее... свежее?- Тяжело сглотнув, спросила она, но увидев, как в презрение скривилось лицо мужчины, она тут же нашла для себя идеальный выход из ситуации. А самое забавное, что это Трайд же его и придумал.- Знаешь... А ты был прав.- Мужчина напряженно поднял левую бровь, наверняка пытаясь прикинуть, где это он был прав, что эта плебейка, наконец, признала свою ошибку?- Я действительно не смогу съесть всё это.- К левой брови присоединилась правая.- Да в меня же просто не влезет! Пожалуй, я дождусь мороженного.- Э-э-э, а вот хищно раздувать свои крыльями носа не надо.- Раз я сама это заказала, то и обязана его всё съесть. Иначе это будет очень некрасиво с моей стороны по отношению к тебе, который дал мне не только право решать, что я буду есть, но и ещё заплатит своими деньгами за ужин. О, а вот и мой десерт.- Её глаза тут же загорелись, увидев, как несколько официантов несут в их сторону подносы с мороженым.  
-Спасибо за угощением.- Преисполненная счастьем, она засунула в рот первую ложку холодного наслаждения. И тут же не сдержала стон, полный удовольствия. За первой ложкой последовала вторая, за ней третья, и вот уже первая креманка оказалась пустой, а руки тянулись к следующей порции. Пока Инария находилась в своём маленьком мире счастья, она не замечала, как, при взгляде на неё, Толемака начинает мелко потряхивать, а к еде он так и не притронулся.  
-Мне кажется или стало жарковато.- Убирая капли пота со лба, Инария оторвалась от пиршества, рукой оттягивая майку на груди, пытаясь пустить воздух, дабы охладиться под завистливый взгляд мужчины. А дальше Толемак в очередной раз проклял тот день, когда решил связаться с этой девахой. Она жестами подозвала к себе официанта, и, пользуясь одной лишь улыбкой, умудрилась заставить мужчину отдать ей ручку и блокнот. А уж там она доступно изложила, что есть жизнь, даже если ты немой. Порюшина нарисовала пульт, кондиционер, и написала сколько хочет, чтобы было градусов. А чтобы точно дошло, она, дирижируя ручкой как указкой, показала на вентилятор над их столом. Трайд даже не успел запретить официанту слушаться её, как того и след остыл, а через минуту стало значительно прохладней. Толемак не сдержался. Тихо выругался, с ненавистью закрывая своё лицо ладонью, не понимая, почему той, которая ест мороженное и вместе с ним искупалась в воде, жарко, а ему, укрытым в несколько слоёв полотенец, холодно. Просто никто из них двоих даже и не подозревал, какую диверсию провернули повара за служебной дверью. Один из них где-то читал, что вся нечистая сила боится освященной воды и... острого перца. Вот они щедро и добавили последний ингредиент в мороженное, а чтобы ведьма не почувствовала его вкуса раньше времени, они добавили туда ещё несколько специй, скрывающий слишком сильную остринку. Однако организм было не обмануть, поэтому Инария так сильно и потела. А вот Трайд к своим заморским деликатесам не притронулся, авось и тоже бы согрелся.   
А когда к фронту освобождения в панике ворвался официант, и рассказал, как чертовка, загипнотизировав его, под страхом смерти силой выдрала ручку с блокнотом, и показал им эти записи, они все дружно решили, что бедного парня прокляли. Ведьма оказалась очень сильной. Её не только не взял перец, но она ещё и показала, что раскусила их замысел. Нужно менять тактику. Что там дальше по списку? Святая вода? И несколько сразу вызвались добровольцами. Лучше не спрашивать, где они раздобыли воду. Персонал хотел сделать всё из-под тишка, просто добавив воду в систему огнетушения и включить её, но всё те же добровольцы слишком рьяно решили подойти к делу. Схватив по ведру воды, они ринулись в зал. Одного парня успели удержать, а вот второй смог прорваться к намеченной цели, и, с воинственным криком: _"Изыди, зло"_ \- опрокинул ведро, полный ледяной воды, прямо на... Толемака. Инария в тот момент как раз нагнулась под стол, чтобы подобрать с пола ложку, которую неосторожно (специально) уронил Трайд, потому и не слышала тех сокровенных слов.  
Представьте её удивление, когда она вернулась на место и увидела страшно перекошенного от ненависти лицо Трайда, выглядевший как пациент психушки, сгибающего вилку в одной руке лишь одним большим пальцем (кажется, я знаю, чем он зарабатывает. Да это же великий иллюзионист, выступающий в цирке и там же подрабатывающим... шутом), а другой рукой направляющий нож куда-то себе за плечо. А ещё добавьте к этой картине то, что он почему-то был дико мокрым, словно успел искупаться в бассейне... в одежде! Проследив даже не за каплями, а за ручейком, стекающий вниз, и на образовавшуюся лужу на полу, она меланхолично подумала, что нужно срочно вызвать уборщика, а то кто-нибудь поскользнётся и будет бо-бо. И лишь чуть позже девушка заметила ведро и стоящего рядом с ним парнишку.  
-Парень, приберись-ка здесь, пока кто-нибудь не убился. Ах, чёрт, ты же меня нифига не понимаешь! Как же тебе объяснить..?- Ничего лучше, чем вытянуть свою руку и перевернуть креманка, позволив стечь вниз струйке растаявшего мороженного, она не придумала. Оторопевший уборщик даже вначале не понял, что от него требовалось сделать, но когда Инария указала на ведро, он, схватив его с пола и прижав к себе как родное, с криком убежал, скрываясь за поворотом. Теперь уже оторопела девушка.  
-Э-э-э, мне что, самой всё это убирать?- Удивилась Порюшина, спрашивая это то ли у себя, то ли у мокрого Толемака, который, по-видимому, решил не только подхватить пневмонию, но и превратить свои зубы в песок.- Типа здесь у вас самообслуживание? Сама насвинячила - сама и убирай. Тогда я требую несколько порций мороженного в подарок.- И она, тяжело вздохнув, взяла со стола несколько салфеток, и наклонилась под стол, чтобы убрать свою мазню. Трайд всё так же оставался на диво молчалив, не стараясь ничего предпринять. И это... напрягало. Немного узнав его характер, такое ничего не деланье было подозрительным. А как же вызвать бригаду косметологов и несколько фур с одеждой? Или в излюбленной манере пройтись _"добрым"_ словом по этому месту? Но нет, мы просто рады обычным полотенцам и возможности пройти быстрый курс закалки холодной водой. Да даже бы она уже не сдержалась, и давно пошла к начальству требовать все возможные компенсации и обслуживание по высшему разряду, а он... не только молчит, но и с места не сдвинулся. Правда, будучи находясь под столом, на последнем пункте она уже не могла подписаться.  
Просто Инария не знала, что этот ресторан принадлежит одному из его братьев и тот строго настрого запретил не только афишировать их родство, но и злоупотреблять своей властью. Иначе бы... здесь давно с камня на камне не осталось. Но всему есть предел, и свой он уже давно перешагнул.  
Порюшина только хотела подняться и вернуться на место, как у неё тут же прострелила спина.  
-Ох, старость не радость,- мученически простонал она, не торопясь теперь выпрямляться. И, как выяснилось позднее, правильно сделала. Находясь под столом, она видела стремительно приближающуюся пару ботинок и ведро, с которого, из-за неосторожности работника, падали капли.  
Видимо, у уборщика закончилась вода, вот он и не смог убрать. И, скорее всего, эта вода закончилась ровно на Трайде. Сам, наверное, виноват. Поскользнулся вот на таких каплях, и случайно намочил его. Боясь, что получит жесткий выговор, напугался и быстро убежал, чтобы наполнить свое ведро и убрать свои косяки.- Придумала девушка логичное объяснение тому, что произошло здесь минут десять назад. Правда, видать, служащий оказался не из везучих, хотя это смотря кому больше не повезло: уборщику, который вновь поскользнулся и опрокинул ведро, или Трайду, на которого и вылилась вся та вода повторно? Теперь это не лужа, а, однозначно, озеро. Инария даже боялась поднять свой взор наверх, но интерес превысил. Бедный Толемак. Полотенца, которые служили для тепла, теперь одной бесформенной кучей валялись на полу, и не факт, что они не свалились сами от своего веса, а без них Инария могла наблюдать прилипшую рубашку к телу, которая из-за воды просвечивалась. Сам Трайд был неестественно выпрямлен, как стрела, а губы плотно сомкнуты до побеления. Он был зол. Адски зол. И на месте уборщика девушка давно бы смылась не только с виду, но из ресторана. А лучше из страны. Но вот странность: она помнила, что был другой рукожопый. Сколько их таких с неудачным днем?  
Толемак медленно начал отмирать, и происходило это... жутко, как в каком-то хорор фильме, когда включается мрачная музыка и происходит нечто ужасное. Вот и здесь Инария, сглотнув, словно наяву видела, как начал тускнеть вокруг них свет, и зловеще пропали все звуки. Мужчина, проведя ладонью по лицу и встряхнув с неё капли, с ненавистью убрал прилипшие пряди с глаз. А когда он поднял голову, встречаясь с вмиг насторожившимся взглядом Порюшины, вдруг хмыкнул, и, хищно улыбнувшись, произнёс:  
-Милая (э-э-э?), прости, что прошу тебя об этом на нашем первом свидание ( _свидание?!_ ), но ты не подождешь меня здесь несколько минут?- Не ожидая такой резкой смены эмоций, да ещё, вдобавок, и слишком вежливого обращения к ней, Инария аж икать начала. И, конечно, то, что у мужчины вдруг на секунду пожелтели глаза и словно по-кошачьему вытянулся зрачок, совершенно было не причём.- У меня появились кое-какие неотложные дела, которые срочно требуют моего вмешательства.- Словно оправдываясь, говорил он наигранно расстроенным тоном, а у самого во взгляде чуть ли адский огонь пылал.- Обещаю, ты не успеешь соскучиться, как я вернусь к тебе.  
И Трайд, так и не дождавшись от неё ответа (конечно не дождался. Она не хотела, чтобы вместо слов из уст как из пулемёта шло: ик, и к... ИК! И так сложно сдерживать позывы, чтобы тело не вздрагивало при очередном приступе икания), словно вышедший на охоту хищник, грациозно поднялся с места, и с не скрытым азартом, от которого однозначно нельзя ждать ничего хорошего, направился в ту сторону, за которой скрылись уборщики. Тут же всё здание аж тряхнуло, и даже последние гости, у которых была более крепкая нервная система, с криком выбежали из ресторана. Не заплатив. Н-да, сегодня это заведение явно понесёт лишь убытки.   
-Эх,- посмотрела она вниз, удрученно наблюдая за какой-то дымкой, похожий на туман, стелящийся по полу.- Всё веселье пройдёт без неё.  
И лишь чуть позже, задавшись вопросами:  
 _"А если Трайд не вернётся, кто заплатит за ужин? И как я вообще попаду домой?"_ -до неё дошло то, из-за чего уже она сама вскочила с места и направилась за своим похитителем.


	30. Салки по ковчегу, Муген, версия 2.0 или как Амелия снова стала вором

Поворот, поворот и,- какая неожиданность!- очередной поворот. И ведь ни одной двери! Ни единой развилки. И, конечно же, можно даже не заикаться об указателях, которых, естественно, нет. Какие-то нищие Нои попались, иначе почему те сэкономили на всём, вплоть до краски и обоев? Абсолютно белые стены. Зато понятно, откуда взялось их безумие. Да если бы я здесь жила, сама бы через неделю пополнила ряды любителей смирительных рубашек!  
-Знаешь,- пытаясь набрать побольше воздуха в лёгкие, запыхаясь, тяжело дыша, с улыбкой произнесла подруга.- Из этих Ноев какие-то нехорошие гиды. Тоже мне радужные хозяева. Даже толком экскурсию не провели по своему ковчегу, а уже заставили нас играть в салки. Как-то не честно это с их стороны, ведь они знают эти места, а мы нет. Хотя бы карту выдали!  
-Так в чём дело?- Искренне удивилась я, еле передвигая свои бедные ноги, и помахала здоровой рукой.- Иди и скажи им это прямо в лицо. Только ты сразу уточни, какую именно карту хочешь, а то они дадут тебе карту загробного мира и ведь правы будут.  
-У-у-у.- Тут же заныла она.- Вот не любишь ты меня совсем. Не ценишь. А вот возьму и пойду!  
-Иди-иди.- И, ехидно ухмыльнувшись, елейным голосом произнесла.- А то там тебя твой жених уже заждался, бедненький. Обрадуй его, да и своих будущих родственников, своим возвращением. Только предупреждаю сразу: я не смогу присутствовать на вашей свадьбе. Заранее прошу извинить меня, но я буду занята... все дни своего существования!  
-Аллен!  
-Что Аллен?- Подняла я бровь, и, плюнув на всё, дальнейшее движение продолжила медленно и печально... с тросточкой, которую мне заменял футляр от катаны. Надеюсь, я здесь не повстречаю Трайда, а то того точно удар хватит, увидев, как я неуважительно обращаюсь с его (уже моим) любимым оружием - Это твой жених, не мой, и твоя будущая семья. Так имей совесть и сама разберись с ней без моего участия!  
-Но... Но... Но ты же ученица Нея и Графа.- Шмыгнув носом, печально произнесла Ори.  
Тим, услышав имя своего создателя, выглянул из своего укрытия, и удостоверившись, что того нет рядом, фыркнул, и спрятался назад.  
-Вот именно, что только ученица, и то это сомнительное утверждение.- Схватилась я за голову, не веря, что это всё произошло со мной взаправду.- С Четырнадцатым нас связывал только временный контракт, который действовал на момент карточной игры, а с Графом вообще черте что, и своего согласия на обучение у последнего я не давала. Поэтому... Я бегу направо, ты налево. Удачи!  
-Аллен, - схватила она меня за руку, и, выпятив губу, жалобно захныкала.- Я всё поняла и уже раскаялась. Правда-правда. Только не бросай меня-я-я!  
Подняв бровь и обведя её суровым взглядом, наигранно добрым голосом спросила:  
-И что же, позволь узнать, ты именно поняла?  
Не ожидая такого вопроса, она тут же растерялась, и на ходу попыталась придумать ответ.  
-Что ...Что тебе хватает и наших учителей в универе.- С невинной улыбочкой сказала она, но тут же с опаской сглотнула под мои голодным, до некоторых подруг, взглядом.  
-Ты уверена, что именно в этом должна была раскаяться?  
Ориана, понурив голову, удручённо вздохнув, прошептала:  
-А еще в том, что я не сказала тебе о семечках в сумке.  
-Так, насчёт семечек будет отдельный разговор.- Пообещала я ей, и она тут же скукожилась, в ожидание головомойки, которую я ей сейчас устрою.- Но меня больше интересует тот момент, когда я говорила тебе молчать в тряпочку и завязать узлом свою хотелку, не мечтая даже мысленно. Но, видите ли, ей захотелось выпить...- И я так по-доброму оскалилась, что даже Тим впечатлился и с какой-то завистью глядел на меня из своего укрытия.- Ну что, утолила жажду? То-то ты так к Тики липла. На пару горе - алкоголики. Вон, даже по пьяни уже и свадьбу распланировали. Но тебе это оказалось мало, и ты решила наглядно показать что случается, если нарушаешь собственное слово. Поздравляю,- похлопала я ладонями, тут же скривившись от боли, забыв на мгновение о своём увечье.- Отныне ты гроза всех лжецов. Вот только молний, давай, ты не будешь вызывать. Я точно помню, что ими управляли Зевс и Тор, а про девушку с именем "Линали" не было сказано ни слово. И, надеюсь, не будет. Не меняй наше настоящее!  
-Хотя...- Как следует поразмыслив, я хитро прищурила брови.- Если никто не увидит, то никто и не узнает. Ты ведь понимаешь о чём я?  
-Да.- Печально вздохнула она.- Свадьбу придется проводить под землей.- И тут же, приободрившись, произнесла.- Зато на похоронах заморачиваться не придется. Завалил вход и всё-усыпальница готова.  
Наверняка Ори бы и дальше продолжила предаваться своим грёзам, уже успев дойти в своих мечтах до завещания, где бы ей присудили не хилую сумму денег, если бы я не услышала самый ужасный в данный момент для нас звук... Звук, похожий на шаги. А так как мы уже порядком нескольких минут стояли на одном месте, а один больной человек вообще сидел на полу и пытался отдышаться, не двигаясь, то... вывод вытекает весьма неутешительный, я бы даже сказала убийственный. Увидев, как я, вмиг напрягаясь, с посеревшим лицом от накатившего страха, медленно начала подниматься, подруга, пару раз хлопнув ресницами, тяжело сглотнув, чуть ли не на цыпочках начала идти в противоположную сторону от опасности. Правда, спустя несколько секунд, она уже пыталась угнаться за своей тенью, а я на ней. Знаете, как желание жить заставляет осмыслить свои физические способности и прям побуждает тебя не только сесть на диету, но и заниматься спортом двадцать пять часов в сутки? И я, честно сказать, теряюсь, какое по счету дыхание у меня уже открылось. Скорее, впору считать, через сколько истощаться все процессы в моем организме или, более проще, когда моё сердце уйдёт на перерыв, длинною в вечность.  
А шаги-то приближаются, и даже стали слышны какие-то крики. От осознания того, что в этих совершенно одинаковых белых коридорах негде было спрятаться, негде заныкаться, паника и чувство обречённости нашли в нас с Ори свой дом. Без разницы как быстро мы бежали, наши преследователи были быстрей. Это вопрос в минуте когда мы окажемся схваченными. И, честно, я уже хотела на всё плюнуть и остановиться (точнее упасть на пол и не шевелиться. Авось подумают, что я труп, что вполне может оказаться правдой, и побегут дальше), как появилось разветвление, и даже не одно, а целых пять, да еще и с бесчисленным количеством дверей. Не сговариваясь, мы повернули налево и... Нет, не начали открывать каждую попавшуюся нам по пути дверь, а выбирали именно ту, за которой окажемся в безопасности... **Да вашу м*ть, кого я обманываю**?! Да, мы пытались вынести все двери, вот только открывались лишь единицы (а остальные, видать, были фальшивками, ибо просто ни одна дверь, если только не железобетонная, не выдержала бы такого напора). Нет, спрятаться за этими единицами было вполне реально, вот только... на тот свет мы не торопились! Почему сразу так пессимистично? Вы помните тот эпизод из аниме и манги, когда попавшие на Ковчег экзорцисты, открыв дверь, буквально провалились в никуда? Это оказалось правдой, и, Ориана, открыв дверь первой, удостоверилась в этом лично. Если бы она не зацепилась за карниз и меня (видать, это карма моя умереть в самом рассвете сил из-за другого человека), то благополучно улетела бы изучить ту тьму, которая неизвестно что скрывала. Но ор она, да и я, ведь меня схватили за больную руку, подняли знатный, и теперь только глухой не понял, где нас искать. Теперь отбор убежища происходил крайне быстро. За несколькими дверями были обычные комнаты, другие двери вообще не открывались, и лишь спустя тридцатую попытку я заметила одну выделяющуюся от всех других дверь. Мало того, что она было словно обособлена от других, так ещё сделана из какого-то чёрного дерева, и с металлической табличкой поверх неё. Повернув голову назад, руками показала подруге, чтобы она двигала сюда.   
_"Lasciate ogni speranza, voi ch’entrate"_ -было написано на деревяшке непонятные для меня слова. Я уже хотела спросить у подруги - знает ли она, о чём здесь, собственно, говориться, как, переводчик в моей голове, наконец, вспомнил, зачем был вообще создан.  
-Оставь надежду, всяк сюда входящий.- Шёпотом, с благоговением, произнесла я, и повернула голову, встречаясь с таким же недоуменно-любопытным взглядом, как у меня.  
-Нам сюда!- Синхронно, с уверенностью воскликнули мы, даже не задумываясь над тем, что дверь просто может быть закрыта, и плакала наша надежда на спасение. Но нет, я схватилась за ручку, и сделала ровно один поворот, после которого раздался какой-то щелкающий звук, и дверь открылась. Ориана, не выдержав нервного напряжения, даже не дав осмотреть мне комнату, впихнула меня внутрь, и закрыла дверь на все замки. Кстати, в других осмотренных нами комнат дверных замков не наблюдалось в принципе, а тут целых три. Но, на этом, ни я, ни подруга, не успокоились, и мы начали укреплять нашу цитадель, делая её ещё более безопасным. Схватили стулья, пододвинули диван, и лишь потом, когда, запыхавшись, сползли вниз и прислонились к спинке того самого дивана, мне пришла удивительная мысль:  
-А Тики проходит вообще через любые вещи?  
Ориана сначала наморщила лоб, будто пыталась вспомнить: "А кто вообще такой Тики?". И, похоже, она бы ещё долго думала, к чему я веду, если бы от накатившего бессилия у меня не сдали нервы: я начала хныкать, прикусив палец зубами, чтобы ни один писк не вырвался из моего горла. Нахмурив брови, Ори, словно ища причину моего депрессивного настроя, обвела нашу баррикаду крайне напряжённым взглядом, пытаясь отыскать слабые места, которыми может воспользоваться противник для прорыва. И лишь когда её глаза широко открылись, а нижняя челюсть поспешила на свидание с полом, стало понятно, что и до этого замороженного мозга, наконец, дошло, что мы сами себя загнали в угол, навалив на дверь всё это. Мы не сможем так быстро, а, главное, бесшумно, разобрать путь до двери, да и, честно говоря, сомневаюсь, что получится отодвинуть диван. Мы действовали под адреналином, а сейчас он спал, и наша супер сила так же ушла. А если окажется, что среди наших преследователей есть Тики, который может проверять, что находится за закрытыми дверями, лишь просунув через неё голову, то... лучше заранее готовится к харакири. У меня даже есть ножичек для этого, поэтому всё будет и-де-аль-но! Конечно, нам может и повезти, если Третий остался помогать вытаскивать Графа или... если здесь есть ещё один выход. А...где мы вообще?  
Вытерев глаза, я подняла голову, узревая... просто королевские хоромы. Не вольно вырвалось:   
-Ах!- Увидев сей роскошь. Честно, такой старинный интерьер я видела лишь по телеку, где показывали как живут богатеи в своих замках. Итак: широкая комната из-за задернутых темно-зелённых штор на окнах (которых, на минуточку, была аж целых три) была погружена в уютную темноту. Конечно, полного мрака не было, ибо мешали лампы, пусть и с приглушённым светом, и камин, в котором весело потрескивали дрова. Сама комната наводила на мысль, что здесь собираются люди не только чтобы отдохнуть, но и вести какие-то дела, и этому способствовал ещё один диван, стоящий у стены, два стола, у которого были задвинуты стулья, и несколько мягких на вид шкур, лежащий возле камина для приятного времяпровождения. И я ещё не считала шкафы, из красного дерева и с золотой отделкой, а так же... двери. Да-да, у нас ещё есть шанс на спасение! Целых две двери, за которыми может находиться хоть что (Привет, синдром Варвары. Надеюсь, мне ничего не оторвут).  
И да, пока я предавалась унынию, оказывается, Ориана уже давно переползла к ближайшему шкафу и начала там копошиться. Некоторые вещи ни при каких условиях не изменятся никогда. На моё тихое покашливание у неё тут же включился инстинкт, который бывает у всех людей, пойманных на _"горячем"_. Попытавшись рефлекторно встать, Ори забыла, что полки не исчезнут по мановению руки. Как исход - шишка на голове, и задетое самомнение у подруги. Потирая пострадавшее место, она, повернувшись ко мне, с обидой произнесла:  
-Что?- Я ей показала кулак и покрутила у виска, показывая, что если она продолжить и дальше так голосить, то нефиг заморачиваться своим спасением. Проще сразу выйти и сдаться.- Я ищу аптечку.- Уже намного тише сказала Ориана.- Надо же чем-то обработать твою руку.  
-Ага.- Ухмыльнулась я, приподнимая одну бровь.- И поэтому ты сейчас прячешь это кольцо себе в карман, чтобы на него купить мне лекарств.  
-Именно так.- Согласилась она, важно кивая, как болванчик.  
-А этот браслет наверняка волшебный и может исцелить меня.- Продолжила говорить свои догадки вслух, не сбавляя ехидства в голосе.  
-Ну-у-у...- Протянула она и с беспокойством начала поглядывать по сторонам, пытаясь найти выход, который бы объяснил неожиданно возникшую тягу к клептомании, удовлетворивший бы меня. Но услышав позади себя какой-то шум, я тут же подорвалась к ней, накрыла её рот ладонью, и потащила к ближайшей двери. Лишь забежав в комнату, я выпустила из своего захвата Ориану, и, прислонившись к стене, вся обратилась в слух. Подруга, показательно вытерев свой рот об рубашку, ребячески показала мне язык, и села возле входа, повторяя за мной те же действия. В воцарившейся тишине из-за большого расстояния звуки были очень приглушены. Приходилось сильно поднапрячься, чтобы услышать хоть что-то. По меньшей мере двоих людей, судя по голосу, пустили по нашему следу. Смысла слов нельзя было понять, а вот то, что шаги стали удаляться, было для нас шоком.  
 _"Неужели нам повезло?"_ \- Не верящее, в напряжённой тишине, смотрели мы с подругой друг на друга. По мере затихания шагов на наших лицах всё больше и больше расцветала облегченная, полной радости, улыбка. Жизнь снова заиграла яркими красками. Единственное, что омрачило сей событие, было довольно быстрое ухудшение моего самочувствия. Организм понял, что можно расслабиться, и решил полностью перейти в аварийный режим. Видя, с какими озабоченным взглядом я смотрю на руку, не в силах перебороть себя и заглянуть под повязку, Ориана, печально вздохнув, молча, приблизилась ко мне, и самовольно начала разматывать бинты. По мере того, как все больше и больше обнажалась участки кожи, мне становилось всё дурнее и дурнее. Куски грязи, запекшей крови, покраснение и, самое страшное, гной-всё плохое, что могло произойти, скоро произойдёт.  
-Не смотри,- посоветовала она, и с решительным видом открыла свою сумку, доставая оттуда бутылку с вином.  
-Стоять!- Выхватила я из её рук алкоголь, и резко опрокинула в себя чуть меньше половины, не чувствуя даже вкуса. Подруга по этому поводу ничего не сказала, лишь понимающее грустно улыбнулась. Вернув бутылку Ориане, я, зажав в зубах ткань рукава, приготовилась к самому трудному. Тимкампи как раз застал тот момент, когда Ориана наклонилась с бутылкой к моей руке, а я, вся напрягаясь, крепче сжала в зубах ткань. Моментально вылетев из сумки, он застыл прямо напротив подруги, угрожающее скаля зубы. Девушка, икнув от неожиданности, уклонилась назад, и, теряя равновесие, больно ударилась пятой точной об пол. Примечательно, что бутылку из рук она не выпустила, а вот всё остальное полетело в разные стороны.  
-Т-б-б... Тьфу!- Выплюнула я кляп, мешающий мне говорить.- Тим, не ешь Ориану. Она хочет мне помочь.  
Голем, повернувшись ко мне, так повёл головой, словно сомневался а моих умственных способностях.  
-Если это не обработать сейчас, то потом может оказаться и поздно. Сам видишь, в каком запущенном состояние находиться рана.- Тимкампи, словно разозлившись, оплел здоровую руку своим хвостом и начал тянуть на себя. Я сразу поняла, что этот жест значит, а вот Ориана смотрела на сей пантомиму крайне настороженно.- Нет, я не пойду к твоему создателю за помощью. Он как раз один из тех, от которых мы прячемся. Ты хоть представляешь, что меня ждёт, если я сдамся ему? Вот и я не знаю, но сомневаюсь, что мне это понравится. Голем, поняв, что меня невозможно было отговорить, приуныл. Хвост повис, а сам он, сев на здоровое плечо, жалобно начал тереться об мою щеку.  
-Не волнуйся,- погладила я этот шарик, беспакоющийся о своей непутевой хозяйке.- Я постараюсь не потерять сознание. Лучше хоть так обработать рану, чем сунуть с этой же целью руку в камин. А, поверь, у меня такая идея был... Ай!- Резкая боль, словно на тебя вылили ведро кипящего масла, скрутило меня. Я была совершенно не подготовлена к тому, что Ори так подло воспользуется моим переключением на Тима, потому и не смогла абстрагироваться от боли. Могла бы - укусила, честное слово. А так я жую рубашку подруги, пытаясь добраться до кожи. Сразу, как сделала чёрное дело, она прижала меня к себе, заглушив нашими телами мой крик. По моим ощущениям боль не покидала меня по меньшей мере час. Меня бросало то в жар, то в холод, при этом руку словно засунули в тот самый ранее сказанный камин, и готовили на быстром огне до хрустящей корочки. Я совершенно ничего не соображала, потерявшись во времени. Лишь когда Ориана ладонью коснулась моего мокрого от пота лба, я поняла, что блаженства в ближайшем времени мне не видать. Даже не знаю, было ли лучше такая вот внезапность. С одной стороны я не успела подготовиться, а с другой не нужно было ожидать боли.  
-Ты как?- Осторожно похлопав меня по спине, спросила Ориана, боясь не только моего срыва, но и Тима.  
-Так...- Шмыгнув носом и беззастенчиво вытерев мокрое лицо от соплей и слёз об рубашку подруги, обозлёно произнесла я.- Будто меня покусала дико заразная бабочка, и попыталась сварить в кипятке лучшая подруга, попутно испытав на мне несколько пыток, запрещенные зако-о-Ох!- Ухнула я от выматывающей боли, которая на секунду стала сильнее. Стиснув до крови губы, пережидая приступ, с гневом прошипела.- А вообще побудь на моем месте, и узнаешь. Это даже можно организовать. Насколько я знаю, Вайзли как раз этим занимается.   
-Ты как всегда жестока, подруга.- Я чувствовала, как улыбнулась она, но потом нахмурилась, став более серьезной.- Аллен, тебе придется прислониться к стене. Я не могу перевязывать твою руку, находясь в таком положение. Давай, просто облокотись назад... Вот так, осторожнее.- Начала она мне помогать устраиваться поудобнее, стараясь причинить поменьше боли. Конечно, самая худшая часть осталась позади, но повторная перевязка, поверьте, _"малиной"_ мне тоже не казалась. Перед глазами вообще появились звёздочки и почему-то красные точки, показывающие как мало мне осталось до потери сознания. Пришлось снова принять остатки алкоголя внутрь, чтобы приглушить боль и хоть немного взбодрить себя. Вид у меня наверняка был жалкий. Одежда от пота липла к телу, а волосы, казалось, жили своей жизнью... А, нет, это просто Тим снова устроил там гнездо. Слабость понемногу уходила, самочувствие начало улучшаться, однако периодически потряхивать меня не перестало. А вскоре и белые мушки перед глазами больше не мелькали, и я даже смогла пару раз надавать подзатыльников подруге, прежде чем она отодвинулась от меня к противоположной стене.  
Устало прислонившись назад, мне стало настолько легче, что я решила поинтересоваться местом, где мы очутились в этот раз. Что же, похоже, эта комната была полностью сделана под рабочий кабинет: мебель вся из тёмного дерева, один стол, два шкафа, один диван и ещё одна дверь, неизвестно куда ведущая. Если подумать, здесь преобладает минимализм. Вот только одна деталь никак не вписывался в местный интерьер...  
-Это что - катана?- Вслух спросила я. Подруга, успевшая закрыть от усталости глаза, тут же оживились и заинтересовано проследила за моим взглядом.   
-Не. Может. Этого. Быть.- Словно не веря своим глазам, Ориана несколько раз протёрла окуляры, прежде чем, не известно чему радуясь, подскочила к столу, на котором рядом с подставкой и лежал сей предмет. Странно, что ножны находились вблизи, создавая впечатление, словно хозяин торопился и в спешке достал эти предметы, а потом бросил и убежал по своим делам.  
Подруга, любовно потрогав лезвие, осторожно взяла катану в правую руку и сделала пробный замах. При более близком расстоянии я поняла, что эта катана была значительно уже и меньше моей. Только ножны, похоже, были сделаны из того же материала, что и мои.  
-Теперь у меня есть свой Муген.- Воодушевлённо, с дикой улыбкой, произнесла она, размахивая холодным оружием, как та макака, которой дали палку в руки… Или той дали гранату? Глоть.- Класс-с-с. Вот только… Какой-то он слишком мрачный, да и неказистый на вид.- Выпятила она недовольно губы. А потом, высунув вперёд язык, начала о чём-то усердно думать.- Надо будет его потом стразами облепить. Подогнать под современность. Как тебе такая идея?- Повернув голову, спросила она меня.  
Представив такую картину, в душе ухохатывалась от смеха, а в реальности лишь флегматично пожала плечами, с некой отстранённостью отвечая:  
-Мне-то ничего, а вот хозяин, кажется, не обрадуется такому подходу к своему оружию.  
Тьфу на него.- С чувством плюнула Ориана себе под ноги, и собственнически прижала к себе находку.- Это теперь моя катана.- Я сурово подняла брови.- Что?- Тут же приняла она обиженную стойку.- Почему это тебе можно забирать Муген у Трайда, а мне нет? Чем я хуже тебя? Я тоже хочу иметь оружие для самозащиты!  
-Смотри с такой защитой не отрежь самой себе что-нибудь не лишнее.- Не смогла я всё-таки сдержать ехидного комментария.  
Подруга демонстративно закатила глаза.   
-Не начинай читать мне нотации, как старый пень… На вот, лучше оцени сей прелесть, раз среди всех моих знакомых только у тебя у одной есть катана.- И она, даже не дав мне вставить ни одного слово, под моё полное отупения взгляд, тут же вложила в мою руку Муген, версия 2.0. Смотря на оружие в своей руке, так и хотелось почесать затылок… что я в принципе и сделала рукояткой ножа. Утолив зуд, идей от этого не прибавилось.  
-И что именно я должна, по-твоему, сделать? Рубануть лист бумаги и сказать, что он супер острый, или проверить как хорошо он держит равновесие?  
-У меня лучшая идея.- Вдруг раскатистый мужской голос, от силы которого всё буквально замёрзло и остановилось у меня внутри, словно набатом обрушился на нас. А когда я, вся трясущаяся, как наркоман при ломке, подняла голову и увидела хозяина сего голоса, мне тут же захотелось сделать харакири уже двумя ножами, чтобы было быстрее, но прежде… Убить подругу!- Давайте я проверю, сколько мне потребуется времени, чтобы разрубить вас, шавок, на две неравные части?  
Походу великие умы мыслят одинаково. Вот только мне от этого не легче!  
Всё, уважаемые дамы и господа, пора прощаться. Я официально объявляю дату нашей смерти, ибо я смотрю в глаза моей личной Немезиды. Ну, привет, Трайд. Кажись, я повторно стала вором!


End file.
